


If You Desire, My Prince

by Mistehri



Series: 「 ABO 」: Adventures of Soonyoung & Jihoon [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreshadowing, Gen, Guard Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 105,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: Omegas are a rarity, beloved and adored by many, and Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung is a hidden gem, the nation’s pride. Lee Jihoon is nothing but a knight, and finding love isn’t quite as unexpected as he thought it would be when he’s assigned as the Crown Prince’s personal guard.orthe Soonhoon modern-ish royalty AU we’ve been lacking.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 「 ABO 」: Adventures of Soonyoung & Jihoon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944712
Comments: 148
Kudos: 286





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On one fine day  
> you magically appeared  
> You took my heart and attracted my eyes,  
> you’re greedy,”  
> \- Pretty U, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! You guys voted for it, you guys are getting it >< This is a pretty long chapter, so stream 24H while you read :)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Life has never been glamorous for Jihoon. He was only six years old when he started working in the little marketplace of his hometown in Busan. Selling fresh fruits and vegetables by day and growing crops by night every other day, he’d been too busy trying to help his parents keep their only source of income running that he never got to see past the outskirts of the seaside. His parents were too poor for the luxury of transportation for their whole family of three, and although his father occasionally took a carriage to Seoul in order to sell some of their finest produce to the nobles, he’d only gone once a month, coming back with _just_ enough coins good enough for a week.

He never got to see the lush, green valleys of the Kwon Kingdom his mother would tell him about, nor the luxury food his father could only dream of. All they had and all they could afford to eat was a simple meal of bread, cheese, and the occasional porridge if they managed to snag some rice for themselves. Coins were rather scarce and came in small bits, and they had to spend it wisely if they wanted to keep the roof over their heads and food on the table. They’re making it work, barely, but it’s enough for them.

Jihoon, of course, had grown up with all sorts of stories told to him about the Kwon Kingdom, so it’s inevitable he’d also grow up hoping he’d be able to at least see it up close if not go inside the grand indoors. He’s heard stories from the neighborhood uncles, how everyone was adorned with fine jewellery and fancy getups. He’s heard stories from the neighborhood aunties who’d gotten the opportunity to work at the Kwon Kingdom as maids, how all the young maidens and suitors were the sweetest people on earth, and that they were nothing but kind and inviting during their stay.

“They wouldn’t dare hurt a fly,” they’d swoon. “They all resemble that of sculptures. Gorgeous!”

Ten years later when Jihoon was 16 and had presented as an alpha, rumors of the new Crown Prince and Crown Princess began circulating around town. He remembers it clearly, hearing his mother gossip with their next door neighbor about the Crown Prince supposedly being an omega and the Crown Princess, an alpha. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop then, and he's not one to believe in rumors, but the news was _everywhere_ , slipping out of people’s lips like a wildfire. His friends were no victim to the news either, all of them gossiping about how rare an omega is, _especially_ in the royal bloodline.

Jihoon didn’t think too much about it then. He didn’t exactly know why everyone was making it out to be a big deal, because omegas were just like everyone else, or so he thought. They’re human, like alphas and betas, so what was all the fuss about? Why is it that people treat omegas differently? What do omegas have that alphas and betas don’t? He just didn’t understand.

Came the time his father finally deemed him ready to come to Seoul with him to sell off some of their finest produce to the nobles a year later, and Jihoon still could not understand why omegas were so special. Granted, that was the least of his worries then, because he was finally going to be given the opportunity of seeing the Kwon Kingdom up close, something his friends would be envious of.

He remembers being dejected about not being able to take his harp along but he understood, for it was too large a beautiful musical instrument his good friend, Seungcheol, had gifted him with on his 13th birthday, rather generously, of course. He’d been learning how to play ever since. He and Seungcheol had been very close, close enough that he’d consider them best friends, but they definitely didn’t have a romantic chemistry. It’s been quite a long time since they’d seen each other, considering Seungcheol and his family were middle-class citizens, and the older boy had apparently signed up to train as a knight to serve for the Kwon Kingdom. The news came rather abruptly to Jihoon but he was happy for his friend. There’s no doubt in his mind that Seungcheol would serve earnestly and with glory.

Jihoon hoped that he’d be able to play the harp for the nobles some day, and maybe he’d be able to earn a few generous coins to help his parents out. 

He remembers feeling jittery in the carriage, the new experience overwhelmingly exciting for him. His father had reprimanded him, reminded him to be respectful to who he's talking to and to always speak formally. Jihoon thought that information was a given considering their poor status against the nobles, but he supposed it isn’t common knowledge, much less common courtesy. When he’d told his father as such, the older alpha had chuckled. 

“You’d be surprised,” he’d told him. “Many young boys and girls like you sign up to be knights and maids to work in the Kwon Kingdom, and you know what happened? They get fired. They get fired because the nobles found out that they’re not there to work at all. They’re only there to catch a glimpse of the royal family, and some are only there to steal their coins and jewels.” He’d clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. “Selfish fellas, really. Respect is always key, whether it’s a stranger or your mate. If you ever want to work in the Kwon Kingdom, I want you to remember that, Jihoon-ah. Don’t expect anything and always mask your scent.”

Jihoon had kept the last part tucked in the back of his mind as he nodded in agreement. He supposed some people are just stupid that way, desperate enough that they don’t even _try_ to make an effort anymore. Hopeless, maybe. He's grateful his mother had taught him the importance of such values.

As they talked throughout the journey, Jihoon hadn’t realized that they'd already arrived at the Kingdom, and when he’d looked out the little window of the door, all thoughts of not expecting anything flew out the window instantly. The Kwon Kingdom wasn’t too far away from where they’d stopped, but everything was as beautiful as the neighborhood aunties and uncles made them out to be.

He’d only been able to admire the small portion of what he’d seen before his father was ushering him out so they could get their little market set up and produce ready for selling. They’d set their little market underneath a large, shady tree, fresh fruits and vegetables contained in large baskets lined up in the front. It was after their market was set that Jihoon finally looked up and got a good look at everything around him, eyes wide with awe as his head swiveled left and right to catch every little detail.

They had stationed themselves around the perimeter of the town hall, judging by the large building in front of them. Everywhere he looked, beautiful greenery surrounded the land, tall trees and pretty flowers planted where there wasn’t a path to be walked upon. Children of all ages ran around with bright laughs, and nobles either looked at them adoringly or were making conversation with other nobles and vendors alike. The neighborhood aunties and uncles weren’t exaggerating after all.

Jihoon remembers feeling a little self-conscious in his own worn-out shirt and tattered pants but it couldn’t be helped. He was here to help his parents after all.

Too caught up with the change of scenery, he almost missed the grand fountain smack dab in the middle, right in front of the entrance of the town hall. When he turned his head just a little more, he’d been pleasantly surprised and _very_ delighted to see a smattering of instruments scattered around the fountain, and among those instruments was a harp. It was calling his name.

He watched as a child eagerly sat upon the stool of the piano and started playing, and the sound echoed flawlessly through the crisp air. He watched as nobles turned their heads to listen, smiles on their faces. He remembers wondering if he’d get the same reaction if he were to play the harp.

His father had pulled him out of his thoughts with a cheery, “Let’s get business going,” and he mournfully had to rip his eyes away from the beautiful instrument.

Business went by without any hiccups, but it had also been a very slow progress. His father would attend to the customers and handle the coins while Jihoon bagged the produce with a polite smile, remembering what his father said about respect. All the nobles that stopped by had all been very friendly, even praising how ripe the tomatoes looked or how plump the peaches were. It had Jihoon’s father beaming with pride, and Jihoon could only watch, feeling warm in the chest. They were making progress, slowly but surely.

It was just a few minutes after midday did his father finally turn to him after counting their earnings. From the bright smile on his face, Jihoon supposed they’ve made bank.

“Thirty coins,” his father had informed. “That’ll be enough to last us two weeks. Why don’t you help your old man and go play that harp over there, hmm? I heard the nobles are rather fond of street performers.”

Jihoon had obliged rather eagerly, grabbing the cup his father used for coins before hopping down from the creaky wooden stool to begin walking towards the fountain. He remembers his hands clamming up suddenly, realizing it would be the first time he’d be playing an instrument out in public. He only ever played for himself, and occasionally for his parents as well, but never for other people to hear him. The thought made him quite nervous. He only ever played by ear because he couldn’t afford actual music pieces for him to learn from, and he was a bit inexperienced under those circumstances. 

Eyes flitting to the grand fountain, he hesitated for a moment before looking towards his father, who had already been attending to another noble. With a sigh, he looked towards the harp again, and there’d been a tugging in his chest that was just _begging_ for him to go and play it. 

The fact that there wasn’t anyone else by the fountain should’ve been enough to comfort him, but instead it made him more intimidated than ever. It was practically free reign, and open space meant he’d be vulnerable. He’d be showing a vulnerable part of himself that not many people have seen, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to see the outcome. 

He’d given himself a small pep talk, until his feet were moving again and he’d found himself standing in front of the large instrument. Ridiculously, he wasn’t sure what to do at first, fingers quivering where they were wrapped around the cup and breath stilted from nervousness. His mind reeled at all the possible sounds he could play, and his ears rang with all the sounds he'd played before. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

_“Why don’t you help your old man and go play that harp over there, hmm?”_

Right. He needed to do this. His parents needed this. He couldn’t back out now, especially when he wasn’t sure he’d have the chance to come back again.

With a deep breath, he set the cup down a few feet in front of the harp before sitting on the ledge of the fountain. Licking his lips, wiping his clammy hands against his pants, he reached out and delicately leaned the harp against his right shoulder, fingers still trembling with nerves. He’d vaguely seen some nobles look at him in interest from the corner of his eyes but he ignored them, instead doing a quick warmup to make sure the strings were tuned. The sound was beautiful.

With another deep breath, he made himself comfortable and straightened his back, before he let his eyes flutter shut and let his fingers do the work.

Playing the harp came easily to him now than it did three years ago. He didn’t have clumsy fingers then, or untrained ears. He didn’t accidentally pluck three strings at once or no string at all. Now he's a lot more confident in his skills, having honed his craft over the years until he deemed himself to a decent standard. Still, his four years of amateur experience didn't do anything to reassure him when he's playing music in front of _nobles_ of all people, some of them probably having more experience than he does.

He let himself flow with the music though, felt the rhythm in both his heart and soul until he felt nothing but light, like the wind. He hadn’t realized when he opened his mouth to sing, not when the sound of metal clinking against plastic hit his ears, nor when he’d drown out the voices of the nobles praising him quietly as they watched him. He let himself be swayed, fingers moving meticulously along the strings as the music filled his ears. He’d truly been in his element then, and he felt unstoppable.

It was only when he heard a round of applause did he realize the song he’d been singing had come to an end. He felt his cheeks become hot as he slowly blinked his eyes open, and the small crowd forming around him greeted him warmly. His heart had pounded erratically in his chest, taken aback by the onslaught of people and the sudden adrenaline of it all that had been delayed by his forgetfulness. 

_Respect,_ his father’s voice had run through his mind.

Setting the harp upright, he hastily stood up and bowed a full ninety degrees multiple times, overwhelmed but joyous. When his eyes had caught sight of the cup half full with gold coins, he couldn’t help but feel the pride swell in his chest. He’d done it — he helped his parents. Maybe revealing a vulnerable side of himself had been worth it after all.

The crowd had dispersed slowly, and Jihoon took the liberty of taking the cup and pouring the coins out onto the ledge of the fountain where he’d been sitting. He puts each coin back one at a time, counting the numbers under his breath until he'd done, then goes back to do the process again, and he'd been immensely pleased when he found out he’d made enough to last them another two weeks worth of food. He glanced at the harp again.

 _I might as well make the most of it while I’m here,_ he’d thought to himself, looking back to his father who’d still been attending to some nobles. _Maybe I should help appa first…?_

“You’re amazing.”

Blinking in surprise, he turned his head to find a boy staring at him in awe. He was wearing a dark brown cloak with the hood pulled up, as though he was trying to hide his features. From what Jihoon could make out, he had chubby cheeks adorning a cute smile that hid endearingly slanted eyes. He didn’t have a particular smell, but Jihoon thought he masked his scent as well. He looked young, but the white dress shirt tucked neatly in brown trousers had made him look a lot more mature. There was an embellishment pinned where his cloak met under his neck, and that was enough to tell Jihoon that a noble was speaking to him. 

_Cute,_ he‘d thought, then instantly berated himself for his thoughts. 

“Ah,” he’d uttered, flustered, bowing ninety degrees. “Thank you. Playing publicly is a bit timorous, as it is my first appearance to nobles such as you.” He wasn’t used to blatant praise, and he couldn’t help but feel a little awkward.

The boy had tilted his head, still smiling. “Well, for your first time in public, I’d say you did great. More than great, actually. How did you learn?”

Jihoon had watched the noble sit down on the ledge of the fountain. He couldn’t help but notice how casually the noble spoke to him but he didn’t want to let his guard down. He didn’t want his father’s lecture about respect to go to waste.

“By ear.”

The boy reached out to the harp and gently grazed his fingers against the strings, producing awkward notes that rung flimsily in the air. “You really are amazing. Talented, too.” His smile had faltered, eyes lowering. “I’ve always wanted to learn but...I don’t really have the time to be doing things like this.”

“Oh, my apologies.” Jihoon didn’t know how to respond to that. “May I ask?”

The boy had chuckled, albeit a little sadly. “Let’s just say...I’m on certain restrictions by my parents. I can’t do anything without their permission.” At Jihoon’s pursed lips, he’d backtracked. “They’re not...like _that._ Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out so...negatively. I’m not good with words. It’s just...I have this...reputation to keep, and it’s, uh…important, I guess. I mean, I _know_ it’s important — I’m not trying to sound conceited or anything. I’ll just — shut up now.”

Despite having only met this stranger a minute ago, Jihoon felt sorry for him. It must’ve been a sensitive topic for the boy to talk about, judging by how his eyes shifted around nervously and how he occasionally stuttered over his words. He looked cautious, lips pursed in a way that told Jihoon he’d been afraid of giving away too much then.

“I apologize as well. It was not my place to pry uneasy feelings, nor was it in my intentions,” Jihoon had apologized, then pointed at the harp. “If I recall you saying you wanted to learn, I would be honored to teach you.”

The boy looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. “I-I’m sorry?”

“I would be honored to teach you,” Jihoon had repeated, turning his head to look back at his busy father. “Time seems to be rather sparse for me anyway, so I may have a few minutes to spare you.” 

The boy stared at him with those same wide eyes, before that beautiful, bright smile adorned his face again. “Yeah,” he’d whispered. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

And so Jihoon spent the rest of his afternoon teaching the noble how to play, sitting next to him and explaining things to the best of his ability given he had to learn how to play the harp by himself. He directed his fingers as needed, gave him advice when he accidentally strummed two strings at once when he wasn’t supposed to. The boy listened intently, eyes trained on where his fingers strum as he listened carefully to Jihoon’s every word. He nodded when he understood something and didn't waste time to ask questions when he didn't, and Jihoon appreciated his efforts greatly. He found their conversations almost comforting, and the alpha inside him preened at the attention.

It was late noon by the time Jihoon’s father waved him over, gesturing to the almost empty baskets of produce and then to the carriage, and Jihoon only nodded back rather dejectedly, saddened his time was cut short. He won’t lie — he and the noble unexpectedly had a lot of fun throughout the lesson, even sharing laughs and giggles in between and the short conversations within. He just hoped this won’t be the last time they’d meet.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” the boy had questioned softly when he’d seen Jihoon stand up, all traces of his smile disappearing from his face. He looked disappointed, setting the harp upright before standing up himself.

Jihoon smiled wistfully, scratching his nape. “Yes, my apologies. The journey to home is a long way before the sun sleeps.”

The boy tilted his head. “And where is your home?”

“Busan,” Jihoon had answered, and he didn’t miss the way the boy’s expression fell even further. His heart panged at the sight, not liking the sad look on his face. It didn’t suit him.

“That explains your satoori...” the boy had trailed off, looking bashful now. “Will — Will you be here tomorrow?”

Jihoon shook his head, almost regretfully. “My father arrives monthly to sell our finest produce,” he’d explained, taking the cup from the ledge of the fountain. “Coming with him next month would be a bit of a stretch as well. I am a bit unsure of my own circumstances, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, I see…” the boy had mumbled, eyes downcast. A moment passed before he looked up again, a small, hesitant smile on his face. “You know...I never got your name.”

Jihoon blinked twice as the realization hit him, and when it did, he bowed a full ninety degrees, flustered. The most basic common courtesy had slipped past his mind, and he wasn’t sure whether or not he'd made a good first impression.

“I apologize. How rude of me,” he’d chuckled with a sheepish smile. “I’m Lee Jihoon.”

“Lee Jihoon,” the boy had repeated, and Jihoon’s heart jolted at how his name rolled off his tongue. “Jihoon. Can I call you Jihoonie?”

Jihoon blinked again, caught off guard. “Uh, sure, I — yes? Yes.”

The boy beamed, his bright smile coming back. It’s like his happiness was contagious because Jihoon’s lips curled up at the sight.

 _Cute,_ he’d thought once more, and this time, he didn’t scold himself.

“You can call me...” the boy had pondered, eyes curved up with delight, “Hoshi.”

“Hoshi,” Jihoon had echoed. “Pleasure to meet you, Hoshi.”

The name tasted unfamiliar on his tongue, not because he didn’t know the name, but rather, he had a feeling it wasn’t Hoshi’s real name in the first place. He didn’t say anything though, knew better than to ask when Hoshi had already seemed uncomfortable talking about his family situation. It wasn’t his business to meddle in a noble’s life, and frankly, they weren’t close enough to be on such terms with each other, and he doubted they ever would be. He supposed if fate had meant for them to meet again, maybe that’s a sign that their friendship will run deeper than it is, but for now, he wouldn’t interfere.

Just when Hoshi was about to say something, a loud siren abruptly went off from inside the town hall. Suddenly, the nobles around them were all gasping, some of them looking around frantically. From the corners of his eyes, Jihoon saw guards on horseback shouting orders at each other frantically, then everything turned messy. 

Amidst the commotion, Hoshi seemed oddly calm, as though he wasn’t affected by what was going on. Instead, he did something quite odd that left Jihoon flustered more than he already was.

Raising two hands, Hoshi cupped his face and smiled at him, hands soft where they caressed Jihoon’s cheeks.

“I have to go now, Jihoonie,” he’d said softly, his voice a complete contrast to the chaos in the background. “Thank you for the lesson. Promise you’ll come back, okay?”

Jihoon barely had time to get the reflexive, “Okay,” out before Hoshi turned around and fleed away from the chaos in a swift manner, as though he’d been through this a dozen times. Jihoon watched him go, watched Hoshi disappear behind the trees, mouth parted in shock but his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. He would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t fallen just a _tad_ bit in love then, with someone he’d just met nonetheless. 

“Jihoon-ah! We have to go!” his father had called.

Blinking, Jihoon nodded and jogged back towards their carriage just as his father was loading up the last of the leftover produce into the trunk. 

“Appa, what’s going on?” he’d questioned curiously, slipping out of his over-the-top respectful tongue. “Why is everyone panicking?”

“The Crown Prince must’ve escaped again,” his father had answered with an amused huff. “He does this quite often but he always comes back. Don’t worry too much about it, Jihoon-ah. He’ll return, but for now, we should return back home or your mother is gonna have both our heads if we’re not back by sundown. You know how paranoid she gets.”

Nodding numbly, Jihoon handed his cup of coins to his father. “Well, here’s what I got from playing the harp. I think it’ll last us two more weeks.”

His father took the cup with a proud smile, ruffling Jihoon’s hair. “Atta boy,” he’d boasted, peering into the cup. “You’ve made quite the — ” He’d frowned, blinking twice at the contents. “Jihoon-ah...what is this?” He took out a small jewel.

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows, taking the jewel between his fingers and turning it over. It was a ruby, small and red and glinting underneath the sunlight. He didn’t recall seeing anyone dropping such a pricey item into his cup but then again, he hadn’t been paying attention to his earnings while he played the harp. He’d been too busy relaxing himself into the music, but even so, he should’ve noticed something as valuable as a ruby being dropped into his cup.

“I’m not sure,” he’d said honestly. “Maybe one of the nobles dropped it? I wasn’t paying attention.”

His father’s frown deepened. “No, Jihoon,” he’d said, taking the jewel. “The only people who have jewels are those living in the Kingdom. Are you sure it was just the nobles watching you?”

Jihoon remembers feeling his blood run cold at that. Images of the boy — _Hoshi_ — ran through his mind; the white dress shirt and trousers, the embellishment on his cloak, how his hood was pulled up. He didn’t want to assume, but he thought it made sense, with how uncomfortable Hoshi seemed about his family situation, how he didn’t have much time to do leisure activities, how he seemed so calm amidst the chaos. It made sense, but maybe there was a possibility that Hoshi was the son of a servant working in the Kingdom. Maybe he wasn’t anyone born in the royal family.

“I’m sure,” Jihoon had said, and he left it at that.

His father inspected the ruby once more before sighing, dropping the jewel back in the cup and handing the cup back to Jihoon. “Well,” he’d said lightly. “Let’s see if you get another jewel next time, hmm?”

The implication had Jihoon brightening up, a smile curling on his lips when he realized that he’d be able to keep his promise. He’d get to see Hoshi again and maybe, just maybe, he’d get some answers to his unanswered questions.

He remembers a month going by surprisingly quick, and Jihoon had been a bundle of nerves when he found himself riding the carriage with his father again. Although a month had gone by fast, it seemed like the four hour travel it took to get from Busan to Seoul lasted a lot more than a month. He reckoned he was just impatient to play the harp again and earn himself some generous coins, but he knew his reason had just been a pathetic attempt to distract himself from fluffy cheeks and slanted eyes. He didn’t say anything about it though, not until they’d reached the now familiar castle grounds.

They had set up their little business in the same spot, and Jihoon hurried to stock the baskets with their fresh produce, embarrassingly so. He’d admit that maybe he was a little eager but he knew that no matter how fast he moved, business will always come first. Time didn't stop for anyone, and maybe he was a little disappointed when there was no sight of the cloaked figure amongst the smatterings of nobles, but he tried not to think about Hoshi too much, instead putting his energy into attending to interested customers.

Like last time, it had been around midday when his father released him from his duties, and Jihoon instantly headed for the harp with his cup in hand, fingers just itching to pluck at the strings. He looked for a familiar hooded figure on his way to the fountain but unfortunately, he didn’t see anyone. He tried not to let that deter him when he sat down on the ledge and leaned the harp against his right shoulder. He thought it was almost funny how routine it felt despite having only gone through this once.

Ignoring the curious eyes, he began playing, eyes fluttered shut almost instinctively as he let the music sway into his imagination. He didn’t think too much about what notes to play, just let his fingers do all the work and let his voice intrigue the crowd. He didn’t stop when he was finished, instead carrying onto the next song with a small pause. The sound of metal clinking against plastic is what got him to open his eyes, and he vaguely remembered the ruby he’d received last time.

_“Let’s see if you get another jewel next time.”_

Jihoon kept his eyes trained on the cup in front of him, watched as children dropped in coins sent in from their mothers. He didn’t stop playing or singing, even when he saw it fill up at the halfway point again, but despite his concentration, nobody dropped in a jewel. He thought he’d gotten an answer then but he didn't want to be so sure. He needed clarification.

He only stopped when he'd run out of songs to play, and it was only then did he set the harp upright before bowing respectfully, ears warm at the applause he received. His gesture earned himself two more coins being dropped into his cup before the crowd begun to disperse again. 

Grabbing his cup, he repeated the same process he did last time: pour the coins on the ledge of the fountain, count them one by one, then repeat it all over again. One thing was for sure — he'd definitely earned enough to last them two weeks again, and he definitely wouldn't need to eat bread and cheese like last time. If this is the amount of coins he kept earning, he definitely won’t mind it if this became a monthly routine. He thought his parents could use the little extra boost, and the ruby jewel he’d received would save them in case of emergencies.

 _Speaking of the ruby..._ he’d thought, looking around when he finished counting his coins. He could feel his shoulders slumping a little when no familiar hooded figure greeted him. _He really isn’t here, huh?_

“Looking for me?” 

Jihoon almost cursed out loud, biting down on his tongue midway when he whipped his head around to find a wide-eyed but amused Hoshi sitting next to him. He had the same cloak on but a different outfit consisting of black trousers and a casual gray shirt. He looked surprised, like he hadn’t been expecting Jihoon to let out a curse. He giggled, his smile making his eyes disappear behind his cheeks, and it was so terribly endearing to Jihoon, he almost cooed aloud at the sight.

“Language,” Hoshi had reprimanded playfully, gently shoving Jihoon’s shoulder. 

Jihoon scratched his nape, dipped his head in apology, and cleared his throat sheepishly. “I apologize, I just — I was not expecting such a surprise, is all.”

Hoshi smiled at him, shifting his gaze to the scenery in front of them instead. “I...wasn’t expecting you to come back,” he’d admitted. “I was debating whether or not to go out but I’m glad I did. I was afraid I wouldn’t get to see you again.”

It sounded a lot like a confession, and although Jihoon knew it wasn’t one, he still felt his cheeks warm up at the thought. It would be ridiculous of him to admit he was crushing, especially when this was his second time meeting Hoshi. He wasn’t a master of emotions, but even he knew the tell-tale signs of falling in love, as though he hadn’t been falling since Hoshi’s abrupt getaway last time. Unfortunately fortunate, he’d say, but maybe they were meant to be miles away from each other, and maybe they were meant to see each other only once a month after all.

“Well, here I sit now,” Jihoon had said lightly, shrugging. “Why? Have you missed me, Hoshi-ssi?” His question had only been intended to tease, but it seemed Hoshi took it quite seriously.

“Lots,” the noble had murmured, looking at him again with earnest eyes.

“Oh,” was all Jihoon could utter, not expecting such an honest reply. “Well...it would be rude of me to say I did not miss you, no?” And he’d been honest with his implication.

Hoshi smiled at him, said, “You don’t have to be so formal around me, Jihoonie,” then pointed at the harp. “Mind giving me another lesson?”

And so Jihoon agreed. 

They spent the rest of the late afternoon like that, with Jihoon teaching Hoshi more of the basics of playing the harp, and Hoshi being the good student he is. It brought Jihoon a sense of deja vu. He supposed this would become a routine thing too, like how routine it already felt to play the harp in front of the nobles now, or how routine it felt to help his father set up the station once a month under the large, shady tree. He thought he could get used to this.

They didn’t realize how much time had passed until the loud ring of the siren wailed throughout the town hall again. Like last time, the nobles around began talking to each other frantically while the same guards on horseback came shouting orders at each other. Amidst the chaos, Hoshi simply set the harp upright and stood up, turning to Jihoon with that same bright smile that could rival the sun.

“That’s my cue,” he’d said casually. “Thank you for the lesson again, Jihoonie. Let’s meet here next month.” He’d reached out, took Jihoon’s hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, and like last time, he turned around and fleed in the same direction he did before.

Too distracted by the sudden commotion, Jihoon hadn’t realized that he hadn’t gotten to ask Hoshi his unanswered questions. When he turned his head to look at his half-full cup, another ruby sat atop the coins he’d earned. He may have gotten an indirect answer then but there was a piece of him left unsatisfied, and he mentally berated himself for his forgetfulness.

 _Maybe next month,_ he’d thought to himself, taking the cup and shaking it a little to hear the clinking of the coins. _Next month, definitely._

Next month comes by slower than he would’ve liked but this time, he kept his question tucked in the front of his mind, determined not to forget about it. He couldn’t sit still in the carriage, but thankfully, his father decided not to comment on it. Jihoon thought his father assumed he was just eager to play the harp again, which he was, but only if a certain noble was there to hear him play it.

When they got to their destination, they started their routine: set up the station, stack up their produce, and service some nobles. Jihoon had a hard time trying to look away from the fountain while he bagged the fruits and vegetables, and his father nudged him with a quiet reprimand, to which he dutifully took his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Much to his dismay, there had been no sight of the hooded figure sitting on the ledge of the fountain, and there was nobody plucking the strings of the harp like an amateur would. He won’t lie — he _was_ disappointed.

It seemed as though all the universal components composed of fate, destiny, and time seemed to be going against him, because it felt like an eternity before his father released him from his bagging duties. He didn't waste another second and hopped off the wooden stool, grabbed his cup, and ran towards the harp, heart thrumming with anticipation and fingers twitching by his sides. He tried not to think about how much of a fool he’d just made of himself then, running so eagerly. He thought he had a good reason to be just a little careless in a sea full of nobles.

Swallowing down a bit of his eagerness so he wasn’t too rash in playing the harp, he set the cup down in its usual spot and sat down on the ledge. Bringing the harp to rest on his right shoulder, he plucked experimentally at the strings for a quick warmup before clearing his throat.

The song he sang is a bit more hurried than how he’d usually sing it, and he couldn’t bring himself to flow with the music this time. His voice was a little too tense, fingers a little too stiff, and he had to remind himself that there really wasn’t anything to be cautious about. There was nothing to be nervous about, and if Hoshi came to him then he would. For now though, he tried to let himself relax, to forget about Hoshi for a moment and live in the present instead. 

By the time he was done, he got a little less than what he'd earned in the previous two months, but he supposed he deserved it. Maybe he shouldn’t have played when he’d been so tense in the first place. 

“Something was on your mind,” a voice had mused, and Jihoon felt himself relax completely when Hoshi sat down next to him. “Mind if I ask?”

Jihoon didn't waste any time to beat around the bush.

“Was it you who gifted me a jewel last we met?” he’d asked first when Hoshi reached over and plucked a few strings experimentally. 

“Formality,” Hoshi had chided with a side-eye. “You sound like the snobby rich people here. Stop it. You don’t have to be so formal around me, remember? Just treat me like you would as a friend.”

Jihoon blinked, cleared his throat before mumbling a quiet, “Right. Friend.”

Hoshi nodded, then nudged him with a teasing smile. “Now repeat your question like a normal person, will you?”

Jihoon felt the beginnings of a smile form on his lips at the lack of formality he could now become comfortable with. “Were you the one who gave me the ruby last time?”

“Yes.” The reply was surprisingly swift but curt, and the noble had side-eyed him while he ran his fingers over the strings. “I hope your father didn’t hassle you too much about it? Is that what’s bothering you?”

Jihoon blinked before shaking his head. “No, it’s okay,” he’d said quickly, resting his weight on one hand. “Actually, I was able to come because he wanted to see if I’d get another jewel.” 

Hoshi gave him a lopsided smile. “Then by all means, I should keep giving you jewels then, right? So you can keep coming back.”

Jihoon gaped at how casual Hoshi made the offer sound. “No, that’s not — ” he’d started, faltering a little. “That’s — I didn’t mean to make it sound like you should keep giving me jewels so I can come back. That’s — ” he’d faltered again, pushing the harp upright. Then, a little weakly, said, “Coins will do just fine too, you know?”

Hoshi stopped plucking the strings, turning his head to look at him properly. “Why should I keep something to myself when I don’t have a need for it?” he’d questioned, face suddenly serious. “Why be greedy when there are other people who need it more than I do?” He looked away from Jihoon, but the alpha caught the split second his lips trembled. “You don’t realize it, Jihoonie, but you treat me a lot differently than most people who know me...and I like that, a lot, actually. I want to repay you because — because jewels mean nothing to me, not like...not like what you’ve given me.”

The last two statements were powerful, dangerously teetering off the edge of heartwarming and something more. Jihoon wasn’t sure what to think of it but frankly, he didn't like how Hoshi was hiding his face from him. There was something weirdly comforting and mysterious about the noble that attracted Jihoon like a moth to a light, but he wasn’t exactly sure what that _something_ is. 

Hesitantly, Jihoon reached out and grabbed Hoshi’s hand, squeezing it in his. He felt the noble tense for a split second before relaxing again, and then he felt him squeeze back. For a moment, Jihoon thought he caught the whiff of something sweet but he dismissed it instantly, blaming it on the fruits being sold by nearby vendors.

“I’m not exactly sure what you mean by that,” he’d started quietly, still holding onto Hoshi’s hand. “We don’t know each other very well either, but...if you like how I’m treating you now...then I suppose I’ll just have to continue doing what I’m doing, right?”

It’s crazy how comfortable he feels around the noble already.

Hoshi looked at him then, and if Jihoon squinted just a little, he would’ve been able to make out the thin layer of glass in his eyes.

“Right,” Hoshi had repeated, eyes lowering to their interlocked hands. He squeezed again. “Yeah...I like that a lot. I — Can I hug you?”

Jihoon blinked, a little stunned at the question. “Uh,” he’d said awkwardly, not really fond of physical interactions despite having initiated their hand holding. “Sure…?”

The next thing he knew, Hoshi was wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him close, until he was nuzzling his face into the crook of Jihoon’s neck. With stilted breathing, Jihoon hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hoshi’s waist in an attempt to hug him back. It was a brief interaction, lasting no longer than five seconds, but to Jihoon, it felt a lot longer than that. 

When Hoshi pulled away with a shy smile, Jihoon thought he caught a whiff of that same sweet smell from earlier. 

“Thank you, Jihoonie,” Hoshi had said earnestly, and this time, he didn't hide his hand when he leaned over and dropped an amethyst into Jihoon’s cup out of nowhere. “Seriously...you don’t know how much this means to me.” 

Jihoon didn't say anything about the amethyst. “Of course.”

They engaged in light conversation, getting to know each other on a deeper level, from their ages to their passions and so on and so forth. Whereas Jihoon had been rather open and expressive when he talked about himself, Hoshi had been seemingly more cautious with his answers. His words were often slow and careful, with the occasional pause in between, as though he'd thought of what to say and how to say it. Jihoon didn't say anything about it.

When the siren wailed again and all the nobles and guards panicked in that same fashion like they did last month, Jihoon still didn't say anything. Not when Hoshi stood up with a warm smile and a squeeze to his hand, not when Hoshi said a soft, “goodbye,” and not when the noble left in that same direction he always went to.

He thought he had all the answers to his questions already.

For the next four months, it continued like that: Jihoon accompanying his father to the Kingdom, him and his father setting up their station, him and his father selling their produce, his father releasing him from his bagging duties, Jihoon heading to the fountain to play the harp, Hoshi meeting him after every song he plays, Jihoon and Hoshi talking until the siren goes off, Hoshi leaving with that bright smile of his accompanied with a hug or squeezing his hand. It’s routine now, and Jihoon liked the way things were flowing. 

If you asked him how he felt about gaining a new friend, he’d tell you that he didn't mind it at all. Deep down in his heart, however, he wouldn’t be able to deny the growing affection he felt for the noble. It was dangerous to fall in love, especially with someone out of his league, he knew, but he’d rather savor the moment and keep such feelings to himself rather than risk looking like a fool.

Came the time of August and some things in their routine changed. Jihoon still accompanied his father and helped set up the station. He still bagged the produce while his father handled the coins. He still goes down to the fountain when he'd been released from his duties to play the harp. Hoshi still met him by the end of his song, and they both still engaged in light conversation, but Jihoon took notice of the gradual change in atmosphere when he saw Hoshi glancing occasionally at the large clock hung up on the town hall roof.

“What’s wrong?” he’d questioned, setting the harp upright to properly look at the boy.

Hoshi looked away, seeming ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry, Jihoonie, but I can’t stay around much longer. My parents...they’re keeping track of my routines now and it’s getting harder for me to escape without them noticing. They’re making me learn Japanese hoping it would keep me from going out, but...”

Jihoon sat quietly, noticing the small pause in Hoshi’s statements. If his assumptions were correct and Hoshi really wasn’t the Hoshi the noble made himself out to be, then Jihoon reckoned Hoshi’s need to leave soon was reasonable. He didn't say anything about that to Hoshi, however. He wouldn’t meddle in his business.

“Will you be here next month?” he’d asked instead.

Hoshi’s reply was slow but certain. “I’m not sure.”

They didn’t speak of the matter anymore.

September rolled by quickly and it began to get chilly. Jihoon found himself feeling oddly reminiscent when he boarded the carriage. Maybe Hoshi’s words had affected him, because now there was a possibility he wouldn’t be able to see the noble. He’ll play the harp, of course, but he’d feel empty when he plucks the strings, knowing there wouldn’t be a hooded figure waiting for him when the song ends. 

Sure enough, after he was released from bagging duties and after he played two songs for the nobles who were now familiar with the boy who played the harp, there was no sight of Hoshi anywhere. Jihoon had a feeling they wouldn’t meet up this month, but he kept playing despite his heavy heart. If anyone noticed him looking around while he played, they didn’t say anything, and he was glad. He wouldn’t know how to explain the situation himself.

October came and went with no visitation from Hoshi, and November was much harsher as it began to transition into winter. Jihoon turned 17 on the 22nd, but he spent his birthday working diligently and hoped Hoshi would be there to spend it with him. 

He tried not to expect much when he made his way towards the harp, afraid he’d become disappointed too soon. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when he saw a hooded figure waving at him from the fountain’s ledge, right by the harp. He didn't hesitate to break out into a jog, delight filling his veins.

“Hoshi?” he’d breathed, a puff of white cloud escaping his lips from the cold. He’d managed to snag on the only coat he owned, along with a scarf his mother had knitted, but he was still cold.

Hoshi smiled at him. “Jihoonie,” he’d greeted, standing up and wrapping his arms around the alpha in a warm hug. “I’m so happy to see you again. I thought I wouldn’t.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Likewise.”

And then it fell into routine again. They talked, they laughed, they joked around with each other and got used to each other’s presence again. Jihoon taught Hoshi a little more about the harp when the noble requested him to do so, and Hoshi gifted Jihoon with a sapphire this time. Hoshi didn't mention anything about his parents so Jihoon decided not to bring it up. He didn't want their reunion to be anything but full of memories.

All good things came to an end, however, when Hoshi stood up with a wistful smile. Jihoon understood instantly despite being a little dejected.

“Until next time,” Hoshi had murmured. Jihoon noticed he didn't say, “Until next month.”

Hoshi leaned down, and for a moment, Jihoon thought he'd going for a hug like usual. He was ready for it, having grown accustomed to the noble's habits of physical affection, arms raised to wrap around Hoshi’s waist reflexively.

That is, until Hoshi planted his lips daintily on Jihoon’s cheek.

Jihoon felt his cheeks warm up amidst the cold weather, and his blush only deepened when Hoshi pulled away with a lovely, pink blush of his own adorning his face. He looked sheepish, but his lips were curled up into a shy smile, unregretful. 

“Until next time,” he’d repeated, before he turned around and walked away.

Jihoon slowly raised his fingers to his cheek, gently grazing the spot Hoshi had kissed. His cheek still felt warm, his ears even hotter, and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent a giddy smile from forming on his lips. He didn't question why his heart was suddenly running a marathon in his chest, and he didn't question why he felt so happy. He already knew the answers to both questions, and he thought it went without saying.

It was a birthday gift he wouldn’t mind getting again.

His father decided they wouldn’t be going back to the Kingdom in December, and Jihoon considered it a miracle how he hadn’t noticed his little meetups with Hoshi. The weather had become too harsh in Busan, snow piling in front of their home like a border and crops frozen solid that they were no longer good. It’s okay though, because Jihoon still had the gems Hoshi had given him, and they still had food laying on the table thanks to said gems.

January decided that only his father would go to the Kingdom, and his mother had fallen sick with a cold. Jihoon stayed back to care for her like the good son he is. He ignored his own want to accompany his father because he knew it was selfish of him, to accompany him for the sole reason that he wanted to see chubby cheeks and slanted eyes. He vaguely wondered if Hoshi would be there, sitting on the ledge of the grand fountain waiting for him, and his heart panged when he thought of how disappointed the noble would be when he found out he wouldn’t be there this month.

February was a no-go because he got sick from overworking himself. He’d been attending the market to help his mother, all the while harvesting and planting crops until dawn. It was definitely a mistake on his part, one that he blamed heavily on himself for being too careless. The consequences of his actions await him at the Kingdom he was supposed to visit, but his body became glued to his bed while he drank a small portion of tomato soup.

He got back on track in March. Work called for routine and routine was what he did. He couldn’t afford to slack off all because of his own selfishness. He tried his hardest to attend to the nobles first, putting all his attention on telling them what produce they’d be selling, and bagging up the fruits and vegetables as needed. 

Hoshi was waiting for him when he walked up to the fountain, seemingly eager, and Jihoon couldn’t deny that he felt the same way. They met halfway into a familiar, comforting hug, and that scent of sweetness Jihoon had smelled months ago made its way into his nose again. He wondered if it hadn’t been the fruits he’d been smelling, but rather, Hoshi’s natural scent. He quite liked it. Persimmon and berries.

“I missed you,” was what Hoshi had mumbled first, face tucked in Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon only laughed, hands patting at the noble’s lower back. “I missed you too, petal.”

Hoshi didn't comment on the nickname and Jihoon was half glad, half disappointed. Ever since Hoshi had kissed his cheek in November, the alpha had been mustering up the courage to call him ‘petal.’ He’d practiced saying it aloud in his room late at night with warm cheeks and a giddy smile, hoping he’d made his attraction obvious enough to get his point across. Unfortunately or fortunately, Hoshi hadn’t caught on and Jihoon didn't have the courage to point it out.

They sat down on the ledge and caught up on the things they’d missed out on. While it wasn’t as personal a conversation as what Jihoon would say to Seungcheol, it still felt comfortable and familiar, as though they’d been close to each other their whole lives. Jihoon rather liked the thought of it.

“I think my parents are being lenient again,” Hoshi had told him with a small smile, watching Jihoon play the harp softly. “The security measures aren’t as harsh as before, so I might be able to meet you next month.” 

“That’s good,” Jihoon had said, and it was true. “I’m glad.”

Hoshi nodded, looking whimsical when he looked out at the children playing. Jihoon waited for him to say something, because he knew the noble had something running on his mind judging by his pursed lips.

“I wish you lived here, Jihoonie,” Hoshi had murmured. “Maybe then we’d be able to meet up every week instead of every month.”

Jihoon smiled bitterly, eyes downcast as his hands fell away from the harp. “If only it were that easy.”

Hoshi dropped a pearl into Jihoon’s cup that time.

Neither of them mentioned it.

He remembers April and May going by slowly but with good reason. The crops were usually very flourished around that time considering it’s the middle of spring until summer hits. Jihoon got a good amount of mosquito bites on his legs but he thought it was worth it. More crops meant more coins, and more crops meant he’d be able to see Hoshi again.

They met in April when the cherry blossom trees finally bloomed and the petals scattered all around like the children do. Jihoon picked up a few of them from the grass, sliding them in a little bag to take home so his mother could see. Cherry blossom trees don’t grow where he lived in Busan, and his mother had always dreamed of seeing a spring where they were in full bloom. He can’t bring a tree with him, but he could bring a bud, and he thought his mother would be grateful about it despite that..

“How sweet of you,” Hoshi had crooned when Jihoon told him as much. “If I had seeds with me, I’d give them to you but unfortunately, I only have a kunzite.”

Jihoon laughed at the sentiment but thanked him anyway, and Hoshi dropped it into his cup with a pleased grin. He still felt a little uneasy about receiving jewels, but he knew better than to complain, especially when Hoshi had seemed upset when he’d done so when they met for the second time.

Their time spent together felt longer than usual, and when Jihoon looked up at the big clock, he realized that it, indeed, did last longer than usual. Hoshi saw him staring but he didn't say anything, only gave him that beautiful, bright grin. Jihoon thought he looked exceptionally beautiful with the cherry blossoms.

Grabbing a lone cherry blossom flower that had fallen on the ledge next to him, he took it into his fingertips and twirled it around slowly. Hoshi was talking to him about a flower shop vendor he’d seen but Jihoon didn't pay attention. Instead, he took the blossom and turned to Hoshi before gently hooking the little stem over his ear. The noble was visibly startled at his actions, eyes wide as he stared at Jihoon.

“Beautiful,” was all Jihoon could utter.

Hoshi’s cheeks bloomed a lovely shade of pink, almost as pink as the cherry blossom, and he giggled shyly. The hood on his head did nothing to hide his beauty, and Jihoon found himself staring, unashamed.

Hoshi left by late noon with a kiss to Jihoon’s cheek and a soft murmur of, “Until next time,” and Jihoon was left star-struck with pink cheeks and an uncontrollable smile on his lips. 

Summer hit hard during June, July and August. Jihoon had his fair share of irritating mosquito bites to deal with, and his back was constantly drenched in sweat when he'd finished farming and harvesting crops. He thought Busan was one of the hot spots in their country, but the seaside next to his hometown helped cool him off. 

Despite three months passing, he didn't get to see Hoshi on either of those months. It was a shame, really, because he’d been really looking forward to seeing him again. It seemed as though the reason for coming with his father to the Kingdom wasn’t just to see all the nobles wearing their fancy outfits, or to play the harp to attract coins into his cup. His reason had slowly but surely begun to change the more he talked to Hoshi, and in the end, his reason ended up becoming Hoshi himself — talking to him, laughing with him, subtly flirting with him.

He was not oblivious to his feelings, nor was he oblivious to his attraction towards the noble. He may be quiet, but he spent a lot of time in his head recollecting his thoughts and carefully nitpicking at them as though he’d find answers he needed, which he did. He knew he'd been falling for the noble over the months they’d gotten to speak to each other, but he also knew — as painful as it is to admit — that he and Hoshi had a slim chance, maybe even no chance at all, of being able to love each other openly, with no repercussions. 

That is, if Hoshi also reciprocated his feelings.

Throughout the three months they’ve been apart, Jihoon had taken the liberty of making a courting gift for the noble, hoping it would make his feelings more obvious than the nickname he’d given him. It wasn’t anything too flashy — not like he could make anything look expensive if he tried, what with the coins he has, and he wouldn’t dare use the jewels Hoshi had given him — but he made it as a token of his affections for the noble, and he hoped Hoshi would find it special too. 

He’d braided three brown twines together until it was long enough to completely encircle his wrist. Then he’d looped a small ring no bigger than the size of a pencil eraser within one of the twines, making sure it was secure. Attached to the ring, he hooked on a pendant of sorts, consisting of a cherry blossom petal preserved with resin he’d originally meant to give to his mother in April. The pendant was no bigger than the size of a coin, but he thought it was perfect and captured their moment together in the cherry blossom season perfectly.

He didn't know what precautionary measures the noble has to deal with in order to meet up with him at the grand fountain, but he imagined it wasn’t easy to get out, especially now that he hasn’t gotten to see Hoshi in three months. He hoped their visits haven’t been too much of a hassle for the noble. The last thing he wanted was for Hoshi to suddenly abandon him with no warning, and he’d be left waiting for the noble at the grand fountain with a hope that would shatter every month when he realized Hoshi wouldn’t be coming at all.

Fortunately, Hoshi was there waiting for him at the grand fountain by the time September hit again. Jihoon tried not to seem eager when he'd been released from his duties, but he couldn’t help it when he ran towards the noble with a delighted smile. The bracelet he made for Hoshi sat snugly inside his pocket, and he felt a familiar set of jitters encase his whole being when he realized today is the day he’d be giving it.

His smile, however, fell quickly off his face when they made eye contact. Upon closer inspection, he realized Hoshi was crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he’d asked instead of their usual greeting consisting of “I miss you’s.” 

He sat down next to Hoshi, leaning forward in concern when Hoshi broke out into a hiccup, his hands wiping the tears that were rapidly running down his flushed cheeks. Jihoon wanted nothing more than to hug him close and tell him that everything would be okay, that maybe Hoshi was just going through a fork in the road and that there would be better days to come. He didn't say anything though, didn't want to assume things were going easily for the noble, so he waited patiently, not talking until Hoshi’s breath came to a stutter.

“I — I don’t think — ” Hoshi had started, voice on the verge of cracking again, “Jihoonie...I don’t think I’ll be able to meet up with you…”

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows, trying to ignore the sudden dread filling his heart. The bracelet inside his pocket felt a thousand times heavier.

“‘Until next time,’ that’s what you always say, right?” he’d said. “It’s okay, petal. We’ll just meet whenever — ”

Hoshi shook his head with a sniffle. “That’s the thing, Jihoonie,” he’d said brokenly. “I don’t know if there’s gonna be a next time.”

Jihoon remembers feeling his heart sink at the implication. For a moment, he was stunned speechless, eyes trained on the side of Hoshi’s face where his hood wasn’t hiding him, frozen. He didn't want to believe it. Their time spent together stretched across the months would have accumulated to twelve days in total, and to Jihoon, it wasn’t enough. Now there was a possibility he wouldn’t be able to see Hoshi at all after this, and all of their time spent together would be going down the drain.

“It’s still early,” Hoshi had said, clearing his throat wetly. “My parents...they were talking about hiring a personal guard for me because I keep escaping...but we still have time. I can still — I can meet up with you, but — ” His breath stuttered again.

He turned his wet, shining eyes to Jihoon, and the alpha softened at the look on his face. Hoshi looked like he was about to break down again, and Jihoon felt his heart shatter.

He scooted closer to Hoshi until they were thigh-to-thigh. Then, ever so gently, he raised his hands up to the noble’s wet cheeks before guiding his face to the crook of his neck. He felt Hoshi tense up a little at the gesture, but he pressed onwards, pressing his lips onto the noble’s hood and inhaling deeply. Then, he gradually released his scent little by little, hoping it would help Hoshi calm down even in the slightest bit.

He felt Hoshi’s soft inhale against his collarbone and the noble tensed up even more. Fearing he'd gone too far and he’d read all the signs wrong, Jihoon braced himself to be pushed away. Maybe Hoshi would push him into the grand fountain and flee, or maybe the noble would curse at him and start yelling, but to Jihoon’s surprise, he did none of those things.

Instead, Hoshi sank into his embrace with a shaky sigh, and his hands came up to hesitantly rest against Jihoon’s chest. The alpha could feel Hoshi’s eyelashes flutter against his neck, and the noble’s head tilted ever so slightly so he could press his nose right on his scent gland. Jihoon could feel his body relaxing slowly, taking comfort in his scent, and a sense of pride swelled in his chest despite the wild beating of his heart.

It was endearing, he thought, how small Hoshi seemed then despite their obvious height difference when they were standing. Jihoon wanted nothing more than to curl their bodies together until he was shielding Hoshi from all the bad things in the world, until his body was curving up against his protectively, lovingly.

“Don’t cry, petal,” he’d said softly, thumbing away Hoshi’s tears. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this.”

“How can we?” Hoshi had whispered brokenly. “How can we when I won’t be able to see you anymore?”

Jihoon pulled away slightly, enough so he could reach into his pocket and bring out the bracelet he’d made. Then, propping his knee up and resting Hoshi’s hand on it, he deliberately wrapped the braided twines around his wrist, positioning it so the cherry blossom petal pendant dangled. He could feel Hoshi staring at him in surprise, to which he willfully ignored as he knotted the ends of the twines together.

“Remember me like this,” he’d said, voice quiet but gentle. “If you ever feel like you’re alone...I’ll be with you, petal, right on your wrist.” 

He didn't say anything more, but he lifted the noble’s hand to his lips and gently pressed his lips on his knuckles in a tender kiss. His eyes found Hoshi, who was staring back at him with soft yet fond eyes that were threatening to tear up again. 

Jihoon couldn’t find it in himself to say anything more than he originally intended to. His words got caught in his throat, because Hoshi craned his head up and planted a soft, lingering kiss on his jawline, then another one right on the corner of his lips. His whole face tingled at the feeling, and he could feel his ears grow hot when Hoshi pulled back and gave him a shy look, lips curling up slightly and cheeks glowing a beautiful red. His fingers gripped lightly at Jihoon’s shirt, almost hesitant.

“Thank you, Jihoonie,” he’d whispered, tucking his head back underneath Jihoon’s chin. “I — Can you just hold me for now? I don’t want to go yet.”

_I don’t want to go yet, because I don’t know when I’ll see you again._

Jihoon brushed his lips against Hoshi’s forehead. “Of course, petal.”

They didn’t speak nor did they move, not until he felt Hoshi turn his head to look at the big clock, not when he heard him sigh sadly, and not when he felt something drip down his arm. He didn't have to look to know that the noble had started crying again, but his heart still broke all the same. He wasn’t ready to let go, not now, not ever. He wasn’t ready to see Hoshi walk away from him despite the numerous times he'd done so already, and he felt a little helpless just holding the noble in his arms — not like he could’ve done anything in the first place.

They didn’t speak when Hoshi finally mustered up the strength to move, and Jihoon let him untangle himself from his arms, heart feeling a little more empty with every inch of Hoshi that slipped out of his grasp. They stared at each other, and for a moment, Jihoon felt as though they were both doing the same thing — taking each other in as if it were their last time seeing each other, which was very well possible at that point.

“I should go,” Hoshi had said after a few minutes, voice barely audible as his eyes trailed to the bracelet on his wrist. 

Jihoon gnawed on his bottom lip and looked away, pained. “Yeah,” he’d mumbled, voice equally as quiet. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn't know if he _should_ say anything.

Hoshi seemed to be in the same predicament as him, because he stood up with a wistful sigh, and Jihoon followed suite. 

He remembers feeling small then, not because of their height difference, but rather, he had nothing to hold onto anymore. He wouldn’t have anything to look forward to when he accompanied his father to the Kingdom now. Before meeting Hoshi, he only had a hobby of playing the harp, but after they’d met, that hobby turned into a passion. Now though, that passion was beginning to dim at a rate faster than Jihoon wanted it to. Standing before the noble, his heart felt empty despite the foot of distance between them, and he didn't know if it would ever feel whole again, not when there was roads of the unknown waiting for them, not when the possibility of never meeting again would haunt him.

“Thank you again, Jihoonie,” Hoshi had said, turning to face him with eyes downcast. “Even in the short amount of time we’ve gotten to know each other, I want you to know that it really means a lot to me.” His voice catches in his throat. “ _You_ mean a lot to me, and I’m — I’m sorry this couldn’t last longer. If things were different...I wouldn’t hesitate to spend every moment of my life with you, and — and...yeah.”

Jihoon saw his eyes waver and he knew Hoshi had more things to say, but he seemed to be struggling, words caught in his throat and hands tense where they’re clasped together by his hips. He knew they had many more unspoken words between them, words that probably wouldn’t be able to see the light of day, and a sense of bitterness crawled at the back of his tongue at the thought. Neither of them were at fault though, and he knew that too.

“Wait for me,” was what came out of Jihoon’s mouth. He looked away when Hoshi raised his head to peer at him. “Wait for me,” he repeated. “I’ll — I’ll come to you. I’ll _find_ you, no matter how long it takes me.”

He remembers wanting to say more, but he couldn’t. It was so frustrating.

He felt Hoshi’s hand come up to gently turn his cheek until they were both making eye contact. His face was full of understanding, and that was when Jihoon could confirm that they were both struggling with their words right now. It was unfair, how easily they’d been able to talk when it wasn’t this way, when their meetings weren’t full of tears and words unsaid, when they’d been able to laugh freely without the carefulness. Now, there was confessions lying on the tips of their tongues but held back by a rope in the back of their throats, and Jihoon loathed his voice right now. 

Turning his head, he pressed his lips on Hoshi’s palm instead, his own hand coming up to cover the noble’s. He hoped Hoshi got the implication behind the kiss, hoped that this time, his gesture was obvious enough to be taken as something more than just platonic. His heart jumped at his own actions, just begging to be free from the sudden tightness around it. He suddenly felt a little dizzy with dread.

Hoshi smiled tearfully at him, then slowly retracted his hand to let it fall to his side. Jihoon instantly missed the warmth on his face but he managed a weak smile back, hoping it would look even just a tad bit cheerful. Last moment or not, he didn't want their last memories of each other to be sorrowful.

“Until I see you again,” he’d said it first this time, not wanting to hear a goodbye slip from Hoshi’s lips. He didn't think he’d be able to handle it, and maybe he'd given his heart just a glimmer of hope with his own words. It wasn’t a goodbye; it was a sudden determination flowing in his veins, to make sure he _would_ get to see Hoshi again, no matter if it was six months or fifty years from now — he _would_ see Hoshi again.

Hoshi’s smile widened, and his tears fell. The noble raised his wrist and gently shook it, the pendant swinging back and forth.

“Until I see you again,” Hoshi had echoed.

He took a step back, then another, and another, until they were a good distance away from each other. With one last, fond look at Jihoon, he turned around and walked away. 

Jihoon thought it was better for them that Hoshi didn’t turn back to look at him again. He knew if he saw Hoshi’s crying face, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from running to the noble to gather him in his arms. He knew he wouldn’t let go then, and the thought caused the same bitter taste to sit at the back of his tongue again. He felt melancholic for the most part, watching as Hoshi disappeared between the trees without a second look back. Empty, but not numb, but he thought he’d rather be feeling pain than nothing at all.

 _Until I see you again,_ he repeated mindlessly, making a grab for his cup. He stopped when he saw what was inside, and the bitter taste on his tongue turned into something more sweeter.

His father praised him for his earnings, unbeknownst to him that Jihoon suffered more with every jewel dropped into his cup.

They didn’t meet in October and Jihoon’s heart felt heavier than ever when he didn't see the hooded figure by the harp. He worked dutifully though, kept a smile on his face despite how hard it was. He attended to customers and even went as far as to entertain some nobles who’d recognized him as the ‘monthly harp player.’ He sang a little tune for them, trying to distract himself and prevent his eyes from straying too far past the harp. When his father tried to relieve him from his duties, he only shook his head and continued bagging up produce. He didn't want to lose the last bit of passion he had for the harp, and he knew if he goes and plays it knowing there’d be nobody waiting for him by the end of his song, his passion would die out instantly. 

Contrary to what he thought would be their last moment together, however, he'd been incredibly surprised when he saw a hooded figure waiting for him by the time his birthday rolled around in November. He knew he shouldn’t take it for granted, so when he'd been relieved from his bagging tasks, he made his way over to the fountain with his heart in his throat and his hands suddenly feeling clammy. 

Hoshi was smiling shyly at him by the time Jihoon stood in front of him, a little breathless. He looked as lovely as ever, a light pink hue on the bridge of his nose and lips curved up fondly. He’d still been wearing the bracelet Jihoon had made for him, and it looked untouched, as though the noble hadn’t taken it off ever since he’d first received it. Jihoon’s heart sped up at the thought, and he smiled back, relieved.

Hoshi stood up and pulled him into a hug, and Jihoon got a whiff of that familiar scent of persimmon and berries. He smelled it subtly, feeling a bit more full with every inhale he took in, and his arms tightened unconsciously where they wrapped around Hoshi’s waist. It’s been two months, and although he should be used to the lack of contact by now, he couldn’t deny that he missed this terribly.

“Hi,” Hoshi had whispered into his ear.

Jihoon squeezed his waist. “Hi, petal.”

Hoshi pulled away from him with a grin as he presented something to Jihoon. It’s a box, wrapped skillfully in white wrapping paper and finished with a red bow stuck on the top right corner. It was a small box, no bigger than the size of Jihoon’s hand, but he didn't point that out.

“What is it?” he’d asked inquisitively, taking the present. He turned it over in his hands as if he would find anything.

“Open it,” Hoshi insisted instead.

Jihoon sat down on the ledge of the fountain and ripped open the packaging, eyebrows furrowing a little at the content inside. A black box greeted him, engraved with fancy gold script scrawled on the middle of the lid. As simplistic as it looked, Jihoon could tell it was expensive, and the box felt a little weighty in his hand. He carefully took off the lid, and his eyes widened when he saw the item lying in the box.

“Hoshi, this is — ” he’d started, head turning to the noble with surprise. “I can’t accept this. This is too much...”

Hoshi smiled at him, although he looked confused and just a bit hurt. “Sure, you can,” he’d said gently, nudging the box back towards Jihoon. “Think of it as me returning this bracelet — ” He shook his wrist around, “ — but in my own way. Like, I’m giving you a piece of myself like you gave me a piece of yourself.”

Jihoon turned his head back to the box, staring at the necklace. It was a simple gold chain but what caught his eye was the gold ‘S’ pendant in the middle. 

“What does the ‘S’ stand for?” he’d questioned, tracing the letter with his thumb.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hoshi’s lips curl up. 

“My name,” the noble had said casually, reaching over and taking the necklace out of the box with careful fingers. 

“Oh.”

Jihoon felt Hoshi wrap the necklace around his neck, fingers working to clasp the two ends together. He looked down at the pendant and reached up to hold the letter between his fingers, watching as the gold glinted daintily in the sunlight. It was simplistic but beautiful, and Jihoon loved it already. Like Hoshi said, it was like giving a piece of himself to him, and it made the gift so much more special. It was raw and pure, and Jihoon’s heart pounded faster at the implication of the statement.

“Thank you...Hoshi,” he’d said finally, raising his gaze to meet Hoshi’s. “It’s beautiful. I’ll take good care of it.”

Hoshi smiled at him, relieved. “Thank you for accepting it. I trust you.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Jihoon felt his ears redden at the underlying sentiment, and his heart sped up. The last statements were way too subtle for anyone else to catch, but when he saw Hoshi duck his head down with his own red ears, Jihoon understood how meaningful his acceptance had been for the noble, and he understood the weight their words carry to each other. He felt something inside him soar, as though he was bouncing on tufts of clouds with the sun wrapping warmly around him. It was so different from anything else he'd felt before, but he welcomed the feeling with open arms.

Hoshi tapped his arm before pointing to the harp. “Will you teach me again?”

That small amount of passion Jihoon had left ignited suddenly, and he simply reached out and leaned the harp on Hoshi’s right shoulder.

“Of course,” he’d agreed, and so they practiced.

They chattered between Jihoon’s so-called lessons, sharing cheeky giggles as though they’re hiding secrets from the outside world. Their hands brushed way too much for it to be considered platonic but neither of them commented on it. There was some sort of mutual understanding between them then, that not everything had to be said directly, and they’d find their own pace given the current situation. They looked fondly at each other when their eyes caught. At some point, Hoshi smoothly intertwined their fingers for a moment when Jihoon was directing his fingers to the correct strings, and it left the alpha flustered. Hoshi only gave him a cheeky smile and a squeeze to his hand before letting go, and the warmth lingered on Jihoon’s hand for a while.

Time passed too quickly and before Jihoon knew it, Hoshi was gently setting the harp upright with a forlorn sigh. Jihoon didn't want to hear him say anything — anything that would tell him the noble had to leave him. He had a feeling they wouldn’t see each other for a long time, and he absolutely dreaded the moment he’d be staring at Hoshi’s cloaked figure when he’d disappear between the trees. It was also clear to him that Hoshi felt the same as him, with his downcast eyes and bitter smile.

 _If you love something, let it go,_ Jihoon had thought, reaching for the noble’s hand. Slowly, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on his knuckles, watching as Hoshi’s eyes softened and his smile turned sweeter. _And...if it comes back, it’s yours...right?_

“Wait for me,” he’d said, familiar words slipping from his lips. 

He didn't say anything more. He didn't need to, because he'd already said all he could two months ago. He was afraid he’d choke up if he said anything more, and something was already swelling inside of his throat and making it lock tight with emotion. He wouldn’t be able to get anything else out even if he tried.

Hoshi only nodded, thumb running slowly back and forth on Jihoon’s fingers. 

“Until I see you again,” he’d whispered.

Their hands broke apart, and so did Jihoon’s heart as Hoshi took a small step back. They held eye contact, wistful smiles on their faces as they began to get farther and farther away from each other. It wasn’t until Hoshi took a step in the grass did the noble finally turn his back. His steps seemed slower then, as though he'd been struggling not to turn back himself. The pendant on Jihoon’s necklace felt heavier the farther Hoshi became.

 _Turn back,_ Jihoon pleaded internally, a complete opposite to what he’d wanted two months ago. _Turn back now. Come back to me. Just for a little while more. Don’t leave me yet, please..._

When Hoshi continued walking, Jihoon’s heart wilted. Despite his yearning and regretful longing, he’d been expecting this to happen. Maybe saying goodbye was easier for Hoshi, and maybe Jihoon had been reading all the signs wrong all this time. With a heavy heart and weak limbs, he went to collect his cup and call it a day when all of a sudden, he saw Hoshi spinning around from the corner of his eye.

His head snapped up, eyes wide and heart speeding up when he saw Hoshi running back to him. For a moment, he froze in place, unsure of what to do. It was as though he’d momentarily lagged from the sudden turn of events, but the voice in the back of his mind yelled at him quickly, not about to let himself lose this chance.

He walked around the harp, footsteps quick as he met Hoshi halfway. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the noble’s waist, and he almost had little to no time to breathe before something warm and plush pressed onto his lips.

Hoshi melted against him, hands cupping Jihoon’s face as he pushed their lips together in a firm but gentle kiss. Jihoon felt everything inside him just release, taking in everything that was Hoshi, Hoshi, _Hoshi._ He breathed in the persimmon and berries greedily, reckoned this would be the only valuable thing he’d steal from a noble. He took him in, a pleased rumble thrumming in his chest when Hoshi whimpered against his lips, a sound that he swallowed easily and made his own. 

He remembers it was a long wall of the siren breaking them apart, but despite that, Jihoon’s heart felt more full than it had been just a few seconds ago. Hoshi pulled away from him with a shy smile and red blooming cheeks, and Jihoon’s lips tingled when his eyes flitted down to see Hoshi’s own lips more vibrant and slightly swollen than before. He unconsciously licked his lips, eyes finding the noble’s again as his hold around his waist slackened a little. This was it, but it felt a little less bitter now.

Eyes fluttered shut amidst the chaos around them, Hoshi leaned forward and gently knocked their foreheads together with a deep inhale. He didn't move for a moment, and his thumbs rubbed back and forth softly against the apples of Jihoon’s cheeks. The alpha admired him up close and tilted his head to nuzzle their noses together, fondly, lovingly.

They didn’t say anything, not when they heard the clacks of the horses hooves and the voices of guards, not when Hoshi’s eyes fluttered open to gaze at Jihoon one last time, not when Jihoon released him with a final squeeze to his waist. They didn’t say anything more, not when Hoshi moved out of his embrace slowly, not when Hoshi’s gaze lingered on him for a moment longer, not when the noble turned his back on him, and not when he ran and disappeared between the forest of trees.

Jihoon’s gaze lingered on the spot where he’d last seen Hoshi, until he heard his father calling his name. With an empty but pleased smile, he reached down for his cup, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was inside.

A rose quartz and a diamond.

January had rolled by again, and Jihoon knew from the moment he saw the empty spot behind the harp, that he and Hoshi wouldn’t be meeting up again. They wouldn’t meet for a long time it seemed. When February came and went, when March slipped past his eyes, when April went by gruelingly slowly — he knew he shouldn’t have held onto that tiny sliver of hope anymore. 

He knew he shouldn’t be hurting himself like this, looking forward to visits that would never happen. By May, he decided to help his mother attend to the market instead of accompanying his father to the Kingdom. Neither of his parents asked him why he’d decided for the sudden change of routine and he was internally grateful for that. His mother tends to be a bit pushy when asking questions, and his father is more or less awkward when trying to give unneeded advice, so Jihoon is left to silently suffer on his own.

Even with all the events leading up to his life, however, he remembers a question that had lingered in the back of his mind before this all happened. His question still remains unanswered: what about omegas made them so special?

He remembers getting his answer by mid-June, when the supposed Crown Prince had finally turned eighteen and was confirmed to be an omega.

News came out that day that the Kwon Kingdom would be reevaluating their whole security team and add a whole another _two_ layers of defense around the castle for the sake of the Crown Prince, and Jihoon still could not understand why everything was changing all because of someone’s secondary gender. He wasn’t bothered by it but rather, a little curious. 

He remembers his mother urgently telling him to get out of bed, that something important was going to happen and he couldn’t afford to miss it. He’d grumbled and asked for another five minutes, body still heavy with exhaustion and back aching terribly from planting and farming rice the day before. His mother had rolled him off the bed unapologetically, hooked her finger around the back of his tattered collar, and proceeded to drag him to the main room as he was. His father was already sitting down on their ripped couch, watching some program on their old TV, and Jihoon only sat up and rubbed his eyes, which were threatening to fall closed again until he felt a pinch on his ear.

“Pay attention and look,” his mother had murmured, jutting her chin towards the TV before she sat down on her creaky chair.

He’d blinked thrice to get the sleep out of his eyes before finally raising his gaze to the TV as instructed. He hadn’t realized what he’d been staring at and frankly, he thinks he could’ve gotten a few more precious minutes of much-needed shuteye. It seemed to just be a grand staircase leading up to a set of dark, mahogany doors. What caught his attention though, were the statue-like guards standing on either side of the door, faces stoic and unmoving, yet one look at the seals on their lapels and anyone would be able to tell they were the royal guards of the Kwon Kingdom.

He didn’t know what exactly they were waiting for, but then he heard the commencement: a long, drawn-out horn sound off camera, deep and bellowed. The guards opened the doors and there appeared the King, Queen, and Crown Princess looking as gorgeous as all the neighborhood aunties made them out to be. 

Jihoon still remembers the feeling of being in awe, mouth parted as he watched them both smile and bow gracefully. He still remembers the King’s exact words.

 _“I thank you all, people of South Korea, for waiting patiently regarding the news of our latest endeavors,”_ he’d spoken, ever so eloquently. _“I am sure you all have heard rumors circulating about your new Crown Prince of the Kwon Kingdom. While I will leave the confirmation up to Her Majesty, I would like to remind you all that secondary genders need not to be discriminated against. We are all precious here, and a beta is just as capable of leading a Kingdom as much as an alpha is, as is an omega. We would like to ask that you, the people of South Korea, accept and honor our son as not only your future Prince, but a reflection of you all as not just a proud citizen, but a human being as well.”_ With a smile, he’d turned to the Queen. _“I will now hand this over to Her Majesty.”_

Jihoon remembers tapping his fingers against his knee impatiently and gnawing on the inside of his cheek. He remembers the beginnings of a realization sinking in — the Crown Prince would finally reveal himself publicly for the first time. It’s a tradition as it is a precautionary step, for members of the royal family to reveal themselves when they come of age, then to disappear from the public eye again until they finally have the proper means of taking over the Kingdom. 

Jihoon remembers feeling excited. It would be his first time experiencing something as important as this, and maybe he was a little glad his mother decided to ruin his slumber.

 _“Citizens of the Kwon Kingdom, and to all the people of South Korea,”_ the Queen had started with a smile. _“It is our greatest pleasure to confirm that our son is, indeed, an omega. I humbly ask that you all accept him as he is, and to love and cherish him as much as we do.”_ She turned back to smile at something, or rather, someone, before turning back to the audience. _“It is with our greatest pleasure to present to you, the people of South Korea, your future Crown Prince and our beloved son, Kwon Soonyoung.”_

Jihoon remembers the royal family moving aside for another figure. He remembers feeling his eyes widen as he unconsciously leaned forward, as if to get a better view of the Crown Prince despite the virtual blockage between them, because the Crown Prince had been under his nose all along. He had his suspicions, of course, but hearing it and seeing it confirmed makes the revelation all the more shocking.

He watched as the Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung — _Hoshi_ — stepped up in front with that bright smile of his and bowed politely. All of a sudden, Jihoon felt a rush of jamais vu run through him. The smile, though familiar, wasn’t the smile Jihoon had seen when they spent their time together once a month. It looked forced, almost practiced, as though he’d been rehearsing every move he made. Jihoon didn’t like the look on him. It didn’t suit the Hoshi he knew.

 _“To the citizens of the Kwon Kingdom and the people of South Korea, I am honored to stand here before you as a potential future leader of yours and a fellow citizen of this land,”_ Hoshi — no, Soonyoung — said, each word articulated smoothly and with care. _“I am excited to be going on this journey of being made a potential future King of the Kwon Kingdom, and I hope you all will join on this adventure with me as well.”_ He bowed, hands clasped neatly in front of him before saying, _“Please take care of me.”_

With that, he stepped back behind his parents again who’d taken over to close the ceremony, but Jihoon wasn’t listening. Instead, his eyes were trained on the smaller figure behind them, taking in everything his eyes were able to catch. He remembers a feeling of restlessness surge his veins, and he wanted nothing more than to just reach through the screen and grab Soonyoung, maybe even jump through the screen and appear before him and declare his undying love for him as is. He couldn’t, however, for the noble — no, the _Crown Prince_ — was too far from his reach.

The ‘S’ pendant on his neck suddenly made a lot more sense.

Soonyoung looked a lot different than the Hoshi Jihoon had remembered. From what the alpha could tell through the terribly pixelated screen, the Crown Prince had lost a lot of baby fat in his cheeks, something Jihoon had adored deeply when they’d first met. He looked older now, more mature. His hair, which used to be nothing but a shaggy fringe in his eyes, was now swept back and exposed an illegal amount of forehead. Instead of the cloak he’d worn during their monthly meetups, he was now dressed in an all deep crimson hanbok, adorned with intricate golden designs on the hemming. Upon even closer inspection, however, Jihoon could tell that Soonyoung’s lips were oddly vibrant, and when he leaned a little closer to see better, he realized the Crown Prince was wearing makeup. He looked like a doll.

Jihoon hadn’t noticed the ceremony had ended until the channel switched. He blinked, leaning back against the couch, the image of Soonyoung ingrained in his mind. Flashes of _Hoshi_ came and passed, and all of a sudden, he was stuck with his question unanswered again.

“A beauty, isn’t he?” his mother had sighed from her spot on the couch. “The royal family are all very gorgeous.”

Jihoon turned his head to look at her, tilting it slightly. “Eomma,” he’d said. “I don’t understand. If the Crown Prince were to be an alpha or beta, shouldn’t he be treated the same way an omega would?”

It was his father who answered. “Think of it like this, Jihoon-ah,” he’d told him, ruffling his son’s hair. “We all know jewels hold of great value, no? Tanzanites, sapphires, peridots, amethysts...they are all valuable to us, right?”

Jihoon nodded. “Right.”

His father smiled. “Well, some jewels are worth more than others. Take the diamond, for instance. If I went to the pawn shop and pawned off a sapphire or a ruby, the owner would give me the same amount of coins, but if I were to pawn off a diamond, we’d be able to keep this old house steady for about three months, including food. That’s the Crown Prince. He may be worth more than a diamond, actually, but us commoners are like the rest of the gems. We are also valuable, but not as valuable as the Crown Prince. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Jihoon thought he did, but the analogy is somewhat...offputting. He wasn’t sure if his father was comparing the Crown Prince to three months’ worth of food and rent, because surely the Crown Prince is worth nothing but a mere human being like the rest of them. 

_I guess he is worth a bit more,_ he thought absentmindedly, eyes trained on the television as if the Soonyoung would pop up again. _To me, at least._

Oh.

Jihoon had gotten his answer then, merely from his own thoughts.

 _Wait for me,_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _I’ll come to you. I’ll find you, no matter how long it takes me._

Right.

“Eomma, appa,” he’d suddenly declared then, rather impulsively. “How do I sign up to work in the Kingdom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Did you make it? This chapter was pretty long, but it honestly didn’t take too long to write (or as long as I thought it would take.) I was really inspired when I first started writing this and I really, really wanted to write a Soonhoon royalty AU for quite some time now, and now it’s here! This was such a close tie to “Mirror, Mirror on the Wall” and I would’ve been excited to write either prompt either way, haha. “Mirror, Mirror on the wall” shall be saved for the future instead, haha.
> 
> Honestly, because how long the chapter was, I was debating whether I should split it into two parts. That way, I’d have more to update in the upcoming weeks and maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to read for you guys, but because the decision would be so last minute, I decided not to.
> 
> You may have noticed the switches of the dialogue formality, haha. If you came from the bird app, you’d know that I had a poll up asking whether the dialogue should be formal or informal. Formal dialogue was leading but I think someone voted for informal last minute and it took the lead. So to satisfy the lot of you, you’ll see the outcome in chapter 3 ^^
> 
> The next two chapters (which are the chapters I’ve already finished), are quite long as well. (I believe chapter 2 is longer than this one), so let me know if you want me to split the chapters in half for easier reading or if you’d rather keep it at 10k+ words :)
> 
> I think I’ll update the next two chapters every two weeks since classes do start for me tomorrow (which sucks because 24H MV gets released so I have to wait for a bit before I can actually see it ><) and the chapters are quite long anyway. I’ve only written one line for chapter 4 so far, so we’ll see how inconsistent these updates end up being. Fortunately, I already have a plot in mind so I should be somewhat organized when I write the upcoming chapters!
> 
> And if any of you are wondering — yes, Jihoon courted Soonyoung with that bracelet, haha. And yes — Soonyoung courted him back as his “acceptance.”
> 
> Also, if you want to stay updated on my progress and you want to get sneak peeks of upcoming chapters, you can follow my Twitter below :)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this so far! I love hearing your thoughts <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	2. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the future  
> So I won’t be sorry  
> I want to always be waiting  
> That makes me feel better  
> Even if you get lost  
> And it takes you a while  
> Come round and round back to me  
> Even if it’s far ahead in the future,”  
> \- Pinwheel, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all seemed to be fine with the longer chapters, so longer chapters it is! My a/n is pretty long this time so I’ll save it for the end ^^
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Jihoon started his journey as a knight-in-training in January. It had taken five months since June of last year passed to convince his parents to allow him to enroll in the program. His mother was nothing but lenient with his decision, even going as far as to giving him advice on what he should and shouldn’t do according to what the neighborhood aunties had told her when their sons had enrolled in the program.

His father, on the other hand, was surprisingly hesitant with his choice. Jihoon thought he’d be more supportive, considering his father had been the one to bring him to the Kingdom to sell their produce. His father, however, was somewhat convinced that Jihoon was only interested in signing up because of the Crown Prince’s appearance on television, which he _was_ , but not in the way his father thought. He’d already known what the Crown Prince looked like long before he revealed himself publicly, long before he knew his name as Kwon Soonyoung and not Hoshi. 

He couldn’t tell his father that, however. He couldn’t tell his father that he and the Crown Prince had been meeting on a monthly basis, that they’d talked and laughed like friends do, that they both had mutual feelings for each other. He couldn’t tell his father that he’d gotten his necklace from the Crown Prince, nor could he tell him who he’d gotten the jewels from. It was too dangerous, and although he trusts his father with his whole being, there was no telling what he would do once he knew the truth. It seemed as though everyone in the whole of South Korea was willing to protect the Crown Prince, whether it was from harm or love itself.

“I have no doubt you’ll serve earnestly, Jihoon-ah,” his father had said one afternoon when they were both washing tomatoes. “You don’t make decisions unless you’re completely sure of what you want, I know that, but I don’t want that reasoning to change while you work in the Kingdom. Remember what I said? Many young knights and maids get fired because the nobles found out they were only there to see the royal family. They weren’t there to work.”

Jihoon guessed he understood what his father was trying to get at, but it still wasn’t clear enough. He didn’t understand what was so bad about serving to see the royal family until his father elaborated on his reasonings.

“Becoming swayed by the thought of working to see the royal family can be dangerous for the royal family themselves,” he’d told him. “If people aren’t there to protect them sincerely, then they will become an easy target for anyone looking to take them down. I want you to protect them for the sake of protecting them, not just because you admire them.”

Jihoon understood then.

It took a lot of convincing from his part, in the form of begging and offering to harvest and farm crops every night while he attended to the market in the day, _everyday._ He’d made a lot of promises to his father throughout the process, swearing he’d protect solely for the sake of protecting, and that he’d only admire from a distance. Most of them were promises he intended to keep, _knew_ he could keep. There were some promises, however, he knew he would break, unintentionally or not. He just couldn’t help it because he wanted this chance so _bad._

He wanted to see Hoshi again. 

The convincing part was a grueling, unforgiving process. His father had worked him to the bone, throwing chores at him every so often to make sure he was always working on something. He took each task with a grain of salt, knew this was his father’s way of giving him a chance to prove himself, that he wasn’t just going to serve because of loyalty issues. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip past his fingers.

Fortunately, all of his efforts had been worth it in the end. By October, his father finally relented and deemed him ready to serve as a knight in the Kingdom. Of course, Jihoon had gotten a stern lecture to which he had to summarize afterwards to get his point across, but the relief that sat in his chest overpowered his exhaustion from all his endeavors. All he could think about was how he’d finally get a chance to see Hoshi, even if he wouldn’t get a chance to serve as his personal guard.

By the time Christmas had rolled around, Jihoon was already packing up his things so he could leave before January arrived. Apparently, all the knights-in-training were to report to the Kingdom by the second day of January for the welcome ceremony. He didn’t have to bring much because he didn’t have a lot to begin with, so he packed a small suitcase full of clothes and other necessities and deemed himself ready to hit the road. 

Needless to say, his mother was a mess of snot and tears when they bid each other goodbye. His father stood beside her with red ears and a fond smile, no doubt embarrassed, but he bid Jihoon goodbye with a pat to his back and a ruffle to his hair. There was a glint in his eye when he stared at Jihoon, and the alpha got the message loud and clear. His father wanted him to remember everything he’d said, and he was going to remember it for his whole journey as a knight.

He’d gotten to the town hall of the Kingdom by the morning of January 2nd, where many other knight-to-be’s were gathered with luggages of all sizes and colors by the grand fountain. He remembers the strong nostalgia that hit him when he placed his foot upon the cement, waves after waves of memories washing over him. Mirages of him and Hoshi — _Soonyoung_ — sitting by the fountain, playing the harp, talking and laughing together — he remembers it all.

He’d been standing patiently off to the side, away from most of the knight-to-be’s. He’d been waiting for the clock to hit 11 o’clock, when the welcome ceremony would start. He was never one to socialize — Soonyoung had been an exception — so he strayed away from the rest of the people. Instead, he observed them, trying to get a feel for what type of people he’d be working with. He watched them interact, eyes watching their actions and how they spoke to each other. He didn’t want to become involved with people his father had warned him about.

He’d waited for what seemed like hours, eyes flickering up to the large clock every now and then. The hands didn’t seem to move, and it almost felt as though each minute stretched out much longer than the next. He was starting to get angsty, feet just begging to move around but he stayed put. He knew if he moved, his feet would take him somewhere that would land him in trouble, and he surely didn’t want to get kicked from the enrollment list on his first day, much less make a bad impression.

It was about ten minutes before the welcome ceremony would begin when he saw someone come towards him from the corner of his eye. He internally groaned, but decided not to scare the person off with his infamous death glare. After all, he’d rather have an ally first then make an enemy, and he supposed making a new friend wouldn’t hurt his intended goal or future duties as a knight, so why not give it a try? 

“Hello!” the guy greeted with a wide, bright smile. “Nice to meet you! Are you here to serve as a knight?”

Jihoon blinked, silently doing a once over at the man. He looked like the overly friendly type, with a smile that could rival the sun and eyes that could take the form of crescent moons. He had a very distinctive nose too, and a small beauty mark under his left eye. Although he was tall, he didn’t look any older than Jihoon, and his smile really accentuated how young he looked.

He gestured around blankly. “Isn’t that what everyone else is here for?”

The man laughed, and oh god, he was _loud._ His laughter caught the attention of several knights near them, some of which gave them both the stink eye and a mean scowl, but Jihoon ignored them, ears red with embarrassment as the man clapped. All of a sudden, he thought he’d be making more enemies than friends now.

“My apologies,” the man said with a dip of his head. “That was a stupid question to ask.” He gave Jihoon another bright smile. “My name is Lee Seokmin and I’m 17. I come from Suji-gu located in Yongin-si of Gyeonggi-do, and I’m a beta!”

Jihoon nodded half-heartedly. “Lee Jihoon. 18. Busan. Alpha,” he says simply.

“Wow! I’ve always wanted to see Busan,” Seokmin gasped, seemingly talking in all exclamation points. “I heard the seaside is really pretty in the summer! And the street food? I heard the teokkbeokki there is to die for!”

If you asked Jihoon, he’d tell you that he surprisingly developed a fond feeling towards Lee Seokmin. Sure, the younger man was loud and had a tendency to laugh at every little thing he found amusing, and maybe he’s the complete opposite of Jihoon’s personality with his bright smile and seal claps, but the alpha found the beta’s optimism contagious. He was like the younger brother Jihoon never had but always wanted, and maybe he didn’t mind all the obnoxiousness that came with the beta.

The welcome ceremony wasn’t anything special. The Knight Commander had been the one to greet them with a simple introduction as to who he was — Kye Beomju — along with a briefing about what enrolling into the program meant. They’d all paid attention, even Seokmin, who Jihoon learned was easily distracted. The ceremony took no more than half an hour, and Jihoon made sure to store every piece of information into the back of his mind for future references. It seemed easy so far, but he knew there were definitely going to be more challenges for him ahead.

They were then separated into four groups according to surnames, and much to Jihoon’s relief, he already knew one other person in the same group as him — Seokmin. 

They were led into the Kingdom by the servants, and it had been the first time Jihoon had seen the Kingdom’s interior. It looked absolutely beautiful and clean, and he felt out of place with his own commoner’s clothes. He suddenly had an urge to clean his shoes once he stepped on the shiny tiled floors, but they were led swiftly to the headquarters on the second floor, where all the knights would be settling themselves down for the day and unpack their belongings.

The Knight Commander told them they were free to roam the Kingdom so long as they didn’t head towards the upper floors. Jihoon knew it went without saying — the Crown Prince, Crown Princess, and the King and Queen were settled on those floors. He felt his heart pound hard at the thought — _Soonyoung is on one of those upper floors_ — but he tried not to think too much about it when he and Seokmin decided to grab something to eat at the diner next to the town hall. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist going up once he set eyes on the foyer.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch but he knew it was only going to get harder as the months went by. He needed to prepare for it, both mentally and physically, because he knew from all the neighborhood aunties and uncles in Busan that although the knights may be nice, they all had to endure the same, arduous training. There would be no room for tears, and Jihoon had to remind himself repeatedly that he was here for three reasons: see Soonyoung, protect the royal family, and help his own family. There was no room for error.

It was only the next week did Beomju decide it was time for them to start their real training. It wasn’t anything vigorous, but rather, it was more like a second initiation, as though to make sure none of the knight-to-be’s would take advantage of the opportunity given to them on a silver platter. Jihoon thought maybe it would’ve been better to be recruited instead, so he could showcase his true potential rather than be examined for his intentions, but it couldn’t be helped anymore.

“Take your leave if you intend on taking advantage of this opportunity,” Beomju told them with sharp eyes. They were all gathered in the training room, where they would consider it as their second home since the room would be where they would be spending most of their time as a knight-to-be until they were promoted. “No knight shall have malicious intent if not to serve the royal family purely for the sake of protecting. Think wisely of your intentions. Should you be caught of taking advantage, you will be fired and returned to your home with nothing to your name.”

Nobody moved or breathed, and although Jihoon didn’t think his intentions were of ill manner, he still felt his heart pound all the same. Kye Beomju’s presence in the large room made it feel smaller, and Jihoon supposed that’s the outcome of being the Knight Commander. You learn to control your power in a way that makes your inferiors feel smaller, more intimidated. He admired his superior already.

A moment passed with Beomju staring them down sharply from where he stood. Another moment, and then he nodded once, took a step closer to the knights lined up in a straight line, and said, “Splendid. Shall you remain serious of your intentions, cross your right fist over your chest and repeat after me.”

Jihoon made a fist with his right hand and crossed it over his chest, keeping his back straight and eyes forward as he waited for Beomju’s next words.

“I train to serve and will serve to protect the Kwon Kingdom and its citizens,” Beomju said, pausing for a moment to hear the repeat before continuing. “I serve to protect and prioritize His Majesty, Her Majesty, Her Highness, and His Highness’ health and safety before my own. Failure to understand, comply, or serve ethically will result in consequences given to me by my Head Knight or Knight Commander dependent upon severity of failure. Should I refuse any punishment given to me, I understand that I will be held accountable and be sent back home. I, say your name, will loyally serve the Kwon Kingdom and its people until my duty is fulfilled.”

Jihoon repeated the oath, voice loud and strong among the other knights, but his heart was wavering inside his chest. He knew beforehand that there would be a punishment if he took advantage of his job as a knight serving the Kwon Kingdom and its people, but hearing it out loud made him rethink his decision.

There was still no doubt in his mind that he wanted to see Soonyoung again, but he didn’t want to be a knight seen only to take advantage of his job. If that was the case, he had to be careful when he interacted with the Crown Prince, even if his heart would break while doing so. He couldn’t let Soonyoung be the reason he went home or he’d never forgive himself.

The initiation was nothing more than the oath and introducing themselves to each other. They’d all become acquainted with each other rather quickly, and Jihoon learned that not all the knight-to-be’s were as bad as he thought. Sure, maybe some of them liked to rough-house a little more than he was used to, and maybe some of them liked to act a lot tougher than they really were, but Jihoon had a feeling that this training would shape them all up rather quickly.

After the initiation process was over, their training begun. While they weren’t ready to spar quite yet, especially with the lack of knowledge about weapons and such armory, Beomju had prepared a brief lesson for them. Said brief lesson consisted of a short gallery walk into the weaponry.

The weaponry was a medium sized room, no bigger than the training room but it was large enough to walk comfortably in. Jihoon remembers feeling tingles running up and down his spine when he saw shelves lined meticulously with gear such as firearms. All types of swords were carried horizontally by hooks on the walls, and shields were stacked neatly up against each other in trays.

He’d be using this gear someday, and the thought sends another rack of shivers down his spine. He felt as though he was walking in a shop full of fine China, only much more dangerous and harmful.

“This is the weaponry,” Beomju had stated, leading them further into the room. “It is inevitable that you will be utilizing such arms, and you will be developing the training needed as the years progress. These arms are not to be used on each other unless otherwise instructed.” His eyes became sharp when he said that. “Please familiarize yourselves with each and every weapon here, as you will soon come to know these weapons as a source of reliability and protection in future situations.”

Jihoon remembers walking around as soon as the group dispersed into different sections of the room. He remembers being attracted to the swords and daggers hung up on the wall, how his eyes caught the glint of the sheen underneath the light. He could imagine himself holding one of the swords, perhaps a rapier or a claymore, and the thought excited him a little. He couldn’t wait until he became a real knight.

The rest of the day was spent with the Knight Commander going over the different types of weapons, its uses, and demonstrating how to handle them. Jihoon made sure to keep a mental note of all the information being said. If he wanted to see Soonyoung quickly, he’d need to learn the ropes faster than anyone else, and it would be a good opportunity to prove himself to the Knight Commander.

It was close to late noon when they had finished the introductions for the weapons, and they were dismissed rather early, but not without another word from Beomju.

“Before you are dismissed,” he told them, “I am certain some of you have been exposed to this information already, but it will be worth repeating. Unless you are training to become a personal guard of the royal family, your value and worth to me is as good as a normal knight here.” There were murmurs at the implication, but Jihoon understood what Beomju meant. “Do not misunderstand. Every knight here working under the royal family serves a purpose: to protect. However, to serve _for_ the royal family is of a different matter all together. Throughout this program, I will be observing each and every one of your actions, with the help of my Head Knights. By the end of this training program, eight of you will be announced to serve and protect His Majesty, Her Majesty, Her Highness, and His Highness. The rest of you shall serve under the royal family and for the nobles instead.”

Jihoon thought all of them were collectively thinking the same thing. 

_I want that position._

“Am I understood?”

“Yes, Knight Commander,” they all collectively responded.

“You are dismissed. Please head back to the headquarters before curfew.”

Jihoon thought this was all the more reason to prove himself.

The first day of actual training, contrary to what Jihoon thought would be full of sparring and getting used to holding their weapons, actually consisted of running laps around the town hall and doing exercises such as jumping jacks and lunges in the training room. Although it wasn’t what Jihoon thought they’d be doing, he knew this would become a regular thing throughout their training sessions. He supposed it was an essential part of the program, especially to become physically fit and get their bodies used to vigorous exercises.

The second day was more or less the same, but thanks to Jihoon’s experience in farming and harvesting, he didn’t tire out as easily as the others. Seokmin lagged behind him a few times while they were running laps around the town hall but otherwise kept up. Jihoon made sure to encourage him when he wasn’t out of breath, the fondness for the young beta only swelling when Seokmin complained about the heat of the sun and the mosquitoes biting at them when they ran through the trees.

The rest of the week was spent just exercising and running laps around the town hall, and with every day that passed, Jihoon began to feel the ache in his shins whenever he ran. For a moment, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up for the rest of the training program. Every time he lagged in his pace, his mind would automatically drift to Hoshi. Hoshi with his fluffy cheeks and slanted eye smile. Hoshi with his cute giggles and petal pink lips. Then he remembered how Hoshi, or rather, Soonyoung, looked on the television. A more defined jawline, sharp yet soft eyes, and a voice that could sing people to sleep. It was the push Jihoon needed to complete his laps. 

It was the start of the next week when Beomju introduced two of the Head Knights to the group before they started their exercises, and Jihoon was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face among those two faces. He couldn’t help but smile knowingly when they caught each other’s eyes, and the other man only grinned back at him, seeming pleased.

“Good morning to you all,” the taller Head Knight greeted. “As you may know, I am one of the four Head Knights of the Kwon Kingdom. My name is Sohn Hyunwoo, but I often go by Shownu as well. Feel free to call me either or.” He waved his hand around nonchalantly. “I don’t really care. Just treat me with respect and we’ll be good.” 

The other Head Knight steps forward. “Aside from Shownu-hyung, I am also one of the four Head Knights of the Kwon Kingdom. My name is Choi Seungcheol, but I also go by S.Coups. I don’t care much about formalities either, but I hope to see promising things from you lot.” There was a glint in his eye when he said that, and Jihoon caught Seungcheol’s eyes flashing to him for a brief second.

“All right, knights.” Beomju caught their attention again. “Warm up quickly. Hyunwoo and Seungcheol will be leading the exercises until further notice while I plan out the rest of your training program. I will check up on you lot every so often while I attend to my other duties.”

Beomju left with a few more words toward Hyunwoo and Seungcheol before leaving with a dip of his head.

“All right.” Hyunwoo clapped his hands once with a friendly smile. “All of you, drop down and give me twenty!”

Needless to say, with Hyunwoo and Seungcheol in charge, it seemed as though their exercises had intensified drastically. Jihoon actually couldn’t catch his breath by the time they were supposed to run around the town hall. It was quite comical actually, how Hyunwoo and Seungcheol were yelling words of encouragement at them all the while jogging at a consistent pace, while the rest of them were drenched in sweat and scraped their feet against the pavement. The nobles around them looked on in amusement, and Jihoon tried his hardest to push on until he finally reached the end.

“You did well, Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol told him proudly with a clap to his drenched back. “Can’t believe you signed up after all.”

Jihoon only huffed at him, pushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead. “I want to regret it,” was what he said, and Seungcheol laughed heartily.

“You’ll get used to it,” was what he told him.

Jihoon, in fact, _did_ get used to the vigorous exercise after all. Of course, it didn’t go without heavy panting and legs burning of exhaustion, and maybe he’d fallen sick once or twice from overworking himself, but he slowly found his pace along the months passing. By the time it hit April, he could proudly look in the mirror and say that he’d definitely bulked up since he first arrived. Even Seokmin had gained a considerable amount of muscle since they first met.

The first day of May was the start of a new regime. Instead of exercising throughout the whole week, Beomju decided to alternate the weeks between exercising sessions and sparring sessions. Jihoon was rather excited for the change of routine, because it meant he could finally prove himself worthy of being a personal guard. He hoped so anyway, because from what he’d seen so far, there were many potential knight-to-be’s capable of taking that spot away from him.

He remembers picking out a claymore from the wall, nearly dropping it with how unexpectedly heavy it felt. Although it was a thin weapon and didn’t seem like it weighed much, it definitely felt as though he was carrying the weight of a brick. He readjusted his grip on the handle and raised it carefully, admiring how the metal glinted under the light. It didn’t seem like much from afar, but up close where he could see the smaller details, it would intimidate anyone who held it, much less came near it.

He remembers walking to the training grounds to get a feel for it, swinging it around once he was at a safe distance away from his peers and nearly stumbling to the ground from the weight of the weapon. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he underestimated the power of the claymore severely, it seemed. He practiced swinging it, and once he was comfortable with the grip he had, he tried moving his body in time with his hand, trying to control his speed and weight from foot to foot.

He’d sparred with Seokmin, who was equally as clumsy as him with his own claymore. They both were awkward with their movements, uncoordinated and graceless, but Seokmin had gotten the upper hand somehow, pushing Jihoon back against the wall with his claymore adequately pressed up against his. The alpha remembers bending his body awkwardly in an attempt to gain ground, but his efforts proved to be fruitless in the end when he’d fallen on the padded floor with Seokmin laughing gleefully above him.

After a few more minutes of getting used to sparring, it was Hyunwoo who’d seen their struggle and helped correct their postures. 

“Always keep your back straight,” he’d told them while pressing a hand on Seokmin’s bent back, easing him to stand properly. “Use your core strength if you’re bent over backward. It’ll give you more power in your upper body.”

They sparred like that for a moment, with Hyunwoo correcting their postures as needed and dropping in little tips and tricks to become more precise in their movements. Eventually, Jihoon got the hang of it, and it seemed as though Seokmin did too, because the beta pushed him off successfully when Jihoon pressed down against him with his claymore. Hyunwoo nodded his head approvingly from the sidelines and went on to give them another small lesson, one that included the best attacks with a sword.

He’d told them about an overhead swing, guiding Jihoon’s hand gripping the claymore over his head and bringing it down.

“Bringing down your hand provides enough momentum for your sword to cut down cleanly,” he’d explained, making an up and down motion with his finger. “It’ll deliver enough force for an incoming blow. Now the horizontal attacks, however…”

Hyunwoo had gone on to explain the different techniques and positions most effective in a sword fight, using Jihoon’s body and guiding his limbs as though he were a dummy. The alpha took it with a grain of salt, however, because he knew he was getting the opportunity to experience first hand how sparring with a sword felt like. He was getting tips from the Head Knight, for Pete’s sake, someone with way more experience in swordsmanship than he ever did. 

Despite how grateful Jihoon had been to be blessed with such an opportunity, the lesson lasted a lot longer than he thought it should’ve. So long, in fact, that Seokmin had opted to spar with another partner while Jihoon was left with Hyunwoo teaching him all the basics and techniques. If he were being honest, he didn’t really mind. It just gave him more of an opportunity to be focused on, all the while proving himself to be a potential candidate as a personal guard for Hoshi ― Soonyoung.

It was late noon before Seungcheol had declared their training session over, and Jihoon remembers when Hyunwoo had clapped his shoulder and said, “You are exceeding my expectations here, Jihoon-ah. Keep it up.”

Needless to say, Jihoon stored those words in the back of his mind when he sparred with Seokmin over the course of the next few weeks. He brought it up to the front of his mind when he needed motivation, and, hearing those words in Hyunwoo’s voice along with the reminiscence of him and Hoshi sitting on the ledge of the fountain was enough to fuel him further than he originally intended. He wasn’t complaining though, because it just got him a step closer to where he really wanted to be acknowledged in the Kwon Kingdom.

The next week consisted of a focus in sparring, but not in the way he expected. 

“Today, we will be asking you all something a little unusual,” Seungcheol announced as he stood in front of the group of knight-to-be’s. “While we hopefully won’t be doing this very often, it is mandatory for this training program as it will be used in case of emergencies."

With that said, Seungcheol proceeded to take a step back and closed his eyes. All the knight-to-be’s watched as the Head Knight breathed in and out deeply, seemingly concentrating on something. It took another quick beat, then his eyes flew open with a grunt. Jihoon caught a glimpse of scarily black orbs before Seungcheol’s body began to morph drastically.

“Wow,” breathed Seokmin next to him, and Jihoon couldn’t agree more.

Standing where Seungcheol had been seconds ago is a large, black wolf, intimidating to the eye despite the tongue lolling out of his mouth childishly. His ears twitched on top his head, flickering left and right every so often when he caught a noise, and Seokmin twitched where he stood beside Jihoon. The alpha couldn’t help but feel amused knowing the beta wanted nothing more than to just pet the big doggy.

“As you can tell, we will be using this week as a sparring session for our wolves,” Hyunwon had explained, crossing his arms and gesturing to Seungcheol. “We will put an emphasis on getting to connect with your wolf biology and some basic training to get you lot used to moving as one with your wolf. This is a crucial step in the training program, and as what Head Knight Choi said, our wolves will only be used in cases of emergencies, so it’s best to get used to the nature of your secondary gender. Questions?"

Nobody spoke.

After a moment, Hyunwon nodded affirmatively. “Alright. Please take this moment to shift into your wolves."

Hesitating, having not shifted into his wolf for quite a long time now, Jihoon watched as his fellow knight-to-be’s concentrated, much like Seungcheol had done. One by one, their bodies began morphing into that of a wolf’s and the room filled up with curt growls and huffs. 

There’s a sudden, wet nudge against his knuckles and he almost jumped, eyes snapping to his side to find a brown wolf staring up at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth childishly. It took a second for Jihoon to realize he was looking at Seokmin and he huffed out a laugh, ruffling the spot between the beta’s ears before closing his eyes.

It took a while but it was understandable considering he hasn’t shifted in a long time. The next thing he knew, he’s landing with four paws on the ground, shaking out his limbs to get rid of the bundled up tension in his joints. He felt something wet against his scruff, and he growled at Seokmin, who’d taken the opportunity to lick at his fur with a cheeky grin.

“Let us get started with the training then, shall we?” Hyunwon had told them once everyone shifted into their wolves. 

Sparring as wolves was vastly different from sparring as humans. For one thing, they couldn’t hold weapons or fight with weapons. They’d look crazy if they even tried, so techniques resorted to fighting with their jaws instead, learning how to aim for the most painful spots of the body to using their claws as a defense mechanism.

Jihoon had to admit that he was clumsy on his feet at first, having not gotten used to being on four feet in a while. There were times where he slipped, twisted his head too far that he pulled a muscle, and even times where he unintentionally bit his own tail thinking he’d caught a glimpse of his opponent.

By the third day of sparring, he found himself slowly getting used to moving around, and he considered it an achievement when he managed to nip at Seokmin’s tail. Over the course of the week, he found himself able to zig-zag around the training room, controlling his speed and getting tips from Seungcheol when he overdid himself.

Before he knew it, another four months had passed and by September, another regime was brought to light by none other than Beomju. They still had exercising sessions. They still had sparring sessions too, but now they were to attend a basic etiquettes class at the end of each week. Out of all the things taught in the training program, basic etiquette was the last thing Jihoon thought would be taught to them, but he supposed he understood. Like his father said, respect was key, right?

Despite his thoughts, however, basic etiquettes class was a lot different than he’d expected. 

“Now, you may have chortled a little upon hearing that this class is essential to your training as a knight,” Beomju told them once they were all settled in the training room. “I encourage you to take this class pensively, however, for it will not only refine your civility, but it will also be beneficial in a way for which you are perceived by your superiors.”

In other words, it would help with their image as a professional knight.

“I, along with my fellow Head Knights, will aid you in this part of your training session,” Beomju told them, gesturing to the Head Knights standing off to the side. “Kindly introduce yourself.”

The taller man stepped forward, dipping his head politely with a kind smile. His dimples were very noticeable. “My name is Kim Namjoon, or RM, if you will. I assume you’ve all met Hyunwoo-hyung and Seungcheol. I look forward to working with you all, and I give you props for making it this far into the program.”

“And I am Lee Taeyong,” the other Head Knight introduced curtly. “Congratulations, but don’t become arrogant. You still have a long way to go before you can be officially declared knights of the Kingdom.”

Beomju nodded approvingly before turning back to the group of knights. “You may think this regime will include practices such as how to eat properly at the table or how to properly dress up in a formal attire,” he says with a light smile, “but fear not. This regime won’t be what you assume it is. We will be going over how to address the royal family and the nobles, including speech, manners, and how you perceive yourself to your superiors.”

“If you have shown interest in being a personal guard to the royal family, this class will be of utmost importance to you,” Namjoon stated. “Now, first thing is first, let us go over how the royal family are to be addressed if you ever see them.”

Jihoon honestly didn’t know what he was expecting out of this class, but from what he’d already heard, it was important enough for his reputation as a potential personal guard. While he wasn’t too keen on how _formal_ everything was, he knew this was essential for himself, whether or not he becomes a personal guard. Personal guard or not, he absolutely did not want to make a bad first impression when meeting the the royal family. He knew he would never be able to face them properly after.

“If they are in your sight and they acknowledge you, dip your upper body in a ninety degree angle with your right fist across your chest and your left hand by your side, and stare at your shoes until otherwise instructed by His Majesty, Her Majesty, or His Highness, like so,” Namjoon says, demonstrating the posture himself. “If any of the royal family make an effort to approach you, make it known that you have already acknowledged their presence, like so...”

Jihoon, along with the rest of the knight-to-be’s watched as Namjoon turned to Taeyong. The taller man dipped his body in the same posture before saying, “Good morning, Your Majesty. How may I be of service to you?” Still in the same bent posture, he turned his head and looked at the knight-to-be’s. “Do not raise yourself up until they have started speaking. Always keep your right fist across your chest while you are spoken to, and wait patiently until they have finished speaking before speaking yourself, whether that is in the form of an answer, question, or a simple statement.” 

He raised himself up from his bow and broadened his shoulders, feet together and hands clasped behind his back. “Once you are finished speaking to any member of the royal family, maintain this position for the rest of your shift. Straight face, shoulders wide, hands behind your back, and feet together. Do not let yourself be distracted. Maintaining this position will allow you to focus on your job as a knight, which is to stay alert and protect your superiors.”

Beomju nodded his head before speaking up, “If they are to ask you a question, answer to the best of your ability, whether subjective or objective. Be truthful with your words. A little thought before speaking doesn’t hurt anyone.” He paused for a moment, then said, “If they instruct you to do something, follow it. Don’t ask questions, and again, don’t speak unless spoken to.”

“If they are needed somewhere, you are to follow them,” Taeyong spoke up, glancing at Beomju, “but I think that goes without saying.”

Jihoon thought a lot of the rules were absurd but he tried to keep up with his mental notes, imagining himself with a ninety degree posture as the formal words floated in his head. If he was going to be seen as a potential candidate for the spot of a personal guard, he couldn’t complain about basic etiquettes, of all things. He’d just have to endure it, no matter how over-the-top or formal the gestures and words seemed. 

“In case your rut happens to hit while you are on duty, we have rut centers for you to confide in down in the west wing of the second floor,” Beomju continued. “There will be rut aids ready for you, so worry and fear not about preparation if it so happens that your rut hits out of the blue. However — ” His eyes sharpened drastically, lips pursed, “ — because His Highness is an unbonded omega, it will be inevitable that his heat may hit. If that is the case and you are around him when such a time comes, any alpha knight is to leave the area immediately. You are to report to me or any of the Head Knights soon thereafter to explain the events that occurred. Betas are to stay put and make sure nobody attempts to bed him while the servants take care of the rest.”

Jihoon watched as Namjoon took out what seemed to be a small black box. The Head Knight opened the lid and reached in to pull out what looked to be a handkerchief of sorts.

“I would like all of you to get used to His Highness’ scent in case such a situation occurs,” Namjoon stated casually. “This piece of cloth has already been scented by His Highness for this particular exercise. Please line up and practice the straight posture I’ve demonstrated before you. I will come to you with the cloth. Once you smell it, I hope you will start to learn and understand why it is important to control yourself around an omega in heat, especially with enticing scents such as this.”

They all stood in a straight line, and Jihoon remembers his heart thrumming with anticipation as Namjoon slowly walked down the line and paused for a brief second to let a knight-to-be take a whiff of the scent before walking down to the next person. He remembers trying to keep the knight posture Namjoon had demonstrated beforehand, and he remembers his hands becoming sweaty where they were clasped behind his back. He remembers the moment Namjoon stopped in front of Seokmin, who stood right next to Jihoon, and watched from the corner of his eye as the beta took a whiff of the cloth. Jihoon could smell the familiar scent then, and his heart thrummed even more.

Then it was his turn, and Jihoon leaned forward slightly to get a whiff of the cloth. He remembers his mind flashing with images of Hoshi, memories of Hoshi nuzzling into his neck. He remembers the scent of persimmon and berries when he’d nuzzled his nose against Hoshi’s cheek when they shared their first kiss. Persimmon and berries.

Almost as soon as it was presented to him, the cloth Namjoon was holding had moved on to the next person, and Jihoon tried his best to quell his disappointment quickly before it showed on his face. That short few seconds he’d gotten to smell Hoshi’s scent again was enough to revive something inside him, and a familiar sense of passion ignited from his chest to his fingertips, which were itching to play a beautiful instrument again. It was amazing how much just a simple smell of the Crown Prince could motivate his drive to do something.

With Jihoon’s head filled with Hoshi’s scent, the rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly. They practiced postures and positions and speeches until it was all engrained in their heads, but despite how much it seemed already, there was many more basic etiquette practices they had to go through before they could be considered even just a professional knight.

Their training was a long and grueling process. Jihoon poured all his blood, sweat, tears, and heart out into working and proving himself worthy of being a personal guard. He’d be damned if he didn’t get the position despite all his work, and he’d feel even more disappointed in himself if he lost his chance of seeing Hoshi just like that.

He could definitely see the results of his efforts when he looked at himself through the mirror one day. Five years of training and proving himself to the Knight Commander and the Head Knights, and gone were his noodle arms and baby face. If you asked him five years ago if he’d win a wrestling match against Seokmin, he wouldn’t be able to give you a sure answer. Now, although he and Seokmin went through the same training, he would confidently be able to say that they’d probably be able to wear each other out. 

All his hard work, however, is about to be put to the test now, and today is the day where he’d find out if all his efforts would pay off. 

“You all have come a long and arduous way,” Beomju says, staring all of them down with an approving eye. “It is time now, knights, to see if your hard efforts have been worth it. Shall your name be called, please set your foot forward.”

Jihoon feels his heart pound in anticipation, hands clamming up where they’re clasped behind his back. He straightens his back a little more and keeps his eyes forward as he’s trained to do. His stomach coils with tension, breath stilting as he waits to hear the results. He’s not quite sure what he’d do if his name isn’t called, and he certainly doesn’t want to cry in front of his superiors. How embarrassing would that be?

The Head Knights are all holding two sashes in their hands, two royal blue sashes, two crimson sashes, two emerald sashes, and two deep purple sashes. Jihoon has an inkling on what the sashes represent.

Beomju clears his throat. “Im Jaebeom and Kim Junmyeon, please set your foot forward.”

Both men take a step forward, hands clasped behind their straight backs and awaiting further instructions. 

Jihoon remembers sparring with them several times, and while he doesn’t personally know them like he knows Seokmin now, he wouldn’t be surprised if either of them get the position of becoming personal guards. From what Jihoon can recall, both Jaebeom and Junmyeon are scarily swift on their feet and can get around pretty quickly. He thinks their cold exterior is also what makes them capable of being personal guards, and maybe, just maybe, his own cold exterior might aid him in the choosing as well.

“Im Jaebeom and Kim Junmyeon,” Beomju begins, taking a step closer until he’s standing in front of the two men. “Throughout your five years of training, my Head Knights and I have observed and discussed your ability to defend yourself, defend others, and how we have perceived you.” 

He nods towards Hyunwoo, who presents the two blue sashes to Jaebeom and Junmyeon. 

“From what we have seen, you both have shown us that you are always willing to learn what it takes to be not only a knight,” Hyunwoo starts, then smiles, holding the blue sashes out before him, “but a personal guard to His Majesty as well. If you will, please cross your right fist over your chest.” 

Both men follow as instructed, fists firmly planted across their chests.

“Do you, Im Jaebeom and Kim Junmyeon, understand the responsibility bestowed upon you?” Hyunwoo asks, voice loud and firm.

“I understand,” both men respond equally as strong.

“Do you solemnly swear to protect His Majesty first and foremost, and to put his health and wellness before your own?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?"

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being His Majesty’s personal guard, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.”

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say them now."

“JB, Head Knight Sohn,” Jaebeom says.

“I would like to go by Suho, Head Knight Sohn,” says Junmyeon shortly after.

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Im Jaebeom under the alias of JB — ” Hyunwoo places the sash over Jaebeom’s head and left shoulder, “ — and Kim Junmyeon under the alias of Suho — ” He proceeds to place the sash over Junmyeon’s head and left shoulder, “ — as His Majesty’s official personal guards. Serve earnestly from the bottom of your hearts.”

There’s a small round of applause as Jaebeom and Junmyeon bow deeply, expressing their gratitude. Jihoon can see the shock in their eyes despite their stoic faces as they resume their positions on either side of Hyunwoo, and his heart squeezes at the thought of being honored as a personal guard. He hopes he’ll get appointed as Her Highness’ personal guard if not Soonyoung’s. Maybe then, he’d still be able to catch a glimpse of the Crown Prince.

“Yoon Jisung and Kim Jonghyun, please set your foot forward,” Beomju orders, and Jihoon can feel his heart beginning to race as the two men step forward. 

At this point, everyone already knows what’s to come when their names are called, and Jihoon isn’t surprised when Jisung and Jonghyun get called. From what he’s seen, both men exuded a very caring and respectful aura around them. He’d spoken to the both of them several times when he’d been partnered with either of them for their basic etiquettes classes, and he’d been pleasantly surprised with how sensitive they both were to people around them. 

Despite the sensitivity, however, Jisung has proven to be a remarkable fighter in the training room. Jihoon guesses it has something to do with the fact that he’d worked previously in another kingdom as a knight as well, and that experience really showed in his techniques. Jonghyun, on the other hand, has great upper body strength and can easily take people down. Jihoon should know because he’s been on the receiving end of being taken down by Jonghyun multiple times already.

“Yoon Jisung and Kim Jonghyun,” Beomju begins, stepping in front of the two men. “You have proven to me, your Knight Commander, as well as the Head Knights, that you have more to offer than what meets the eye, and we have seen this in the training room as well as in your manners.” 

Namjoon steps up to present the two crimson sashes he’s holding.

“You have hearts as loud as lions but strength made of steel,” Namjoon states, raising the red sashes hanging on his arms, “and I believe you two are worthy of taking the job as Her Majesty’s personal guards. Please raise your right fist over your chest.” 

Both men raise their fists over their chests, and if Jihoon looks closely, Jisung’s eyes look oddly...glassy?

“Do you, Yoon Jisung and Kim Jonghyun, understand the responsibility bestowed upon you?” Namjoon asks steadily.

“I understand,” both men answer.

“Do you solemnly swear to protect Her Majesty first and foremost, and to put her health and wellness before your own?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?”

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being Her Majesty’s personal guard, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.”

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say them now."

“JR, Head Knight Kim,” says Jonghyun.

“I would like to be addressed by my real name, Head Knight Kim,” Jisung says respectively.

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Yoon Jisung and Kim Jonghyun under the alias of JR — ” Namjoon proceeds to place the sash over both Jisung and Jonghyun’s head and left shoulders, “ — as Her Majesty’s official personal guards. Please carry this duty out genuinely the way we’ve been seeing from you.”

Jihoon watches both men bow deeply, Jisung a little deeper than Jonghyun, before they both stand on either side of Namjoon. Jihoon feels a friendly affection swell in his chest at the sight of Jisung’s teary eyes, and he watches Jonghyun reach out to pat his back lightly, breaking out of the professional knight posture. Neither of the Head Knights or the Knight Commander comment on it.

Taking a silent, deep breath, Jihoon prepares himself to hear the personal guards for Her Highness. Even if he doesn’t get the position, he’ll serve sincerely as a knight no matter what. It’s what his parents would want, and he doesn’t want to disappoint them even if he’ll hurt himself in the process.

“Now, announcing the personal guards of Her Highness, our Crown Princess,” Beomju announces. “There were very important factors to consider, especially since our Crown Princess may be taking over the throne in the upcoming years. So without further ado, Choi Hyunsuk and Kim Junkyu, please set your foot forward.”

 _Shit,_ Jihoon thinks nervously. _I only have one out of two chances now._

“Choi Hyunsuk and Kim Junkyu,” Beomju says firmly, taking a step towards them intimidatingly. “After careful observation and skill evaluation, all four of my Head Knights and I have come to an agreement that you both are exceptionally suited to protect Her Highness with dignity.”

Taeyong steps forward with the two emerald sashes.

“We believe you resemble Her Highness in many ways,” Beomju continues, “Sensitive, but resilient. You push through anything that comes your way, and you are unafraid to speak up when you feel you have been wronged. You have undergone many hardships, especially at such a young age, but we believe that it is your youth that allows you to become pliant as the world changes.”

Taeyong nods in agreement and orders, “Please raise your right fist over your chest.” 

Both Hyunsuk and Junkyu raise their fists, the both of them looking emotional, much as Jisung and Jonghyun had looked like. 

“Do you, Choi Hyunsuk and Kim Junkyu, understand the responsibility bestowed upon you?” Taeyong asks, eyes sharp and intimidating.

“I understand,” both young boys reply, unafraid.

“Do you solemnly swear to protect Her Highness first and foremost, and to put his health and wellness before your own?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?”

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being Her Highness’ personal guard, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.”

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say them now."

Neither of the boys speak.

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Choi Hyunsuk and Kim Junkyu — ” Taeyoung lays the sashes over their shoulders, “ — as Her Highness’ official personal guards. Treat Her Highness with nothing but respect, and remember your role as a personal guards should you become distracted by her charismatic nature.”

Hyunsuk and Junkyu bow together, both of their ears red as they say in unison, “Thank you, Head Knight Lee.” They step back in line, the both of them admiring the emerald sash across their torso.

“Now, announcing the personal guards of His Highness, our Crown Prince,” Beomju announces. “We have made this decision unanimously based on several factors, and after careful evaluation and many discussions, we have come to an agreement.”

Jihoon can feel the tension coming back to coil in the pit of his stomach. He licks his lips, breath becoming stilted, a familiar _ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump_ slowly traveling into his throat. Swallowing, eyes wavering, he wipes his sweaty palms discreetly on the back of his hands and subtly adjusts his footing. Focusing on the beating of his heart, he tries to calm down as the suspenseful silence weighs down on them. 

_Please..._

“Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin, please set your foot forward.”

Jihoon feels the coil in his stomach tense up a little more, threatening to burst out from the spiral created. Behind his back, he clenches his hands into fists and wills himself to take a step forward. He can feel his heartbeat escalating faster, and he inhales deeply, trying to calm his shaking hands.

Beomju smiles at them, a small and subtle thing, but Jihoon can see it from the corner of his eyes. 

_Is this really happening…?_

“Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin,” Beomju says firmly, walking slowly in front of them and maintaining the professional knight stance. “After repetitive but careful evaluation and observations that you may or may not have acknowledged you’ve undergone, all four of my Head Knights and I have come to the unanimous agreement that you both have shown the most potential and capability of protecting His Highness.”

Jihoon almost can’t believe his ears until Seungcheol steps forward with the two deep purple sashes hooked over his wrists; sashes that would represent who they would protect — the Crown Prince. 

“We’ve watched you fail time and time again,” Beomju continues, “but no matter what, you always got back up on your feet stronger than before. Despite what challenges you’ve been through, you’ve endured the pain and hardships, and because of that, we’ve noticed that you both have bounced back from your struggles much easier than the last.”

Seungcheol nods in agreement and simply instructs, “Please raise your right fist over your chest.” 

Bringing his right fist over his chest, Jihoon stares at Seungcheol, mind still trying to fathom how wonderful fate is. He can’t quite comprehend how he, of all the 36 knights that have trained equally as hard as him, had somehow gotten chosen as one of His Highness’ personal guards. He isn’t sure if Seungcheol had played a part in the selection, but he’s certain of one thing — Seokmin deserves this spot, even more than any other knight standing behind them now. 

“Do you, Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin, understand the responsibility bestowed upon you?” Seungcheol asks, his big eyes not revealing anything.

“I understand,” Jihoon replies, as does Seokmin.

“Do you solemnly swear to protect His Highness first and foremost, and to put his health and wellness before your own?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?”

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being His Highness’ personal guard, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.”

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say them now."

“DK will be my alias, Head Knight Choi,” speaks Seokmin, grinning.

Jihoon hesitates for a moment. A phrase passes by in his head, ‘uri Jihoonie,’ and his mother's and father’s voices becomes apparent in his ears. _Uri Jihoonie. Uji?_ He wants to bring a piece of his family with him as he begins his journey as a personal guard.

He licks his lips, then carefully says, “I would like to go by Woozi."

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Lee Jihoon under the alias of Woozi — ” Jihoon bows his head slightly as Seungcheol places the purple sash over his blazer, “ — and Lee Seokmin under the alias of DK — ” He puts the sash on Seokmin as well, “ — as His Highness’ official personal guards. Treat His Highness with the love and care he is meant to receive, and protect him as you would your family.”

Jihoon and Seokmin bow in unison, and the alpha’s ears drown out the small round of applause from his fellow knights. He still can’t quite grasp the situation. The purple sash lying on his left shoulder and right hip is a weight that gives him the proof he needs — proof that, yes, he is, in fact, Kwon Soonyoung’s personal guard. _Hoshi’s_ personal guard. He couldn’t be more relieved.

He can see the delight on Seokmin’s face when they both stand behind Seungcheol on either side. Seokmin gives him a large smile, the same smile he’d given Jihoon when they first met, and Jihoon can’t help but smile back.

“Although the personal guards have been announced, we will be announcing four more candidates,” Beomju informs, and each Head Knight takes out a small badge that are color-coordinated with the four sashes. “Should a personal guard fall ill or fail to do their job satisfactorily, these candidates shall take their place and substitute as a personal guard. Shall your name be called, please set your foot forward.”

“Kim Hongjoong,” Hyunwoo says. “Please set your foot forward.”

A man with a wicked mullet and sharp eyes steps forward. Jihoon knows him, enough for him to consider Hongjoong as an acquaintance. Despite being one of the younger knights in training, Jihoon can see why his superiors had chosen Hongjoong as a candidate. The younger alpha has a sharp tongue but knows how to control himself in situations where they can’t afford to be reckless.

“While you have exceeded our expectations, there is a lot of room for you to improve on,” Beomju proclaims, and Hyunwoo holds the badge up. “However, we have seen your potential and have decided that with experience, you can easily become capable of becoming a personal guard.”

“Please raise your right fist over your chest,” Hyunwoo instructs, and so Hongjoong does. “Do you, Kim Hongjoong, understand the responsibility passed onto you should a personal guard of His Majesty fall ill or fail to do their job satisfactorily?”

“I understand,” replies Hongjoong swiftly, unblinking.

“Do you solemnly swear to protect His Majesty first and foremost, and to put his health and wellness before your own as a personal guard should?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?”

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being a substitute for His Majesty’s personal guards, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.”

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say it now.” A moment passes as Hongjoong makes no initiative to speak. "Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Kim Hongjoong, as the replacement guard should one of His Majesty’s personal guard fail to do their job satisfactorily.” 

Once the badge is pinned on Hongjoong’s lapel, the young alpha bows deeply. “Thank you, Head Knight Hyunwoo. I will do my best to serve His Majesty as needed.” He steps back in line, face as stoic as ever.

“Bang Chan, please set your foot forward,” Beomju announces next.

The young alpha steps forward, and Jihoon immediately recognizes Chan as another acquaintance. Despite his deep voice and cold exterior, Jihoon knows from small talk that Chan is just another person with dreams. Apparently, the younger alpha had enrolled in a training program in Australia but was unfortunately kicked out for reasons that couldn’t be disclosed. Jihoon thinks it’s a load of bull, but seeing Chan being called up makes him feel oddly proud.

“We have seen how quickly you think on your feet,” Beomju apprises, “and while that will be beneficial for this team, your quick thinking has also made you very impulsive sometimes. Much like Hongjoong, however, we believe that you are capable and willing to improve, as you have shown great resilience throughout your training period.”

Namjoon presents the badge to the young alpha. “Please raise your right fist over your chest.”

Jihoon can see the relief on Chan’s face, and he feels the pride in his chest swell slightly. He deserves a chance to prove himself.

“Do you, Bang Chan, understand the responsibility passed onto you should a personal guard of Her Majesty fall ill or fail to do their job satisfactorily?”

“I understand.”

“Do you solemnly swear to protect Her Majesty first and foremost, and to put her health and wellness before your own as a personal guard should?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?”

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being a substitute for Her Majesty’s personal guards, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.”

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say it now."

“No, Head Knight Kim,” says Bang Chan with a shake of his head.

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Bang Chan, as the replacement guard should one of Her Majesty’s personal guard fail to do their job satisfactorily,” Namjoon finishes, pinning the badge on Chan’s lapel deftly.

Chan bows and says, “I will not disappoint you,” before stepping back in line, admiring his badge with stars in his eyes.

“Park Jinwoo, please set your foot forward,” Taeyoung orders.

Jihoon feels oddly proud when he sees the other alpha take a step forward, looking shocked at himself. He remembers Jinwoo working out late nights in the gym with a constant need to push himself until he was satisfied with his results. They often bumped into each other during nights like those, but they were only mere acquaintances then. Now though, Jihoon is happy to see his fellow alpha getting acknowledged for his hard work.

“We’ve seen you work and live your knight life to the fullest,” Beomju says, “and while that will bring joy to this team, it’s your carefree nature that made us question you time and time again. You must already know that becoming an official knight means no room for error, and carefree people are more prone to making mistakes. We believe, however, that because of your hard-working nature, you’ll be able to overcome said mistakes.”

Taeyoung presents the badge to the alpha. “Please raise your right fist over your chest.”

There’s a look of relief on Jinwoo’s face, and he feels the pride in his chest swell slightly. He deserves this chance as much as anyone else here.

“Do you, Park Jinwoo, understand the responsibility passed onto you should a personal guard of Her Highness fall ill or fail to do their job satisfactorily?”

“I understand.”

“Do you solemnly swear to protect Her Highness first and foremost, and to put her health and wellness before your own as a personal guard should?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?”

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being a substitute for Her Highness’ personal guards, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.”

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say it now."

“Um,” Jinwoo speaks, looking shy. “JinJin, please."

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Park Jinwoo under the alias of JinJin, as the replacement guard should one of Her Highness’ personal guard fail to do their job satisfactorily,” Taeyoung declares, pinning the badge on Jinwoo’s lapel.

Jinwoo bows deeply and says, “Thank you, Head Knight Lee. I will do my best to learn from my mistakes,” before stepping back in line, looking immensely satisfied.

A brief moment of silence passes through the room, and Jihoon lets his eyes scan the faces of the many knights who’ve enrolled in the training program. He can see the hope on some of their faces, hope to become at least the replacement guard for His Highness, and he can’t help but feel a little guilty for his previous feelings. He knows some of his fellow knights have been dreaming of becoming a personal guard, and knowing he’d been so selfish wanting to become His Highness’ personal guard makes him feel a little undeserving of the role now.

“Lastly, our replacement guard for His Highness,” Bemoju starts, eyes falling over the group of knights. “This was a very difficult decision to make, as some of you do have a lot of potential to become a replacement. After careful consideration, however…” He pauses, then says, “Kim Hyunjin, please set your foot forward.”

One look at Kim Hyunjin’s face, and Jihoon feels a sense of dread overcome him. He remembers seeing Hyunjin around but they’ve never actually gotten around to talking despite the five years they’ve been enrolled in the same training program. They’ve never once sparred or partnered with each other, but Jihoon thinks it’s best like that. He’s not quite sure why Hyunjin rubs him off the wrong way, but in all of the times Jihoon has listened to his instincts, he’s never once been wrong. The scar on Hyunjin’s eyebrow doesn’t make him certain that the beta would be a suitable candidate for a replacement guard, but he doesn’t get to call the shots.

“We have seen how passionately you spar in your training sessions,” Beomju begins, “and we recognize your ability to follow orders without question. You have been an option for a personal guard but your anger has been your downfall. Like everyone else, however, you are also capable of improvement.”

Hyunjin’s face shifts into something more...solemn, but Jihoon feels the uneasiness creep up on his back. He doesn’t like this.

In front of him, Seungcheol moves forward to present the badge to Hyunjin. “Please raise your right fist over your chest,” he directs.

Jihoon can’t quite see Seungcheol’s facial expression, but something dark — almost sinister — overshadows Hyunjin’s face, but it’s gone in a split second, replaced by that same solemn expression. Glancing at Seokmin from the corner of his eye, Jihoon wonders if he’s the only one who’d seen it, but Seokmin’s slightly pursed lips tell him otherwise.

“Do you, Kim Hyunjin, understand the responsibility passed onto you should a personal guard of His Highness fall ill or fail to do their job satisfactorily?”

“I understand.” Hyunjin’s voice is gruff, sounding oddly pleased. It’s not the _I-became-a-personal-guard_ pleased, but more of like _I’ve-won-something_ pleased. Jihoon doesn’t like it.

“Do you solemnly swear to protect His Highness first and foremost, and to put his health and wellness before your own as a personal guard should?”

“I do.”

“Should you fail your job and become unwilling to serve as a personal guard no longer, will you accept the consequences and serve your punishment as deserved?”

“I will.”

“Will you accept the role of being a substitute for Her Majesty’s personal guards, while understanding the responsibility and punishments should they be carried out upon?”

“I accept.” There’s a glint in Hyunjin’s eye when he says that, as though he’s confirmed something.

“Should there be any alias you would like to go by, please say it now,” continues Seungcheol, oblivious to the worry on Jihoon’s face.

Hyunjin kisses his teeth. “I am fine with Hyunjin, Head Knight Choi."

“Then it is my greatest pleasure to accord you, Kim Hyunjin, as the replacement guard should one of His Highness personal guard fail to do their job satisfactorily,” Seungcheol declares, latching the badge onto Hyunjin’s lapel.

Hyunjin looks oddly smug when he bows. “You will not regret this.”

 _But..._ Jihoon thinks to himself faintly, watching as Hyunjin steps back into line, _why does it feel like I will?_

“You all have shown great potential,” Beomju says with a proud smile. “Do not discredit the hard work you have shown us, and hopefully will continue to show us as you all serve as knights. Next week will be the start of your official jobs as knights of the Kwon Kingdom, so please anticipate it. His Majesty, Her Majesty, Her Highness’ and His Highness’ personal guards, please stay back for further instructions given to you by your Head Knights.” He turns back to the group of knights. “Everyone else, knights and replacement guards, you are all dismissed. Please return back to your headquarters before curfew.”

Jihoon watches as all the knights bow and leave the training room. The familiar sense of relief sinks in his chest, relief for having been chosen as His Highness, Kwon Soonyoung, _Hoshi’s_ personal guard. Oh, how he wants to return back to the headquarters to fall back on his bed and scream into his pillow.

“So, His Highness’ personal guards,” Seungcheol says, a playful lilt in his voice when he turns to face Seokmin and Jihoon. “You should be honored to be selected for such an important job.”

“Oh, I am,” Seokmin says, voice breathless. 

Jihoon agrees quietly, equally disbelieved. One look at Seungcheol’s face tells him that no, the older alpha had nothing to do with the selection process. He feels a little better at the thought.

“Good,” Seungcheol says with an approving nod, then he swiftly turns and starts walking, gesturing with his hand to follow him, “because your jobs as His Highness’ personal guards start tomorrow morning.”

Jihoon nearly stumbles on his feet. “Wait, wha — _tomorrow?”_

“But…” Seokmin trails off, “Knight Commander said that next week would be the start of our official jobs as knights.”

Seungcheol waves him off. “That’s for the rest of the knights,” he says casually. “Personal guards need to start their jobs as soon as possible because they are assigned directly to the royal family. Now, remember everything we taught you: positions, posture, speeches...”

It’s almost comical how quickly Seokmin and Jihoon straightened up, hands clasped behind their backs and shoulders broadened as they walk. While Seokmin has to school his face into something more standoffish, Jihoon doesn’t have any trouble in reverting back to his usual facial expression.

It takes him a moment to realize that he doesn’t exactly know where the older alpha is taking them, and he doubts Seokmin knows either. He tries not to question it, especially now that they’re within the public eye and surrounded by smatterings of nobles, but when Seungcheol opens the grand double doors of the Kingdom and leads them inside, he can’t help himself from questioning it. 

“Head Knight Choi,” he speaks up, his training proving to be of good use when he slips into his over-the-top formal tongue almost naturally. “If I may question our whereabouts?”

Seungcheol doesn’t look back at him when he answers, “You and DK are expected to present yourselves to the Crown Prince immediately after the selection process has concluded. It is an imperative process should His Highness be able to feel comfortable under the protection of his personal guards.”

In other words, Jihoon will finally be able to see Soonyoung again.

He feels his heartbeat pound frantically in his chest as all the possibilities run through his head. Would Soonyoung’s eyes light up? Would he smile that same, lovely smile he’d given Jihoon when they talked all those years ago? Would he pretend not to know Jihoon at first glance? Would he even _recognize_ Jihoon at first glance? The last thought aches him. He can’t even imagine what he’d do if Soonyoung doesn’t recognize him.

The ‘S’ pendant on his neck makes his skin tingle ever so slightly.

They walk up the grand foyer, and the reality of it all is starting to crash down on Jihoon. Just another floor up and he’d finally see Soonyoung. Just another hallway to walk down and he’d finally see Soonyoung. Just another door to open and he’d _finally see Soonyoung._ He’s not sure if he’d ever quite believe this is happening to him, not until he sees the Crown Prince face-to-face.

Seungcheol halts in his steps when they reach the hallway, and Jihoon’s eyes immediately zero on the double door at the very end. That’s where the Crown Prince is right now, and they’re now only merely separated by very thick slabs of dark oak wood. His heart is suddenly in his throat when Seungcheol turns to them with a smile.

“Repeat everything we have taught you,” he instructs.

Seokmin speaks up first. “Should there be a need for us to enter His Highness’ chambers, we are to knock three times and wait for his acknowledgement, then address ourselves in the order of title, name and our business to enter his chambers, then wait for further instructions by His Highness.”

“What are we to call the Crown Prince around our superiors?”

“We are to call the Crown Prince by His Highness at all times, and address him as My Prince when directly speaking to him unless otherwise instructed by His Highness himself,” Seokmin answers swiftly.

Seungcheol nods approvingly, then turns to Jihoon expectantly. “Woozi?”

“Once acknowledged by His Highness, bow ninety degrees with our right fist across our chest, left hand by our sides, and stare at our shoes until otherwise instructed by His Highness,” Jihoon answers easily. “Acknowledge his presence should he make an effort to approach us.”

“Very well,” Seungcheol praises, turning back to Seokmin. “What should be said once acknowledged, DK?”

“‘Good afternoon, My Prince. How may I be of service to you?’” Seokmin recites perfectly. 

“And what follows thereafter?”

“Until His Highness starts speaking, do not raise our head up,” answers Seokmin. “Keep posture and wait patiently until he has finished talking before speaking up, whether that be in the form of an answer, question, or a simple statement. Do not speak unless spoken to.”

Seungcheol turns back to Jihoon. “Woozi, please demonstrate the position you are meant to maintain for the rest of your shift.”

Straightening up, Jihoon schools his facial expression into something more stoic. Broadening his shoulders, he clasps his hands behind his back and keeps his feet together. “No distractions, always alert,” he says. 

“And if His Highness is to ask a question?”

“Answer to the best of our abilities.”

Seungcheol nods again, smile widening. “Before you present yourselves to His Highness, I must make aware a gesture that he would like to establish between him and his personal guards,” he says. “Once acknowledged by His Highness and you have bowed, please proceed to reach for his left hand and kiss his knuckles.”

Jihoon almost chokes on air upon hearing that, and Seokmin doesn’t seem to be any better.

 _Wait..._ Jihoon thinks desperately, _but...isn’t that…?_

“Do not fret about the rules preceding the bow for now,” Seungcheol continues, oblivious to Jihoon’s internal struggle. “As you are only presenting yourselves to His Highness today, the rest of the rules shall apply tomorrow morning when your official shift begins. For now, proceed with the greeting and I will take care of the rest. Understood?”

“Understood,” both Jihoon and Seokmin answer.

Seungcheol nods affirmatively, then turns around toward the double doors. “Let us present ourselves to His Highness then, shall we?”

With every step forward, Jihoon’s heart beats faster and faster. He tries his best to maintain his professional posture but he can’t quite keep his face as neutral as it should be. He takes a subtle, deep inhale in before releasing it silently, hoping it would be enough to relax his features within the short time span he has of walking toward the double dark oak doors. This is the moment he’d been waiting for, the moment he’d been _training_ for. 

Seungcheol halts, and Jihoon and Seokmin follow suite. They watch as the older alpha proceeds to raise his right fist and knock it gently against the door, before resuming his professional posture. A minute passes with no word from the Prince, before Seungcheol raises his fist to knock again.

Jihoon feels his breath hitch when he hears that familiar, soft, sweet voice call out, “To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?” 

He hopes his hand won’t be too sweaty when he holds it to kiss Soonyoung’s. 

“My Prince,” Seungcheol says, words flowing from his lips naturally. “Head Knight Choi has arrived to present to you two unanimous selections of your personal guards. I believe Secretary Jeon has alerted you of this event.”

There’s a pause, and upon closer hearing amidst the silence in the hall they’re standing in, Jihoon can _barely_ make out two more voices in the room. He feels his hands clam up again because _shit,_ there will be more eyes to catch his slip-ups should he make one.

There’s another beat of silence, then a soft, “Please see yourselves in.”

Seungcheol turns his head and gives them a reassuring look before turning the handles and pushing the doors open. Jihoon’s heart is as loud as the doors opening, and for a moment, he thinks he might actually faint from how nervous and high strung he is.

The first thing he notices when he takes a hesitant step in is how _big_ the room is, and that doesn’t include the balcony. The open atmosphere is hard to miss. If you ask Jihoon, he’d tell you it’s almost twice the size of the training room, and he feels rather small standing in it. 

The next thing he notices is the minimalist decoration. The walls are mostly bare, save for a few earth toned paintings and some wall decorations scattered aesthetically on the wall. Deep crimson curtains are roped aside to reveal the wide balcony and seeping sunlight, and the sun’s rays dip into a seemingly luxurious king sized bed. The bed is covered in white bedsheets and an absurd amount of pillows in shades of red. A matching crimson blanket pulls everything together, and Jihoon has the sudden urge to roll his body around in the sheets and feel the material on his skin. There’s a small table big enough for two chairs lined up against the wall, perhaps a little private dining area.

The last thing he notices, and frankly, should have noticed first, is the Crown Prince, sitting in a vanity chair with his eyes closed, and two other men brushing and powdering his face with makeup. He’s wearing a red silk robe that’s already threatening to fall off one shoulder, and Jihoon feels his throat dry up at how much Soonyoung has changed, how much he's grown and matured since they’ve last seen each other, and since Jihoon’s seen Soonyoung on television. He still can’t believe he’s seeing Soonyoung again, seeing _Hoshi_ again.

Seokmin and Jihoon silently pad behind Seungcheol, who walks up to Soonyoung with no trouble and a fond smile. Jihoon watches the two men who’d been attending to Soonyoung’s makeup move aside silently, allowing Seungcheol to continue his greeting. 

“Good afternoon, My Prince,” Seungcheol addresses.

Jihoon watches with a sudden skyrocket of his heartbeat as Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open to look at the alpha, who bows ninety degrees with his right fist over his chest. Shortly after, Jihoon watches as Soonyoung holds his hand out in acknowledgement, and tries to quell a stab of envy when Seungcheol proceeds to take it and kiss his knuckles. 

“Good afternoon, Head Knight Choi,” Soonyoung greets back, and Seungcheol raises himself up from his bow. “Secretary Jeon has, indeed, alerted me of this meeting. To whom are my personal guards that present themselves before me?”

Seungcheol steps off to the side and gestures to them, and Jihoon feels his breath stutter when Soonyoung’s eyes finds Seokmin first. Thankfully, the beta walks up to present himself to the Crown Prince before Jihoon can, giving the alpha just enough time to think about what he should say when his time to present himself comes.

Seokmin bows, right fist crossed over his chest as he speaks, “Good afternoon, My Prince. I am Lee Seokmin under the alias of DK, here to serve you as needed. While you are my superior, I do hope of a great friendship to blossom out of this. Do you accept me as your personal guard, My Prince?” 

Jihoon watches as Soonyoung’s lips curl up into a smile, and his heart squeezes at the sight. His smile hadn’t changed a bit. He still looks beautiful.

Soonyoung gifts Seokmin his hand, to which the beta reaches out and gently kisses the back of it. Another stab of envy hits Jihoon’s chest, but that’s quickly overpowered by the sudden nervousness when the realization hits — he’s up next.

“I accept you as my personal guard,” Soonyoung says.

Seokmin raises himself back up with a beam, one that Soonyoung returns with an equally bright smile. Suddenly, the sun seeping through the windows isn’t the brightest thing in the room. 

“And who shall I acknowledge as my other personal…” Soonyoung’s eyes find Jihoon’s, and the alpha can see his lips part open in surprise, “...guard…?”

Jihoon’s mind blanks out, but somehow, his body moves on its own accord. The next thing he knows, he’s bowing ninety degrees with his right fist planted firmly across his chest, left hand by his side. For a moment, he just stares at his shoes, not quite sure what to do. He didn’t expect for his tongue to suddenly feel like it had thickened up inside his mouth, to the point where he feels as though it would be difficult to speak. His throat feels dry too, but he wills himself to push through the challenges as he always has, as his superiors had seen him do.

“Good afternoon, My Prince,” is what he says first. Slowly, the words he’d recited in his head gradually begin to come back to him. “My name is Lee Jihoon — ” _Not that you don’t know that already,_ “ — under the alias of Woozi, and I will be at your service from now on. I will serve and protect you earnestly, so please take care of me as well.” He pauses, then softer, says, “Do you accept me as your personal guard, My Prince?”

A beat goes by, then two, and Jihoon can feel the nerves hacking at his limbs again. Maybe he’s read the entire situation wrong after all, or maybe he’d been too late. The thought hurts him more than it scares him, to know that Soonyoung may have forgotten about him and moved on. The true reason why he’d been training for all these years would go to waste, and he doesn’t know what to think of it.

Another moment passes, rather awkwardly, and Jihoon can feel himself tensing up with cringe. He doesn’t know how everyone else is looking at them, but he’s sure they all feel as awkward as he does. At this point, he’s not even sure if Soonyoung will accept him as his personal guard, and the thought of it is enough to make his ears feel warm with embarrassment.

Then a hand comes into his view, and Jihoon’s eyes automatically zero on the bracelet on Soonyoung’s wrist. His breath hitches.

_He’s still...wearing it…?_

“I accept — ” stutters Soonyoung, voice full of fervor. “I accept you as my personal guard.”

With relief flooding his chest, Jihoon reaches out and and curls his hand around Soonyoung’s own, bringing his knuckles up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. The action is familiar to the both of them, comforting, feeling much like it did all those years ago, but Jihoon is just grateful that even after all those years, Soonyoung still remembers him and recognizes his face.

Soonyoung seems to be trying to maintain a neutral facial expression when Jihoon raises himself up from his bow and makes eye contact with him. Judging by who he assumes are Soonyoung’s personal stylists, and the way the two men make discreet eye contact with each other, the Crown Prince isn’t doing a very good job schooling his face, and they will no doubt try to get answers from Soonyoung once the knights leave the room. Jihoon tries not to worry too much about it.

“My Prince,” Seungcheol speaks up, most likely to clear the tension out of the air. “Woozi and DK will undertake their duties as your personal guards as of tomorrow morning. For now, however, it is entirely your decision whether you would like to make yourself comfortable with them or dismiss them until morning arrives and become acquainted with them throughout their service period.”

Jihoon sees the way Soonyoung’s eyes flicker to his for a split second, that small moment of hesitation, before coming to a decision.

“I…” Soonyoung begins, licking his glossed lips. “I think it would be wise of me to acquaint myself with them throughout their service period. I am quite fatigued from my schedule today, and I would like to start off on the right foot once I am more roused.”

Seungcheol nods his head once. “Very well, My Prince. Are there any concerns you would like to be ridden of before we are dismissed?”

That same, hesitant look flickers in Soonyoung’s eyes. “Actually,” he begins, “I am quite curious where my personal guards are to be positioned around my chambers. Should I be granting them entrance to my chambers automatically once they undertake their duties as of tomorrow morning?”

“They are to be positioned outside of your chambers on either side of the double doors once they undertake their duties tomorrow morning, My Prince,” Seungcheol answers swiftly. “Of course, you are able to position them differently for your comfort if you so please. They are pliant to your requests as they are trained to do so, My Prince.”

Soonyoung’s eyes flicker to Jihoon’s before he nods toward Seungcheol. “Very well then. Thank you, Head Knight Choi,” he says with an approving tone in his voice, then turns back to Seokmin and Jihoon, and dips his head slightly. “I am grateful for your dedication and willingness to serve and protect me. Please see to it that I will not cause much commotion for you, and I am willing to care for you as I do with my people.”

Both Seokmin and Jihoon bow ninety degrees with their right fist over their chest. “Thank you, My Prince,” they both say in unison, raising themselves back up.

This time, Soonyoung’s eyes don’t leave Jihoon’s when he says, “You are dismissed.”

Even when he turns to leave the Crown Prince’s chambers, Jihoon can still feel Soonyoung’s eyes on his back, watching him until he and Seokmin close the doors behind them in unison. Even as they walk down the hall after Seungcheol, neither of them break out of their neutral exteriors, trudging onwards until they reach the entrance of the headquarters, and only then does Seungcheol turn around and give them a wide grin. Both personal guards relax at the sight, and it’s Seokmin who speaks up first, voice quivering in disbelief.

“Oh my god, I finally met His Highness,” he whispers, then whips his head toward Jihoon. “ _We_ met His Highness! Hyung, can you actually believe it? This must be the greatest moment of my life. I don’t know what I did in my past life to deserve this honor…”

Jihoon takes a little more time trying to relax, still trying to get over his own disbelief, not quite the same as Seokmin’s. It feels like a weight has lifted off his chest, and he can breathe a little more easily now. It’s like a slow, steady inhale of fresh air after a long day of training, and it feels _damn good._

“I’m still trying to process it,” he confesses, and it’s true, just not for the reason they’re probably thinking. “It still feels surreal.”

“You two should be proud of yourselves,” Seungcheol says. “Not everyone can gloat about being His Highness' personal guards now, can they?”

Amidst Seokmin’s enthusiastic, “Nope!” Jihoon only smiles to himself.

“They can’t,” is all he says, and the ‘S’ pendant tucked inside his blazer tingles warmly on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry if this update disappointed you in some way. When I first started writing it, I really had a good flow going but as usual, it didn’t really turn out the way I wanted it to. It always seems to be like that but I’m somehow always satisfied with the end results, haha.
> 
> This was basically just Jihoon’s journey training as a knight, as well as introducing some characters (most of which will be completely unnecessary for the plot but I needed to add to make this chapter make sense. And yes, I did use other K-pop group members as reference ^^) I feel like the second half of the chapter was very repetitive (referring to the whole initiation thing) and honestly, maybe I could have skipped over some parts and added a cut scene to when Jihoon and Seokmin get initiated as Soonyoung’s personal guards, but idk, it just felt empty and awkward to leave that part out so I just decided to keep it.
> 
> Also, the characters shifting into wolves is totally not reminiscent to those cringe Wattpad werewolf stories :”) That originally wasn’t going to be in the story but then my brain decided, “But wait...what if *this* happens?” so voila~ I think this is also quite an interesting element to add since not a lot of ABO fics on AO3 have their characters shift into actual wolves. At least, not the ones I’ve read anyway. I’ll try not to make it too Wattpad-ish. (I’m trying to leave my past Wattpad author lifestyle behind *shudders*)
> 
> Aghhhhh, I want to post chapter 3 already because that’s where things begin to escalate, and there’s a lot more Soonhoon in there, but I shall hold off until another two weeks and resort to posting sneak peeks on my twt instead. I still have yet to complete chapter 4, but I’m slowly getting there. Chapter 4 so far also seems to be quite...busy, shall we say? (Teaser: Jihoon is the most whipped in chapter 3, I’d say.)
> 
> I think another reason why I was a little disappointed is because there’s not much Soonhoon going around except for the very end. Even then, the interaction was very limited between them but it had to be done >< I feel like I maybe could’ve squeezed in some more Soonhoon but I wouldn’t even know what they could do without being so obvious that they know each other, especially considering Seungcheol, Seokmin and the two stylists in the room are there with them.
> 
> Anywho, who do you guys think are the two stylists? Hehehehe. Hint: they are Seventeen members! I know I haven’t given much of a description on them, but they will be revealed next chapter ^^
> 
> And that gesture of kissing Soonyoung’s knuckles when they greet him — yes, that is also because Jihoon used to kiss Soonyoung’s knuckles back in the first chapter, so you could say Soonyoung is trying to be reminiscent of that because he misses Jihoon :)
> 
> Anyway, this is getting way too long already so I’ll close it off. Stay safe and healthy, and I’ll see you guys next chapter! Or you can interact with me on my accs below~
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	3. 月が綺麗ですね

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what I mean is, I want to know all of you  
> I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo  
> Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby  
> I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy,”  
> \- Adore U, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU CONTINUE, PLEASE READ THESE THREADS ON MY [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/mistehri/status/1304593100287832065?s=20)
> 
> If you’ve already read this note on my Twitter, feel free to skip this :)
> 
> Over the past week and a half, I’ve been really reflecting on my ABO fics (e.g. What We Were Promised, I’m Gonna Marry Him, Soonhoon Dialogue Prompts, “Can I have your shirt?” as well as this fic.) The reason why this is important is because I do not wish to normalize anything with my fics. As a writer, my fics are solely meant for the purpose of entertainment and helping people find an escape. They are works of FICTION. It is not meant to feed into the mindset of, “This ship is real.” 
> 
> Yes, I do acknowledge that I’ve made my own mistakes, both as a Carat (e.g. reducing Jeonghan to the “mom” of the group, using “diva” as Seungkwan’s code name for WWWP, Jihoon height jokes, etc.) and a writer (e.g. unintentionally normalizing heteronormativity in my Soonhoon fics, as well as Seungcheol’s toxic masculinity towards the end of “Definitely You, Always You"). Over the past week, I have been working on revising and editing out those small mistakes because I do not wish to add onto the bandwagon jokes and normalizations of the members, especially if the members themselves have said that they are uncomfortable with them.
> 
> I’ve also been reflecting over the heteronormativity part with my fics, especially in WWWP. While yes, it is possible for me to rewrite the whole thing, it takes time, effort, and motivation, all three of which that I don’t have as I’m busy with my classes as well as this fic. Many people have already read WWWP and I believe the damage is already done, but from this point on, I will be more aware and cautious of how I write out my characters in correlation to the plot. Since many people have already read WWWP, I will only be editing out uncomfortable jokes and the reduction of the characters.
> 
> Please note that I write Soonhoon’s relationship without the thought of writing them as the male x female relationship norm. I write their relationship solely based on their personalities and how I perceive them. Never once did I ever think, “Oh, this person has to be the female in this relationship” or, “This person is more manlier than the other one so I’ll write them as the dominant one.” That is not the author I want to be known as, and if you have felt otherwise, I sincerely apologize. I am in full support of the LGBTQ+ community, and I will continue to learn and grow from my past mistakes, and I would like you all to remind me and hold me accountable if I slip up again.
> 
> As you all know, this is also an ABO fic, one that is already 40k+ words in and counting. I will still be writing this as an omega and alpha relationship, but please note that I do not wish to characterize Soonyoung as the female in this relationship. He is a man and I want to respect that. This heteronormativity issue may be seen in my past works, as well as many normalizations of things that shouldn’t have been in my fics in the first place. I will be updating tags as need be.
> 
> Since ABO dynamics and heteronormativity go hand in hand most of the time (especially with m-preg concepts, heats, ruts, etc.), I cannot guarantee there won't be any heteronormativity in this fic. While yes, those concepts can all just be a matter of preference, please do note the above things I have said as you read. I will try my best not to structure Soonhoon’s relationship as male x female, and I only ask that you all hold me accountable if I slip up.
> 
> Now that I’ve been made more aware of these issues, I will be a lot more cautious of how this story is written in regards to Soonhoon’s relationship. Because many things are so normalized already, I can admit that I won’t know when I’ve made a mistake, so please do hold me accountable. It is never my intention to brush aside the feelings of my readers and people who happen to stumble upon this fic in general. You can DM me on Twitter, Curious Cat, or even comment here if you ever have a concern or you are uncomfortable with my fics. I am open to constructive criticism and your concerns.
> 
> I would like to sincerely apologize to anyone who has felt offended reading my past works, to anyone who has felt triggered with some of the heavy content in my fics, and to anyone who has felt disappointed with how my fics turned out. As a writer, it’s my responsibility to put enjoyable yet well-researched content for anyone to read without feeling discriminated against. As a reader, it is also my responsibility to inform writers of damage they can be doing, unintentionally or not. I hope you all will do the same with me as well. I will continue to learn, grow, and improve as a person and as a writer.
> 
> I’ll close this off now, but do keep this in mind while you read :) Thank you for your understanding <3
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

The sky is streaked in pinks and purple and oranges when Jihoon finds him and Seokmin waking up to the _beep-beep-beep_ of their alarms. It’s barely dawn, too early to wake up in Jihoon’s opinion, and frankly, his head is still swimming with drowsiness, eyes heavy with slumber. It’s not until he feels Seokmin wake up with a, “We need to get ready, hyung,” does he remember _why_ they’d set their alarms so early.

The reminder is enough to get him out of bed and get ready, albeit a little sluggishly. He hisses and squeezes his eyes shut when Seokmin suddenly flicks on the lights with a croaky apology, and the beta’s voice is laden heavily with sleep. He lets out a grunt in return, not quite awake enough to form a coherent response, and when he hears Seokmin let out a garbled mumble, he reckons they’re both not as awake as they should be.

Jihoon takes the bathroom first. While he usually rushes through showers, especially when he knows he’ll be working to attend to the crops, he decides to take his time today, wanting to make a good impression as the Crown Prince’s personal guard. He makes sure he’s extra squeaky clean, even going as far as to rubbing soap between his toes and fingers to get all the hard-to-reach places.

He towels himself off and slips into a pair of fresh, clean boxers, then uses a smaller towel around his neck to catch all the water dripping from his hair. He’s brushing his teeth when there’s three soft knocks and a question from Seokmin asking if he’s done. It takes him a second, but he spits the paste out into the sink, rinses his mouth and opens the door to let the beta use the bathroom.

While Seokmin uses the bathroom, Jihoon removes the towel around his neck to slide on his uniform consisting of dress shoes, slacks, a blazer, and the purple sash. He also remembers to attach his aiguilletes to his shoulder opposite where the sash lies, which indicate his rank in the knight sector. Personal guard. A big honor. Lastly, he slides his assigned claymore into the loop of its holster on his waist and deems himself ready for the day.

Seokmin comes out of the bathroom looking more awake than he was before. His bright smile is back on his face, and Jihoon feels all the exhaustion dissipate quickly. Seokmin’s energy really is contagious, and it’s what he needs to keep up with the day’s schedule. 

By the time they’re finished, it’s already 7 a.m., which is an hour before they’re supposed to report to the Crown Prince’s chamber to begin their official duties as his personal guards. They mutually agree to grab a quick bite to eat in the dining hall because after all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Jihoon would surely need something to eat in order to keep his energy up, especially when he’d be standing doing nothing but guarding for a whole _fifteen_ hours.

Jihoon opts for two croissants and a black coffee while Seokmin goes for the typical spam and eggs with orange juice. The nobles scattered around them whisper quietly to each other, obviously gossiping about the purple sashes on their shoulders. Jihoon and Seokmin make it a point to eat quickly and without much conversation, knowing they’ll only waste time and be late for their duties.

They scrap their trash and exit the dining hall, and Jihoon has to keep up with Seokmin’s long strides as they walk back up to the second floor. They check in with Seungcheol, who gives them an approving nod and a few words of encouragement.

“Don’t worry about messing up,” is what he tells them. “His Highness is very forgiving and has a heart of gold.”

Jihoon knows that all too well.

They leave with a respectful bow, and Jihoon can feel the excitement beginning to thrum in his chest. Even if he’ll only be standing outside the Crown Prince’s doors for majority of his day, the fact that he’ll be able to stand so close to him is enough to give him some sort of satisfaction. Granted, he may never see Soonyoung today unless the Crown Prince decides to go out of his chambers, but he tries not to think about that. He’s grateful to be setting foot on the same grounds as him.

They head up the familiar grand foyer and down the hallway, and only then does Seokmin turn to him to say something. “You knock,” he says simply.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Why?” he teases. “Nervous?” 

Seokmin only looks away with a sheepish grin, and Jihoon laughs, quieting down instantly when they reach the double doors. Taking in a deep, steady breath, he raises his fist and knocks three times, mind going over the different rules he has to keep track of. He vaguely wonders what Seokmin would think if he ever finds out Jihoon and the Crown Prince had a temporary ― _temporary?_ ― infatuation with each other.

They stand there for a minute, and just when Jihoon is about to raise his fist to knock again, a soft voice speaks up. “To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?”

“My Prince,” Jihoon speaks up, voice strong and formal. “Your personal guards, Lee Seokmin and I, Lee Jihoon, have arrived to accompany you throughout the day. Our official duties as your personal guards will begin as of now.”

There’s a small pause, maybe too quick for Seokmin to sense but Jihoon notices it easily. He takes a step back next to the beta and awaits further instructions.

“Please see yourselves in.”

From the corner of his eye, he sees Seokmin glance at him. Ignoring it along with his racing heart, Jihoon rests his hand on the door handle and turns it, gently pushing the door open and gesturing for the beta to go first. Seokmin does so, but not without a subtle glare towards Jihoon that has the alpha’s lips curling up in amusement. It quickly drops off his face when he steps inside after Seokmin and shuts the door behind them, and he has to remember all his years of training for this specific moment.

Soonyoung is sitting on the edge of his king sized bed, hair dripping with droplets of water ― _he probably took a bath already_ ― and wrapped snugly in a bath robe. Although he isn’t wearing any makeup and he still looks a little exhausted, Jihoon thinks he looks like the epitome of beauty. He almost feels breathless just looking at him. 

He follows silently after Seokmin, who walks up to the side of Soonyoung’s bed with his right fist over his chest. In unison, they bow, and it seems as though Seokmin had gathered the courage to finally speak before Jihoon can.

“Good morning, My Prince,” he says, each word firm yet gentle. “I hope you’ve rested well during your slumber.”

“Thank you, Seokmin,” comes Soonyoung’s voice, warm and a little raspy from sleep. Jihoon watches from the corner of eye as Soonyoung gives Seokmin his hand, to which the beta takes it and kisses his knuckles. “I hope you’ve no trouble waking up by dawn. I do recognize it can be quite demanding of the rules you should abide by,” he lets out a soft laugh, and it sounds like twinkling bells. “Thank you for your service to me, Seokmin. I hope of only a great friendship to blossom out of this.”

“Need not to worry, My Prince,” Seokmin says swiftly, raising himself up from his bow with a friendly smile. “It is what we have been trained to do. I will be of a friend to you as I am your personal guard. Thank you for your acceptance, My Prince.”

“It is my pleasure,” replies Soonyoung lightly.

All of a sudden, Jihoon can feel the Crown Prince’s eyes on the crown of his head. A hand appears in his field of vision and he reaches out to gently clasp it in his own, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on the back of his knuckles. He can smell the faint scent of berries lingering on his skin, probably either his shampoo or it’s his natural scent.

“I hope you’ve no trouble waking up by dawn either, Jihoon?” comes Soonyoung’s voice when Jihoon pulls away.

“It is of no trouble to serve you, My Prince,” is what Jihoon says, smooth as butter. “I am quite used to waking up before the roosters crow, so you can be rest assured that I will carry out my duties to you faithfully.”

Soonyoung doesn’t pull his hand away when Jihoon raises his body up from his bow. They make eye contact, and the alpha can see Soonyoung’s eyes twinkling with something akin to familiarity. At this point, there’s no doubt the Crown Prince recognizes him, because his lips curl up in that same smile he’d given him when they first met by the grand fountain. Jihoon wishes he could keep that smile on there forever.

“Thank you for your service to me, Jihoon,” Soonyoung murmurs, squeezing Jihoon’s hand before pulling away.

“Are there any concerns you would like to be ridden of before we begin our duties?” Seokmin asks, much like Seungcheol had done.

“Actually,” Soonyoung starts, “It is not a concern that I have so much as it is a request.”

“And what is your request, My Prince?”

“I request that formalities leave your vocabulary the moment you set foot in this room,” Soonyoung answers, voice firm. “Unless, of course, you are accompanied by someone of a different superior, especially the King and Queen. Only then will I allow you to use formalities. This includes addressing me as ‘My Prince.’”

Seokmin blinks. “Then...what are we to call you?”

Soonyoung gives them a grin as he swings his legs over his bed. “Soonyoung,” he says simply. “You are to call me by my name or a nickname you’d like to address me as such as ‘Soonie,’ ‘Soonyoungie,’ ‘Youngie,’ or whatever you’d like. Just not ‘My Prince.’”

He stands up and looks at the both of them. “Treat me as you would a normal person,” he continues, voice becoming softer. “While I may be the Crown Prince, I am also human. I would like to be treated differently than what my parents expect of me, and ― ” His eyes flash to Jihoon’s for a moment, “ ― I believe you both will do well to treat me as such despite the differences in our nobility. Can I ask of that from you?”

Seokmin dips his head slightly, seemingly forgetting the no formalities part instantly. “Of course, My Prin ― ” he freezes, then slowly tests, “Err...I mean, of course...Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung beams, then turns to Jihoon expectantly.

“Of course...Soonie,” Jihoon says, the new nickname rolling off his tongue like butter. It sounds so much like Hoshi.

Soonyoung’s smile widens, a pretty pink hue dusting over the bridge of his nose. “Perfect!” he exclaims, clapping his hands once. “Now then...I know you both have to start your official duties as my personal guards, so I won’t keep you waiting any longer. I’m also aware that you both are to be stationed outside my double doors. However ― ” His eyes flash to Jihoon’s again, “ ― I will be stationing one of you differently, and these positions will be permanent for you until I say so.” He pauses, then smiles again. 

“Seokmin, you’ll be stationed outside the double doors, and Jihoon ― ” A subtle smile curls on his lips, “ ― you’ll be stationed by the balcony.” His smile turns coy. “I’ll need one person by each door. I feel more comfortable that way. Is that okay with the both of you?”

“Of course, My Prince ― ” Seokmin starts, then shakes his head with a sheepish smile. “Soonyoung, I mean. Sorry, I still need to get used to it.”

Soonyoung’s smile turns fond, then he turns to Jihoon. “Jihoon?”

“Whatever you feel most comfortable with,” is what Jihoon responds swiftly, undeterred. He finds himself slipping easily out of his over-the-top formal tongue, much like he’d done all those years ago. 

Soonyoung’s grin returns. “Alright,” he says. “Let’s get today started then, shall we? I’m not sure how busy I’ll be today but it’s best for you guys to be positioned before my secretary and personal stylists come. I’m sure you’ll be acquainted with them as time passes but for now, onto your stations.” He makes a shooing motion with his hands, giggling. 

Seokmin dips his head slightly, probably not quite used to the casual setting yet. With a bright grin, the beta turns around and heads out the double doors, and Jihoon takes the opportunity to stand by the balcony doors obediently. He has an inkling on why Soonyoung put him in this position, right inside his room, and he can only hope he’s not wrong. Surely, that bracelet dangling on Soonyoung’s wrist is evidence that his gut feeling is right.

The doors close quietly behind Seokmin, leaving Jihoon and Soonyoung alone. The alpha can feel his heart race as the quietness settles in. He doesn’t move from his position, keeping his stance strong and unwavering, shoulders broad and hands clasped behind his back. He’s not quite sure whether he should speak or not, and all the rules during his training come back to his mind. Right. He can’t be too casual all because he’s known the Crown Prince prior to when he was first seen publicly.

Fortunately or unfortunately ― depending on how you see it ― Soonyoung makes the decision for him. For the both of them.

Jihoon watches as the Crown Prince walks towards him, and he feels all his limbs tense up. Soonyoung’s eyes are piercing, staring into his own and making him almost freeze in place. They hold eye contact, even when Soonyoung steps up right in front of him with an expectant look, looking as though he wants to say something. 

“How long have you been training for?” is what Soonyoung questions. 

Jihoon mulls over the question for a moment, finding it a little unexpected. “Five years,” he answers truthfully. “I enrolled into the program five months after seeing your coronation.”

Soonyoung’s eyes lower, glinting suddenly. He reaches out and gently plucks out the ‘S’ pendant from inside Jihoon’s blazer, rubbing his thumb over the gold. “You don’t think of me any differently now, right?” he asks softly. “You didn’t go through all this training just because you found out I was the Crown Prince, did you?” There’s a hopeful but tight tone in his voice, sounding as though he’s bracing himself for an answer he shouldn’t be expecting.

“I didn’t train to become your personal guard all these years only for you to doubt my intentions,” Jihoon says swiftly, albeit a little hurt. “Did I do it because I found out you were royalty material? No, of course not. I did it because not only was it a chance to help my parents out, but it was my only chance at seeing you again.” 

He reaches down and takes Soonyoung’s hand in his, lifting it up to his mouth but not quite kissing his knuckles. Soonyoung’s eyes flicker down to their interlocked hands, and there’s still a bit of doubt lingering in his brown orbs, so Jihoon reassures him with the last thing he can think of.

“I told you to wait for me, didn’t I?” he asks softly, thumb gently grazing back and forth over Soonyoung’s knuckles. “I said I’d come to you, and I told you I’d _find_ you, no matter how long it took me. I...Soonyoung, I ― ” _I love you._ “If I’m too late...if ― if you found someone else ― ”

“No!” blurts Soonyoung, clasping his other hand over Jihoon’s. He freezes for a moment, eyes wide and meeting Jihoon’s own equally wide eyes. He clears his throat, and in a small voice, he mumbles, “I mean...no one else. Just ― Just you.”

Jihoon stares at him for a moment, how Soonyoung’s eyes waver before he looks away, how the bridge of his nose dusts a cherry blossom pink, how he tucks his bottom lip beneath his teeth. He looks nervous, and Jihoon feels his hand curl tighter around his. His heart softens at the sight.

Grabbing the hand on top of his with his other hand, he presses a feathery kiss on Soonyoung’s knuckles, peering at him shyly. His heart races when Soonyoung makes eye contact with him again, but there’s a smile on his lips this time, fond and simultaneously relieved.

“Then…” Jihoon trails off. “Then let me make up our lost time by serving you. I will be yours until I no longer can be.”

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, but he lets out an audible sigh, shoulders sagging slightly. Then, leaning forward, he wraps his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders and nuzzles his face into his neck with another soft sigh. The alpha responds to the gesture wholeheartedly, wounding his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and nuzzling back affectionately. Soonyoung’s neck is slightly damp, hair still wet, but he allows himself to take in the moment, unsure when their next would be.

“I missed you,” Soonyoung whispers against his neck, “Jihoonie.”

“I missed you too, petal,” Jihoon mumbles back. “So much.”

Soonyoung pulls his head away, only to knock their foreheads together and let his eyes flutter shut. Jihoon admires the way his eyelashes brush against his cheeks, the way the ends of his lips curl up in a small, subtle smile. Oh, how Jihoon just wants nothing more than to just kiss him again. His own lips tingle at the thought, reminiscent of their first kiss together.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung murmurs. “Can I…?”

Despite how much Jihoon wants to, he knows they shouldn’t. He can’t risk jeopardizing his job as Soonyoung’s personal guard all because he wants to kiss, and although Soonyoung seems to want the same thing, Jihoon doesn’t want to get him in trouble either. He’s come all this way through five years of arduous training, and he’s not about to tarnish his reputation, or Soonyoung’s for that matter. 

With a heavy heart, he whispers, “We shouldn’t.”

Soonyoung’s sigh is soft against his lips, like a baby’s breath. Jihoon can hear the disappointment in the sound, and he squeezes the omega’s waist gently in reassurance. It’s hard for him to restrain himself already, especially with how close Soonyoung’s lips are to his. He’s not quite sure how he’s going to get through the rest of his service period without somehow slipping up, but he hopes he’ll be able to last.

“Not even if I ask you as your Crown Prince?” Soonyoung asks cheekily, nudging the tips of their noses together.

“I ― ” Jihoon falters, voice quivering like it’s about to crack. “Don’t pull that card on me.”

Soonyoung lets out a soft chuckle, playing with the ends of Jihoon’s hair. “Okay, you’re right,” he admits, eyes lowering before he tucks the ‘S’ pendant back into Jihoon’s blazer. “I’m...really happy you found me,” he whispers. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that training just to see me. If the rules here weren’t so strict, maybe I would’ve been able to go to Busan and see you instead.”

Reaching up, Jihoon takes Soonyoung’s left hand and places a kiss on his palm. “You can’t help these sorts of things,” he says. “Busan is a big region anyway. You’d have a hard time trying to find me, whereas I already knew where to find you. Don’t feel guilty about things out of your control. I’m here now, and that’s what matters, right?”

Soonyoung caresses his cheek, muttering, “You always know the right words to say.”

Suddenly, there’s three knocks on the door and they both pull away from each other in surprise. Jihoon clears his throat, unwinding his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and placing them behind his back respectively. Soonyoung shrugs on his bath robe threatening to fall off his shoulder, then swiftly turns and sits on his bed with a sigh.

“Must be my stylists,” he mutters, his voice changing into something a little more formal when he calls, “To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?”

“My Prince, your personal stylists, Xu Minghao and I, Boo Seungkwan, have arrived to prepare you for your schedule today,” a voice comes through. 

Another voice, unfamiliar and deeper, speaks up. “My Prince, your personal secretary, Jeon Wonwoo, has arrived to inform you of your schedule today.”

“Please see yourselves in,” Soonyoung says, standing up. With one last look at Jihoon, he stands up and rounds his bed to sit at his vanity, just as the door opens and in walks the two stylists, each of them carrying a cosmetics bag.

“Good morning, My Prince,” the man named Boo Seungkwan greets, bowing.

“Good morning, My Prince,” the man, who Jihoon assumes to be Xu Minghao, echoes with the same bow.

“Good morning, My Prince,” the man with the deep voice, Jeon Wonwoo, repeats, bowing as well. It’s starting to sound repetitive now.

Soonyoung chuckles, waving them over. “Oh, stop it, you three. What’s the look for today?”

Upon the sight of them, Jihoon instantly recognizes Seungkwan and Minghao as the men from yesterday who’d been applying makeup to Soonyoung’s face. Now, without the panic of trying to be certain if Soonyoung would recognize him when they met for the first time in a long time, he can easily pick apart their features and analyze them. Whereas he hadn’t been able to look at them straight on before, now he has a clear vantage of their faces.

He watches as Seungkwan’s eyes flicker to him for a moment, and he clenches his fists behind his back, tense. Both Seungkwan and Minghao walk towards the vanity Soonyoung is sitting at, setting their cosmetics bags on the dresser and simultaneously unzipping them. Wonwoo stays where he is, his own hand gripping a thin book of what seems to be a planner of sorts.

“Nothing too dramatic,” Seungkwan answers, and it takes Jihoon a moment to realize he’s answering Soonyoung’s question from earlier. “Well, that all depends on what Wonwoo-hyung is going to announce.”

Soonyoung turns his head to look at Wonwoo while both Seungkwan and Minghao lay out all kinds of brushes, compacts, and palettes. “Wonwoo, what’s my schedule for today?”

Wonwoo flips through his planner and pushes his glasses up. “You have your usual history lecture at 12 p.m. for an hour, and then your Japanese language class right after that for another hour. You will have leisure time for two hours after that. By 5 p.m., His Majesty would like to have a word with you regarding some arrangements from neighboring kingdoms, then you will have leisure time again for the rest of the day.” 

“Do you know what these arrangements are about?” Soonyoung questions. Amidst the conversation, Minghao plugs in a hairdryer and lets it whirl softly to heat up. Seungkwan gets to work on applying foundation on Soonyoung’s face.

“His Majesty has not disclosed that information to me ― ”

“Again.”

Wonwoo sighs, closing his planner. “Your father hasn’t told me anything about the arrangement,” he paraphrases informally. “It seemed important though. Do you want me to say anything to him?”

“No, it’s okay,” Soonyoung sighs. “Could you ask Mingyu to cook breakfast though?”

“Anything particular that you want?” questions Wonwoo.

“Some type of soup,” answers Soonyoung wistfully. “Kimchi, if he has the ingredients for it, and the usual sides, please. That’s all. Thanks, Wonwoo. You’re dismissed.”

With a dip of his head, Wonwoo turns around and leaves the room. It isn’t until the doors close do Seungkwan and Minghao speak, as though they’d been waiting.

“What do you think the arrangement is?” Seungkwan questions. 

Soonyoung sighs again, shrugging. “I’m not sure,” he admits. “My father hasn’t really talked or hinted about anything as far as I can remember, and neither has my mother. My sister knows just as much as me. If it has to do with arrangements from the neighboring kingdoms though, then it’s probably just business as usual. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

It’s quiet for a moment as the two stylists get to work on applying more makeup on Soonyoung’s face, and Seungkwan even hums a little while he’s working. Jihoon returns his gaze back to the double doors, exhaling softly and relaxing his clasped hands from behind him. From the corner of his eye, he sees Minghao’s gaze flicker to his figure for a moment, and a subtle smirk curls on the end of his lips.

“So,” Minghao says casually. “They’ve finally assigned your personal guards?”

Soonyoung’s left eye opens. “They have,” he confirms. “You’ve already seen them both yesterday, haven’t you?”

“Right. What were their names again? Woozi and DK?”

“Or Lee Jihoon and Lee Seokmin."

“Lee _Jihoom_ and Lee Seokmin?"

Jihoon’s finger twitches behind his back at the mispronounciation. 

_Jihoom,_ he thinks bitterly. _Lee Jihoom? Who’s Lee Jihoom? Am I Lee Jihoom? I’m not Lee Jihoom. Jihoom. Jihoom, Jihoom, Jihoom. Hoom? Hoom. Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom, Hoom. Lee Jihoom_ ―

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says, snapping him out of his thoughts. He sounds amused. “Lee Jihoon, Hao. Not Jihoom.”

Minghao clicks his tongue. “Ah, my bad,” he says, sounding unapologetic. He turns his head to Jihoon. “My apologies, Woozi.”

Jihoon dips his head in acknowledgement. “Accepted,” he says simply.

“Quit teasing him, Hao,” Soonyoung scolds, a smile on his lips. “It’s okay, Jihoonie. You can relax. No formalities in this room, remember? Unless...” He turns his head and gives his personal guard a knowing look, which earns him a hiss of scolding from Seungkwan who’s still working on his eye.

Reluctantly, Jihoon releases his hands where it’s clasped behind his back. “Unless I have superiors with me,” he reiterates. “I’d feel weird without your word though. I need to establish all my training anyway or else all those years would go to waste.”

“Already on nickname basis, Soonyoungie-hyung?” Seungkwan mutters under his breath, but Jihoon hears him anyway. “You didn’t give me or Minghao-hyung a nickname until ― what? ― a month since we started serving you? It’s only been a day since Jihoon-ssi’s been serving you and he gets a nickname faster than we did.” His eyes flit to Jihoon’s for a moment, then his lips curk up deviously. “You know, hyung, he really looks like someone you’d like to be courted by, doesn’t he?” He nudges Minghao carefully. “Doesn’t Jihoon-ssi look like Soonyoungie-hyung’s type, hyung?”

Jihoon feels his ears grow warm when Minghao’s eyes flicker to his again, and a similar devious smile forms on his lips, much like Seungkwan’s own. Jihoon sees the way Soonyoung shifts in his seat, a pink hue staining his neck and gradually traveling upward. He shifts his gaze away, clearing his throat and feeling the urge to resume his formal position again.

“He _does_ look like hyung’s type,” Minghao muses, and Soonyoung’s neck turns redder. Shrugging, the stylist grabs the heated hairdryer and takes a lock of Soonyoung’s hair. “Too bad hyung’s already hopelessly in love with...who was it again? That guy you kept meeting in the town hall five, maybe six, years ago? What was his name again?” He pauses. “Oh, wait, that’s right. You didn’t tell us.”

Jihoon stills in place for a moment, then cocks his head to the side and lifts an eyebrow. 

_Wait a minute…_

“Oh my god, you’re absolutely right, hyung!” Seungkwan exclaims, a little dramatic. “Wait, oh my god. Didn’t you only meet him once a month too, Soonyoungie-hyung, and we had to up security because your mother found out you kept escaping?” He reaches down and grabs Soonyoung’s wrist, shaking it gently. “And wasn’t this guy the one who made you this? Wah, that’s so romantic. Maybe he was trying to court you? It’s a shame you can’t meet up with him anymore.”

From what he can see, Soonyoung’s ears are beginning to rapidly turn red as he slaps both Seungkwan and Minghao’s waist, earning him two confused looks from both his stylists. Jihoon feels his own warmth spread across his neck, and when they accidentally lock eyes, they look away immediately, faces flush to the bone. The room suddenly feels a little warmer, a little more humid, but something blossoms in Jihoon’s chest. He doesn’t need to think twice to know what it is.

“Wait,” Seungkwan says with a short pause after. Jihoon avoids his gaze but he can see the stylist’s eyes flickering back and forth between them from his peripheral vision. 

Minghao seems to catch on too. “You even vented to us about him,” he tells Soonyoung casually, taking another lock of his hair. “I think I remember you crying that one night. Remember that, Seungkwannie? He told us that it would be their last time meeting each other.”

Seungkwan doesn’t hesitate to jump on the chance to tease them both, and Jihoon is starting to think he’ll get along just fine with them both. While he’s not very grateful for the redness on his neck, he rather likes hearing that Soonyoung had vented to his stylists about him. The blush covering Soonyoung’s face is worth his second-hand embarrassment.

“Oh, yeah!” Seungkwan coos, grinning a little. “Didn’t Soonyoungie-hyung kiss him too before he left? He wouldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day after and he even told us how _magical_ the kiss felt, like how they portray it in those fairytales. Then he cried himself to sleep when he told us he wouldn’t be able to see him again. What a tragic love story.”

“Seungkwan!” Soonyoung exclaims, looking incredibly flustered.

“Oh, but there’s a happy ending to this love story, Seungkwannie,” Minghao chuckles deviously. “Didn’t you know? Apparently, the guy trained to become a personal guard.”

“Really?” Seungkwan feigns surprise. “Did he get approved?”

Minghao looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully, then his eyes travel to Jihoon’s. “From what I heard, the Crown Prince approved of him, and he seemed incredibly happy with his decision yesterday.”

Soonyoung groans, “Okay, that’s enough, you two. Get back to work.”

Both Seungkwan and Minghao laugh at how flustered Soonyoung is, and Jihoon tries to quell the warmth spreading inside his chest. He looks away bashfully, opting to look out the balcony so he can hide the redness on his cheeks. As much as he despises the second-hand embarrassment, he can’t deny how accurate the last part is. It’s almost scary how Minghao connected the two pieces together. 

It takes around fifteen more minutes when Jihoon hears the zippers of the cosmetic bags and the gentle whirl of the hairdryer, along with a cheerful, “Done!” from Seungkwan. When he looks back at Soonyoung, he feels his heart pound rapidly against his chest, and he lets out an inaudible, wistful sigh.

 _He really is beautiful_ , he thinks, watching as Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open.

“Now to dress you,” Seungkwan chirps casually, and Jihoon’s mind blanks.

_What?_

He watches as Seungkwan walks over to two white double doors by the vanity and opens them, revealing a grand walk-in closet full of robes, clothes, and everything that screams royalty. The stylist disappears inside briefly for a moment, then comes back out with a fancy robe on a hanger and a pair of velvet slip-ons. The whole outfit looks like it costs more than Jihoon’s house back in Busan.

The alpha doesn’t realize Soonyoung would be undressing in the room until he sees the omega unravelling his bathrobe. With a hitched gasp, Jihoon spins around quickly and faces the balcony again, ears hot as he gnaws on the inside of his cheek. He thinks it’s Minghao who snickers at him but he can’t be bothered to look. He _can’t_ look anyway.

“What a gentleman,” mutters Minghao.

“Oh my god, Hao,” says Soonyoung exasperatedly, but he doesn’t say anything more.

There’s a few rustles and some small grunts, then Seungkwan lets out another cheery, “Done! Comfortable?”

Jihoon turns around and immediately feels his breath stutter at the sight of Soonyoung in his robe. While the sleeves are long and flowy and the robe doesn’t reveal too much, it does accentuate the Crown Prince’s figure _terribly_ well, sticking to his curves almost like a second skin. Jihoon doesn’t remember if Soonyoung had this figure five years ago, but then again, five years is a lot of time for a person to change, and Soonyoung had only been covered with a flimsy cloak back then.

“Comfortable,” Soonyoung confirms, readjusting his sleeves with a sigh as he stands up. “Thanks, you two. If you have another client to attend to, you both are dismissed. Other than that, feel free to stay until I have to leave for my classes. I could use some company in the meantime.”

Seungkwan and Minghao give each other a look that Jihoon can’t exactly describe, but he’s certain they’re mentally thinking the same thing: _I’m staying._

“Well,” Seungkwan says slyly. “Since His Highness has given us the liberty of staying in his humble abode, why not entertain us with the story of how you two met? This time, from Jihoon-ssi’s point of view, hmm?” Packing up the brushes and compacts, he turns to Jihoon and quirks an eyebrow, lips curled up slightly. “How about it, Jihoon-ssi? Down to give me and Minghao-hyung a good story?”

“Oh, please do,” Minghao chimes shamelessly.

“Seungkwan, Minghao,” Soonyoung reprimands, the pink hue on his cheeks spreading to the bridge of his nose. He sits on the edge of his bed, facing away from Jihoon, but the alpha can see the pink spreading to the tips of his ears.

Jihoon chuckles, tilting his head as he asks, “What do you want to know?”

“Jihoonie!” Soonyoung exclaims, head whipping back to glare playfully at Jihoon. 

The alpha only gives him a sheepish shrug in response, not minding Seungkwan and Minghao’s curiosity one bit. In fact, he rather enjoys being able to make Soonyoung all embarrassed and flustered and seeing that he’s the cause of it. It’s cute, especially when he gets to see that lovely red hue take over his cheeks, and maybe telling the story of how they met would only make the omega blush even further. Jihoon likes the thought of it, and the alpha inside him also indulges in the idea, pleased.

“Well, how did you first meet Soonyoungie-hyung?” Seungkwan questions. 

Before Jihoon can answer him, three knocks come on the door. It’s almost funny how quick all of them straightened up, faces somewhat stoic and postures formal. Seungkwan and Minghao go to quick work in unzipping their cosmetics bags and unpacking some brushes and compacts again, making it seem as though they still have yet to finish their tasks.

“To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?” Soonyoung calls out, eyes closing.

“My Prince,” a deep voice rasps out. “Your personal chef, Kim Mingyu, has arrived to deliver your breakfast this morning as requested.”

Like that, Seungkwan, Minghao, and Soonyoung relax with simultaneous sighs of relief. Jihoon keeps his guard up, unsure of what to expect, but he allows himself to breathe a little easier when Soonyoung says, “Please see yourself in.”

The door opens, and in comes a tall, handsome man with a tray that holds a white pot, some croissants, and a glass of what looks to be pineapple juice. Jihoon watches as Mingyu makes brief eye contact with him, and he can see the split second they widen before the chef dips his head and greets, “Good morning, My Prince.”

“Thank god,” Seungkwan huffs, breaking the last of the tension. He begins packing up all his brushes and compacts, as does Minghao. “It’s just you.”

Mingyu frowns, walking over to the little dining table and placing the tray on top. “What do you mean it’s just me?”

“We thought someone of nobility was knocking,” Minghao says dryly. 

“What do you ― I _am_ nobility, thank you very much,” sniffs Mingyu, crossing his arms. He looks like a giant puppy. “You wouldn’t be having food on the table if it weren’t for me. You’ll realize my importance the day I’m not here.”

Seungkwan snorts, walking over and taking a croissant from the plate. “Don’t be so confident. You are worth as much as the rest of us, except for Soonyoungie-hyung, of course, and maybe his personal guards.”

Upon the mention of personal guards, Mingyu turns his head and makes eye contact with Jihoon agan, quirking an eyebrow. “Personal guards?” he repeats. “So does that mean the other guy standing outside is also a personal guard?”

“Yes, that’s Lee Seokmin, alias DK, Mingyu,” Soonyoung confirms, then nods his head towards Jihoon. “This is Lee Jihoon, alias Woozi.”

“Lee Jihoon,” Mingyu echoes, walking over to where the personal guard is stationed. 

Jihoon watches as Mingyu tilts his head, eyeing him up and down as though he’s thoroughly inspecting him. It’s in that moment does Jihoon realize he’s staring at another alpha, but despite that, he doesn’t waver away from his gaze, instead meeting his eyes confidently with a straight face. He supposes this is a little inspection he’s going through, and though Mingyu may be of equal rank as him, he won’t slack off.

Three beats pass before Mingyu hums, sticking out his hand. 

“Kim Mingyu, personal chef to His Highness,” he introduces though he doesn’t need to.

Jihoon shakes his hand firmly. “Lee Jihoon, personal guard to His Highness.”

Mingyu grins, turning his head back to the other three people in the room. “I like him,” he tells them. “He’s strong, that’s for sure.”

Soonyoung chuckles. “Alright, Mingoo. Why don’t you go bother Seokmin now? While you’re at it, give him a croissant too. Thanks, Mingoo. You’re dismissed.”

Pouting, Mingyu walks over and grabs the croissant. “And here I was thinking you’d let me stay,” he complains. 

“Don’t forget you have to serve my parents breakfast,” Soonyoung reminds, and Mingyu’s eyes widen in realization. “I’m saving your butt here, so you’re welcome.”

“You’re right,” Mingyu sighs, already walking toward the double doors dutifully. “I guess duty calls.” He bows again, a grin on his face. “I am grateful for your time, My Prince.”

Before Soonyoung has a chance to chide him for the use of formalities, Mingyu is already out the door, cackling. Jihoon thinks he’ll have no trouble getting along with the chef in the future. 

“He’s such a headache,” Soonyoung sighs instead.

“Now that Kim Mingyu is gone,” Seungkwan says, peering at Jihoon slyly. “How did you first meet Soonyoungie-hyung?”

Soonyoung’s exasperated groan gets ignored by all three of them.

Jihoon licks his lips thoughtfully, memories reverting back to when he first met Soonyoung. “I used to live in Busan,” is what he says first. “I helped my mother sell produce by day and helped my father grow and harvest crops by night. We were very poor to begin with, and we usually only earned enough coins to get us food on the table and a roof over our heads for a couple days. My hometown is pretty small and so is the neighborhood, so you can probably guess why we didn’t make much money.”

They’re all intrigued now, listening intently as they stare at him. Even Soonyoung, who Jihoon is certain he’s already told this to, still listens like a little child would to his mother. As endearing as it is to see the awed look on his face, Jihoon keeps going.

“My father always went to the kingdom to sell our finest produce to the nobles once every month,” Jihoon continues. “It helped us with our essential needs for a week or two, then it was back to struggling with selling produce in the market. When I turned 17, he asked me to come along with him, and since I’ve never been able to travel outside of Busan because of money, I went along to help.”

“Let me guess. Soonyoungie-hyung bought some produce?” Minghao suggests, and Jihoon shakes his head.

“He actually came to me after I finished playing the harp,” he answers.

Seungkwan gasps. “You can play the harp?”

Jihoon tilts his head, smiling confusedly. “I thought Soonyoungie would’ve told you guys that when he was supposedly ranting about me?” He sends a teasing smile to Soonyoung, who sends him another meaningless glare in return. “Anyway, yeah. I can play the harp. My father asked me to play it because he thought it would help with our financial situation, and it did.” He glances at Soonyoung again. “Especially when Soonyoung kept giving me jewels.”

Minghao gives a sly glance to the Crown Prince. “He gave you jewels, huh?” he drawls. “Are you sure he _gave_ it to you, or did he _gift_ it to you?”

“Minghao,” Soonyoung grumbles, crossing his arms. “I did nothing of the sort. I don’t need jewels anyway, so why not give it to someone who needed it more than me? Besides, I thought it was only fair considering I asked him to teach me. You know I’ve always wanted to learn how to play the harp.”

Chuckling as Minghao and Soonyoung begin a light banter, Jihoon tells Seungkwan, “We met every month after that. Or, tried to, anyway. Some months, Soonyoungie wasn’t able to escape the kingdom grounds without being noticed. Other times, I wasn’t able to meet up with him for health reasons, but we tried our best.”

“So when was your last time seeing each other?” Seungkwan questions, looking genuinely curious. “Did he tell you or did he just leave you hanging?”

“Hey!” Soonyoung exclaims, ears catching the statement despite his arguing with Minghao. “How low do you think of your Crown Prince?”

Jihoon chuckles again. “He did warn me a few months prior that he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to meet up anymore,” he says. “I tried not to get my hopes up too much because I didn’t want to end up disappointed if he wasn’t going to be there anymore to begin with ― ”

Minghao coos, “How cute,” and cackles when Soonyoung swats at him with red cheeks, barely missing.

Tilting his head a little, trying to remember the moment, Jihoon continues, “I think the last time we met up was in, what, November? Somewhere around there. I asked him to wait for me until next time we meet. He gave me this ― ” He takes the ‘S’ pendant out of his blazer and holds it up, “ ― since I gave him that ― ” He points at the bracelet on Soonyoung’s wrist, “ ― and I’ve never taken it off since then.”

Seungkwan looks at Minghao slyly, then grins at Soonyoung. “So who smooched who first?”

Jihoon feels his cheeks warm up, and Soonyoung lets out a hiss of, “Seungkwan!” towards the stylist. 

“I’m not sure myself,” he admits. “I mean, we definitely shared our first kiss together, but Soonyoungie was the one who ran towards me first, so you could say he was the one who made the first move.” 

Soonyoung’s face is beet red as Minghao coos teasingly at him. Jihoon only feels slightly apologetic, but he feels more satisfied than anything. His lips quirk up slightly, tingling when he reminisces their first kiss together, and he has to look at the balcony to hide the redness of his own face. He’d love nothing more than to feel Soonyoung’s lips against his again, but even a peck in itself would mean jeopardizing his role as the Crown Prince’s personal guard. 

“So...Woozi,” Minghao begins, switching to a formal yet playful tone. “Should there be a chance bestowed upon you to offer thy lips to His Highness, would you grant it?”

It’s amusing how comically accurate Soonyoung resembles a hamster now. His cheeks are puffed up indignantly, lips formed into a pout that Jihoon just wants so badly to kiss away though he can’t. He must be oblivious to how adorable he is, and even more oblivious to Jihoon’s dissipating self-restraint.

“There are regulations I must follow in accordance to what my Head Knights have trained me for, especially as a personal guard,” Jihoon answers swiftly. “As a knight serving the kingdom, and as of what my superiors have ordered me to do ― to prioritize and protect His Highness above myself ― it would be insubordinate of me should I not abide by their orders for the sole reason of my own selfishness.”

“My question remains unanswered, Sir Lee,” Minghao says calmly. “Should there be a chance bestowed upon you to offer thy lips to His Highness, would you grant it?”

Now three pairs of eyes are on him, waiting for his answer.

Jihoon shifts from foot to foot, clearing his throat. “If His Highness bestows that chance upon me, then I have no choice but to grant it. At the end of the day, I am to serve my superiors as they please.”

He can see Soonyoung frowning at him, looking dismayed with his answer. Jihoon isn’t sure what’s wrong, considering he only told him what he’s been trained to do. He knew what he was getting himself into when he trained to become a knight, and knew that although it was his only chance to see Soonyoung again, the job would come with rules and regulations that he may not be satisfied with, yet he would have no choice but to follow through with them. He’s trained so hard for this spot, and he wouldn’t let it go to waste.

“So you affirm that should you not want to grant it, you would still do so for the sake of my desires?” questions Soonyoung, tone also changing formally. 

“I am pliant to your orders should you want anything of me, My Prince,” Jihoon answers.

Soonyoung stares at him for a long moment, quiet, then sighs and falls back onto the bed, muttering something along the lines of, “What do they train you there?”

Sighing, Jihoon relaxes and switches back to an informal tone. “For the record,” he starts, cheeks flushing. “If you were to ask me that question, it’s not like I _won’t_ want it. I’m just doing what I was trained to do.”

“So you _would_ want it?” Soonyoung stresses.

“I would.”

Seungkwan sits by Soonyoung’s head and pats his bicep with a grin. “Hear that, hyung? He wants smoochies too.”

“Boo Seungkwan,” Soonyoung drawls, swatting the stylist’s hand. He sits up, cheeks pink. “Okay, you two. I think you’ve overstayed your welcome far more than I should’ve let you. Out you go. Shoo.”

“You were the one who let us stay here in the first place,” Minghao grumbles, but sighs as he reaches for his cosmetics bag and hairdryer. “I think we have to go too,” he shrugs, nudging Seungkwan. “Madam Kyoo has made an appointment with us later on for a date, and she only wants the ‘best of the best’ ― her words, not mine ― to make her look like ‘the most prestigious noble in all of the Kwon Kingdom’ ― also her words, not mine.”

Seungkwan snorts, standing up to grab his cosmetics bag. “Well, if that’s the case then we should get going,” he says with a forlorn exhale. “Madam Kyoo is a _demon_ if she isn’t satisfied with what she has. I would know. Let’s say goodbye to His Highness, shall we, Hao?”

Jihoon watches with amusement as both Seungkwan and Minghao align themselves shoulder to shoulder, backs straight and hands clasped in front of them where they hold their cosmetics bags. Together, they bow deeply, simultaneously speaking, “We are grateful for your time, My Prince.” Jihoon counts three beats until they raise themselves back up with teasing smiles.

“Okay, you two,” groans Soonyoung, waving his hands. “Go bother Madam Kyoo. I don’t need a migraine this early in the morning.”

With twin snickers, both Minghao and Seungkwan turn and take their leave. On their way to the door they silently acknowledge Jihoon with a dip of their heads, to which Jihoon nods back with a quiet chuckle. From what he’s experienced already in the hour they’ve met, the alpha thinks he’ll have no trouble getting along with either of them, and from the scowl on Soonyoung’s face, the omega is absolutely _despising_ it.

As soon as the door closes, Soonyoung falls back onto his bed again with an exasperated sigh, eyes fluttering shut as he grumbles, “They’re such butts.”

Jihoon snorts at the choice of wording. “I like them,” he admits. “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

“You’re not supposed to want that,” sighs Soonyoung for the nth time. There’s a moment’s pause before he finally stands up, adjusting his robe. “Well, we better leave for my history lecture. My mother is going to have a fit if I’m even just a minute late to my classes.” 

Jihoon tilts his head, eyeing the clock on the wall. “It’s still a little early though,” he points out. “It’s not even half past 10 o’clock yet, and ― ” He eyes the tray of food sitting mournfully on the little dining table, “ ― you haven’t eaten your breakfast. You need to eat or else you’ll burn out during your history lesson.”

Soonyoung pauses, head turning to look at the tray of food. “Oh? You’re right.” He tilts his head, then aims a grin at Jihoon. “I burn out during my history lesson regardless if I eat anyway, but if my love says I should eat, then I should listen to him, no?”

Startled at the sudden change of his nickname, Jihoon can only watch with parted lips as Soonyoung walks over and seats himself at the table, facing him. It’s useless trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks, especially when the omega looks up at him with a cheeky smirk. Oh, he definitely knows what he’s doing.

Clearing his throat, Jihoon huffs, “Just...Just be quiet and eat your food. Her Majesty will have a fit if you’re a minute late, right?”

With a laugh, Soonyoung digs right into his kimchi soup.

―

“...between 1730 to 1820, this era was also known as the Classical period. As you can probably guess from the name of the era, artists and musicians alike wanted to get away from the opulence of the Baroque period and move to emulate Classical Greece…”

Jihoon sighs softly as he tunes out the lecture again. He and Seokmin have been standing by the doors of the kingdom’s private library for the past 45 minutes doing absolutely nothing but trying not to fall asleep. It would seem as though they’re both trying to find entertainment by tuning in and out of the lecture the history professor is giving to Soonyoung, who doesn’t seem any better than them. In fact, the Crown Prince legitimately looks as though he’s about to fall asleep, chin on his palm and eyes hooded.

“My Prince, are you listening?” the professor questions sharply, abruptly stopping in the middle of the lesson. “Shall you be reminded of your test in two weeks?”

Like that, Soonyoung straightens up with pink cheeks but he gives a sheepish smile to his professor, who clicks her tongue disapprovingly. Holding the pointing stick in her hand, she taps it against the textbook on her little wood podium. 

“Would you be ever so kind as to repeat which period I am addressing, My Prince?” she questions with a slight glare.

Ever since Jihoon stepped foot in the library, he could tell from the start that he wouldn’t like Kim Yoojin. While she may be Soonyoung’s history professor, she’s unnecessarily strict and seems to have a hobby of nitpicking at every little thing Soonyoung does, whether he’s simply pushing his hair out of his eyes or whether he turns his head to let out a small cough. It definitely rubs Jihoon the wrong way, especially when Soonyoung genuinely apologizes each time she calls him out.

Jihoon sees Soonyoung look around nervously, not knowing the answer, and he wishes he could help him. Gnawing on his lip when he sees Yoojin cross her arms expectantly, he breaks out of his posture for a moment and moves his fingers in the air, mimicking the gesture of playing the harp. He’s fortunately in a position where Yoojin wouldn’t be able to see him unless she turns around, so he takes the opportunity.

Soonyoung catches his motion, his head tilting slightly as he eyes the alpha subtly from where he’s sitting, seemingly trying not to bring Yoojin’s attention to him. After a moment, he clears his throat and shifts in his seat, sitting up straighter.

“Uh,” utters Soonyoung slowly, eyes straying from Jihoon back to Yoojin. “The Classical period?”

There’s a brief pause, then a sniff from Yoojin. “Very well, My Prince,” she says stiffly as she turns a page in her textbook. “Like I said, the Classical period was a period where creative minds could thrive and prosper…”

While she’s not looking, Soonyoung flashes a quick smile to Jihoon gratefully, and the alpha dips his head in acknowledgement, resuming his posture. He can see Seokmin eyeing him from the corner of his eye, as though the beta is wondering what just happened. He only shrugs in return, a gesture for _I’ll tell you later._

He tunes out the rest of the lesson for the next fifteen minutes it takes for it to be over. It’s almost comical how Soonyoung seems to be on the verge of sleeping again by the time Yoojin closes her textbook, and Jihoon finds himself chuckling silently when the professor simply sighs at the sight, exasperated.

“My Prince, this concludes the end of this lesson. I would like to request that you please be better prepared next lesson,” she says. “We will be going over the Baroque era next week leading up to your test. Do keep in mind that your results will be taken for His Majesty and Her Majesty to review.”

Soonyoung dips his head, looking apologetic. “Thank you, seonsaengnim. I apologize for my lack of efforts today. I will try to pay attention next lesson, and I will review the lesson as a result of my inattentiveness,” he says. “You are dismissed.”

With another sigh and a bow of her head, Yoojin gathers her things and leaves the library swiftly, seemingly eager. Jihoon wouldn’t blame her either. Teaching history must be another challenge in itself rather than trying to listen to it. 

Soonyoung lets out a loud exhale and stretches in his seat, the sleeves of his robe falling to his upper arms as a result. He slumps forward after a few seconds, head lolling back into the palm of his hand as he peers at his two personal guards.

“Ugh,” he drawls, and both Jihoon and Seokmin break out into quiet chuckles. “Thanks for earlier, Jihoonie. She would’ve been nagging me for the rest of the lesson if I didn’t get the answer right.”

“Can’t really blame you for not paying attention,” Jihoon replies. “I probably would’ve fallen asleep too.”

“She’s scary,” Seokmin whisper-yells, cautiously turning his head towards the door as if Yoojin would come back. “And you have to deal with this thrice a week? I don’t think I’d be able to listen to her with how scared I’d be.”

Soonyoung chuckles, standing up to slide his textbook into a bookshelf. “You get used to it,” he says, sounding almost forlorn at the thought. “She’s honestly not that bad. I just like to think she’s got a wedgie up her butt most of the time and that’s why she’s so cranky.”

Jihoon snorts loudly, and Seokmin giggles. Smiling a little, looking proud, Soonyoung sits back in his seat with what looks to be another textbook, much thinner than his history textbook. It’s then does Jihoon remember that the Crown Prince has another class, and he can only hope that the professor isn’t as cranky as Yoojin.

Sure enough, not even five minutes later, three knocks come on the door. A sweet voice calls out, “My Prince, your Japanese professor, Jeon Naeyoung, has arrived to teach you of some brand new lessons regarding vocabulary and phrases in the Japanese language.”

“Come in, ssaem,” Soonyoung says brightly, a complete contrast to earlier. Jihoon takes note of the formality.

The door opens and in comes a petite, plump, middle-aged woman. She has a friendly, crinkled eye smile as she toddles to the podium and sets down a textbook ― the same one as Soonyoung’s ― along with a thin stack of papers that appears to be some worksheets of sorts. She rounds the podium and walks over to Soonyoung, her hands reaching out and squishing the Crown Prince’s cheeks with a fond coo. 

Jihoon and Seokmin look at each other in amusement, and the latter of the two bites down on his lip to prevent anything from slipping out. Across from them, Soonyoung’s face turns an embarrassed pink, but he doesn’t make any move to pull away. Instead, he smiles back shyly, cheeks bunching up with delight before Naeyoung pulls away and walks back towards the podium.

“New personal guards, darling?” she questions, flashing a smile towards Jihoon and Seokmin as she flips open her textbook.

“Yes, ssaem. They started officially working today,” Soonyoung answers, pleased.

“I see,” Naeyoung hums, picking out a few worksheets to hand to Soonyoung. “I think you have to be careful, darling. They’re quite handsome.”

Seokmin flushes, and Jihoon can practically feel the heat radiating off him. He chuckles lowly, preening a little at the praise. Soonyoung’s cheeks blossom pink again but his eyes slyly move to Jihoon’s.

“Very handsome,” he says, and Jihoon breaks eye contact, pursing his lips to hide a smile.

“Right then,” Naeyoung says cheerfully, oblivious to their exchange. “Let’s get started with today’s lesson, shall we? Today we’ll be expanding on your vocabulary as well as learning some new phrases…”

Jihoon tunes out the rest of the conversation shortly after, eyes trailing over the expanse of books lined neatly on the shelves as he tries to find something entertaining to do. Sighing out quietly, he thinks he and Seokmin are in for another round of waiting for a whole hour doing _nothing._ Maybe he can relax a little bit more considering Naeyoung just seems like a friendly aunt unlike Yoojin.

He doesn’t know how long he zones out for until he feels an ache in his lower back. Shifting his footing a little, twisting his upper half subtly, he tunes into the lesson again, deciding he should make his time worth while by learning a few words and phrases. He’s just in time to hear Naeyoung introduce what seems to be Japanese proverbs and quotes. 

“The first Japanese proverb translates to ‘3 years sitting on a rock,’” Naeyoung says, writing down ‘石の上にも三年’ on a chalkboard. “Soonyoung, can you pronounce these characters for me?”

 _“Ishinouenimosan-nen,”_ Soonyoung recites perfectly. 

Naeyoung beams. “Perfect, darling!” she praises, nodding approvingly. “Even though you may undergo hard times, things will get better and they will change. When you sit on a rock for three years, you can feel that it becomes warm underneath you, right? That’s change. Don’t stress too much when things don’t go your way, okay? Learn to let go of your mistakes as well as other’s.”

Soonyoung hums, interested as he repeats, “ _Ishinouenimosan-nen. Ishinouenimosan-nen. Ishinouenimosan-nen.”_ He proceeds to write the characters down on his worksheet, mumbling the pronunciation as he does so.

 _“Ishinouenimosan-nen…”_ Jihoon whispers under his breath, also intrigued.

Naeyoung smiles fondly at the omega, then writes down more Japanese characters underneath ‘石の上にも三年.’ 

_‘石橋にぶつかったら石橋を渡る.’_

“This next proverb means to walk across a stone bridge after hitting it,” she explains, showing the board to Soonyoung. “Can you read it?”

Squinting his eyes a little, Soonyoung says, _“Ishibashi ni...butsukattara ishi...hashiwowataru.”_

Naeyoung makes an approving sound in the back of her throat. “Be careful before making decisions,” she says. “No matter how safe something or someone may seem, always be a little cautious. As the saying goes, stone bridges are very hard, right?” Soonyoung nods. “But, like any kind of bridge, stone bridges can also collapse. Basically, just be careful always.”

Soonyoung nods, writing down the characters on his worksheet and repeating the words again. Jihoon doesn’t have the brain power to memorize the pronunciation.

“Next one,” Naeyoung says after a moment, flipping over the board and revealing the characters ‘一期一会.’ “It means once-in-a-lifetime meeting.”

Soonyoung tilts his head. “What do the dashes mean, ssaem?”

“The long dashes simply mean the sound of the characters is elongated,” Naeyoung explains. “So it’ll sound like _ichigoichie.”_

 _“Ichigoichie,”_ Soonyoung echos. “So...you meet people only once in your life?”

Naeyoung chuckles. “Something along those lines, but not necessarily,” she says. “Every encounter you meet in life may be temporary, so you should always treat people with an attitude that you won’t regret. Understand?”

“These are some wise proverbs, ssaem,” Soonyoung says with a nod. “Did you learn these by yourself?”

Naeyoung hums, wiping away the characters on the chalkboard. “As you grow older, you eventually start learning many things from your mistakes. These are some of the few I learned while growing old, and I want some of that to be passed down onto you. You never know when these proverbs will come in handy and teach you a lesson.”

Jihoon’s chest tingles at the vague familiarity of it all, and he’s suddenly reminded of his father. 

“Next one,” Naeyoung says before Jihoon can reminisce anymore. She flips the board to present the characters _‘清水の舞台から.’_ “Can you translate this for me, darling?”

 _“Kiyomizunobutai kara,”_ Soonyoung mumbles. “Something like from the stage of Kiyomizu?”

“Close,” Naeyoung says with another approving nod. “It means jumping off from the Kiyomizu stage. In Japan, there’s an observation deck at the Kiyomizu Temple in Kyoto. Legend says that if you jump off the deck without being injured, then your wishes will come true. If you jump off and die, however, you will go to Nirvana. Do you understand what this proverb means?”

“To take risks?” guesses Soonyoung.

“And hope for the best in both situations, whether you fail or not,” Naeyoung adds, flipping the board back around to write another proverb. “This next proverb can be very commonly seen, especially on the kingdom grounds.”

She flips the board, revealing _‘月と鼈.’_

Soonyoung tilts his head. “The moon and turtle?”

Naeyoung nods. “There is a turtle called the Chinese soft-shelled turtle,” she explains. “It’s a round animal, and the moon is also round, right? They are both similar in that aspect but their worth is different, like how sapphires and diamonds are round, but worth differently. The moon is seen as a symbol of beauty by many, but the Chinese soft-shelled turtle isn’t because it lives in the dirt. These things are different beyond comparison, but they are worth something.”

Silently, Soonyoung nods, looking as though he’s thinking hard about something. After a few moments, he writes the characters down in his worksheet, repeatedly muttering, _“Tsuki to suppon,”_ underneath his breath.

Jihoon licks his lips, internally going over the list of proverbs in his head as he tries to recollect the pronunciation. He supposes he’ll have to ask Soonyoung for his worksheets later. He’s not quite sure why he has a strong urge to memorize the phrases but he knows he’ll feel restless is he doesn’t get a chance to.

“I think you’ll like the last one. It’s quite romantic,” Naeyoung says with a teasing smile. She flips her board and reveals _‘_ _月が綺麗ですね.’_ “Can you pronounce this?”

 _“Tsuki ga...kirei...desu ne?”_ Soonyoung enunciates, then more confidently repeats, _“Tsuki ga kirei desu ne._ The moon is beautiful?”

Naeyoung smiles. “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” she echoes. “In general, Japanese people aren’t very direct with their affections. You must’ve heard how most of them don’t say ‘I love you’ either. ‘The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?’ is the Japanese equivalent of ‘I love you.’”

There’s something akin to awe twinkling in Soonyoung’s eyes when Jihoon looks at him, and he feels his heart begin to race a little. 

_Tsuki ga kirei desu ne._

_Tsuki ga kirei desu ne._

_Tsuki ga kirei desu ne._

“Is there a legend behind it, ssaem?” Soonyoung asks, cupping his cheeks in his palms.

“Not quite,” Naeyoung chuckles. “Natsume Soseki, who was a Japanese novelist in the late...1800’s I believe, created the phrase ‘the moon is beautiful’ to express love. While he was teaching, he overheard a student translating ‘I love you’ a little awkwardly into it’s literal translation, _‘ware kimi o aisu.’_ As a result, Soseki believed that people shoudln’t feel the need to be awkward when giving affection, so the translation of ‘the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?’ was born.”

 _“Sugoi,”_ Soonyoung breaths, and Naeyoung giggles.

“What’s the Japanese word for ‘love,’ Soonyoung?” she asks.

_“Suki.”_

“And what’s the Japanese word for ‘moon?’”

 _“Tsuki…_ Oh.” Soonyoung’s mouth drops open into a small ‘o’ at the realization, and Naeyoung smiles knowingly. 

“Yes. _Suki_ and _tsuki_ are phonetically similar enough to be a word play of sorts,” she explains. “If you replace _tsuki_ with _suki_ , the phrase would instead translate to ‘the love is beautiful.’ Or you can take it as this: the moon is beautiful, and I can recognize its beauty and love, because I see them in you ― ‘you’ can be interpreted differently, but in this case, ‘you’ can be referred to the person you love.”

_Tsuki ga kirei desu ne._

_Tsuki ga kirei desu ne._

_Tsuki ga kirei desu ne._

“That’s beautiful, ssaem,” Soonyoung says, awed. 

_Beautiful indeed,_ Jihoon agrees.

“It is, isn’t it?” Naeyoung laughs, wiping the characters from her blackboard. “Well, this concludes the end of my lesson, My Prince. Keep the new vocabulary in mind for your test in two weeks. As for the proverbs, I just thought that was a fun assignment to implement in today’s lesson. Yoojin-ssi seemed a bit cranky when I passed her in the hallway earlier. I can’t imagine what she put you through today.”

Soonyoung giggles. “Thank you, ssaem,” he says earnestly. “This is why you’re my favorite.”

“Oh, heavens. Don’t let Yoojin-ssi hear that. You know she always has surprise quizzes waiting for you,” Naeyoung whispers playfully, packing her things. “I will be taking my leave, darling. Rest up now. Rumor has it that His Majesty has called you in for a meeting. All the servants are gossiping about it.”

Rolling his eyes, Soonyoung lets out a weak chuckle. “Of course they are. I’m not surprised. Thank you again, ssaem. You’re dismissed.”

With another fond smile, Naeyoung gathers her things and walks over to pat Soonyoung’s cheek adoringly, cooing. When she’s satisfied with how pink the omega’s cheeks are, she dips her head in acknowledgement towards the personal guards before leaving the library.

Soonyoung sighs out, stretching his arms above his head. “Just one more thing to worry about,” he mutters, neatly filing the Japanese worksheets scattered on his desk. Standing up, he slides his textbook in a bookshelf and grabs his worksheets. 

“At least you have leisure time for two hours,” Seokmin offers. 

Soonyoung sighs, pushing his chair in and making his way out the doors. “Two hours doing nothing but worrying. I don’t really have much else to do. It’s not like I can just up and leave the kingdom grounds as I please anyway.” He aims a subtle look at Jihoon when he says that, and the alpha understands. “Anyway, let’s head back to my chambers and take a rest for now. I need to mentally prepare myself for what’s about to happen.”

They begin their journey down the hallways and into the grand foyer, and Jihoon slips into his formal tongue when he speaks.

“Is it troubling for you, My Prince?” he questions curiously. 

Soonyoung sighs, dipping his head in acknowledgement towards some passing servants. “I am quite gullible when it comes to business concerning the outside world. If you ask me though, I don’t think I am fit to be Crown Prince with how much information is kept from me. My sister is kept in the dark as well, but unlike me, she wants to be throned as the Queen in the future.”

None of them speak until they’ve reached the third floor, where nobody but the Crown Princess and her personal guards should be.

“Come inside, the both of you,” Soonyoung says, waving his hand towards the door. “It’s a little early before the sun sleeps so nobody should come disturb us lest there is a change in my schedule.”

All three of them make their way inside the Prince’s chambers, with Seokmin shutting the door softly behind them. Soonyoung heads straight to his bed, falling backward in it with a relieved sigh as his eyes flutter closed.

“If I may ask ― ” Seokmin starts, instantly getting interrupted with a chide of, “Formality,” from the Crown Prince. He clears his throat and tries again. “Sorry. Can I ask why you don’t want to take over the throne?”

Soonyoung sighs, dragging his hands down to rest on his torso as he stares up at his two personal guards. “I guess I should be grateful when you put it that way,” he says wistfully, voice soft. “I just ― you’d think being in the royal family would mean you get to do anything you want with no repercussions, simply because you have power above everyone else, right? But it’s not like that. I have eyes on me, whether it’s my parents or even just you two.”

Jihoon leans against the frame of Soonyoung’s bed, tilting his head to the side. He guesses every rank of nobility has its downsides, some more transparent and obvious than others. Everything comes with a cost, it seems.

“I have to be this…’perfect’ Crown Prince ever since I turned 6,” Soonyoung continues on with a sigh. “I have to look my best even on a casual day. I have to keep up with diets every so often to look ‘healthy,’ and I need to learn and memorize all the rules so I can be shaped into some sort of prim and proper role model for children. Children who have all the time in the world to have fun and play around without being cautious of their actions. Sometimes, it just feels like I have no room to even breathe.”

Seokmin and Jihoon stay quiet for a moment, both looking at each other with something akin to pity. The latter knows Soonyoung wouldn’t want their pity, doesn’t want to seem weak just because of his secondary gender. Omegas are universally known to be submissive despite their adored status among the ranks, but Soonyoung wants to break out of that submissive stereotype.

“I don’t even remember my childhood,” whispers Soonyoung, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t think I even had friends when I was younger. All I can remember was practice, practice, practice. Practice proper etiquette, practice mannerisms, practice speech ― I didn’t have time to make errors. My parents made me do things over and over again...until I got everything perfect, and even then it wasn’t enough for them. I had to do it until I got it ten times over. It’s all that’s ingrained into my head.”

Something inside Jihoon sinks. His heart aches for the omega, how he was stripped from everything a normal child should’ve had. Friends, a warm learning environment, even a loving family. He hopes one day that he’ll be able to take Soonyoung away to his hometown, to give him a chance to experience a normal life for once.

“I’m taking it that your parents won’t allow you to not take the throne?” Seokmin questions.

“They won’t,” sighs Soonyoung wistfully. “No matter how many times I ask, their answer somehow always draws back to me and my secondary gender, and how powerful I’d be once I take over. They never take no for an answer.” He rolls his eyes with a groan. “It’s like they’re setting me up. An omega doesn’t make a Kingdom look more powerful ― it makes the Kingdom look more _valuable,_ but it makes me vulnerable _._ I don’t think they realize that putting me in that spotlight ― it would do us more harm than good.”

“What do you mean by harm?” Jihoon asks.

Soonyoung sighs again. “Well, it’s not necessarily harm, but it’s just ― you guys know how omegas are supposed to be treasured and treated with love and care, right?”

Both Jihoon and Seokmin nod, and the former can see where this is going.

“I guess that’s true in many aspects,” Soonyoung says, voice sounding distant. “I mean, for me at least. I’m treasured by the nobles...loved and cared for by my friends...but I suppose what I mean is, the general public only care for omegas because of their worth and value they bring to whoever happens to be around. Nobody really cares for who they really are. Putting me in a position where other Kingdoms are bound to watch my every move...it’s uncomfortable. And scary. To them, as an omega, I’ll just be treated like a prized possession. To them, as a human being, I don’t matter.” He pauses, then asks, “Does that make sense?”

“I understand,” Seokmin says softly. “I mean, how can I not? You just want to be treated like everyone else. Is that why you don’t like formalities?”

Soonyoung chuckles. “Yeah. Some of my friends can’t help it though, Seungcheol-hyung especially considering he is a Head Knight. Wonwoo is still trying to get used to it, but he’s getting there.” He lets out a hum, eyes closing. “I can’t even act casual around my own parents.”

“What about your sister?” Jihoon asks.

“I honestly don’t know about her,” Soonyoung says, half amused, half bitter. “I think it really depends on her mood. Sometimes she’ll be down to entertain me a little, but for the most part, she tries to follow in mother’s footsteps. She really wants to take over the throne.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jihoon asks, “If your sister wants to take over the throne so badly, why don’t your parents just let her rule alone? Surely one ruler is enough for a Kingdom.”

“Like I said,” Soonyoung says bitterly. “Their answer always somehow draws back to me being an omega. One ruler _is_ enough for a kingdom, but they want to show off what they have, which is me, an omega. They think that my secondary gender will be beneficial for the image of the Kingdom.”

“There really isn’t any way you can get out of it?”

“I can get out of it,” Soonyoung responds with a huff. “Like I said, my sister wants to take over the throne, but like I also said, my parents are contemplating over the decision just because I’m an omega and I’d look more beneficial for the image of the Kingdom. The only way I won’t have to take over the throne is my sister would have to find a mate to rule by her side so he can be crowned as the King instead of me. I will remain as the Crown Prince instead, and I wouldn’t have to take over the throne. If it so happens she isn’t feeling so romantic in the upcoming years, however, then my parents will make me take over the throne instead…”

He trails off in a way that tells Jihoon he isn’t finished, and the next thing he says has the alpha’s heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

“But,” Soonyoung says, glancing at Jihoon, “there is another option...one I’m not particularly fond of but I’m willing to do if it means I don’t have to be so formal all the time. While I would still have to take over the throne, this option might make the whole thing a bit more bearable.”

“And that is…?” Seokmin presses on.

“I find a mate,” answers Soonyoung. “I find a mate who’ll rule by my side and treat me like a normal human being. An alpha, preferably, since they’re considered to be the most compatible to omegas. Thing is, my parents are particular of nobility considering, y’know ― ” he shrugs, “the image of the Kingdom, and I don’t want to take that position away from my sister when she’s the one who wants to take over.”

Jihoon swallows, feeling his cheeks become warm when he catches Soonyoung’s knowing glance. He licks his lips, sucking in his cheeks and biting down to prevent a smile from forming. If it weren’t for the last part, he probably would’ve been full on grinning. He feels so incredibly warm inside, and it leaves him breathless just a little.

“I see.” His voice cracks when he speaks, and he doesn’t miss the curl of Soonyoung’s lips. “Well, if the thought counts, I think you’ll find an option that’ll satisfy both you and your family.”

Soonyoung’s eyes lower. “I hope so.”

It falls quiet, then Seokmin gently chides, “Hey, what’s with this gloomy atmosphere?” Walking over, he grabs Soonyoung’s hand in his and pulls him up from the bed until he’s sitting. “Come on, no sad times in this grand chamber of yours. Let’s dance, hyung?”

Jihoon watches in amusement as Seokmin pulls Soonyoung up with a grin, the latter of the duo cocking his eyebrows up in curiosity. The alpha chuckles at the sight, crossing his arms when Seokmin begins moving his body in a ridiculous manner. If Seungcheol were to see how unprofessional they’re acting, he might just have a heart attack, especially if the Crown Prince is giving into Seokmin’s antics. 

“What are we doing, Seok?” chuckles Soonyoung, but he moves along with Seokmin despite his question. “We don’t even have music.”

“Music, shmusic,” Seokmin scoffs, waving his hand. “We don’t need music to dance! Come on! Jihoonie-hyung, aren’t you gonna join?”

Jihoon waves his hand. “Show our Crown Prince a good time,” he chuckles, smiling when both parties pout at him. “Someone needs to keep track of time so you aren’t late to your meeting, Soonyoung.”

“Meeting, shmeeting,” Soonyoung says, copying Seokmin’s words from earlier and eliciting a giggle from the beta. He grins at Jihoon, walking over and taking the alpha’s hands in his. “Come on, Jihoonie. A little break for you won’t hurt. If it does so happen that Seungcheol-hyung walks in, I can just tell him I ordered you to dance with me.”

About to refuse, Jihoon opens his mouth to retaliate when Seokmin comes over and takes his other hand.

“Please, hyung?” he begs. “Just this once. For our Crown Prince.”

Jihoon stares at the two of them for a while, trying to muster up the courage to reject the offer when he sees Soonyoung pout at him, eyes wide and sparkling. Hesitating, the word ‘no’ threatening to roll off the tip of his tongue, Jihoon swallows it down hard and sighs in defeat.

“Fine,” he says.

Before he knows it, he’s being yanked to the middle of the room with Seokmin and Soonyoung practically dragging him around like he’s some sort of ragdoll. He obliges easily, of course, and regrets his decision when Seokmin takes the liberty of twirling him around like the suitors do to the maidens during dances. He finds himself stumbling a little, movements uncoordinated, but he falls right into Soonyoung’s arms with the Crown Prince giggling in his ear.

Looking up, he sees Soonyoung’s bright smile, and maybe ― just _maybe_ ― he doesn’t mind being made a fool of if it means getting to see such a beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I couldn’t add in my beginning a/n because it was too long 一 thank you so much to those who showed love for the last chapter! I honestly wasn’t expecting anyone to be excited about Jihoon’s training process, but you all showed so much enthusiasm and it made me so happy to know that writing all those words wasn’t for waste. It was actually quite interesting to see, but nevertheless, I really appreciate all your comments :( <3
> 
> I have absolutely no background in history. I don’t even like history but I felt like it made sense to add considering this fic somewhat has history in it, lmao. That information about the Classical period and the Baroque period was something I pulled straight from Google so do not quote me on this :)
> 
> I also do not have any background in Japanese, so if you are Japanese or can understand Japanese, please correct me on any typos or misspellings/grammatical errors I’ve made, especially if you didn’t understand what I wrote or you got confused. All of the phrases here are pulled from a website I found and yes 一 these all will be important in future chapters, but I’m sure most of you got the memo already, especially for a certain phrase *coughs* moon *coughs*
> 
> (Update: Not at how staff posted a video of Wonwoo saying “the moon is beautiful” to Carats before I published this ;; I already had everything written down, and I literally screamed when I first saw it, huehuehuehue. What a coincidence, or maybe it’s fate ><) 
> 
> So we get into a teensy weensy bit of Soonyoung’s feelings towards his parents and how he’s been treated by them (which honestly isn’t as dramatic as I have written). We also get to see his feelings towards his biological side in the last section. 
> 
> In this fic, omegas are supposed to be loved and treasured, and they are, but instead, I wanted Soonyoung to loathe his omega side. Despise it. In many of the ABO fics I’ve read, omegas are usually the submissive ones, right? Yes, we will be seeing that submissive side in this fic, especially in the later chapters, but as we progress through the chapters and as I fix up the plot, I want to be able to execute the idea of Soonyoung breaking out of that shell. 
> 
> Jihoon will still remain as the alpha (dw, my alpha Jihoon enthusiasts ^^), but I’d like to write this fic in a way where Jihoon treats Soonyoung more of his equal than just an omega. I think this will go hand in hand considering in this fic, Jihoon is born from a poor town despite being an alpha, and Soonyoung was born from royalty despite being an omega. I can say for sure that they will be going through their heat and rut cycles, but for this fic to progress, there will be a lot more conflicts than what meets the eye, so just be prepared ^^
> 
> I am also slowly introducing what roles the other Seventeen members play. So far, we’ve got Jihoon and Seokmin as the personal guards, Soonyoung as the Crown Prince, Wonwoo as the secretary, Mingyu as the chef, and Seungkwan and Minghao as the personal stylists! If you saw my tweet, I said something like how I had to change the roles of some characters (which could possibly be a hit or miss for the plot), but I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens >< Hopefully the plot doesn’t get too messy because of this.
> 
> I’m trying not to make the plot so complicated that I lose track of what’s supposed to happen (it almost happened with WWWP), but there will be a lot of things going on, hopefully in a more organized and structured way. I tend not to plan too far ahead because I get impatient too quickly ;; but I have a lot of surprises for this fic and I’m excited to execute them all!
> 
> If you wanna interact with me or stay updated on my progress, you can do so here :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To me you are very precious  
> You can tell me today was tough  
> I am here, you suffered a lot  
> I love you  
> I will hug you,”  
> \- Hug, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn begins now. 
> 
> (And happy birthday to our angel, Yoon Jeonghan!! ><)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The double doors to His Majesty’s private office open by the hands of His Majesty’s personal guards, Im Jaebeom and Kim Junmyeon. They both bow deeply upon the sight of the Crown Prince, then dip their heads in acknowledgement towards Jihoon and Seokmin who reciprocate the gesture. As they follow Soonyoung towards the desk where the omega seats himself next to his sister, both guards bow ninety degrees respectfully and only straighten themselves up on either side of the Crown Prince’s chair when they hear the King’s word of approval.

“I am thankful that you have made it,” the King tells Soonyoung, sounding not at all like a father should. “This meeting is of the utmost importance in regards to you and your noona's future in overtaking the throne of this Kingdom."

“As you both know, one of you is expected to rule this Kingdom should neither of you find a mate before the time limit,” the Queen continues, sounding every bit as formal as the King. She turns to the Crown Princess. “Minkyung, have you found yourself a suitor worthy of ruling by your side? We expect nothing less than the best."

“I’m afraid not, mother,” Minkyung says stoically, dipping her head apologetically.

Both the King and Queen’s faces turn grim.

“Soonyoung,” the King addresses next. “Have you found yourself a suitor worthy of ruling by your side?"

 _How can he find a suitor if you won’t let him outside?_ thinks Jihoon bitterly.

He can almost feel Soonyoung tense up subtly in his seat, and he has to suppress the urge to reach out and pat his shoulder in comfort. Even he can sense the dread Soonyoung is feeling, whirling around mockingly in the pit of his stomach. He schools his face into a cold expression, reminding himself he has time to comfort the omega when the meeting is done and over with.

“I — “ starts Soonyoung, faltering a little.

Jihoon can sense how much Soonyoung wants to say yes, and part of him wants the omega to admit that he did, in fact, find a suitor — _him._ Alas, however, the alpha is merely just a personal guard and has absolutely no experience working in the Kingdom, save for his knight training. The Crown Prince is out of his league as is anyway, and he doesn’t even want to think about the King and Queen’s reaction when they find out that Soonyoung had taken a liking to a commoner from Busan.

It takes a moment, a long moment. The air seems faint around them, slowly fogging with tension as they all await for the Crown Prince’s answer. It takes another minute, then Soonyoung turns his gaze to his lap and shakes his head.

“I’m afraid not, father."

The King and Queen glance at each other silently, an unspoken message passing between them. Jihoon suddenly feels a shiver crawl up his spine at the sight. The look on their faces is anything but accepting of the situation, and he dreads to hear what’ll come out of their mouths next. 

“Very well then,” the King speaks up, voice stiff as they both return their gazes back to the Crown Prince and Crown Princess. “We will resort to some options for the both of you then."

He turns his head and nods to Wonwoo, who’s been silently standing off to the side with two large manila folders in his hand. Jihoon hasn’t noticed him due to all his nerves, but he can’t help but feel a little more uneasy when the secretary bows and walks up to them, presenting the closed folders neatly on the desk. Jihoon doesn’t dare wonder what kind of contents are inside.

“I would like you two to open these folders,” requests the King plainly. “Inside, you will find options available to your interest."

Curiously but subtly, Jihoon peers over Soonyoung’s shoulder and watches the omega open the folder labeled ‘Crown Prince,' revealing the different faces of men and women alike. It seems as though the papers are files, containing profiles of people of nobility. The dreaded feeling is suddenly a lot more prominent now.

“Father, mother, may I ask what you have presented us with?” It’s Minkyung who speaks, voice uninterested.

“All of these papers are files containing the profiles of potential suitors for you both,” the Queen answers. “As you both know, one of you is expected to take over the throne in the upcoming years. By then, whoever is to be throned as the new King or Queen will be expected to have a partner by their side. Yes, you both are equally capable of ruling the Kwon Kingdom alone but as we’ve told you time and time again, two rulers will be most beneficial for the image of the Kingdom."

Jihoon squeezes his own hands behind his back when he notices Soonyoung hasn’t touched the folder since he’s opened it. They’re both most likely thinking about the same thing — Soonyoung doesn’t want to look through it, and Jihoon doesn’t want him to look through it either. If it so happens that the King and Queen are set firm on this decision, there’s no getting out of it.

“Mother, father,” Soonyoung speaks after a moment, eyes raising from the file. “As honorable as this position is, I believe I’ve made it known that I do not wish to take over the Kwon Kingdom. Noona is more capable than I to take over such an important role. She has shown interest in the position, but I would only like to stay by her side throughout the process."

From beside him, Minkyung nods swiftly. “If Soonyoung thinks he is of no position to take over the throne, then I will gladly take over instead."

The King sighs deeply, leaning forward on his elbows. “You both are of equal capability to take over the throne,” he affirms. “However, as we have reiterated with you time and time again, my son, consider your secondary gender for a moment. Think about it. It is already rare enough to find an omega in this day and age, and even rarer to find an omega of the royal bloodline. Think of the image of the Kingdom. We can be benefited of many ways if you were to rule."

Jihoon catches the quick motion of Soonyoung clenching his fists.

“I do not wish to take over the Kingdom,” he repeats, voice masking the thin layer of impatience. “You may see otherwise, father, but my secondary gender holds of no importance to me."

The King crosses his arms on the table and leans forward. “Your secondary gender makes you all the more special, Soonyoung,” is what he says firmly. “You are this Kingdom’s treasure, their jewel. Our people look up to you as their role model, someone who they aspire to be. Are you not grateful to be in such a position of authority? A position where you are beloved and adored by many? Are you not beholden of such?"

Soonyoung seems to deflate at that, shoulders slumping in defeat and head bowing. Upon the sight, Jihoon feels something churn inside his stomach and it takes him a moment to realize that he isn’t angry as he is disgusted. It’s as though the King and Queen care only for the status of their Kingdom, shoving aside their own son as though his secondary status is all he’s good for. Jihoon almost can’t believe he’s hearing such words with his own ears.

“I am beholden of such,” answers Soonyoung, sounding less confident now.

“Then there should not be a problem,” the King finalizes, leaning back in his seat. “I will allow the two of you to bring these folders back with you and look thoroughly through the files. We will give you no more than a week to choose a suitor who best catches your interest. When the time comes we ask of your answer, you are to tell us so we can schedule a visit and allow a connection to build between you and your chosen. If it so happens you do not have an answer by then, we will decide on a suitor for you."

“Father, you can’t be serious,” Soonyoung speaks incredulously. “Time and time again, I have refused any offer of taking over the throne in favor of noona taking over instead. Why is it that we need to take further measures to ensure I’ll find a suitor when I am perfectly content with noona being the ruler instead of me?"

“This is not your decision to make, Soonyoung.” It’s the Queen who speaks up. “We are expanding our options and seeking for a more beneficial future of this Kingdom. We have reiterated over and over again that we would like you to at least consider a position of authority, and truly think of what benefits you will reap shall the time come that it is you who takes over the throne."

Jihoon feels so, so sick.

“Mother, I _have_ considered it,” Soonyoung says, tone desperate. "I’ve considered it when you’ve asked me of such. Always. Comes the time you question if I’ve considered a position of authority, my answer will always remain the same: I have no interest. I will _never_ have interest. It is supposedly not my decision to make, but if that’s the case, then why do you keep lending me options to choose from?"

“We believe your mind will mature over time, Soonyoung,” the Queen retaliates firmly. “You are still young and naive, but you are growing well. We want you to contemplate on this decision — "

Soonyoung clenches his jaw, and Jihoon sees the blow coming before anyone else can. He feels his heart pound nervously in his chest, hands clamming up where they’re squeezed behind his back. He inhales deeply, gnawing on the inside of his cheek when he sees the way Soonyoung’s eyes darken.

 _Calm down,_ he wants desperately to say, a sudden urge to prevent a disastrous meeting from happening surging through his veins. _Calm down, my petal..._

“Just say it,” the omega says, voice on the verge of breaking. “Say it to me straight. I have refused one too many times already, mother, yet I am unheard, and my wishes remain nothing but mere wishes. You and father do not care for me as a son, but for my biology. You are ignorant of my pleas time and time again — "

“Kwon Soonyoung!” the Queen exclaims, standing up briskly and leaning forward to slam her hands on the table. “Do not make up such lies. We care for you as we do with Minkyung — "

“Then you will have no trouble handing the throne over to her!” Soonyoung says, also standing up. “What about is it that is so difficult to understand, mother? I do not wish to take over the throne. Noona does. You care for me, you say, yet you never acknowledge my presence lest it be for such arrangements to the Kingdom’s benefit — for _your_ benefit. I've told you that I've already considered my position in the Kingdom to be ridden of the throne, yet you dismiss my answer and insinuate that I am stupid for ever wanting the opposite of your wishes — "

“Kwon Soonyoung, that is _enough_ _!”_ the King barks, dropping a heavy fist on the table as he shoots up from his seat. “I will _not_ have you slander your mother this way. Your behavior is very unsettling and disappointing. I do not wish to hear another complaint from you. You are to listen to us and be considerate of who you are doing this for: yourself or your people. Whom do you give yourself to?"

_Soonyoung..._

Jihoon sees the way Soonyoung’s hands shake by his sides, the way his shoulders tense up. The alpha feels something spreading across his chest, and it takes him a moment to realize just how angry he is. Angry, because the King and Queen have victimized themselves when it’s apparent Soonyoung is only trying to get them to hear his wishes. Angry, because Soonyoung is trying to defend himself yet he’s been made a fool of trying to do so. It makes Jihoon so angry. So damn angry.

Regretfully, he stays put in his position, instead resorting to digging his nails into his palms to prevent anything disastrous from happening. He keeps his gaze trained on the wall behind the Queen, counting seconds in his head as he breathes in and out slowly. 

From his peripheral vision, he sees how Minkyung’s hand reaches out to lightly tap against the back of Soonyoung’s in warning. Like that, Soonyoung’s shoulders slouch defeatedly.

“My people, father,” says the omega curtly as his eyes lower to the table. “I give myself to my people."

The King purses his lips. “Then there should be no reason to defy,” he says. Jihoon doesn’t like his tone. He sounds as though he’s practically spitting out every word, tone making a mockery of Soonyoung’s humiliation. “You are the Crown Prince of this Kingdom, Soonyoung. Act as such."

It’s a dirty, _dirty_ card to pull and it makes Jihoon feel even more nauseous than before. He watches as Soonyoung sinks in his seat again, looking downright dejected when he shouldn’t be. It breaks his heart, especially when Soonyoung has told him that his parents have told him time and time again to consider his secondary gender, something he takes no pride in, and rightfully so.

“If neither of you have complaints,” the King starts after a long, tense moment of silence, “I will have your personal secretary’s announce when your decision must be made. Thank you both for your time...and Soonyoung?” He pauses, eyeing the omega from across the table. “I do not appreciate being made a fool of. You both are dismissed."

Standing up abruptly, Soonyoung dips his head and proceeds to snatch the folder from the table. Without another word to his parents, who seem to be shocked at the rude and probably unusual display of actions, he turns around and walks briskly past Jihoon with a curt, “Let’s leave,” to him and Seokmin, already making his way towards the double doors. Jihoon catches a whiff of his persimmon and berry scent, now turned sour from the meeting, and he wishes he could give him a hug right now.

Bowing as he was instructed during training, Jihoon follows quickly after the Crown Prince with Seokmin right on his heel. They both struggle to catch up with Soonyoung’s pace for a moment, the omega walking quickly away from the King’s private office, but they eventually find themselves accompanying either side of Soonyoung’s hurried and frantic figure along the way back to his chambers.

Soonyoung doesn’t wait for either of them to open the doors for him, instead twisting the handle almost violently before walking in, his robe fluttering behind him dramatically. Both Jihoon and Seokmin pause at the closing door, glancing at each other as though they’re having the same thoughts: _should we go in?_

”Maybe you should try calm him down,” Seokmin suggests, voice low and quiet. “He seems pretty upset. I’ll stay out here."

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “Why don’t you do it?"

The beta gives him a sheepish look. “I’m not very good at comforting people,” he admits. “I think I’ll trip over my words anyway. I wouldn’t even know what to say. I mean, what can you even say in a situation like this? It’s obviously not going to be okay if he doesn’t want to go through with it, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want false consolation right now."

Sighing, Jihoon purses his lips and stares at the door handle. “I guess you’re right,” he murmurs. “Still though, a little comfort is worth the effort, right?"

When Seokmin nods, he sighs again and turns the handle, opening the door just a little and poking his head in cautiously. The sight of Soonyoung lying face first on his bed with his arms hugging one of his pillows tightly, shoulders quivering slightly, and the folder thrown carelessly on the floor with the files scattered has Jihoon’s heart aching. He pulls his head back and glances at Seokmin one more time, who nods insistently and mouths ‘go.'

Taking in a deep breath, Jihoon opens the door wider and slips inside, closing it as quietly as he can behind him. He really needs to treat Seokmin one day for giving him another opportunity to be alone with Soonyoung again, but for now, he needs to focus on giving the omega the comfort he needs.

Almost silently, Jihoon pads across the room and bends down to file the papers neatly back into the manila folder. Picking it up, he walks hesitantly towards Soonyoung’s bed and sits by the omega’s waist, hand twitching to reach out and hug him. He can smell the salt of Soonyoung’s tears, and it makes the urge to hug him grow even stronger, but he stays put.

He supposes it’s useless to ask how Soonyoung is feeling, if he’s okay, when it’s pretty damn clear that he isn’t. Jihoon has never been one to comfort people, much less be the person to initiate affection, but for some reason, Soonyoung is always an exception to those silent traits of his. He thinks that ‘some reason’ is pretty obvious but it remains unspoken despite what he wants to say.

Reaching out a hand, he cautiously places it on the small of Soonyoung’s back and rubs up and down in small circles. When the omega makes no move to push him away, he makes the small circles bigger, until he’s freely running his hand up and down Soonyoung’s back. 

Opening his mouth to speak, Jihoon hesitates for a moment, then closes it slowly, feeling unsure. While he’d love it if Soonyoung didn’t bottle up his emotions, he has a feeling the omega would become more upset if he begins to rant repetitively about the event that occurred earlier. He doesn’t want Soonyoung to become more upset.

Deciding he’s got nothing to lose, he decides to go for it, voice quiet as he begins to sing softly. It’s a song his mother used to sing to him when working in the fields took a toll on his body during his time trying to convince his father to let him work at the Kingdom, when Jihoon would look at all the mosquito bites on his legs and question if all his hard work would pay off in the end — a comfort song. He only hopes Soonyoung finds some sort of warmth in his comfort song too.

_"No matter how much you hide it_  
_You know you can't hide it forever_  
_So we can smile together_  
_Don't be sorry, don't worry_  
_Don't be scared, now don't cry_  
  
_To me you are very precious_  
_You can tell me today was tough_  
_I am here, you suffered a lot_  
_I love you_  
_I will hug you."_

Jihoon trails off gradually, feeling more and more unsure when Soonyoung tenses up at the last verse. Shit. He knew he was rusty but he didn’t think he was _that_ rusty. Perhaps singing wasn’t the best idea. Impulsive, perhaps, but definitely not his brightest moment. He only intended to comfort Soonyoung a little, but the aura around the omega tells him otherwise.

Unsure of what else to do, he glances at the folder and opens it curiously, reading through the first profile of a potential suitor. He supposes he’ll have to resort to something else.

The first file is of a Korean woman named Kim Ryejin, Crown Princess of the Kim Royale and the only daughter of Kim Yungsoon and Kim Sohyun. She is due to take over the throne in a years’ time and is in need of someone to rule by her side at her parents’ request. She’s an alpha, and from what Jihoon reads from her profile, she takes pride in her secondary gender and uses it to her advantage when she can, which is already a red flag in itself. She seems to hate history with a passion, however, and Jihoon finds that bit a little amusing.

“Ryejin seems like a lovely woman,” he comments, but Soonyoung doesn’t reply, which is to be expected anyway. “She seems strong but a little dependent on her status. I think confidence is nice but arrogance can be a hit or miss. She absolutely loathes history though, so that’s something you two have in common, right?"

When he still gets no reply from Soonyoung, he decides to look through the second profile to keep himself busy, although he doesn’t really want to. He supposes Soonyoung will talk to him when he feels ready to, but until then, he’ll need to keep himself distracted.

The second person is a little more interesting than Ryejin. It’s a man this time, Nicholas Weld, but his Korean name is Jung Kyungwon. His parents are of different nationalities, with his father being Korean and his mother, American. He was born and raised in America but is fluent in Korean thanks to his father. Although he was not born into a royal family nor an alpha, he is still of nobility. He also seems to be a catch amongst the ladies, especially with his looks.

“Oh, cool. Nicholas is from America but he’s fluent in Korean,” Jihoon compliments, eyes trailing over the face in the profile. “Blonde hair and brown eyes. Isn’t that what all the teenage girls drool over? A ladies man — is that what they call it?"

Soonyoung still doesn’t speak but Jihoon feels him shift behind him. Deciding to look through another file instead, the alpha scans through the next profile.

It’s another man, from Japan this time. He looks like a typical gentleman, hair slicked back and features sharp yet delicate. He is supposedly taking over the throne of the Osaka Castle in two years’ time, and he’s been looking frantically for someone to rule by his side. As Jihoon reads on, his eyes catch the words ‘private’ and ‘aloof,’ and he can’t help but think about how beneficial this can be for Soonyoung.

“Sayome’s from Japan,” he says amidst the quietness of the room. “You’re learning Japanese too, so maybe you can learn a thing or two from him. He’s apparently pretty affectionate though but that might be good for you, right? You’re pretty affectionate yourself so maybe...” He can’t get the words out but Soonyoung cuts in before he can say anything more.

“Why are you telling me this?” speaks Soonyoung finally. "You of all people shouldn’t be encouraging this, Jihoon."

Jihoon turns his head to face him. The omega is looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows and a disgruntled expression, and Jihoon feels his lips curl up slightly at the sight despite the truth behind those words. It’s painful, he has to admit, that he has no say in the matter. He’s merely just a personal guard, and it feels as though everything is reminding him of his place regarding his relationship with the Crown Prince. 

Closing the folder, he places it in front of Soonyoung and nudges it towards him, feeling amused when the omega shies away from it like it’s fire.

“You’re going to have to look through this eventually,” he says softly, frowning when Soonyoung shoves the folder off his bed. “Soonie, don’t be like that...At least take a look at your potential suitors. Wouldn’t you feel better knowing you have background information about them? Knowing you have something in common with them?"

“I don’t want to have anything in common with them,” Soonyoung says stubbornly.

Sighing, Jihoon bends over and retrieves the folder again, opening it to look through the files once more. Deep down in his heart, he doesn’t want Soonyoung to have anything in common with his potential suitors either, but he knows it’s for the best. After all, he’d sworn to protect and cherish the Crown Prince when he said the oath, and that means making sure he’s comfortable in any circumstances given to him.

“You never know,” he tries again, and he feels a pang in his heart when he says that. “You might find out that they have more than their profiles let on — "

“I don’t want any of them,” Soonyoung says. His voice sounds desperate now as he scoots up and faces Jihoon. “Jihoon, I don’t want any of them. I don’t want any of them to be my suitor, and I don’t want any of them to be with me for the rest of my life. I don’t want them.” His voice breaks a little, and Jihoon doesn’t have to look to know he’s started tearing up again. "I want _you.”_

Jihoon closes his eyes and inhales shakily, closing the folder and bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. It pains him, that after five years of waiting and training as though his life depended on it, he’s now in a position where he can see and meet up with Soonyoung. Even then, however, meeting up isn’t enough, because now there’s bigger demands for Soonyoung, demands that Jihoon can’t meet.

“Jihoon, why are you encouraging this?” Soonyoung questions, a tremor building up in his voice. “Why are you here reading off the profiles of people I don’t want to meet? Why are you listing off the things we have in common when I don’t want to hear it? You should be just as upset as I am — "

“And what makes you think I’m not?” Jihoon cuts him off abruptly.

Soonyoung falls quiet almost instantly, mouth opening to speak before he closes it again. Jihoon turns his head to make eye contact, and Soonyoung’s eyes waver but he doesn’t look away. A moment passes, then two, then Jihoon continues on without waiting, tossing the folder back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“What makes you think I’m not?” he repeats, a little more softer this time. “What, just because I’m trying to see the light side of the situation, you think I’m not hurting too?"

Soonyoung looks like he’s about to cry. “Jihoonie..."

“You think it doesn’t hurt me knowing you’ll eventually be handed off to someone of nobility? Someone who’s not me?” Jihoon asks, chest tight with pain. “You think I haven’t been hurting during my five years of training, because I'm constantly being reminded of the fact that even if I do get to see you again, we can never truly be together? You are of nobility, and I’m nothing but a commoner. I can’t do anything about this, Soonyoung, and I know you know that too."

Soonyoung’s eyes lower, lip quivering and hands clenched tight in his lap. Reaching out, Jihoon intertwines their fingers together and squeezes gently, his own heart squeezing when he sees tears dripping from Soonyoung’s eyes. He shifts his position, fully facing the omega, and he lifts a hand to delicately brush the wetness away.

“I don’t want to sugarcoat things,” he murmurs, caressing Soonyoung’s cheek lovingly. “I don’t want to make promises I can’t keep, because in the end, we’ll both be disappointed at the outcome, and I don’t want to give you false hope. I wasn’t raised from jewels and coins, Soonyoung. I woke up on a dirty and torn mattress every morning, and bread was my every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You need to remember that."

“I do remember that,” Soonyoung whispers, hand coming up to cover Jihoon’s. “I just don’t want to be reminded of it. I hate that we’re not of the same nobility. I’d take your hand if it weren’t for my parents’ orders."

Jihoon smiles bitterly, but his chest warms up at the last statement. “They only see me as another knight in the Kingdom,” he says. “To them, I’m here to serve and protect you, the ‘Kingdom’s treasure’ and their ‘jewel.’" Soonyoung rolls his eyes at that and Jihoon’s smile turns a little more genuine. “I will never meet their expectations, but to you, I’m — I’m..."

“My love,” answers Soonyoung without hesitation.

Ducking his head, feeling his ears warm up and a smile creep up on his lips, Jihoon’s voice cracks when he weakly agrees, “Yes, that."

He hears Soonyoung giggle. “You’re so cute, Jihoonie."

Clearing his throat, lamely attempting to change the subject to stray away from his flustered state, Jihoon says, “If I were in a position to defy such an order, I would. I’d take your hand instead, and either way if we ruled this Kingdom together or not, we’d be happy together."

“Together,” echoes Soonyoung, before he turns his head and kisses the side of Jihoon’s palm gently. 

Sighing, feeling a little lighter than he had moments ago, the alpha pats his cheek and retracts his hand. Leaning forward, he grabs the folder and holds it out to Soonyoung with an empty smile, jerking it once in his direction as a signal to open it. Soonyoung wordlessly grabs it and stares at the cover for a long moment, fingers grazing the edge of the folder as though he’s about to open. A beat passes, then he promptly throws the folder on the floor again.

“Soonyoung — “ Jihoon starts, but cuts himself off abruptly.

Soonyoung doesn’t meet his gaze when he all but scoots closer to Jihoon, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he nuzzles his face into the alpha’s neck and takes a deep, shaky inhale. For a moment, Jihoon doesn’t know what to do, hands hovering awkwardly around Soonyoung’s waist as though he’s unsure whether to touch him. It isn’t until he feels something hot and wet slide down his collarbone does he react on instinct.

He wraps his arms around the omega’s waist, stomach churning when Soonyoung breaks out into a heart wrenching whimper. His arms tighten where they lie on Jihoon’s shoulders, and the alpha can’t do anything but squeeze him tighter, turning his head to nuzzle his nose in the omega’s hair.

“I don’t want to,” whispers Soonyoung, voice wet. “I don’t want to, Jihoonie — I _can’t._ I can still hear my parents — their voices...I feel so pressured. It feels wrong. Please don’t make me. I can’t do it, I’m sorry."

Jihoon sighs, caressing the back of the omega’s head closer to his neck. “Okay, okay, I won’t make you,” he soothes, internally relieved despite the ache in his heart. “Don’t cry, my petal. It’s going to be okay, just don’t cry, please? I won’t make you look through it today, but you’re gonna have to do it eventually, you know that, right? I’m sorry. Please stop crying."

Soonyoung only seems to cry harder at that, shaking his head violently, and Jihoon hates himself for feeling so pathetic. He can’t do much about the situation in hand, but even in their current position, he _still_ can’t do much to comfort Soonyoung. He feels useless just sitting there with his arms wrapped around the omega, chest feeling small yet hollow. He wishes he could do more.

“Scent, please,” mumbles Soonyoung wearily. “I don’t want to think."

“Are you sure — "

“Please."

Sighing, eyeing the door, hoping nobody knocks, Jihoon releases his scent bit by bit, allowing his pheromones to wrap around the omega like a blanket of comfort. He feels Soonyoung relax in his arms, nose digging into his neck and inhaling deeply, and the urge to do something more grows stronger.

“Home,” whispers Soonyoung.

Jihoon wilts instantly, heart breaking at the one word, simple yet so powerful. The urge to become more, to give more than what he already has, dissipates like it was never there in the first place, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’s doing all he needs to right now. It might not be as much as he wants to give but if it’s enough for Soonyoung, then he’ll stay put.

He doesn’t say anything, instead holding Soonyoung until he hears his breaths slow down to an even pace, until he feels his limbs gradually go lax in his hold. He doesn’t move for a few minutes, instead taking a moment to relish the feeling of Soonyoung in his arms again. It’s right. It _feels_ right, yet...he knows it’s wrong, what they’re doing. They shouldn’t even be this close to begin with.

Standing up, still keeping his hold on the omega, Jihoon braces his knee on the bed for leverage and carefully leans forward, gently pushing Soonyoung back to lie down comfortably instead of sitting up. He caresses the back of his head until it’s resting against the pillows, then takes a moment to fix the Crown Prince’s robe which had ridden up to his thighs in the process. He tries not to look, smoothing the fabric down around Soonyoung’s legs before pulling the comforter over him and tucking him in snugly under it.

For a moment, he gazes at the omega’s face, hand automatically reaching out to smooth the worry lines beginning to crease on his forehead. He sighs forlornly.

“Sleep well, Soonie,” Jihoon whispers.

Caressing Soonyoung’s face once more, he regretfully pulls his hand away and stands up, resuming his position by the balcony door with a sigh. 

For the rest of the night until his duties serving as a personal guard is over, he stays in his position like a fly on the wall. Though he has nothing to do, he drifts into his thoughts, mindlessly staring at the scattered files still sitting on the floor with an empty chest and numb frown. He doesn’t want to feed into his curiosity again, but his hands are just aching to grab ahold of the file and read through it once more.

He doesn’t want to look at the faces of Soonyoung’s potential suitors, but it’s inevitable anyway. Despite his own desires, he’d rather give Soonyoung a second set of eyes to choose the best possible person for the job, even if it’s not him, painfully so. He doesn’t want to see Soonyoung miserable for his whole time as one of the two options to rule the Kingdom. He at least wants Soonyoung smiling, even if that smile won’t be aimed towards him. Even if there will be a scary possibility he’ll be forgotten along the way. 

His heart aches at the thought and he purses his lips to quell the heat behind his eyes. Just the thought of Soonyoung falling in love with someone else — he can’t bear the thought of it.

Perhaps signing up to be a knight had been a mistake from the start. He thought enrolling in the program wouldn’t be a magic carpet ride to Soonyoung’s double doors yet here he is, standing next to the headrest of the Crown Prince’s bed with the purple sash weighing heavily on his shoulder. He _knew_ signing up to be in the program would come with consequences, and he’s reminiscent of those false promises and little white lies he’d told his father before he enrolled. He knew his job as a knight wouldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows, yet why does he still feel disappointed?

Maybe he’d unconsciously expected more than he’d bargained for. Perhaps his original intention of getting a glimpse of the Crown Prince was just a mere goal of his instead of an achievement. Perhaps he’d unconsciously aimed to surpass that goal, and now that he has, he lost sight of a new goal for him to reach, a new achievement.

_Maybe this was all just a mistake..._

Three soft knocks on the door snaps him out of his heart wrenching thoughts. Glancing at the double doors, then at Soonyoung, he contemplates whether he should answer it. Who would need the Crown Prince at — he glances at the clock — 8:15 in the evening?

Padding quietly up to the bed, he reluctantly pats at Soonyoung’s shoulder, the angst inside him disappearing when the omega hums out quietly, voice sounding hoarse from disuse. Affection blooms inside his chest instead, and he can’t help but let his lips curl up. Soonyoung seems to have that affect on him.

“Soonyoung,” he whispers. “Someone is at the door. Do you want me to answer it for you?”

It takes a while for Soonyoung to answer and Jihoon thinks he’s fallen back asleep. Just when he’s about to ask again, Soonyoung answers with a raspy voice, “Might be...stylists. You can open.”

With his word of approval, Jihoon brushes Soonyoung’s hair back fondly before straightening up and walking towards the double doors to open them. Sure enough, waiting on the other side is none other than the personal stylists of the Crown Prince, Boo Seungkwan and Xu Minghao. He catches the split second of surprise on their faces — probably wondering why he’d answered instead of Soonyoung — before he dips his head politely and opens the door wider to let them in despite his own confusion. 

“Jihoon-ssi?” Seungkwan questions as the two stylists make their way inside. “Did hyung appoint you to answer the door from now — Oh.” His eyes catch sight of the sleeping Prince. 

Jihoon shrugs, walking back to his position as he watches Seungkwan and Minghao flitter over to the vanity with their cosmetic bags. “Me and Seokmin’s shift doesn’t end until 11,” he says. “Soonyoung fell asleep after the meeting.” He tries not to get into any more detail than that but the two stylists seem to be curious.

”What was the meeting about?” Minghao is the one who asks. “Wonwoo-hyung told us it seemed pretty bad on Soonyoung-hyung’s part. He said the King and Queen were fuming when he left.” 

Jihoon purses his lips. “It was terrible,” he says honestly. “I don’t think I could’ve stayed to listen anymore. You guys already know about either Soonyoung or Her Highness having to take over the Kingdom soon, right?” The two stylists nod. “Well, Soonyoung tried to reason with them and let Her Highness take the position of the throne instead, but his parents were insistent on making him think over his decision because of his secondary gender.”

Seungkwan and Minghao glance at each other, a silent message passing through their eyes that Jihoon can’t decipher. They look worried if anything, and Seungkwan walks up to Soonyoung after a few seconds of rummaging through his bag.

”Oh dear,” he sighs, sitting by Soonyoung’s waist and reaching out to turn his cheek towards him. He looks at Minghao and bites his lip. “Hyung, he’s been crying again.”

Minghao clicks his tongue. “Wipe off his makeup,” he orders. “Get him into the bathroom if you can, then run him a warm bath and help him undress. I’ll get him a fresh set of pajamas and — “ He pauses, eyes flashing to Jihoon’s sharply. “Has he eaten dinner yet?”

Jihoon shakes his head.

”Right,” Minghao sighs, already heading into the closet. “I’ll get him a fresh set of pajamas, then I’ll run down and ask Gyu to cook something up quickly.”

A little lost as he watches Minghao and Seungkwan get to work on...whatever it is they’re doing, Jihoon can only watch helplessly as Seungkwan gently wipes off the makeup on Soonyoung’s face with a coo when the Crown Prince whines out in retaliation. He watches as Minghao comes out of the closet with a fresh set of silk pajamas in his arms to set down on the vanity.

“Hyung, I’m gonna run you a bath, okay?” Seungkwan murmurs to Soonyoung. “Can you stand up?”

“Don’t...want...” comes Soonyoung’s sleepy voice.

Amidst their little conversation, Jihoon almost doesn’t notice when Minghao quietly slips out the double doors again to fetch Soonyoung's dinner. He’s not sure why both stylists seem to be so frantic about taking care of the omega after they’ve seen his tear-stained cheeks, but they’ve been with him longer than he has. He supposes he’ll have to ask his questions later.

 _Has this happened before?_ he thinks silently, watching as Seungkwan helps hoist Soonyoung to his feet. _This almost seems routine to them...like they’ve been through this already._

Seungkwan carefully guides Soonyoung around his room and into the bathroom, and Jihoon flinches when the lights turn on. It doesn’t last long, for Seungkwan quietly shuts the door behind him and leaves Jihoon to stand alone in darkness once more. All he can hear is the faint sound of the water running, along with the gentle lull of Seungkwan’s voice as he speaks to Soonyoung.

Sighing, finding nothing better to do, Jihoon walks forward and bends down to pick up the manila folder, filing the papers neatly back into it. He stares at the fancy script of ‘Crown Prince’ printed neatly on the cover for a moment, fingers twitching as he debates on opening it again. It shouldn’t be so hard for him but for some reason, he finds himself struggling just to move despite his desires.

 _For my petal,_ he thinks, slowly willing himself to open the folder. _If it’s not gonna be me, then at least I can cancel out the not so good suitors...right?_

When he opens the folder, he’s met face to face with the pictures of the potential suitors. Kim Ryejin, Nicholas Weld, Oshiro Sayome — there’s seven more profiles he has yet to read, which would mean ten suitors total. Something in his stomach churns at the thought. He brings out the fourth profile from behind the first three he’s already read and puts it in the front, running his eyes through the description briefly.

Zhang Bingwen, an alpha from China already ruling over his Kingdom. Though it is not needed to have someone to rule by his side, it is much preferred for the betterment of the stability of the Kingdom. Along with the position, he is in need of an heir, especially after having been ten years into taking over the throne already. Upon reading his age, Jihoon automatically rules him out as a _no._

The next file is of a woman of the Daegu province, Baek Hyejeong. She’s a strong-willed woman and will do anything to get what she wants. Surprisingly, she is the only one so far who doesn’t seem to come from a line of nobles. In fact, the only relation she has to that of nobility is being the widow to Head Knight Jung Dongwoo. 

Jihoon contemplates on the next few files he reads, feeling more and more uncertain with every line his eyes skim over. All of the profiles give him an uneasy feeling, but he supposes that’s to be expected anyway. It’s no surprise he doesn’t want to give Soonyoung away, especially to someone neither of them know, but he has to remember Soonyoung was never really his to begin with. They may be something more than friends, but they’ll never surpass the point past lovers.

Just as he’s finished reading the last profile, the door opens abruptly, and Jihoon freezes as though he’s been caught red-handed. He relaxes, however, when he sees Minghao sliding through the little gap he’s created. Mingyu follows in after him with a tray of food in his hands, his head poking in first as though he’s being cautious of something.

“Did Seungkwan take him to bathe?” Minghao whispers to Jihoon as he slowly inches his way closer to the bathroom door.

Jihoon nods.

With what sounds like a sigh of relief from the stylist, Jihoon watches as Minghao opens the door to the bathroom and slips in. He flinches at the brightness of the light in contrast to the dark room, before he’s being shadowed in the darkness once more with Mingyu.

It’s quiet for a moment, only the sound of gentle running water being heard through the closed door. It’s a little awkward. Jihoon finds his eyes trailing back to the opened folder in his hand until Mingyu gathers the courage to break the silence.

“Is informality a bother to you, Woozi-ssi?” questions the chef, walking over to the private dining table and setting the tray down.

Jihoon blinks. “Not at all,” he answers back.

Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief. “Okay, good,” he says, slipping into informal speech gladly as he seats himself in one of the dining chairs. “What happened to hyung? Wonwoo-hyung told me part of it, how his parents were nagging him over his secondary gender again."

Jihoon sighs, shrugging. “I mean, that seems to be routine for him,” he tells him. “This — “ He waves his arm around the room, “ — all seems routine for you all. I’m not sure if there would be anything different, if I’m being honest. Soonyoung tried to tell them he wasn’t interested, but his parents weren’t having it at all."

“I see,” says Mingyu forlornly, looking like a kicked puppy. “But what’s this I hear about hyung choosing potential suitors?"

Jihoon feels his shoulders tense at the question, and his eyes fall back to the manila folder in his hand. “It’s true,” he says quietly after a few moments. He closes the folder and stretches his hand out to the chef. “I mean, just take a look. Ten suitors in total. Soonyoung still has time but he doesn’t want to choose. It’s basically a lose-lose situation for him. If he chooses, he’ll be miserable. If he doesn’t choose, a decision will be made for him."

Mingyu takes the folder and skims through the papers before clicking his tongue. “I wish I could help him,” he says mournfully. “I want to help him, but I’ll most likely get fired from my job if I even dare try."

Jihoon nods solemnly. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do. We can only be there and comfort him when he needs it."

“It’s such a shame, really,” Mingyu says, clicking his tongue again. “He’s apparently been in love with this guy he met once a month a long time ago. Said the guy’s really good at playing the harp in the town hall. You didn’t hear it from me though.” He sends Jihoon a cheeky smile. “I have my ways through Minghao and Seungkwan."

 _If only you knew,_ Jihoon thinks bitterly.

His lips curl up in a fake, sympathetic smile. “Oh,” he says weakly. “That’s a shame."

Mingyu nods, setting the folder on the dining table and standing up. “Well, I shouldn’t overstay my welcome. Minghao will have my head if he sees I’m still here,” he says, saluting Jihoon with two fingers. “Good talk, Jihoon-ssi. I hope to get to know you more and call you — “ He pauses, then cocks his head. “How old are you?"

“23,” responds Jihoon, amused. 

“Ah.” Mingyu nods, grinning. “Well, you’ll become my hyung sooner or later. Tell Soonyoung-hyung that Mingoo sends lots of warm hugs for me, okay?"

Jihoon chuckles. “Okay, Mingoo,” he teases.

Mingyu seems to brighten up even more at that, then he turns around and heads out of the double doors. Jihoon is once again left alone in the darkness, but the feeling in his chest isn’t as bitter as before. 

Not even five minutes later does the bathroom door open, the light pouring into the darkness as Minghao’s head pokes out cautiously. The stylist peers around the room for a moment before his eyes fall on Jihoon.

“Is he gone?” he whispers.

Jihoon laughs, finding their friendship with each other amusing. “Yes, he’s gone."

With a sigh of relief, Minghao walks over to the vanity and gathers the set of silk pajamas in his arms. He seems a lot calmer than he had been minutes ago, but Jihoon guesses it’s because he’d gotten a chance to take care of Soonyoung, which reminds him — he has questions to be answered.

Minghao walks back into the bathroom but leaves the door open, and Jihoon catches a glimpse of himself through the mirror, as well as Seungkwan who’s seemingly pouring water on someone — Soonyoung. He fortunately can’t see too much because of the wall blocking his vision, and he supposes that’s for the best. However, he’s unprepared for what happens next.

“Time to get out of the bath, hyung,” Seungkwan’s voice echoes against the walls. “If you stay too long, your fingers and toes will start to prune and become sensitive."

Jihoon can’t make out the reply Soonyoung gives, but from the tension in Seungkwan’s voice when he replies back, he assumes the omega doesn’t want to get out of the bath quite yet. From what he can see, Minghao is standing by the door and making no effort to help either of them, hands still holding the set of pajamas as he speaks.

“You’ll get sick, hyung,” Minghao says, worry flavoring his tone. “Need we remind you that you are very sensitive to the cold? You can’t stay there until morning. And don’t you dare use your Prince card on us. It’s not gonna work."

Another garbled reply comes from Soonyoung, sounding disapproving.

“Hyung,” sighs Seungkwan with a grunt. “Get out of the bath first, eat your dinner, and then you can sleep all you — no! Don’t touch me, you’re wet! Hyung, you can sleep all you want if you just — what? No, I’m not going to carry you! You have two perfectly good and functional legs."

Jihoon feels his lips quirk up a little at Seungkwan’s struggle. This is a side of Soonyoung he has yet to see, but so far, he’s amused at how exactly hard to handle Soonyoung is when he’s sleepy. It’s oddly endearing.

“Kwan-ah,” whines Soonyoung, voice now made clear as it grows louder and whinier. “I feel so _heavy._ Just this once, please? My limbs won’t cooperate."

“No, I — “ Seungkwan sighs again. “The last time I tried carrying you out, I ended up slipping and falling in the tub with you. I almost hit my head against the faucet, hyung. I could’ve gotten a concussion! Minghao-hyung, a little help would be appreciated, you know?"

Minghao lets out a snort. “I would help you but hyung got the floor all wet. I’m not about to slip and pull a you."

A small smack echoes through the bathroom, and Jihoon guesses Seungkwan didn’t take too kindly to Minghao’s statement. 

“Hyung, can’t you just step in the tub and — oh my god, he fell asleep,” Seungkwan’s voice groans. “Okay, let’s take this slowly. Can you lift his head from the ledge? Careful... _Careful!”_ There’s a thud, followed by a strangled gasp. “Hyung...” Seungkwan’s voice sounds strained now. “That looked like it hurt..."

“You think?” wheezes Minghao, sounding very much like he hit something sensitive. “Wait, help me get out. I can’t — I can’t move."

“Okay...one, two, three — “ There’s two twin grunts, then a sigh of relief and a groan of pain. “How are we supposed to get him out now? You just made the ground more wet and besides, why didn’t you just drain the tub first?"

A moment of silence passes.

“Gee,” comes Minghao’s sarcastic voice. “I wonder why you didn’t tell me that before I hurt myself."

There’s a meek apology from Seungkwan before the sound of water draining hits Jihoon’s ears. He smiles in amusement at the two stylists’ dynamic, how bubbly and lively Seungkwan is, and how aloof Minghao is. They’re seemingly complete opposites, but they work so well together.

“Okay, get the towel and wrap him up before he gets cold,” comes Minghao’s voice again. “You know how whiny he is when he gets sick."

There’s the sound of a towel being slipped off the rack before Seungkwan speaks, “Oh, god. Please don’t remind me...” A grunt. "Okay, done. Now how do we get him out?"

A brief silence passes through the room. All of a sudden, Jihoon feels oddly tense. He’s not sure what exactly about the silence nerves him, but he gets his answer in the next few minutes.

“Jihoon-ssi,” Minghao calls, poking his head out of the bathroom door. “Do you mind helping us carry hyung out?"

Jihoon’s head shoots up, eyes wide with surprise and lips turning dry. He knew the feeling inside his chest wasn’t a good thing — his instincts are usually always right — but he wasn’t really expecting to be _asked_ to carry Soonyoung out of the tub. The thought of it makes his heart pound faster, and he clenches his hands until they form into fists.

“Uh,” he croaks, tongue thick in his mouth. “Carry — ? Wait, you want me — carry him? Soonyoung? Carry?"

Minghao nods, eyes glinting with amusement under the bathroom lights. “Can you help us?” he asks again. “I mean, Seungkwan and I have tried, but...” He steps around the wall, revealing his wet pants. Jihoon notices his legs are spread a little wider than normal, and he can only guess what happened when Minghao hit something _sensitive._

“Oh.” Jihoon doesn’t even know what to say. “I — um. Is he — Is he okay with it? I mean...he’s, uh. He’s not clothed."

“He’s wearing a towel.” Minghao deadpans. “That’s why we’re asking you. So are you gonna help us or are you gonna let him get sick?"

That snaps Jihoon out of his thoughtful state. Clearing his throat, feeling warmth spread across his chest, he hesitantly walks towards the bathroom with an uncertain, “Of course not,” mentally preparing himself for what’s about to occur. Maybe accepting the offer had been a mistake, but when he thinks of Soonyoung coughing in bed and sweating from feeling too hot under the covers, he decides he can push aside his embarrassment and focus on the Crown Prince’s health.

He stops just before he can enter the door, eyes trained on the bathroom mirror in front of him. The reality of what he’s about to do is just hitting him and he sucks in his cheeks, trying to relax. In front of him, Minghao raises an eyebrow teasingly, lips quirking up.

“Something wrong?” he questions.

“Uh,” Jihoon says thickly. “Are you really sure...?"

“Puh-lease,” Minghao says, waving his hand around nonchalantly. “If he initiated your first kiss, he’ll be okay with you seeing him in nothing but a towel. Now hurry up or he’ll really fall sick by morning."

_But...that’s two different things..._

Despite his thoughts, Jihoon can’t bring himself to protest when he hears the last part. While it still doesn’t feel right seeing Soonyoung in such a vulnerable state, he has to remember that his job is to put the Crown Prince’s health and wellbeing before his own. It had been in the oath he said when he’d been appointed as a personal guard, and he’ll be damned if he starts slipping up now.

So with a deep breath and a mantra running through his head — _I can do this_ — he steps inside the bathroom and turns his head. As expected, he feels his breath get taken away at the sight of Soonyoung.

The omega is sitting in the tub, back hunched over with his cheek resting on his forearms. His hair is damp, falling over his eyes which are shut closed, wet eyelashes clinging to his cheekbones and soft breaths escaping through his parted lips. Underneath the exposure of the bathroom light, Jihoon can really see just how _tan_ his complexion is, and his throat dries up. There’s no worry lines on his forehead, nor is there tear stains on his cheeks. He’s completely barefaced now, and Jihoon is reminiscent of how he first met Soonyoung. A single word runs through his mind at the sight.

_Precious._

His body moves on autopilot before he realizes it. Carefully, he maneuvers around the big puddle on the floor next to the tub and slips his shoes and socks off, placing them on the side. Adjusting his footing, making sure he doesn’t slip over the puddle, he braces his weight on his right foot, then quickly places his left foot into the tub next to Soonyoung’s legs.

Leaning forward, he carefully cradles the side of Soonyoung’s head and pushes him back gently against the wall, arranging his arms accordingly until they’re tucked into the towel. He fixes the white fabric when he sees it slipping off Soonyoung’s shoulders, and he tries not to look when it slips a _tad_ bit too far. 

Clearing his throat, bracing his footing once more, he bends down and carefully gathers the omega into his arms, sucking in his cheeks again when the towel slips once more. Inhaling deeply, he raises his torso up and carefully readjusts his grip on Soonyoung’s body, pushing his left foot from the tub until he’s standing successfully without any mishaps.

He hears Minghao and Seungkwan let out twin sighs of relief, and he himself can’t help but feel the same way. 

“You can set him on the bed,” whispers Minghao when Jihoon makes his way towards the bedroom. “I’ll help him into his pajamas after I help Seungkwan clean the floor."

Although Jihoon doesn’t think he’d mind helping Soonyoung into his pajamas, especially after he’d successfully gotten Soonyoung out of the tub, he doesn’t think he’s ready for that type of vulnerability. So with an affirmative nod and a quiet, “Okay,” he makes his way to the bed and gently props Soonyoung up against his pillows, fixing his towel as needed and making sure to keep his eyes away from the vulnerable bits respectfully. 

“Jihoonie?” the omega slurs, head falling forward. 

Jihoon quickly presses his palm against Soonyoung’s forehead before he can pull a muscle. Gently, he pushes the omega back until he’s sitting again, only for Soonyoung’s head to fall forward once more, almost like a rag doll. His eyes are still closed and his breaths become even again, so Jihoon assumes he’s just been sleep talking. 

Quietly, he shifts his weight onto the bed until he’s sitting right next to Soonyoung with only centimeters of air between them. Reaching out, he gently pushes Soonyoung’s head against his shoulder so the omega can rest more comfortably without straining his neck. He’s so concentrated on trying to make Soonyoung comfortable that he almost startles when he feels his nose nuzzle into his neck.

”Jihoonie,” mumbles Soonyoung. “Scent, please.”

”Soonie?” Jihoon looks down to stare at the omega for a moment, wondering if he truly is sleep talking right now or if he’s actually awake. “Are you awake?”

Soonyoung lets out an affirmative hum, and Jihoon can feel him inhaling deeply against his skin. “Scent, please,” he repeats, breathing out softly. 

Sighing, making sure he doesn’t lose control of his pheromones, Jihoon releases his scent little by little, until a satisfied purr comes from Soonyoung’s throat. A fond, subtle smile curls on his lips when the omega curls up against him and gradually begins to slacken in his hold once more, breaths becoming even as he starts to fall asleep. 

“Okay, we’re done. Now we can finally — ” comes Seungkwan’s voice, only to cut off at the sight of them. “Oh.”

Jihoon turns his head and smiles sheepishly at the two stylists, whose eyes are wide with surprise. “Um...sorry, I can move away — “ The moment he moves his arm, Soonyoung lets out a grunt, sounding very much displeased. He curls up impossibly closer to the alpha’s body, and Jihoon can’t help but chuckle a little. “If he’ll let me move at all, that is."

Seungkwan looks amused. “Just stay right where you are and we’ll dress him,” he says as he and Minghao walk over to either side of the bed. “Just make sure the towel doesn’t fall off him until we’ve got his pants on, okay? Then we’ll dry his hair."

Attempting to stay as still as possible, Jihoon allows the two stylists to dress the omega, quickly and effectively. He keeps a firm hold on the towel and looks past Soonyoung’s head to look at the wall instead. The omega jostles in his hold for a moment as the stylists dress him up, and Jihoon hesitantly removes the towel from his body when Minghao leans forward with his pajama top.

Soonyoung is pliant in his hold, limbs lax as Minghao helps his arms go through the holes. It takes no longer than a minute for the stylist to button up his shirt while Seungkwan gets set on plugging in a hairdryer to dry the wetness on Soonyoung’s hair.

It takes a little while, a long while actually. So long, in fact, that the repetitive three knocks come on the door, causing the three of them to look at each other wearily. The last time someone had come uninvited, it wasn’t so bad considering it had been Mingyu who came, but now they can’t be too complacent.

“Woozi?” It’s Seokmin. They all visibly relax while Soonyoung remains oblivious to their momentary panic. “Our shift concluded five minutes ago. We must report back to Head Knight Choi and tell him of any complications we’ve encountered."

Jihoon looks up at the wall and, wow — it’s already 11:05 p.m.. He hasn’t noticed how much time has passed.

“Thanks, Seok,” Jihoon calls back, hoping the informality in his tone would reassure Seokmin it’s okay. “I’ll be out in a few."

“Okay, hyung."

Sighing, Jihoon turns back to Soonyoung and slowly detaches his body from his. Or tries to, at least. Soonyoung is surprisingly clingy in his sleep, his hand squeezing Jihoon’s forearm as though he’s warning the alpha not to move. Another grunt escapes his lips, not pleased at the sudden movement. Jihoon can see Seungkwan’s eyes glinting with amusement from where he stands in front of him, still drying the omega’s hair.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon whispers. “My shift ended already. I’ll be back tomorrow, hmm?"

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow for a moment before his eyes flutter open blearily to glare at Jihoon. “No."

Jihoon hitches an eyebrow. “No?"

It takes a moment for Soonyoung to answer as he rouses from his slumber briefly. His lips form into a pout as he cranes his head slowly to face Jihoon, eyes still shut but the expression on his face definitely awake. There’s definitely disapproval on his face.

“No,” he repeats, slurred. His head tips forward and the alpha panics momentarily, hand already shooting out to catch him until Soonyoung stops himself and mumbles, “Jihoonie...kiss."

Jihoon feels an alarming shade of red take over his face quickly as he clears his throat. From his peripheral vision, he can see Minghao and Seungkwan looking at each other, barely audible snickers escaping their lips. He licks his lips nervously, staring at Soonyoung and momentarily malfunctioning at the simple word.

“Kiss?” he croaks.

Soonyoung nods, just barely, his hand raising up to point at his forehead. “Kiss,” he repeats. “Goodnight."

_Oh._

Exhaling slowly, Jihoon goes to lean forward before backtracking a little, suddenly feeling shy with two other pairs of eyes there to witness their little moment.

 _No, okay, come on. Just one wouldn’t hurt_.

Swallowing down his pride, he leans forward again and plants a soft, delicate, lingering kiss on Soonyoung’s forehead before pulling away after a second. He feels relief flood his chest when the disapproving expression goes away instantly, and the expression on Soonyoung’s face is now peaceful despite the pout still on his lips. Adorable.

“Goodnight, my petal,” whispers Jihoon, making sure it reaches Soonyoung’s ears only.

The omega’s pout disappears, a subtle smile curling on his lips. His eyes open ever so slightly, and he leans forward to nuzzle his nose against Jihoon’s cheek briefly.

“Goodnight, my love,” he whispers back, then pulls away, head falling forward and eyes slipping shut.

Jihoon has to bite down hard on his lip to prevent a smile from forming on his lips, giddiness ruling in his chest as he detaches himself from Soonyoung to stand up. Seungkwan and Minghao are already looking at him with twin teasing smirks when he looks up, and Jihoon suddenly has a feeling neither him or Soonyoung will live tomorrow without some teasing.

“Um,” he says, rather awkwardly, looking away from their devious stares. He can’t say anything much without his voice sounding weak. “Make sure he eats his dinner."

“Will do, Woozi,” Minghao drawls. “Don’t you worry about your precious. He’s in good hands."

Jihoon feels his ears redden but he makes no comment. Instead he bids the two a quick and curt, “Goodnight,” grabs his shoes and socks from the bathroom and puts them on, before leaving swiftly, heart hammering wildly in his chest. 

Seokmin is waiting for him outside the door when he walks out. Upon seeing the redness on the alpha’s cheeks, he questions, “Did something happen? Is he okay?"

Shaking his head, clearing his throat and trying to quell the heat in his chest, Jihoon answers, “He’s okay. His stylists are taking care of him. Let’s report back to Head Knight Choi and grab a quick dinner."

With a quick nod, Seokmin follows after Jihoon as they both walk down the hall and down the foyer. They make sure to keep up their professional knight stances, considering there are many servants still bustling about as they clean up and prepare to close the Kingdom doors as midnight nears. It looks like they’ll have to order takeout if they don’t want to be locked out.

They head down to the second floor where the knight headquarters are located, finding Seungcheol’s door at the end of the hall. With three knocks on the door, they’re greeted with the warm voice of the Head Knight.

“Woozi, DK,” greets Seungcheol. “Please wait for a moment while I debrief with Jisung and JR. I will debrief with you both after.” He gestures to Her Majesty’s personal guards, who stand in front of his desk respectively. “Okay, please continue."

“Her Majesty has been quite troubled today,” begins Jisung. “I do believe it has something to do with the meeting that occurred earlier. It was quite messy."

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “I see,” he says slowly. “Well, worry not. It is not our place to meddle in the business of the royal family. Should there be any complications or reports you would like to make during your service, that is what is needed. Have you experienced any of the sort?"

“No, Head Knight Choi,” both Jisung and Jonghyun answer.

“Alright. If there is nothing else you wish to tell me, you both can tuck in for the night. Thank you."

Both personal guards bow and leave the room swiftly, leaving Jihoon and Seokmin alone with Seungcheol.

“Okay, Woozi and DK,” he says, clasping his hands on his desk. “Please debrief what happened today. From what Jisung and JR has told me, your first day serving is most definitely not what you had in mind, correct?"

Seokmin speaks first. “His Highness had to attend a meeting regarding arrangements from neighboring kingdoms,” he explains. “We accompanied him into His Majesty’s private office, but the meeting sparked some unwanted emotions from His Highness. I believe those emotions have also been imprinted on His Majesty and Her Majesty."

Seungcheol rubs his chin thoughtfully. “I see. What happened after?"

“His Highness is quite troubled as well,” Jihoon answers. “I believe — “ _No, I **know** , _” — that it has something to do with the briefing of the meeting."

“Has His Highness eaten?” questions Seungcheol.

“His personal chef arrived to drop off his dinner."

“Alright,” the older alpha lets out a sigh of what sounds to be relief. “Is there any complications or reports you would like to make?"

 _Yes,_ Jihoon wants to say. _Everything that happened today at that meeting...it isn’t fair to Soonyoung. There are so many more_ _complications to their relationship than I previously thought. I want to...I want to..._

”No, Head Knight Choi,” his mouth says instead, as does Seokmin’s.

Seungcheol nods, filing some papers on his desk. “If there is nothing else you wish to tell me, your service is over for today. Thank you."

Both personal guards bow their head respectfully, before they swiftly leave the room, passing Her Highness’ personal guards — Hyunsuk and Junkyu — as they make their way down another foyer and to the dining hall. There’s minimal people around, save for four servants bustling about and cleaning the tables.

They grab a quick meal, consisting of ramen and two cans of sodas — sprite for Seokmin and cola for Jihoon — chowing down as quick as they can before they head back up to the headquarters to tuck in for the night.

It’s a little past midnight by the time Jihoon finds himself staring up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed as thoughts of Soonyoung’s relationship with his parents run through his head. He knows it’s not his place to meddle, or even worry about Soonyoung in these circumstances, but because they’re a lot closer than most people perceive them to be, he thinks he has a right to worry a little. 

“You good, hyung?” asks Seokmin as he hangs up his purple sash on a hook by the door. “You look mad."

Jihoon blinks, and he feels the worry lines go away at the small movement. He sighs, “I’m fine, Seok. Just...it’s been a busy day today."

Seokmin hums, walking to his bed and falling back on it. “Unexpected,” he agrees, “but I guess there’s more to the royal family than what meets the eye, right? I mean, look at us.” He gestures between them with his hand. “We’re not exactly so stiff as we are when we’re serving for His Highness, right?"

Jihoon takes a moment to contemplate on that. He can’t exactly agree to that but for the sake of exhaustion, he agrees, “Yeah, I guess not."

It falls quiet for a moment, then Seokmin sighs and readjusts his body on his bed. “Well, hopefully tomorrow will be more brighter,” he says lightly, offering a smile to Jihoon. “We should really go to sleep though. We need to wake up at 7 in the morning consistently, and I don’t know about you, but I’m not about to sleep on the job on my second day."

Chuckling, Jihoon hums, “Yeah, good idea. Goodnight, Seok."

“Goodnight, hyung.” Seokmin turns off his lamp and settles underneath his covers.

Once again, Jihoon is left alone with his thoughts as the room falls silent again. Thoughts of Soonyoung and his parents still run through his mind, but then it shifts to the moment they had in Soonyoung’s room, and the small smile on Soonyoung’s face when he’d kissed his forehead. An involuntary smile curls on his lips at the thought.

_My love..._

Sighing, he reaches over and turns his lamp off, encasing the room in darkness as his eyes slipped close. 

He tries not to think of the warmth in his chest that he knows isn’t meant to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, especially in the beginning, was really intense honestly. Personally speaking, I really like how the atmosphere was built up during the private office scene but I wish it was just a *tad* bit more intense, but I need to hold off for later chapters, hehe.
> 
> So in the last chapter, we see how Soonyoung’s parents make him feel and in this chapter, we get to see why. It’s going to take some time to build up Soonyoung’s character and self-confidence in this fic, hence the slow burn, and I’m trying to intertwine it with fluff so it’ll be easier for me to cope since I can’t handle angst >< All I’m gonna say is it’s going to get worse from here so buckle up :)
> 
> I also really like Seungkwan and Minghao’s dynamic here. It was really fun writing their personalities out, especially with the bath scene, hahaha. I’m really hoping to be able to incorporate more side characters in considering I tend to only focus on Soonhoon, hehe. With that being said, subplots for side ships will be written as we go along, so thank you to all those who voted on that poll! I can say right now that there is already a subplot being written in chapter 6 :)
> 
> Anyway, if you came from my twt sneak peek post, did you really think I’d let them kiss for real? Hehehehe, if you’re expecting them to actually kiss, it’s gonna take quite some time before it really happens. For now, we shall settle with forehead and hand kisses for crumbs ;; Soonhoon selca please, pspspsps.
> 
> There are a lot of scenes I have in mind that I’m really excited to write about but I’ve hit a writer’s block with chapter 6 :] I deleted a whole scene so I’m hoping I made the right decision, ‘cause sometimes you have to take a step back in order to take two steps forward.
> 
> I surprisingly don’t have a lot to say about this chapter as I did with the last three chapters. Maybe it’s because nothing much has happened yet except for the beginning, hehe.
> 
> ALSO, I have updated my series and added in 3 more, so if you want to be updated on my other works, you can bookmark those series if you want.
> 
> Hmm...chapter 5 will be from a different POV and we’re gonna get down to business, if you guys know what that means :) 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	5. Reminiscing with U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to give you my heart, OEOEO  
> Deep in our memories  
> We were so young, those days were so pretty  
> Each flower petal, each memory of ours  
> I haven’t forgotten any of them,”  
> \- Thinkin’ About You, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst :(
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Being in the Kingdom his whole life and practically being imprisoned in his room is normal for Soonyoung. Many people, especially those inferior to him, would think that he has it all — never having to worry about coins, looks, and all the things that commoners could only wish to have. Some people look up to him because of that, simply because he could have anything if he just so asks. Others despise him for it, he knows, for having what they don’t. Especially the nobles. Those salty, snobby nobles. Truthfully speaking, he doesn’t have what they’re looking for. He’s just been made to act like he does, and he _despises_ it.

He supposes he should be grateful, as his father has reiterated countless times in the past. He has many things not even nobles do, but even that in itself isn’t something he’s happy to boast about. In fact, he hates it. He loathes what he has, all of it — the jewels, the looks, even his own biology. He hates it all. There are times where he wishes he were born a beta, maybe even an alpha, just so he wouldn’t stand out so much and feel so...secluded.

Other omegas, at least those who aren’t born from jewels and coins, may be happy about their biology. Soonyoung isn’t. He hates it with every fiber of his being, and it’s so frustrating not being able to detach that part of him and throw it out his window as though it were a piece of garbage. That’s what his biology is anyway — a complete lie to anyone who wishes to become an omega. Garbage.

Some nights he laid awake on his bed, feeling nothing but pity for himself all because of his thoughts. When he thinks deeper about it, he realizes that in some way, he’s hating himself. A part of himself, at least. His biological side has been a part of him his whole life, and while others may be perfectly content with their own biology, Soonyoung is absolutely miserable.

It’s so ingrained into everyone’s heads that omegas are to be loved and cherished, worshipped if you will, and while Soonyoung doesn’t particularly care for his contribution to the hierarchy, he despises the inequality. Omegas are made out to be a superior secondary gender all because they’re rare, but truthfully, they’re not any more special than alphas and betas. They’re like everyone else, have their own unique personalities and characteristics, but everyone worships the ground they walk upon.

Soonyoung is half-embarrassed most of the time, especially when he’s within the public eye. Having all eyes on him watching his every movement, gazes stuck onto his skin like glue, it makes his body prickle with pins and needles at the thought of it. They’d be there to catch any mistakes he makes. If he so happens to trip over a pebble, he’d be the talk of the Kingdom for _weeks._ He just simply doesn’t understand everyone’s infatuation.

That sole reason for him being the _oh so_ beautiful gem to the Kwon Kingdom is the reason he’d been looking for an escape for the past few years. He feels suffocated under the pressuring gaze of his parents, the curious gazes of the servants bustling about. It’s as though he doesn’t get a chance to just simply _breathe_ , simply because he’s supposed to be a role model for his people.

He supposes his status as the Crown Prince only accentuates that concept a little more, the concept of omegas having to be protected under all costs. He hates it. It makes him feel like a little kid being babysitted by his nanny. Just multiply the nanny by a couple thousand and the representation will be more accurate.

When he reflects upon his past in the last few years, he feels warmth bloom in his chest when he realizes that yes — he _did_ find an escape, even if it was only temporary. Sometimes temporary things don’t last long, but they usually leave the most lasting impressions. He knows that all too well, but now that temporary feeling will hopefully become permanent, because his escape comes in the form of the man sitting on his bed. 

_Lee Jihoonie,_ he thinks fondly, watching as the alpha’s eyebrows furrow. He’s flicking through the files Soonyoung hasn’t even bothered to read yet despite two days passing since that horrid meeting. His face is full of concentration, lips moving as he mumbles the profile descriptions quietly under his breath. He looks handsome like that, so focused on his job. Well, it isn’t really his job, but Soonyoung isn’t complaining so long as he doesn’t have to read those damned files.

He remembers the moment he’d first seen Jihoon. He’d been walking briskly upon the Kingdom grounds in search of his said escape. He didn’t care where he went so long as he was away from his chambers and getting a nice breath of fresh air. If he was stuck in his room any longer, he would’ve gone crazy trying to stay there, so with a snatch of his cloak that still remains in his closet to this day, he’d sneakily escaped the Kingdom doors miraculously without anyone noticing. 

There weren't any personal guards back then. He didn’t have to worry about someone constantly breathing down his neck and making sure he wasn’t going to do anything rebellious. He didn’t have to worry about keeping track of his personal guards’ schedules just so he could find the perfect time to make his getaway. He didn’t have to worry about anything except for getting caught by his parents.

His sister had been lenient on him, having caught him sneaking out once and promising never to tell anyone. A little sibling secret they keep for themselves to this day. Seungkwan and Minghao were still his personal stylists then, but they understood his struggle. Escaping his room came with an exception to them, however, because they made him promise to only leave when they weren’t there.

“We don’t want to be your witnesses, hyung,” said Seungkwan then. “If anyone asks us, we wouldn’t know a single thing. I’d prefer to keep my job, thank you very much.”

And so Soonyoung agreed.

He remembers going out that day, slipping past servants and knights flawlessly despite the nervousness hammering in his chest. The feeling never usually goes away, not after his second, or even third time escaping. He kept his head bowed, hood pulled up all the way to hide the majority of his features. It had been sunny that day, and with the sun rising high above his head, it was the perfect shadow mask to hide his face.

There was a market going on that day, he remembers. The smell of fresh fruits and vegetables filled the air, and the laughter of the little children running around made his chest feel a little lighter, and he was able to breathe a little easier. This is why he’d wanted to escape, just to experience what it was like to be normal, unfiltered and free to be himself in a sea full of people he wanted to become.

He’d walked around for a long while, gazing at all the vendors with awe. They all sold different things, from fruits and vegetables to flowers to clothes — it amazed him. He’s seen all these items before but never in a casual setting. Fruits and vegetables were served to him on a silver platter. Flowers could be found in the Kingdom’s grand garden. His clothes were usually made of silk and satin, only of the finest material. He never had a chance to experience what a commoner lived like, but he was enjoying it so far. It was so vastly different from his own life.

Then his ears caught sound of something that had his head whipping around quickly.

It was a boy, a commoner it seemed like, sitting on the edge of the grand fountain, fingers strumming the harp expertly. His voice had been one of the most beautiful things Soonyoung’s heard. He looked so at peace with himself, eyes closed and expression relaxed as he played the instrument. It made Soonyoung intrigued, how one could look so relaxed. Then he remembers that he himself can never achieve the level of relaxation anyway.

His feet moved by themselves and pretty soon he found himself standing amongst the nobles who’d gathered around to watch the boy play. Soonyoung was so terribly in awe of the boy’s aura, how he could enjoy himself with seemingly no worry in the world. The sight of it was beautiful.

Then the song came to an end, and Soonyoung was left in awe. The nobles around him clapped, some even dropping coins into the boy’s cup, who seemed utterly flustered at the attention he’d managed to single-handedly accumulate. Soonyoung remembers his feet moving again, and his mind had made up one objective to accomplish before he got caught at the hands of the royal guards: _talk to him._

And so they talked, and while it was a somewhat awkward first meeting, it was definitely one of the more impressionable ones. The poor boy — who Soonyoung later found out was Lee Jihoon — had been so flustered but fortunately, he wasn’t so stiff with him. In fact, Soonyoung felt unusually comfortable speaking to him, as though they had been old friends reuniting.

Of course, Jihoon had been formal with him, which possibly came from what the pin on his cloak implied — that he was a noble. As time passed and the months stretched out, however, the alpha relaxed and began treating him as a friend, something Soonyoung treasured with his whole being. A _friend._ Someone he could rely on, tell his secrets to like they were secret agents of sorts. The thought excited him.

Sure, he has friends in the Kingdom. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo, Minghao, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Chan — they’re all his friends, but one thing that differentiated Jihoon from the rest is he isn’t a noble. No, Jihoon was a commoner, born from rags and a dirty, torn bed. Despite that, however, he didn’t let his status perturb him from what he does, and he didn’t let his status stop him from becoming friends with him. Soonyoung found that admirable, and he supposes that’s one of the reasons why the alpha had intrigued him so much.

And, okay, maybe Soonyoung found him cute too, but he’d never tell that straight to Jihoon’s face.

Most importantly though, Jihoon treated him like a normal person, a _human._ He never mentioned anything about Soonyoung being a noble, even if he was probably confused at Soonyoung’s sudden interest in him when they had first met. He was courageous enough to offer to teach him how to play the harp, even more brave to even _touch_ him. Then again though, Soonyoung hadn’t outed to him that he was the Crown Prince of the Kwon Kingdom. 

Jihoon is honest, unafraid to speak his thoughts. He didn’t let Soonyoung’s apparent “noble” status get in the way of him saying he missed Soonyoung. He didn’t treat him any differently than the nobles treated each other, and for that, he is immensely grateful. He’s grateful that Jihoon had made part of his experience trying to live a normal life more believable, a little more real. It’s all he could’ve asked for then. 

He’s so lucky to have met Jihoon. If it weren’t for their unplanned meeting and for his intentional escape, maybe he would’ve still been stuck in his room, bored out of his mind. They wouldn’t have met, and the thought of it just makes it all the more surreal.

“Soonie?” 

Feeling a finger prod his cheek gently, Soonyoung comes back from his thoughts and and blinks up at Jihoon, who’s staring down at him with a confused smile. It’s only then does he realize he’d been unconsciously smiling reminiscing their first meeting, and he can’t help but feel giddy at the thought of it.

He hums softly, raising his own hand to hold Jihoon’s in place as he turns his head to place a kiss on the tip of his finger. “Yes, my love?"

There’s not a day that goes by now that Soonyoung doesn’t enjoy seeing seeing the blush spread across the bridge of Jihoon’s nose. He looks flustered, but he smiles shyly back at Soonyoung, his fingers curling over his to interlock their hands together and wave them around in the air gently.

Others may think their love story is unrealistic, and Soonyoung supposes it is. They've only met once a month and talked for a grand total of 12 days accumulatively, but it’s then did Soonyoung learn that love has no limits. Despite those 12 days of talking, they’ve laughed and joked around with each other for _hours._ Hours of connecting and bonding. Soonyoung felt as though he’d known Jihoon for years, and technically, he has. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Stop spacing out, petal.” There’s another gentle prod on his cheek. “We agreed that you’d look over your potential suitors today and pick out four to narrow down your options."

On second thought, maybe he _would_ have it any other way.

Soonyoung sighs, feeling the heaviness settle in his heart again. Right. He’d almost forgotten about their little promise they made last night, a promise to look through the _damned_ files so he wouldn’t have to look through it later. Soonyoung likes to reiterate that it’s better late than never, but Jihoon argues that the quote isn’t relevant in this case.

“Are you sure it was today?” Soonyoung speaks in an attempt to wriggle his way out of the situation. “Because I think I recall me saying that we’d look over it — “

“ — today,” interrupts Jihoon swiftly, not batting an eye. He takes the files out of the folder and waves it in front of Soonyoung’s face. “My Prince, it would be inconsiderate of you to stall this any longer. Need I remind you that you are expected to have a decision made by the time your personal secretary, Jeon Wonwoo, announces — "

Soonyoung flicks his thigh at the formality, disgruntled. “I do not recall me saying I approved of formal language in my chambers, Woozi. If you could be ever so kind to retry, I would greatly appreciate it."

Jihoon breaks out of his act with a chuckle. “I wouldn’t have to use formalities if you paid attention to what I was saying,” he accuses, prodding Soonyoung’s cheek twice. “You haven’t listened to a single thing I said, haven’t you? You were too busy staring off to god knows where and smiling to yourself, which is a little creepy, might I add."

“I was thinking of something nice, okay?” defends Soonyoung. “And I have been listening!"

“Yeah? Repeat what I just said."

“I — " Soonyoung falters for a moment, mind trying to rack up any words his ears may or may not have caught just a few minutes ago. He flounders for a moment, then his eyes catch sight of the files in Jihoon’s lap. He gestures to it in an obvious way. “You were talking about the potential suitors."

Jihoon’s lips curl up and he hitches an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “What about them?"

“Just — “ huffs Soonyoung, throwing his arm out. “You were telling me what was on their files...describing their personalities and their looks."

He stares at the alpha defiantly, confident that he was talking about something in regards to the files. Jihoon stares back at him with an amused smile, his dimple peeking out and making Soonyoung all the more endeared. A quiet moment passes between them, and the omega gradually begins to feel a little more unsure of his answer.

“...right?” he speaks slowly.

Jihoon finally breaks their staring contest with a snort, uncrossing his arms and taking the files into his hands. “I’ll let that slide,” he says, and Soonyoung sighs in relief. “But only because you got the answer right. I know you weren’t listening to me anyway."

“Was too,” grumbles Soonyoung.

Jihoon ignores him. “Back to what I was saying,” he says pointedly. “Why don’t you go and read the profiles so you’ll have an answer by the time you have to meet with your parents again? I’m just asking you to read them and pick the four you feel fine with, okay? We’ll save the final decision for another day.”

This — _this_ — is exactly the reason why Soonyoung can’t bring himself to choose a potential suitor, much less look at their descriptions. Sometimes he wishes Jihoon was a little more assertive, to give him that little push he needs to muster up the courage to get to know his potential suitors. Jihoon is too nice, too caring, and it’s not fair at all because it only makes Soonyoung want to choose _him._

He sighs, rolling on his back and closing his eyes. “Fine. Can you read them to me, please?"

“Okay, we have Kim Ryejin. She’s a female alpha and is the Crown Princess of the Kim Royale. She loathes history with a passion, so that’s something you have in common — "

“No."

“...Okay. Nicholas then? He’s from America and is quite the ladies man. He isn’t born into any royal family, but he’s of nobility — "

“No."

“Then how about Sayome — "

“No."

Jihoon falls quiet for a moment, a sigh of defeat slipping past his lips, and Soonyoung feels guilt swell in his chest. It really isn’t his fault he doesn’t want anything to do with his potential suitors. The person he wants is right in front of him, and it aches him when Jihoon encourages him to look into the files despite their situation, as though they don’t already have _something_ going on between them.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon murmurs, voice sounding torn. “Please, can you cooperate with me? I know you don’t want to do this, petal, but won’t you feel a little better knowing you had a chance to look the profiles over?"

Rubbing his hand down his face, Soonyoung retorts, “I don’t _want_ to look them over. I just don’t want to do it."

“Then do it for me, please?” pleads Jihoon, turning to face him. “You have your own reasons why you don’t want to, but I have my reasons why I _want_ you to. Whether you refuse or accept to look into your potential suitors, you’re going to end up with one either way. I would rather see you with someone knowing we had a chance to make sure you didn’t end up with someone bad, rather than let you go without knowing the consequences of who you pick."

Soonyoung feels his heart clench at that, and his lips curl down unhappily. The thought of Jihoon watching out for him, being his second set of gut instincts, making sure he doesn’t make any rash decisions — it makes him ache inside. Jihoon cares too much, it’s unfair.

“I would never forgive myself if the person you choose ends up hurting you in any way,” continues the alpha, eyes sincere but shimmering with worry. “So please...make this easier for me?"

Soonyoung exhales slowly, feeling his heart sink with every ounce of breath he lets out. It’s hard, because no matter what he decides, Jihoon has a point — he doesn’t really get to _decide_ what happens next. While the thought pains him, it’s the tone in Jihoon’s voice that makes him cave in, weakness hidden behind a firm stature. 

“Okay,” he mumbles. “Just so I don’t have to look through it again."

He hears Jihoon let out a sigh of relief and internally feels a little guilty for giving him such a hard time not even a week into his service. Had circumstances been a little more different, everything would be so much easier.

“The first file is for Kim Ryejin,” begins Jihoon, and Soonyoung nods despite the information going from one ear and out the other. “She’s an alpha, and the Crown Princess of the Kim Royale, only daughter of His Majesty, Kim Yungsoon and Her Majesty, Kim Sohyun. She’s supposed to be taking over the throne in a year and needs someone to rule by her side at her parents’ request. She takes pride in her secondary gender but she likes to use it to her advantage, so take note of that. She hates history though, so that’s something you have in common. What do you think?"

Soonyoung shakes his head. “No,” he drawls. “Next one."

“Okay.” Jihoon flips to the next file without question. “Nicholas Weld. He’s half-American from his mother’s side, half-Korean from his father's. His Korean name is Jung Kyungwon. He isn’t born into any royal family but he’s still of nobility. He’s a beta. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Perhaps a ladies man?"

“Pass,” says Soonyoung, only half interested. He’s never met an American before but then again, how could he when he’s confined to his prison made a sorry excuse of a bedroom?

“Oshiro Sayome,” continues Jihoon without fail. “He’s an alpha from Japan, Prince of the Sensō-ji Temple in Tokyo, so maybe he’ll be able to aid you in your Japanese lessons. Thing is, he’s pretty loud with his affections but you might like that, won’t you? Like I said, you’re pretty affectionate yourself so it might just go hand in hand with what you want. What do you think? Would you like to be courted by someone like him?"

The glint that passes through Jihoon’s eyes is gone in a flash, but Soonyoung catches it before it can disappear. He feels a pang in his heart at the sight, how crestfallen the alpha’s smile seems despite how genuine he looks wanting to find the right suitor for him. None of this is fair to Jihoon, having to go through the torture of looking at the profiles of potential suitors when he should be having just as much an opportunity as any of them. 

“I — “ he speaks, faltering instantly.

He’s never been good with words. His mind is a jumble of thoughts right now, thoughts of how to get out of this situation, how to comfort Jihoon, how to get his parents to accept Jihoon instead — it’s all he can think about. He finds the words he wants to say stuck in the back of his throat, and sometimes he wishes he has a sharp tongue like Minghao does. Even if his words would come out brutally honest, at least he’d be telling the truth instead of sugarcoating it in little white lies.

“Maybe...” is what comes out instead, voice small and guilty.

It hurts him when Jihoon looks at him with a reassuring smile, then looks away to sort Sayome’s file into a new pile, but even Soonyoung can see his lips twitching as though he wants to frown instead. Jihoon doesn’t deserve this. It’s stupid how weak Soonyoung feels after saying that one word, but then again, that one word could lead him to a future he never wanted in the first place.

“We have Choi Bongcha,” says Jihoon abruptly, seemingly wanting to move quickly. “She’s a beta and the current ruler of the Bong Temples in Jeju. She has yet to accept any courtship from anyone but she is open to options and willing to meet up. She doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to find someone to rule by her side, so maybe she’ll give you time to think over options and such."

Soonyoung has to admit that from what he’s heard so far, Bongcha definitely sounds the most promising one so far. While it’s not an outright yes — of course, not when Jihoon’s the one who has his heart — Soonyoung thinks he’ll consider her as one of the four pickings.

“Maybe,” he says, and Jihoon sorts her paper on top of Sayome’s.

“Next person is from China,” speaks the alpha. “He’s an alpha, and his name is Wen Junhui. His Korean surname is Moon. He’s currently learning Korean now but he knows enough to hold a decent conversation. He’s apparently very...um.” Jihoon pauses for a moment, bringing the paper a little closer up to his face as though to see the words clearer. “It, uh. It says he can be very spontaneous sometimes but he means well. He’s very shy when you first meet him but he’s a diligent person. There’s not much regarding his status but it seems like he’s also a Crown Prince or a Prince of sorts. What do you think?"

Soonyoung snorts, rolling over on his side to glimpse at the paper Jihoon’s holding. “He sounds like me,” he says in amusement. “I don’t know. Maybe...maybe."

Chuckling a little, Jihoon puts the file on top of Bongcha’s. “We’ll consider him,” he says, then reads off the next one. “Next one is a woman from Japan, Watanabe Hiyori. She’s due to take over the throne of the...Tō-ji Temple in Kyoto in the next six months. She seems to be very secluded from society so I’m not sure how that will go, but you won’t have to interact with her. It says here that she doesn’t talk much but maybe that’ll be good for you too."

“No,” Soonyoung affirms, shaking his head. “I’d rather be able to talk with my potential suitor. The quiet ones always intimidate me."

Jihoon snorts. “Maybe it’s because you’re the opposite of quiet, hmm?"

Pouting, Soonyoung flicks the alpha’s thigh again. “You wound me so, my love,” he says in a dramatic voice, even going as far as to throw a hand over his eyes. “Oh, woe is me."

“Oh, stop it,” laughs Jihoon, and his smile looks genuine this time. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. Anyway, the next profile is Chwe Hansol. He’s...” Jihoon pauses again, eyes skimming through the words. “Oh, he’s a lot like Nicholas Weld, actually. He’s half-American from his mother’s side, half-Korean from his father’s, although he associates himself more with his Korean side. He’s a beta of royalty. He’s supposed to take over the throne of the Chwe Kingdom within the next two years. His family likes to describe him as a turtle. Um. I’m not really sure what that means, so what do you think?"

“A turtle?” muses Soonyoung. “Does that mean he’s, like, boring or something?"

Jihoon laughs. “Don’t be mean,” he chides. “Maybe he’s just a relaxed person. He definitely sounds a bit more better than half the suitors in this folder, but the choice is yours."

Sighing, not liking the sound of that, Soonyoung opts for a curt, “Okay."

They go over the next three fairly quickly — two of which include Zhang Bingwen and Baek Hyejeong — all of which Soonyoung rejects, leaving them with four options to choose from for another day — Oshiro Sayome, Choi Bongcha, Wen Junhui, and Chwe Hansol. Jihoon looks simultaneously satisfied and upset at the end of it all, and Soonyoung wishes he can cheer him up even just a little. A thought crosses his mind and before he knows it, he’s opening his mouth to speak.

“Well, that’s all we’ll do today,” starts Jihoon, separating the files and putting them back into the folder. “Maybe we can come down to the final two tomorrow, and if you want as an extra precaution, we can use one of the suitors as a backup — "

“You missed a file,” interrupts Soonyoung.

“Oh.” Jihoon blinks, eyebrows furrowing as he flicks through the papers. “I did?"

“Yeah.” Soonyoung makes a move to reach for the folder, then abruptly changes direction to grab the alpha’s hand instead. “A file for an alpha named Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon stares at him for a moment, looking visibly startled. For a moment, he doesn’t say anything, speechless. Then his lips curl up, dimples peeking out and eyes turning into crescents. A warm glow encases his face, and Soonyoung feels his own warmth fill up inside his chest at the sight. He feels victorious.

“I don’t think I recall there being a file under the name of Lee Jihoon,” says Jihoon playfully, even flicking through the files as though to thoroughly check. “Do you remember what his file said?”

Soonyoung’s lips quirk up. Rolling over on his stomach, he hums thoughtfully. “I can’t quite recall the exact details, but I’ll try my best,” he says, taking the opportunity to lay his head on the alpha’s lap and look up at him. “For one thing, like I said, his name is Lee Jihoon, and he’s an alpha.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at that, lips curling wider. “Noted,” he says dryly, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Soonyoung only grins back. “He was born in a small town in Busan and helped his parents run a small little market in their hometown,” he continues. “He’s not of royalty or nobility, but his heart is rich with love and kindness. From what I’ve seen from his profile picture, he’s definitely rich in looks too, so that’s just a bonus."

Jihoon bursts into laughter at that, ears red but cheeks glowing. “You’re so cheesy,” he remarks, chuckling as he shakes his head.

“Honesty is the best policy, is it not?” laughs Soonyoung, waving their hands around in the air. “Anyway, back to the file...did you hear? Rumor has it that the Crown Prince of the Kwon Kingdom has an eye on him. I’m actually really close friends with His Highness, you know? He tells me a lot about his love life, and his life in general."

“What does His Highness tell you?” Jihoon indulges him, amused.

Soonyoung stays quiet for a moment, playing with the alpha’s fingers for a moment before sighing. 

“He tells me...” he trails off, voice softening. “He tells me that he met a wonderful man a few years ago, that they were a little awkward when they first met because of their difference in nobility. As time went on though, they both slowly began to get more comfortable with each other, and then they became friends. His Highness tells me he doesn’t regret sneaking out of the Kingdom that day. Little secret here — he says it’s one of the best decisions he’s made. He thinks it was meant to be."

Jihoon’s smile falters a little, softening. His eyes glaze over for a moment as he returns his gaze to the file sitting next to him.

“What else does he tell you?” he questions quietly.

Soonyoung shifts a little and sighs. "He tells me that it’s hard,” he answers. "It’s hard...because he’s wishing for things out of his reach. He wants freedom, you know? Freedom to walk around freely without worrying about having to be caught by the royal guards. Freedom to speak and dress the way he wants. Freedom to just live and _breathe._ He also wants parents who treat him like a normal human being instead of using him for their own personal gain. He just wants to be loved.” He’s almost whispering by the end of it, and Jihoon squeezes his hand. “He doesn’t think he’s asking for much. Do you think that’s a lot to ask for?”

“I don’t think so,” tells Jihoon earnestly, looking back at him. “It sounds like he just wants to live a normal life, which is understandable. Can I tell you a secret?"

A sense of giddiness swells in Soonyoung’s chest at that. Okay, fine, maybe it isn’t really a secret but at least he’ll get to experience what it feels like to be told one. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard a secret. Sure, Seungkwan has told him things, and on the rare occasion, maybe Minghao and Wonwoo would indulge him, but they tell him gossip more than anything.

“What is it?” he questions curiously.

Jihoon gives him a cute lopsided smile. “I’m close friends with Lee Jihoon,” he says, and Soonyoung chuckles a little. _Of course._ “He tells me a lot of personal things too, but I’m sure he won’t mind if I tell you."

“What does he tell you?” It’s Soonyoung’s turn to indulge the alpha now.

“He says he really likes His Highness,” Jihoon says, and Soonyoung feels warmth blooming in his chest. “Even he doesn't understand why omegas are supposed to be held on such a pedestal when they’re just like alphas and betas, only rarer. He tells me that he wishes nobility wouldn’t be such an issue, otherwise he would’ve been courting him already."

Soonyoung feels heat creep up on his neck, but he grins, unable to help himself. Even if the majority of people have different opinions than him, at least he knows there’s one person who can understand him, and that’s enough for him. It’s a lot more meaningful when it’s Jihoon himself who says it, but now he can only hope that his parents will see his side of the matter the same way he does.

“Is that so?” he asks, voice almost cracking as shyness flavors his tone. “I heard Jihoon has already courted His Highness once though?"

“Well, Jihoon told me that he’d love to continue doing it,” comes Jihoon’s answer, looking very much pleased with himself.

Soonyoung covers his mouth to hide a foolish grin from curling on his lips. “I see,” he says slowly, and if you listen closely, you’d be able to hear the smile in his voice. “Well...I think His Highness would love that very much...god, what are we doing? We’re so stupid."

“At least we’re honest,” Jihoon retaliates, fondly brushing his thumb over Soonyoung’s knuckles. “We’re stupid, but honest."

They fall quiet for a moment, and Soonyoung’s heart is still shimmering with warmth when they make eye contact. He’s heard a saying before, how a person’s eyes are the windows to their soul, and in that moment, Soonyoung can see nothing but sincerity in Jihoon’s brown orbs, a little dreamy, a little piercing, but overall honest.

“Would you really?” he questions quietly. “You’d still want to court me?"

A pink hue dusts itself across Jihoon’s cheeks. “It can be the other way around too,” he says, then sighs, “but...maybe I would if the circumstances were a little different. Maybe...if we’re not meant to be together in this lifetime, then we’ll make it happen in our next lifetime.” 

Soonyoung agrees quietly. “Definitely...Jihoonie?”

“Yes, my petal?"

Flushing lightly at the nickname, the omega shyly mumbles, “I...I didn’t really get a chance to thank you properly when we...when we last separated. It...It was kind of jumbled and came out messy, but I want to do it right this time because you deserve it."

Jihoon blinks at him, the confused, endearing smile back on his face as he tilts his head. “Thank me for what? There really isn’t anything to thank me for."

Soonyoung shakes his head. “I beg to differ,” he disagrees, returning his gaze back up at his ceiling wistfully. “Before you came into my life, I had nothing. Okay, maybe that’s a bit of an exaggeration, but...I _felt_ like I had nothing. I mean, sure, I have my friends. My family — well, you already know the situation, but...there’s been this emptiness just sitting _here.”_ He pats at his chest, right over his heart with a sigh. “I didn’t know what I was missing honestly. Maybe I was just needy for something more. Love from my own parents, maybe? I wasn’t sure."

Jihoon is silent in front of him, eyes wordlessly questioning ' _wasn’t?’_ He seems to be waiting for Soonyoung to continue talking, so talking is what he does.

“When I saw you playing the harp in the town hall all those years ago, I was intrigued,” he continues on, closing his eyes and clasping his hands on his stomach. “I wasn’t quite sure what about you made me so interested. Maybe it was how relaxed you looked when you sang...maybe somewhere inside me, I felt a little envious of that, because you had something I would never have. Maybe I just...wanted to know how different we were...how it feels to have that thing called freedom, even if it was just for a moment."

There’s a contemplative look on Jihoon’s face as the alpha’s eyes lower, as though he’s thinking about Soonyoung’s words deeply. He looks like he wants to say something but he’s holding back, so Soonyoung keeps going to give him some time to gather his thoughts.

“When we got to talking for the first time, I was a little disappointed at first, I’m not gonna lie,” chuckles Soonyoung a little, remembering how formal Jihoon was. “Even if I was hiding under a cloak, even if I hadn’t revealed myself to the public as the Crown Prince at the time, you still treated me like a noble. I guess I’d been expecting too much, not that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing at the time. I understood why you were so stiff, but I guess in some way, I still hadn’t been expecting it."

“Us commoners are supposed to address nobles as our superiors,” Jihoon says slowly, careful not to interrupt him. 

“I knew that,” retaliates Soonyoung, opening his eyes to gaze at the alpha. “I just wasn’t used to it at the time, and maybe it was because I didn’t expect commoners to address nobles as their superiors. I don’t know. Back to what I was saying though...the more I got to talk to you, even if it was only once a month, you really opened up to me. Faster than anyone who’s wanted to befriend me, I mean."

Reaching over, Jihoon takes his hand in his again, thumb rubbing soothingly against his knuckles as Soonyoung continues.

“I really admired that,” he says. “When I said you treat me differently than anyone else here, I meant that in a good way. I wanted you to keep doing it. I don’t know, it — it just felt like you were giving me that missing piece of myself.” His voice turns quieter. “When I’m with you...I feel whole again. Warm. Comfortable. You’re one of the only few people who understands me, and I — I really like that."

For a long moment, Jihoon doesn’t say anything. The thumb on Soonyoung’s knuckles gradually stops moving with each word that comes out of the omega’s mouth. For a moment, Soonyoung feels as though he’s said too much. Maybe he shouldn’t have spilled everything all at once. God, what was he thinking? Now Jihoon will think he’s a complete weirdo.

“I just wanted to properly thank you,” he continues, unable to stop. He mentally curses himself for being unable to keep his mouth shut. “You may not have known it then, and you might have known it just a few minutes ago, but you’ve already done so much for me within that short time we’ve known each other. So much more than my parents have done, at least..."

Jihoon shifts to face Soonyoung fully, his thumb moving back and forth over his knuckles again. Soonyoung feels himself relax at the gesture, all thoughts of Jihoon thinking he’s a weirdo flying out of his mind. 

“I don’t want you to thank me yet,” is what the alpha says, voice soft and words slow as though he’s thinking while he speaks. “I don’t think I’ve done anything much either. It feels like you’re thanking me for doing the bare minimum when you shouldn’t be. I’ve done nothing — "

“But it’s everything to me,” cuts Soonyoung, hand tightening around Jihoon’s. His voice grows softer. “It’s everything to me..."

Jihoon squeezes his hand understandingly. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he says. “I just...I don’t want you to thank me yet. Whether or not you’re crowned as the King, or whether or not you stand by Her Highness’ side if she takes over the throne instead...if you’re the one to overtake the throne with someone else by your side...when you finally find the happiness you deserve, even if it’s not with me... _that’s_ when I want you to thank me, because then I’ll feel like I’ve done my job."

Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut at that, conflicting feelings brewing in his heart. Something squeezes inside his chest, compressing onto his lungs that he actually has to stilt his breathing. He tries so desperately not to think about it — a possible future without Jihoon there with him — but images of someone standing in front of him, an unfamiliar aura, an unfamiliar touch, invades his mind. There’s a blurry face unknown to him, someone who _isn’t_ Jihoon, smiling at him. He doesn’t want to be the cause of that smile. 

Something gentle presses against his temple, soft but comforting, and he leans into it desperately. He holds Jihoon’s hand against his face, presses it against his cheek until the unfamiliar face dissipates from his mind into a fog, until he can imagine Jihoon’s features replacing it instead. Something calming soothes him at the thought, and he opens his eyes for a moment to look up at the alpha.

“You just came back to me,” he whispers, pausing for a moment and swallowing hard. There’s that familiar, burning sensation in the back of his throat, and he’s afraid his voice will crack if he speaks too loudly. “You just came back to me, but...why does it feel like you’re already leaving? Leaving me...? Letting me go?"

Jihoon gives him a smile, and oh, it _hurts._ It’s something small, bitter, yet so defeated and accepting, all of which Soonyoung hates to see. 

“I’m dreading it,” Jihoon says, thumb slowly grazing back and forth on the apple of Soonyoung’s cheek. “It’s...everything is out of my control. Whether or not you take over the throne...I have to let you go eventually, right? I don’t have the power or position to do anything or stop your parents from making decisions for you. I can only watch and serve you as your personal guard, and it pains me because I can see how much this whole thing is hurting you, but I can’t do anything about it. I feel useless just standing there and letting this happen to you.”

“Like you said, you can’t do anything about it.” Soonyoung’s eyes lower. “And neither can I, but...we still have each other, right? We’ll still be together?”

Jihoon lets out a sigh, holding his words back momentarily to brush away stray strands of hair from Soonyoung’s eyes. “I’m yours, my petal,” he murmurs. “I always will be...but you were never truly mine to begin with, and I’ve already learned to accept that long ago during my training period.”

“Don’t say that…” whispers Soonyoung, squeezing Jihoon’s hand between his. “My love...don’t say that, please. I’m yours too. I want to be yours.”

The bitter smile makes its way back into Jihoon’s face again. “That’s the thing though, isn’t it? You _want_ to be mine, but I know you want more than that...and...I want you to be mine too. Mine, in the way where I can hold your hand in public and everyone else will know we’re together. Mine, in the way where I can properly kiss you good morning and good night every day without worrying if someone will spy on us. I want us to be _ours_ , but realistically, we can’t have that, and we can’t have any of those liberties either.”

Soonyoung finally musters up the courage to sit up, facing Jihoon and leaning forward a little. “I’m yours,” he mumbles, not letting go of the alpha’s hand. “Maybe not in the way where we can do all those things, but...I’m yours behind closed doors and away from public eyes. I’m yours both emotionally and mentally...in the way where we have our own privacy from everyone else. I was yours yesterday, today, and I will still be yours tomorrow, and all of the tomorrow’s after that. Please don’t hurt yourself thinking of such things...I hate it. You don’t deserve this, Jihoon.”

Jihoon gives him a weak smile. “I’m hurting,” he admits, “but it’s not because I know you’ll be with someone else. It’s because I can’t do anything to prevent that from happening unless I want to be fired. I don’t want that to happen either. I didn’t come all this way only to be sent home so soon all because I want someone I can’t have.” 

Sighing, feeling a little less lighthearted than before, Soonyoung leans forward and rests his temple against Jihoon’s shoulder. “I just want it simple,” he whispers, eyes fluttering shut when he feels the alpha nuzzle his nose against his cheek gently. “I like to believe that there’s another version of us out there...happier versions of us. Maybe I’m building my nest for you as we speak...and maybe I’d ask for your shirt to add to my collection. Wouldn’t that be ideal?”

“You really thought that far ahead?” chuckles Jihoon, sounding pleased as he continues nosing against Soonyoung’s cheek fondly, not quite scenting him. It’s not like he can anyway. 

Soonyoung flushes a little, going back to fumbling with Jihoon’s fingers. “I mean, I like it, I like the sound of it…”

“How about something more realistic?” Jihoon asks, pulling away for a moment.

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, a little peeved at the end of the physical affections though he won’t admit it. “Realistic? Like what?”

A cheeky, almost devious smile curls on Jihoon’s lips. “Maybe we’re part of a mafia,” he says, and Soonyoung snorts loudly. “Okay, hear me out. Maybe we’re part of a mafia, right? But, like, we were lovers who broke up and became enemies instead because of some stupid argument we had, and we couldn’t stop fighting over every little thing because we were both petty and stubborn — ”

“Are you sure this is realistic?”

“But,” Jihoon goes on, ignoring his question and holding a finger up, “we somehow made up and cleared all the misunderstandings and became friends, but then something big happened and we became lovers again. And if we’re really thinking far ahead, maybe we also got married.”

Soonyoung chuckles lowly, leaning forward to brush his nose against the alpha’s cheek. “You’re so stupid, Hoonie,” he says fondly, smiling wider when Jihoon reciprocates the nuzzling. “Out of everything you said, the getting married part sounds the most realistic."

“In this lifetime?"

Sighing, Soonyoung closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Jihoon’s shoulder. Although he doesn’t like it, he’s always constantly being reminded of the things he can’t have, the _person_ he can’t have. He knows it’s inevitable for him to face reality sooner or later, but he rather enjoys living in the present. Here, in Jihoon’s arms, is where he feels the most safe, the most at _home._ He hopes nothing will take him away from his comfort.

“Maybe not in this one,” he whispers, breath ghosting against Jihoon’s cheek. “In our next, definitely."

“In our next,” agrees Jihoon, lips brushing against Soonyoung’s cheek. 

Soonyoung sighs at the contact, allowing the alpha to trail his lips up and down his cheek for a moment. He can feel tingles running up and down his body at the trail of heat Jihoon’s lips leave along his skin, and he has a sudden urge to just reach up and press his fingers against his cheek to feel the warmth. 

“I want to kiss you,” he confesses quietly, cheeks feeling more heated when Jihoon pulls away. “I _really_ want to kiss you, but...we can’t."

Jihoon stares at him for a moment, pursing his lips. Soonyoung thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him, but he thinks he catches the split second Jihoon’s eyes drop to his lips before flickering back up to his.

Then, quietly, Jihoon murmurs, “We can."

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, but he can’t deny the racing of his heart at those two simple words. “We can?” he repeats.

Without another word, Jihoon raises his pinky and presses the side of it against Soonyoung’s lips. Confused, unsure how to react to the action, Soonyoung stays put and waits for a moment, eyes flickering to Jihoon’s in question as he internally debates whether or not he should open his mouth. It isn’t until the alpha leans forward does he realize what’s about to happen, and he feels his heart race faster at the thought of it.

Jihoon presses his lips on the other side of his pinky, eyes fluttering shut and his nose nuzzling _ever_ so slightly against Soonyoung’s. The omega can practically hear his heart beating wildly at the ghostly contact on his lips, their cupid’s bows brushing ever so slightly against each other’s. Soonyoung can’t hear anything beyond the blood rushing to his face and his staggered breathing.

After a moment, Jihoon pulls away with rosy cheeks and a shy smile. “Good?” he asks.

For a minute, Soonyoung is speechless, lips tingling despite having not made contact with Jihoon’s. He unconsciously raises a hand to graze his bottom lip, feeling his face heat up more as he reminisces the brief contact. It isn’t much, but it definitely leaves a lasting impression.

Instead of speaking though, he opts to bury his face in Jihoon’s neck, trying to hide the giddy smile growing on his face. Even though there’s limits to their actions, he can trust Jihoon to find a way around it.

 _I love you,_ he wants to say, curling deeper into Jihoon when the alpha wraps his arms around him. _It hasn’t been long. Maybe it’s not the right time to say it out loud, and maybe neither of us are ready to hear it from each other yet, but I love you. People say love has no boundaries, and we’re living proof of that._ _You came into my life when I needed you the most. You don’t know how much you mean to me already, my love. Thank you._

They breathe each other in for a moment, breaths in sync and hearts beating in tandem with each other. It’s one of those moments, Soonyoung thinks, moments where he can finally have the privacy of his safe haven without worrying about the public eye, about his _parents._ He can just sink into Jihoon’s warm embrace and let himself float away into nothing in particular. 

That is, until the doors open suddenly with no warning.

Soonyoung abruptly pulls himself away from Jihoon’s hold, unwillingly so, a startled gasp escaping his throat as both their heads whip to the intruder. Soonyoung feels his heart drop and simultaneously skyrocket, his breath catching in his throat and hands clamming up where they’re now tightened around his robe. He’s screwed. Why?

He’s looking into the eyes of his sister.

“Noona,” he croaks weakly. 

Beside him, Jihoon swiftly stands up and bows ninety degrees, right hand over his chest and left hand by his side. Upon closer inspection, Soonyoung can see the way his jaw clenches, most likely from nervousness rather than surprise. There’s something constantly flickering in his eyes, most likely something akin to fear, and Soonyoung knows that feeling all too well.

Minkyung blinks at the both of them, her glossed lips parted in shock and eyes flickering back and forth between the both of them. The door slowly closes on its own behind her, and Soonyoung hopes nobody else has seen their interaction. He won’t be able to lie if there are more witnesses.

“Soonyoung,” Minkyung says slowly. “Is there something you would like to explain to me?"

Standing up slowly, Soonyoung tries to swallow down the lump in his throat. His hands shake as he places one on the small of Jihoon’s back, quietly and gently pushing the alpha towards his position by the balcony door. Jihoon follows the silent order and goes to stand in his position, and though the expression on his face is stoic as he’s been trained to do so, Soonyoung can easily see the nervousness through his eyes.

“Noona,” he speaks, tongue feeling thick in his mouth. “What are you doing here?"

“I’ve arrived to check of your well-being after yesterday’s meeting,” answers his sister, who side-eyes Jihoon, “but I believe I have presented you with a question first. Is there something you would like to explain to me, or shall I be made the decision to inform our parents of your actions?"

“No, please,” Soonyoung pleads, taking a step forward and taking his sister’s hand in his. “Noona, please, don’t. My personal guard has done nothing wrong. He was only trying to comfort me in a time where I most need it. Please don’t tell our parents."

“If he is simply trying to comfort you, why is there a need for you to panic over such a simple question?” asks Minkyung calmly, expression hard. “It is unreasonable of you to panic unless there truly is something going on, no? Please save me the excuses and explain yourself. Need I remind you that you have been quite rebellious over the past few years, no?"

“Noona, I — " Soonyoung starts, his throat swelling up. Oh god, how is he going to explain this? He’s horrible with words. “I..."

Minkyung crosses her arms, lifting a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Should you have nothing to say to me, I will report to our parents instead."

“We’re not anything,” he blurts, clasping his hands in front of him and wincing. Maybe he could’ve worded that a little better. “I mean...we’re..."

Pausing for a moment, he looks at Jihoon, internally debating whether to reveal their true relationship or not. The alpha looks indifferent, posture stiff and tense though Soonyoung can feel the nervous energy from him. Jihoon catches his eye, and all Soonyoung gets is a subtle nod, as though he’s saying _I’m fine with any decision you make._

Letting out a soft, defeated sigh, knowing he can’t lie to his sister, Soonyoung opts to carefully tell her, “We’re...involved with each other."

“Romantically?"

Avoiding her eyes, Soonyoung nods, wishing he could just reach out and hold Jihoon’s hand for emotional stability. It hasn’t even been a full week since they’ve reunited, yet they’ve already somehow managed to out themselves. To someone of _royalty_ , at that. His _sister,_ at that. 

“I see,” says Minkyung curtly. “A relationship then?"

“No, noona,” speaks Soonyoung, shaking his head. “No relationship. Just...romantically involved."

It’s quiet for a moment, and that familiar uncomfortable feeling begins to settle in the pit of Soonyoung’s stomach. He has to focus on his breathing to get rid of the tingling sensation in his fingers. Contrary to earlier, it isn’t a good type of tingling. This type of tingling makes him want to go to the bathroom and hide.

Minkyung slowly moves towards Jihoon, and Soonyoung watches her cautiously, feeling his fingers shake where they’re clasping each other in front of him. Even his first attempts of escaping his room didn’t make him as nervous as he is now, because then he actually had a chance to lie and save himself. Now though, it’s different because Jihoon is involved, and his _sister_ had been there to witness their interaction. 

“May I ask of your full name, Sir?” Minkyung speaks after a long moment, seemingly eyeing Jihoon.

Jihoon bows his head respectfully. “Lee Jihoon, under the alias of Woozi, Your Highness."

“Lee Jihoon,” continues Minkyung, eyebrows furrowing as she begins to pace back and forth in front of the guard, further accentuating the tension in the room. “Do tell me, Jihoon-ssi...you do acknowledge that a romantic relationship in regards to His Highness would not only affect you, but His Highness as well, yes?"

“I understand that, Your Highness,” replies Jihoon swiftly, raising himself up without batting an eye.

“We have already encountered one too many personal guards by the likes of you who dare not serve for the purpose of protecting His Highness,” Minkyung goes on, stopping in her tracks and turning to face the younger alpha. “Do enlighten me your true intentions towards my baby brother lest I report you to your Head Knight. Should you lie blatantly to my face, I will personally get rid of you myself. I have a keen eye for liars."

“Noona...please,” Soonyoung sighs, placing a hand on Minkyung’s shoulder. 

“I would like to hear his word for it, Soonyoung,” Minkyung says stubbornly without looking at him.

Jihoon raises his eyes to make eye contact with her, expression stoic and lips pursed. “I do not have ill intentions towards His Highness,” he speaks firmly. “I am many things, Your Highness, but I am no deceiver of sorts. One of my sole purposes to being here is to work for my parents and gain a stable income to bring home."

“One of your sole purposes?” Minkyung scoffs. “And dare I ask your other purposes, Jihoon-ssi?"

Soonyoung watches Jihoon’s eyes flicker to his, and he knows they can’t move on until they face the situation and tell the truth. Jihoon’s eyes are questioning, most likely pondering if it’s the right decision to reveal what they’ve been through for the past few years, and Soonyoung _knows_ his sister. He knows she won’t budge unless she’s satisfied with the answer given to her.

So with a sigh of defeat and a subtle nod, he gestures for Jihoon to reveal it all.

“I have been acquainted with His Highness before,” says Jihoon upon the approval, despite seeming a little cautious still. “It has been seven years since we first met, Your Highness."

“Seven years?!” Minkyung exclaims, whipping her head around to stare at Soonyoung. “Good heavens, Soonyoung! Has he been the reason for your monthly escapes all those years ago? You’ve become acquainted with him for so long?”

Soonyoung can only smile sheepishly despite the slight anxiety brewing in his chest. “We’ve been meeting up once a month for two years,” he explains. “This...whole thing between us...it didn’t come out of the blue, noona. I have already made myself comfortable with him as he does with me, and...I — I really, _really_ like him. Please understand. It’s a mutual decision between the two of us to involve ourselves romantically with each other.”

“And if you so happen to get hurt,” Minkyung starts, leveling him with a challenging stare. “If he so happens to be the cause of unpleasant emotions, what will you do then?"

“He won’t."

“That is not what I asked, Soonyoung."

Sighing, Soonyoung can feel the beginnings of said unpleasant emotions gathering in his chest. He’s overall frustrated, the fear that had lingered earlier now turned into something a little more malicious. He’s tired of not being heard, of having people going against his wishes when he doesn’t ask for much, of having to reiterate time and time again that he’s a grown man capable of making decisions as he sees fit.

“ _If_ he does so happen to hurt me in any way,” he speaks, stressing the first word to emphasize his point, “then I will no longer involve myself with him. He will remain as my personal guard as he is supposed to be and his duties will continue on as though nothing has happened in the first place. I will treat him as I do with the rest of the knights, and word about our relationship will not leave past these doors unless otherwise instructed."

He maintains eye contact with Minkyung as he speaks, but he can feel Jihoon’s stare burning the side of his face. He wants to take everything back, tell Jihoon he doesn’t really mean anything he said, because he _knows_ the alpha won’t intentionally hurt him in any way. He isn’t that type of person.

Minkyung stares at him for a long moment, analyzing his expression, before she lets out a sigh. “Very well then,” she says promptly. “I won’t meddle in your business any further as it is not my place to do so, and I believe you are fully capable of watching out for yourself. You have obviously known him longer than I have, but — “ She turns back to Jihoon, “ — if you dare hurt my brother in any way, I will not be so kind to you. Is this understood, Jihoon-ssi?"

“Understood, Your Highness,” Jihoon says firmly, bowing his head again. “Thank you."

Minkyung nods once, then turns to Soonyoung. “I’ve originally arrived to check up on you after that horrid meeting yesterday,” she says, eyes flickering to the younger alpha once more, “but it seems you’ve already found someone to comfort you. Nonetheless, I am just across the hall if you ever need me, okay?"

Soonyoung feels all the tension in his limbs dissipate and he relaxes, relieved that this hadn’t been as disastrous as he’d been expecting. Granted, maybe he should’ve trusted his sister a little more considering she’s been there for him as his support pillar from day one.

“Thank you, noona,” he says with a grateful grin. “Pinky?"

With a fond smile, Minkyung raises her hand and links their pinkies together briefly. “I’ll take my leave now,” she says, reaching forward to readjust Soonyoung’s robe around his collarbones. “Even if you both are romantically involved with each other, you must make a decision for your suitor soon. Be careful of your actions with each other. Father and mother won’t be pleased if they find out what’s going on between you two."

Soonyoung lowers his eyes at that, a familiar bitter feeling spurning in his stomach. “I know."

Minkyung lifts his chin with two fingers. “Head up now, yes?” she says, allowing a soft smile to curl on her lips. “Who else knows of you two?"

“Only Minghao and Seungkwan,” confirms Soonyoung, “and now you too."

Nodding, Minkyung pulls away. “The less people that know, the better,” she says. “If word gets out that the Crown Prince has an anonymous lover, our people will be in shambles. They like order, Soonyoung. They are used to it. Be considerate of that."

Soonyoung nods wordlessly, feeling disappointment fill his chest again. He’d been expecting it. Of course he’d been expecting it. How could he not? He always has to put the people first, never had the pleasure of thinking of himself for once, as conceited as it sounds. Perhaps he’ll be okay so long as he has Jihoon by his side.

Patting his shoulder, Minkyung turns to take her leave, nodding once in acknowledgement when Jihoon bows his head as she passes. In the next second, she’s walking through the door and leaving, but not without one last warning look towards the two. The door closes shut softly, leaving the two of them alone with racing hearts and running minds.

For a moment, neither of them move or speak, as though they’re both taking in what just happened. Soonyoung can still feel the tremors building up through his fingers and he breathes in deeply, trying to calm the sudden skyrocket of his nerves. He’s okay. _They’re_ okay. Nothing drastic happened, and he knows his sister won’t out them like that.

With another deep inhale, Soonyoung steps forward and wraps his arms around Jihoon, nuzzling into his hair when he feels the alpha tense in his hold. Perhaps he’s still trying to overcome his shock, and Soonyoung can confirm that Jihoon is no better than him when he feels his hands reach up to wrap around his waist cautiously.

 _His hands,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself, feeling the subtle vibration through his robe. _They’re shaking._

”It’s okay,” he soothes, a sudden sense of protectiveness blooming in his chest. “You’re okay, Jihoonie. We’re okay. Breathe, my love."

Jihoon’s arms tighten around him, and Soonyoung can hear his deep inhales where his forehead is resting against his collarbone. Cradling the alpha’s head close to his neck, Soonyoung strokes through his hair with one hand, his other hand rubbing up and down his bicep comfortingly.

“I — “ croaks Jihoon, voice tight. “Her — Her Highness — "

“She won’t say anything,” Soonyoung reassures. “She won’t do that to me, I promise. Calm down, please. You’ll still be here tomorrow, okay?"

Jihoon doesn’t say anything for a long moment. Instead, he turns his head and presses his nose into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, and the omega can feel the warmth of his breath hitting his skin. He holds the alpha tight, heartbeat calming down at their shared contact. Safe. He feels safe.

“My Prince, what if — "

“No."

“But should there be a chance I lose my job as your personal guard — "

“No."

Pulling away, Soonyoung places his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders and gives him a smile.

“Formality,” he reminds softly. “No formalities, remember?"

“I apologize — “ Jihoon begins. He probably has a hard time trying to slip out of his formal tongue after what just happened, but Soonyoung understands.

“‘I’m sorry,’” he instructs. “No ‘I apologize.' I know my sister. She won’t betray me like that, especially if she pinky-promised me. If she does something, I’ll talk to her personally, okay? Don’t worry about her. Besides, if you were truly worried about her outing us, you wouldn’t be hugging me, would you?"

“I suppose — I mean...I guess not...” Jihoon mutters, then sighs again, voice muffled against Soonyoung’s skin. “I’m just afraid. I know — I know your sister just cares for you, but..."

Leaning forward, Soonyoung brushes his nose against the alpha’s cheek again, much like he’s done earlier. “She means well,” he says softly. “Stop worrying about her, okay? We’re in this together. I’ll try my best not to let anything happen to you."

Jihoon sighs, eyes shutting closed. “Okay,” he whispers. “I trust you."

A sudden, tingling, warm sensation blossoms in Soonyoung’s chest at that. While it’s not that three word phrase he’d love to hear come out of Jihoon’s mouth one day, it comes as a close second. Three simple words, nine letters, but the impact hits him full force all the same.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and he means it. “Let’s get our minds off this, hmm? What do you feel up to do?"

Jihoon pulls away from him, looking much more calmer and less shaken up than he’d been a few seconds ago. A thoughtful smile curls on his lips.

“Can you teach me some Japanese?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we get to see Soonyoung’s side of things from his past life before he met Jihoon to when he actually got to meet Jihoon. They’re still so far yet so close to each other 😭 This is why I don’t do well with slow burn, lmao. It’s because I want to jump right into all the dramatic bits and fluff, but this story will be REALLY slow burn. Maybe even more than WWWP, honestly. 
> 
> Hehehe, so next characters I’ve revealed are Junhui and Hansol, both of which are foreign princes in this fic. Hmm...I wonder who Soonyoung will pick out of his four suitors 🤔 Hehe, everyone else will begin to slowly be incorporated into this fic in the next few chapters. It’ll be very exciting for some members in particular :)
> 
> Also, if anyone caught that reference to WWWP...hehehehe
> 
> Now Minkyung knows about Soonyoung and Jihoon’s involvement with each other 👀 Admittedly, she was originally supposed to be a lot more mean like the King and Queen are, but Soonyoung is going to need a support system as we get deeper into the chapters, and I didn’t want to overcomplicate the plot by making Minkyung a bitch...but her personality and views on their relationship maaaaaaaay or may not change over time 😁👍 I won’t say anything else.
> 
> Also, I know I said the last few chapters were the beginning of the plot, but...it’s noooooot quite starting just yet 😁 Considering chapter 7 isn’t even halfway done yet, I think chapter 8 is when the true plot will begin, hehehe.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	6. No More “Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I often see you tired with your head down  
> Me, who doesn’t know what to do  
> What can I possibly do?  
> I’m sincerely sorry,”  
> \- All My Love, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some new perspectives this chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

The next week of Jihoon's service as Soonyoung's personal guard goes by like smooth sailing. Apart from the horrid meeting he’s had the displeasure of witnessing, nothing too drastic happens. He and Seokmin accompany Soonyoung to his usual classes as they’re now used to doing so, but other than that, it’s practically radio silence from the King and Queen. Neither of them have reached out to check on Soonyoung’s wellbeing, but it seems like the Crown Prince is used to it by now, unfortunately so.

Sometimes, they’ll pass by the Crown Princess walking up and down the foyer on her way to fulfill her duties for the day, and Jihoon thinks he’s gotten a handful of watchful eyes from her when they make eye contact. Though he’s calmed down considerably since their last meeting a week ago — thanks to Soonyoung, of course — he can still feel the way his heartbeat speeds up whenever he sees her, and it’s definitely not in the way that Soonyoung makes his heart speed up.

He still has moments where he overthinks. Sometimes he dwells on the fact that Minkyung has the power to out him and Soonyoung’s relationship with each other at any given time. Of course, he’ll scold himself for thinking such things, to the point where he can remember Soonyoung’s words to him — to _trust_ him — and that’s all it takes for him to relax again.

Today though, he’s a little worried with how his day is going to go.

With how well they both seemed to be serving the Crown Prince and how used they are to doing their jobs now, Jihoon didn’t think Seokmin would fall sick on the first day of the week. It was by the time he started dressing up did he realize the beta hadn’t moved a single inch from his bed, instead sleeping soundly. His snores are a little louder than usual, and there’s a trickle of drool dripping down the side of his mouth.

Frowning, buttoning up his blazer quickly, Jihoon slowly makes his way over to Seokmin and shakes lightly at his shoulder. “Seok? Hey, wake up. It’s almost 7 in the morning. We’re gonna run late.”

Seokmin rouses from his deep slumber ever so slowly, blinking blearily and looking as though he hasn’t rested well in years. It seems as though it takes him a long time to come to his senses, his eyes distant but glossed over as though he’s not sure where he is. It takes him an ever longer time to muster the strength to speak.

“Huh?” he garbles, and _oh dear_ , his voice is _raspy._

Jihoon’s frown deepens. Reaching forward, he presses the back of his hand against Seokmin’s forehead and clicks his tongue when he confirms his suspicions. 

“You’re sick,” he declares, as though Seokmin doesn’t know it himself. “It looks like you’re going to have to take a few days off from service. I’ll tell Seungcheol you can’t check in today, and hopefully I’ll be able to call in someone to look after you. How did you even get sick? You were perfectly fine yesterday.”

The only reply he gets is a slurred hum, and then the sound of Seokmin’s snores gradually begin to fill the room again. Jihoon sighs. It looks like he’ll have to do his service without Seokmin today, and maybe the next few days after. Nevertheless, as horrible a friend it makes him sound, he’ll be able to spend more personal time with the Crown Prince.

Grabbing his purple sash from the hook by the door, he slides it through the little loop on his shoulder and secures it at the back of his waist with minimal difficulty, then proceeds to attach his aiguilettes to his shoulder. He slides his assigned claymore into its holster and fixes his hair quickly. On his way out the door — after bidding Seokmin a soft _get well soon_ — he turns the lights off and closes it behind him, hoping he’ll be able to ring in someone to check on the younger man when he can’t watch over him.

He heads to the dining hall to grab a quick breakfast, this time consisting of an omelette and some garlic bread. He’s alone this time, which makes him a lot more noticeable to the nobles sitting on a few tables away from him. They aren’t subtle about their conversation, but everything goes in Jihoon’s ear and out the other. He scarfs down his meal quickly, feeling rather awkward and reminiscent of the eyes on him. 

_Her Highness’ eyes,_ his mind supplements unhelpfully. He bats away the thought as quick as it comes, berating himself mentally for remembering it in the first place.

He heads back up to the floor of the knight headquarters and checks in with Seungcheol. Upon the obvious lack of a companion next to Jihoon’s side, the Head Knight raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“I see Seokmin isn’t with you,” he observes, his intonation rising in the end and making it sound more like a question than a statement. 

“He’s fallen sick,” Jihoon informs. “I was hoping I’d be able to call in someone to check up on him before I fulfill my duties for today.”

Seungcheol hums, writing down something on a piece of paper before reaching over and dialing a number on the rotary dial telephone near the edge of his desk. “Go ahead and fulfill your duties for today. I’ll have Hyunjin take Seokmin’s place for now until he feels better — ” Jihoon feels his blood go cold at that. “Don’t worry about Seokmin though — I’ll ring up a medic and have him take care of him until he feels better.”

For a moment, Jihoon just stands there, unmoving, unblinking. He watches as Seungcheol brings the phone up to his ear, hears the Head Knight speak to whoever is on the other line, but he can’t bring himself to move when he hears the name _Hyunjin_ slipping past Seungcheol’s lips. Just his name alone makes Jihoon’s toes curl in his shoes, and _definitely_ not in a good way.

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him, most likely wondering what he’s still doing standing in his office instead of leaving to fulfill his duties, but Jihoon doesn’t budge. Instead, he waits for the Head Knight to finish his call, because he surely has concerns that needs to be heard.

“Joshua?” says Seungcheol into the phone. “Yes, that’s me. One of the personal guards under my supervision is in need of medical attention...no, he’s just fallen sick...no, he won’t be undertaking his duties...until he’s feeling better. He’s one of the personal guards assigned to the Crown Prince, name is Lee Seokmin under the alias of DK...yes, urgently. Please…thank you. You too, have a nice day.” He puts the phone back in the holder, hanging up the call, then he looks at Jihoon questioningly. “Is there something you need, Jihoon?”

Jihoon blinks, then clears his throat. “Right. I mean no disrespect, Head Knight Choi — ”

“What happened to ‘Cheol?’” pouts Seungcheol, looking sulky. “You know how much I hate being called by my full name and title. We’re still friends, you know? Ugh, I hate formalities.”

Jihoon stares at him for a moment, then chuckles a little. “Well then...if that’s the case, then I want to know why you and the other Head Knights chose Hyunjin as a replacement guard,” he says bluntly. “Does he not...I don’t know...give you weird vibes? I felt it from the moment he got chosen but I didn’t say anything.”

Seungcheol purses his lips. “We can’t solely judge a person based on what aura they give off, Ji,” he says. “That wouldn’t be very fair of us. We observe from afar and note your guys’ willingness and dedication throughout your training to serve for the royal family, not how mean you look, or whether or not you have a scar on your eyebrow. It’s our duty to go through each and every one of you thoroughly to make sure we have only the most dedicated knights to serve for the royal family.”

Rubbing his fingers together, Jihoon questions, “But you feel it too, right? His aura, I mean. I don’t have a good feeling about him, Cheol.”

Seungcheol’s eyes flicker to the ceiling in thought. “Well,” he says slowly. “I mean, his anger issues do set me off, but other than that...I really don’t see anything wrong, Ji.”

Jihoon can’t believe this. “Cheol, are you seriously going to choose — ”

“Listen,” interrupts Seungcheol, “I think we should give him a shot at this, Jihoon. Looks can be deceiving, and neither of us know him personally. It isn’t safe of us to assume anything about him. The least we can do is observe him from afar and allow him to serve for the royal family as he is trained to do.” Jihoon goes to protest, but Seungcheol holds up his hand. “Wait. I wasn’t done yet. If it _does_ so happen that he has ill intentions to anyone of the royal family, with _evidence_ , we will remove him from his position and send him home, okay?”

That makes Jihoon feel a little better, but it doesn’t make the situation better in general. Although he’s Seungcheol’s friend, he’s still in no place to make any decisions, so with a sigh and a defeated nod, he agrees.

“Okay,” he says. “Thanks.”

Seungcheol nods. “If you truly feel like something is wrong with the replacement guard, if he’s done something that makes you suspicious, you can report it to me when your shift is over. I’ll discuss it with the other Head Knights and he’ll be put under closer observation.” He waits for a moment, then says, “If you don’t have anymore concerns, you can go ahead and fulfill your duties to the Crown Prince.”

“Thank you, Cheol,” Jihoon sighs, dipping his head in acknowledgement.

He leaves the office, uncertainty filling his chest with each step he takes. He supposes Seungcheol _does_ have a point, but it isn’t enough to convince him that perhaps there really _is_ a light side to Hyunjin’s demeanor. Even without the scar on his eyebrow, Jihoon would still be unable to shake off the bad vibes the beta gives him. He can’t be too lenient now that he knows Hyunjin will be a replacement for Seokmin, not just for today, but until Seokmin feels better. All the more reason to worry.

Letting out a sigh to calm his nerves, Jihoon makes his way up to the third floor and down the hall to Soonyoung’s double doors. He knocks three times, then stands back to wait for a reply.

“To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?” 

“My Prince,” Jihoon speaks up, words flowing from his mouth smoothly. “Your personal guard, Lee Jihoon, has arrived to accompany you throughout the day.”

There’s a pause, and Jihoon can almost hear Soonyoung thinking, most likely wondering why he said _guard_ instead of _guards._ That, or he’s bothered by the sudden use of formalities, which is reasonable.

“Please see yourself in.”

Jihoon opens the door and steps in quietly, closing it behind him. He immediately spots Soonyoung curled up on his bed, tucked underneath his covers and lying lazily on his side in what seems to be a fetal position. Jihoon sees the way the omega’s eyes travel to his figure, eyes hooded and glinting with something akin to giddiness, and a sleepy smile making its way on his lips.

“Good morning, my love,” he croons softly.

Jihoon’s chest tingles warmly, both at the sight and the pet name. Everything about this just screams domestic, and he can’t help himself when he vaguely wonders if mornings with Soonyoung look like this every morning. The thought of it has the warmth in his chest spreading throughout every vein of his body. What he wouldn’t give to make that thought turn into a reality. For now though, he can only imagine.

Quietly, he pads up to the bed and takes Soonyoung’s outstretched hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss on his knuckles and murmuring, “Good morning, my petal.”

“Seokkie isn’t with you today?” questions Soonyoung, voice slurred as he reaches up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Is he okay?”

Jihoon smiles sympathetically. “He fell sick this morning when I was getting ready,” he explains. “Seungcheol already called someone in to check up on him while I’m on duty, so he should be back up on his feet in a few days.”

An unconscious pout forms on Soonyoung’s lips. “Oh, I see,” he says disappointedly. “Well, I hope he gets better soon. Is someone else going to be working in his place until he comes back?”

Like that, Jihoon’s smile falters a little. “There is,” he says, albeit a little hesitantly. “About that actually...I think it’s in our best interest to act formal with each other for the next few days. Just until Seokmin gets back on duty, at least.”

Frowning, Soonyoung blinks up at him. “Why the need to act formal all of a sudden? You know I hate formalities…”

Jihoon sits down on the bed and sighs. “Something about the replacement guard is putting me off,” he confesses, “but I’m not exactly sure what it is. I felt it from the moment I saw him getting the title of being a replacement guard for you, but I didn’t say anything about it. His name is Kim Hyunjin, under no alias. I expressed my concern to Seungcheol earlier when I checked in with him, but he says we should give him a chance and see how things go. If Hyunjin slips out of line, I’ll have to report it to Seungcheol when my shift is over.” He pauses, then sighs. “I don’t know...I'm just listening to my gut instincts right now. I just...really don’t have a good feeling about him.”

He feels gentle fingers clasp onto his wrist, then slowly slither its way in between his. Turning his head, he looks at Soonyoung, who seems a lot more awake than he was a few seconds ago, but his expression remains calm and collected, and it’s the only thing anchoring Jihoon from overthinking again.

“Gut instincts are usually right, aren’t they?” Soonyoung says. “I haven’t gotten a chance to acquaint myself with him yet, but you have. You at least know him more than I do anyway, so...I trust you.”

_Oh._

Biting down on the inside of his cheek to prevent a smile from forming, Jihoon opts to squeeze Soonyoung’s hand instead. “Thank you for trusting me,” he says, leaning down to nuzzle his nose briefly against the omega’s temple. “Hyunjin aside...have you taken a look at your final decisions for your suitors?”

“I’ve...looked over them again,” confesses Soonyoung reluctantly, nodding his head to the folder on his nightstand. “Wonwoo told me two nights ago that I needed to finalize three decisions by today. Apparently, my parents want to schedule a visit with all three suitors and see which one really ‘connects’ with me the most.” He quotes the air twice and sighs. “Meaning I’m going to have to spend _quality_ time with each of them. Amazing. Great. _Fabulous.”_

Jihoon reaches for the folder, noting it’s lighter weight compared to last time. Opening it, he peers through the files and hums. “I see,” he says, trying not to sound too disappointed. “On the bright side, you’ll get a chance to know them.”

At this point, he isn’t sure whether or not he’s trying to reassure himself or Soonyoung.

“I guess,” sighs Soonyoung, fiddling with Jihoon’s fingers. “Do you think — ”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Soonyoung falls quiet instantly, and the both of them quickly turn their heads towards the door, only the sounds of their suddenly shallow breathing heard amidst the loud silence. Jihoon feels the omega’s hand tighten around his momentarily and he squeezes back, the both of them most likely thinking about the same thing. It practically goes without saying, and Jihoon feels his body react on instinct.

Standing up, he silently pads to his position by the balcony door and clasps his hands behind his back, masking his face behind something more stoic. He watches as Soonyoung sits up against the headboard of his bed, and it’s only then do the three knocks come again.

Soonyoung clears his throat. “To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?”

“My Prince — ” _That’s definitely Hyunjin,_ “Your replacement guard, Kim Hyunjin, has arrived to replace your personal guard, Lee Seokmin, until he is fit to serve you again.”

Jihoon catches Soonyoung’s unsure gaze, and he gives him a subtle nod. There’s something weird brewing in the pit of his stomach and he definitely doesn’t like it, but it would be all the more suspicious of them to not at least let Hyunjin meet Soonyoung in person.

With a gentle sigh, Soonyoung says, “Please see yourself in.”

A second passes, and then the door creaks open slowly, revealing the man Jihoon didn’t think he’d be seeing so soon. Hyunjin steps in and closes the door behind him, presenting himself with steely eyes and pursed lips. Just like Jihoon had seen him two weeks ago, an uneasy feeling forms into a ball in the pit of his stomach. For the sake of trying not to grab unwarranted attention though, he dips his head in acknowledgement towards the beta, to which Hyunjin nods back with a poker face.

Jihoon discreetly watches as Hyunjin walks up to Soonyoung’s bed and bows deeply, right fist over his chest and left hand by his side like protocol calls for. He still can’t shake off the feeling eating him from the inside but he can’t say anything about it.

“Good morning, My Prince,” speaks Hyunjin gruffly. “I will be servicing you until your personal guard returns in good health.”

“Thank you for your service to me, Hyunjin-ssi,” Soonyoung says with a dip of his head. “I expect that you know your role as a replacement personal guard, yes? From your time of service to me, I will have you positioned outside the double doors and make sure that anyone who comes here poses of no threat. Are there any concerns you would like to be ridden of before you begin your duties?”

Hyunjin straightens his torso, eyes traveling to Jihoon’s momentarily before flickering back to Soonyoung’s. “With all due respect, My Prince, I simply ponder your reasoning why Woozi is to be stationed inside your chambers while I am stationed otherwise,” he says swiftly, not missing a beat. “Would it not be more beneficial for you to station us both in your chambers for your wellbeing?”

Jihoon feels something flare inside him at the implication, siding up with the tension coiling in the pit of his stomach. Just from his words alone, Jihoon can easily tell Hyunjin isn’t just suspicious, but perhaps a little _jealous_ as well. For what, he isn’t too sure. All he knows is he doesn’t like Hyunjin’s tone towards the Crown Prince, sounding borderline accusing, as though Soonyoung should be blamed for the placement of their positions.

“I am much more comfortable should there be two of my personal guards positioned by either door,” comes Soonyoung’s — thankfully — swift reply. “I do not have any qualms with Woozi staying inside my chambers. He has been respectful of my space in the past week he’s been serving for me, and I am confident he will continue to show that same courtesy throughout his service period. I hope you will do the same as well during the short time you will be replacing DK.”

“I understand, My Prince,” says Hyunjin.

“Are there any other concerns you would like to be ridden of, Hyunjin-ssi?”

Hyunjin dips his head and holds out his hand. “May I ask for your hand, My Prince?”

Jihoon feels his blood run cold at that, watching as Soonyoung blinks at the beta in surprise, then confusion. The alpha hopes Hyunjin isn’t going to do what he thinks he’s going to do. He can already feel a green-eyed monster lurking in the back of his mind at the thought.

“My hand…?” murmurs Soonyoung, placing his hand in Hyunjin’s.

Swiftly, Hyunjin raises Soonyoung’s hand up to his lips and presses a firm kiss on his knuckles, a small, lopsided smirk curling on the edge of his lips. “I have been told by Head Knight Choi that this is a gesture you would like to make known to your personal guards. It’s an honor to be momentarily serving for someone as precious as you,” he says smoothly, voice raspy with a hint of smugness as he raises his torso up again. “I look forward to working as your temporary personal guard, My Prince. I believe we will get along very well.”

Jihoon watches, flabbergasted, as Hyunjin spins on his heel and makes his way out the door. As soon as it closes behind him, Jihoon clenches his fists behind his back. _The nerve of that guy…_

It’s quiet for a moment, the both of them taking in the sudden shock from Hyunjin’s actions. Had it been anyone else asking for Soonyoung’s hand to kiss, perhaps Jihoon wouldn’t be as jealous, but something about Hyunjin’s aura is setting him off. Maybe he’s just overreacting, but he really, _really_ does not like Hyunjin being around Soonyoung. Something about Hyunjin’s aura feels as though it’s tainting those around him, and _that_ does not sit well with Jihoon.

Another moment passes, then Soonyoung swings his legs over the bed and stands up, hurrying into the bathroom. Jihoon watches him with slight confusion, and it’s not long before he hears the faucet turn on and sees Soonyoung washing his hands deliberately with a ridiculous amount of foam soap, counting seconds under his breath.

Biting down on his lip to prevent a laugh from slipping out, Jihoon watches Soonyoung rub his hands on a soft towel. After a thorough drying process, the omega turns around and beams at him with a more visibly relaxed expression.

“I have been cleansed,” is what he says when he comes out of the bathroom.

Jihoon snorts, relaxing a little himself when Soonyoung walks up to him and presents him his hand with a knowing smile. Jihoon takes it in his, instantly catching onto what the omega wants as he raises Soonyoung’s knuckles to his lips, pressing another kiss on them with a barely concealed smile.

“And so you have, My Prince,” he confirms. “And so you have.”

—

There’s fire everywhere. It’s burning the ends of his toes, throughout his body, and to the tips of his fingers without remorse. It’s searingly hot on the base of his scalp too, oddly enough. His limbs are heavy with exhaustion, and there’s fire everywhere, yet all he can see is darkness. The bittersweet feeling of loneliness creeps up inside him but he can’t do much about it. Everything is just so _bland._

Seokmin lets out a loud, raspy groan and immediately regrets it as he winces in pain. His throat burns with a small, aching lump as a result of the vibrations. It’s hard to swallow it, much like a pill is also very much difficult to digest, and he feels so weak for even attempting to do so in the first place. 

He absolutely despises being sick.

For one thing, his eyelids are _incredibly_ heavy. For the past five minutes he’s been attempting to rouse himself from his slumber, his eyelids have been stubbornly glued shut from the sleep accumulated in his eyes. He feels disgusting despite knowing it’s a natural thing for many people, but he can’t help it. After a few more minutes of trying to actually wake up, he’d instead given up and sunk back into the comfort of his bed, trying not to worry about the fact that he’s missing a day of service to the Crown Prince.

There’s also a crick in his neck he can’t erase. While he can move his limbs, albeit a little sluggishly, his head is a different problem altogether. Perhaps it’s because there’s a brain inside said head telling him to _relax_ and _don’t get up_ , and perhaps that brain feels like dead weight _._ Yeah, he kind of lost motivation to move when he attempted to move, which only resulted in a bigger crick in his neck.

He lets out a long, slow sigh, careful not to exert his throat too much. Oh, how he wishes he were with Jihoon and Soonyoung right now. 

He’s on the brink of falling back asleep when three gentle knocks rap on the door. Feeling a frown mar his face, Seokmin lets out a grunt and winces again. Bad idea, but who the ever loving heck would knock at — he attempts to look at the clock, feeling his frown deepen when all he’s met with is darkness. Oh, wait — he can’t open his eyes, that’s right.

Waiting for a moment, then two, Seokmin relaxes again when no knocks repeat itself. He’s just about to drift away again when those _damn_ three knocks come back again, as though they’re taunting him to go back to sleep. Whoever is on the other side of that wooden slab better have a good reason to be interrupting his healing time.

“Yes?” he croaks, letting out a cough immediately after. Dear god, his throat _hurts._

Apparently, all use of formality and etiquettes training leave his dead weight brain when he’s sick too. Has he said he absolutely despises being sick? He can’t quite remember. His memory is quite foggy.

“Lee Seokmin?” comes a soothing voice, and Seokmin feels all his limbs relax at the sound. _Wow, what a calming voice. Like honey, but...in audio form. Is that even possible_ — “I am Hong Joshua, one of the doctors here in the Kwon Kingdom. I have been informed by Head Knight Choi to give you a checkup and give you medications to aid you in your healing process. May I come in? I believe you have left the door unlocked.”

 _Jihoonie-hyung forgot,_ Seokmin thinks in disbelief, trying desperately to rub the sleep out of his eyes without bringing pain to himself in any way. _How dangerous. I could’ve gotten robbed or something...wait —_ _I am a guard though, so nobody would rob me. Everyone is scared of hyung anyway, so no one would dare sneak in, right?_

“Seokmin-ssi?”

Blinking, feeling the ache of the sleep still underneath his eyelids, Seokmin croaks, “Uh — yes, sure. Come in.”

Blearily, he blinks his eyes open the best he can when he hears the door creak open. He can’t quite turn his head as much as he wants, but it’s not too long before he hears the padding of footsteps coming up to his bed, then the gentle plop of what seems to be a bag on his nightstand. A blurry face fills his vision as Joshua kneels down beside his bed to take a closer look at him.

“Do you mind if I touch you?” asks Joshua.

Seokmin blinks again to get the last bit of sleep out of his eyes and get a better look at Joshua, and — _wow, he’s handsome. Wait, but look at his lips...they look really smooth. Look at his eye lines! Wow...what an angel_ —

“Seokmin-ssi?”

With impossibly hotter ears, Seokmin snaps out of his daze and gives Joshua a lazy, lopsided smile. “Sorry,” he apologizes, wincing at the raspiness in his voice. “I don’t mind, but, uh, I’m kinda...really hot.”

Joshua blinks at him, then those eyelines Seokmin had been staring at accentuate even more when he smiles and _oh my god, Lee Seokmin, get a grip on yourself. Just blame your staring on your sickness._

“I would have to agree,” says Joshua, and Seokmin’s eyes widen until the doctor places the back of his hand against his forehead. “You are _very_ hot.”

Seokmin swallows, wincing again. Why did that statement feel like it had a double meaning? It’s probably nothing. Perhaps he’s just being a little delirious with the heat eating at him from the inside out. Dear god, he _hates_ being sick, even moreso now that out of all the people in the Kwon Kingdom, it’s a beauty like Hong Joshua seeing him in such a state of tragedy.

“It would seem as though you will have to be on bed rest for the next two to three days,” says Joshua, snapping Seokmin out of his thoughts instantly. “Do you think you can stand to take a shower? I have prepared a washcloth in case you aren’t feeling up to a little bit of exercise.”

Seokmin really, _really_ doesn’t want to move, so he opts for the more appealing option and rasps, “Washcloth, please.”

Nodding, Joshua stands up and rummages through the bag on the nightstand. “As protocol calls for, I’ll have to take your temperature first,” he says, pulling out a forehead thermometer. Pressing the button to get the device to start, he presses the tip against Seokmin’s forehead and waits for a moment. “If you don’t mind a bit of small talk, may I ask why you decided to train to become His Highness’ personal guard?”

Seokmin tries not to think about the stinging lump in his throat when he speaks, “It wasn’t originally my intention to train as His Highness’ personal guard,” he says, clearing his throat with another wince. “I just — um, sorry...do you mind talking casually? I don’t mind dropping the formalities. It’ll be easier for me but of course, we don’t have to…”

“Hey, yeah, no worries,” Joshua says, pulling the thermometer back when it lets out a small beep. He clicks his tongue when he sees the numbers on the small screen. “It looks like you really will have to take a few more days off from service.”

“...is it that bad?” mumbles Seokmin.

“102.6,” says Joshua, and Seokmin winces. “Thankfully this only seems to be a common cold. Here, I’ll grab a basin and some water for the washcloths.” Seokmin hears the bag unzip again. “Anyway...why don’t you continue with your story? You weren’t originally intending to train as Soonyoung’s personal guard, right?”

 _Oh, he must be close with the Crown Prince as well,_ Seokmin thinks.

“Right,” he says affirmatively, watching Joshua grab a washcloth and a small basin from the bag. “I just...wanted to experience how it was to work as a knight in the Kwon Kingdom. My older sister...she couldn’t continue with her education because we no longer had any money to support her, so...I decided why not try and help her and sign myself up to work here, you know? I think it’s a win-win situation — I can feed into my curiosity and experience life as a knight, and she’ll be able to continue her education once I have enough payment to support her.”

As he talks, Joshua makes his way into the bathroom to fill the basin with water. “I see,” he says, voice fading slightly and mixing in with the running water. “That’s really sweet of you, you know?”

Seokmin shrugs the best he can. “I mean, I just want to help her. She’s always been there for me since day one, and...I just felt like I should return the favor.”

It takes a few moments and a pause in their conversation before Joshua turns around with the basin half filled with water, washcloths already soaking in the clear liquid. “That’s admirable,” the doctor says, setting the basin down on the nightstand and squeezing the water out of the washcloth. “Many of the servants and knights who work here also want to do that. Help their families out, I mean. It’s just a little unfortunate that we’ve lost quite a good amount of them.”

Seokmin closes his eyes when he feels a washcloth press down on his forehead, and he almost sighs in relief at the sensation. “Unfortunate? Can I ask why?”

Joshua lets out a hum, readjusting the washcloth until it’s securely resting on the beta’s forehead. “Some of them...let’s just say they were caught doing unlawful acts,” he explains. “I’ve been here for quite a while, long enough to see them come and go. A good number of them, especially the knights, tried taking advantage of their position only to be caught stealing jewels from the royal family member they’re supposed to be serving.”

Eyebrows furrowing, Seokmin lets out a soft noise of acknowledgement, feeling another damp washcloth being rubbed against his arm. “You make it sound like this happens often.”

“More than you’d think,” Joshua reveals. “I remember this one specifically from what Seungcheol told me — the knight was serving for Her Majesty. He passed the training program and all the initiations, and everyone thought he was a strong candidate to be considered a personal guard. He’d said his oath and for the first few months, he was doing pretty well with guarding Her Majesty, very loyal.”

“What happened after?”

“I think it was around three months in that he started slipping up,” Joshua hums, tilting his head in thought. “I’m not quite sure what happened since I have no direct source, but Seungcheol says the knight was caught by Her Majesty herself — ”

“Oh god,” Seokmin blurts, unable to help himself. He apologizes quickly after. “I’m so sorry. Please continue. I was just shocked.”

Joshua chuckles, reaching into his bag and retrieving a bottle of Tylenol. “Like I said, Her Majesty caught the knight in her chambers and he was immediately threatened to be sent to the dungeons. Needless to say, he got fired from his position and was sent back home. I’m not sure why that one in particular is so memorable, but yeah — point is, don’t steal jewels from Her Majesty, or any of the royal family members for that matter.”

“Noted,” agrees Seokmin, falling quiet again.

“I’m sorry. I think I’ve kept you awake longer than you should be,” Joshua says apologetically. “It’s nearing afternoon. Here, why don’t you take a little nap and rest up for a little bit while you cool off? I’ll run to the main dining hall and get you something to eat so you can take the Tylenol.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to — ” Seokmin begins to protest, but Joshua shakes his head.

“It’s no worry, really,” the older beta reassures. “It’s my job anyway. How does soup sound?”

Sinking back into his bed in defeat, Seokmin agrees, “It sounds great.”

Joshua nods, setting down the bottle fo Tylenol on the nightstand. “Great. I’ll be back with some food for you so you can heal up quicker. Just rest for now.”

Through his hooded vision, Seokmin watches as Joshua exits the room. Even with his congested nose, he can smell the coffee scent lingering in the spot where the doctor had been standing. An unconscious, dopey smile makes its way on his lips, his eyes squeezing shut as something tickles his chest.

 _What a nice guy,_ is the last thing he thinks of before he lets his exhaustion crash over him and take him away into darkness.

—

It’s tense.

That’s all Jihoon can think about as he stands stiffly beside the double doors of the library, shoulders tight with tension. He wishes he could say he can relax even just a little bit but even that would be a bit of a stretch. He and Hyunjin are standing next to each other, and although they’re both a good few feet away from making contact, he still feels pins and needles prickle his skin. 

Just an hour ago, he and Soonyoung had been doing nothing much of the sort but talking quietly to each other in the form of hushed laughter and barely audible mumbles. He hadn’t moved from his position ever since Hyunjin had entered the room, and Soonyoung had resorted to lying back on his bed out of boredom.

If he were being honest, the only reason he didn’t allow himself to sit on the omega’s bed is because he’s still a little scared someone would barge in and interrupt them. Yes, perhaps he’s still a little traumatized from the little incident that happened last week, but he refuses to speak about it when Soonyoung teases him a little. Instead, he stood there and had to push past his red ears and hot neck.

Now though, they’ve been standing by either side of the doors of the library for about fifteen minutes now, and nothing has happened. Yoojin had started out her lecture with a review from last history class as well as a short surprise quiz for Soonyoung as punishment for his inattentiveness last time. 

While Jihoon couldn’t concentrate on what the history professor was teaching Soonyoung the last time he was here, he finds himself tuning into the lesson willingly from how much he wants to get his mind off the replacement guard standing next to him.

He still can’t shake off the feeling that something is wrong with Hyunjin, even if the beta is simply just standing there and doing his job. Jihoon wants to turn his head and examine his facial expression for anything suspicious, but he can’t. Oh, how he wishes Seokmin were in his place instead.

“As we’ve learned throughout this week, the Baroque period was a very significant movement towards the development of creation such as music, art, and writing,” Yoojin speaks. “I have looked over your quiz, My Prince, and I am pleased to say that you have passed. Do continue to keep up the good work."

Soonyoung beams, looking proud of himself. “Thank you, seonsaengnim."

Yoojin nods once, closing the textbook on the podium. “We will now start on a different lesson. We’ll be going back further in time,” she begins, sliding said textbook into the shelf behind her and pulling out another one instead. “My Prince, I do acknowledge that this class may be a bore to you and for that, I deeply apologize. This lesson in particular, however, should entertain you quite a bit more that any other."

Perking up a little at that, Soonyoung tilts his head. “And what is this lesson you speak of, seonsaengnim?"

Setting the new textbook down on the podium, Yoojin meets his eyes and smiles. 

“We will be learning about the origins of soulmates,” she says.

Jihoon has to clench his fists to prevent himself from moving, biting hard on the inside of his cheek to keep a curious smile from forming. Perhaps there’s some heavenly entity watching them from above, or maybe it’s simply just a coincidence that he’s been deluded into thinking it’s fate.

In his seat, Soonyoung leans forward with a newfound interest glinting in his eyes. 

“Soulmates?” he echoes.

Yoojin smiles at his obvious enthusiasm. “Yes, soulmates,” she reiterates. “You are quite a hopeless romantic yourself, are you not, My Prince? I believe you will have no troubles excelling in this particular lesson."

Soonyoung gives her a shy smile, eyes wavering ever so slightly as though he wants to look somewhere else, or rather — _someone_ else. Jihoon exhales slowly through his nose, keeping his eyes forward the best he can and trying to simultaneously quell the heat burning the tips of his ears.

 _Well_ , he thinks. _He’s not quite so hopeless now, Yoojin-ssi._

"As you grow older and leave your childhood behind to start a brand new beginning into adulthood, there may be recurring thoughts in your head of meeting 'the one,’” Yoojin begins. "While some people like to classify ‘the one’ as something akin to your other half, or perhaps a lover of sorts, maybe even soulmates, being Destined has a connection deeper than that on all levels, whether it be emotionally, mentally, physically, and most importantly — spiritually.”

She smiles at Soonyoung, who is obviously eager to learn about a topic more interesting than the Baroque period.

“If I may ask, My Prince...what would you say your definition of a soulmate is?” she questions curiously.

Soonyoung blinks. “My definition?” he croaks, then proceeds to chew on his bottom lip. “Um...I...haven’t given it much thought. Perhaps — Perhaps...someone who understands me?” He pauses, then nods as though he’s trying to reassure himself. “Yes. Someone who understands me, who loves me for who I am and not... _what_ I am."

Jihoon can’t help but duck his head a little when he catches Soonyoung’s eyes for a split second. Warmth flutters in his chest, but he has to remind himself that he can’t slip up now that Seokmin is out of commission. 

“Very nice definition,” Yoojin praises. “Now, do you know the origin of how the concept of wolves and Destined came to be, My Prince?"

Soonyoung shakes his head. “My grandmother has told me stories when I was little but I don’t remember much."

"Back before humans and wolves evolved to become one, three well-known spiritual beings walked upon the land. They were known as the Great Spirit, the Moon Goddess, and Him as we are all familiar with, God,” Yoojin explains, eyes skimming through the textbook on the podium.

"As we all know from stories told by our parents, the Great Spirit who ruled the day, and the Moon Goddess who ruled the night, were guardians of us humans and fought by God’s side as not just powerful entities, but as lovers — soulmates. It was Them who controlled day and night, light and dark. It’s common knowledge that the light cannot exist without there being darkness, and the darkness cannot exist without there being light, much like the old Chinese concept, Yin and Yang. Thus, the concept of soulmates began."

Soonyoung’s eyes are sparkling with interest, and even Jihoon can’t deny he’s a little intrigued by the lesson. He supposes a few minutes of tuning in to Yoojin’s lecture will do him a great deal in trying not to focus on Hyunjin standing beside him.

"Before werewolves came to be, a great battle was fought between the powerful entities and another spiritual being — Eternal Willow,” Yoojin says, then pauses. A sorrowful smile curls on her lips. "Many know Him as Satan but we shall refer to Him as Eternal Willow for names' sake."

“It is widely believed by our ancestors that all four deities had once ruled together before Eternal Willow was banished from the Heavens. He and God were an unstoppable duo, but as time began to pass, Eternal Willow became greedy with the need for more power, more control over us mere humans,” continues Yoojin. "He proposed an offer to God, in which the latter declined and said Their job wasn’t to reign superior to mortal beings, but to watch over them as Their 'children.' Because of this, Eternal Willow grew angry and more restless for supremacy."

"Blind by His anger, Eternal Willow turned against God and claimed Himself a naive deity to believe They’d rule the world together. His rash decisions led Him to seek revenge, outraged that God could not see His perspective and the supposed 'amazing' outcomes to come of it. Due to this, He decided to cast what is now known as the eternal blood eclipse."

“An eternal blood eclipse,” Soonyoung mumbles, eyes widening. “May I ask what that is, seonsaengnim?"

“It is what it sounds like, My Prince,” answers Yoojin, flipping another page of her textbook. "The eternal blood eclipse is true to its name; the sun and moon would clash together to create a huge explosion that would rain particles. Now back then, it was thought that these seemingly harmless particles would’ve been enough to make a human bloodthirsty and complete lunatics. However, because the moon was needed for the eternal blood eclipse to happen, the Moon Goddess decided to create a new creature that would be more powerful than both on their own — wolves."

Tilting his head with furrowed eyebrows, Soonyoung echoes, “A creature more powerful than the Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit...are wolves?"

Yoojin nods affirmatively, sensing his doubt. "Wolves are creatures of the night,” she explains. “While there are many things that can represent the night, wolves represent a clear symbol of the moon and the Moon Goddess Herself. The Moon Goddess thought this would’ve been enough to prevent Eternal Willow from reigning supremacy but She was sadly mistaken."

“So...” Soonyoung trails off. “What does this have to do with soulmates exactly? Or Destined?"

“I am getting there, My Prince,” chuckles Yoojin. "Eternal Willow, powered by the fuel of His anger, was strong enough to diminish nearly a third of the werewolf race. Seeing this, the Great Spirit decided to pair two wolves together and blessed them as one whole to create something stronger than before. Thus, soulmates were created."

"The Great Spirit’s decisions aided Them in the battle but a complication had arisen without either of the deities noticing. Eternal Willow, seeing the Great Spirit and the Moon Goddess creating these new-found werewolves, seized His chance and tied God to the cross without remorse,” Yoojin explains."His actions had the Great Spirit and the Moon Goddess attempting to fight Eternal Willow in Their efforts to free God, but the collision between the three of Them when They battled had been so powerful that the Great Spirit and the Moon Goddess had been transformed into Their creations Themselves."

Soonyoung only looks more confused. “How is that possible?” he questions.

“Perhaps it was due to the impact,” Yoojin suggests. “No one has an exact answer as of now, but there are many theories that have been passed down from generation to generation. Now, on the bright side, the collision had also been enough to free God from the cross but less fortunately, He now rules alone without the deities by His side."

“Oh,” utters Soonyoung rather mournfully. “That’s horrible."

“Indeed,” Yoojin agrees. "The Great Spirit and the Moon Goddess are left on Earth, spirits roaming and seeking Their other halves in order for Them to ascend to Heaven again and rule by God’s side rightfully. It is believed to be said that God now watches over us to keep a careful watch of the two deities and push Them closer together in the hopes of speeding up the process."

“So does this mean the Great Spirit and the Moon Goddess are soulmates?” questions Soonyoung. “Is this why many people experience such heartbreak? Because they have yet to meet their fated one?"

“You could put it like that,” Yoojin says thoughtfully. “While it isn’t right of us to assume that Their relationship was a romantic one, I like to believe that They’re as close as friends. Soulmate relationships don’t always have to be purely based on romance."

Soonyoung nods. “So...is it believed that they have found each other already?"

“I’m afraid not,” Yoojin says, sounding almost apologetic. "Despite the battles happening, the eternal blood eclipse still remains in existence until the two halves meet again, and only then will the cycle stop. For now, it only remains a reminder that the battle thought to be victorious is still left unfinished. Where the spirits are roaming, Eternal Willow is also said to be walking the lands, still seeking for vengeance against the spirits. That is why it is called Destined, because they are meant to find each other again no matter what."

“I see,” says Soonyoung thoughtfully. “Seonsaengnim, how will we know if the eternal blood eclipse ceases to exist anymore?” 

Yoojin flips to another page of the textbook. "This phenomenon supposedly goes away on its own when the two halves meet again, like I’ve said,” she answers. "While there are still many questions being asked about the eternal blood eclipse, it seems to appear every 17 years. The last time it was seen was on May 26, 1930, meaning if the two halves have yet to meet, the next eternal blood eclipse will happen in 1947."

“That’s next year,” Soonyoung claims, tilting his head. “Should we be worried?"

Yoojin’s expression turns a little more serious. “Considering the moon and wolves are related, it’s known that the eternal blood eclipse can be quite intense for alphas and omegas in particular,” she answers. “I believe everyone’s experience is different but generally the same. I have undergone it once already and let’s just say...it was not a very desirable experience."

“If I may ask what happened to you?"

“I apologize, My Prince, but I do not feel comfortable sharing my experience,” Yoojin says with a dip of her head. Raising it, she peers around the library for a moment, then smiles. “There is, however, a book in here regarding soulmates and the relationship between the concept and the eternal blood eclipse. Would you like to give it a read, My Prince?"

Soonyoung nods eagerly. “Yes, please."

Walking over to a shelf, Yoojin grabs a thick, brown, leather-bound book with two golden latches on the spine and slides it out of its place, grunting a little at the weight. 

“This book has been here for quite a long time now,” she speaks, bringing the book over to Soonyoung’s desk and plopping it down with a sigh of relief. “It is actually one of the only three copies around the world as far as I know, so be delicate with it. I will lend you this until our next class. The original copy has been said to be written by the first generation of werewolves to ever have existed.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes are wide with wonder as he stares at the cover, and Jihoon's eyes instantly become attracted to the two wolves engraved on the front. They’re playfully chasing each other, a large white circle behind them — the moon, he realizes. For a moment, he swears he sees the engravings glow lightly but it’s gone the moment he blinks.

 _Maybe it’s just the lighting,_ he thinks reasonably.

“There are sections of the book that seem to be in another language beyond us,” Yoojin speaks, snapping Jihoon out of his thoughts. “It seems as though only a few select people are capable of translating it, but nobody knows how or why, as it is quite an unusual language."

“Thank you, seonsaengnim,” breathes Soonyoung, running his fingers delicately over the engravings. “I’ll take good care of it."

“Perfect,” Yoojin says with a pleased nod. “Now then...this was quite a long lesson, My Prince, and you have behaved well today. Perhaps we should speak more on the topic of anything related to romance, no?"

Soonyoung gives her another sheepish smile, one she counters with a knowing look.

“My Prince, this concludes the end of our lesson,” she speaks. “If you are more interested in topics such as this, I am sure I can arrange some lessons to be discussed but for now, I will give you the leisure to explore the book and read to your heart’s desires."

“Thank you again, seonsaengnim,” Soonyoung says brightly. “I’m eager to learn more about the concept of Destined as I am to know more about the eternal blood eclipse. You are dismissed."

With a bow, Yoojin collects her things and leaves the library leisurely, a pleased smile on her face. Perhaps she isn’t as bad as Jihoon originally thought. 

Japanese class goes by fairly quickly as well, surprisingly enough. Naeyoung doesn’t make a comment about Hyunjin when she sees him, but she still resorts to squishing Soonyoung’s cheeks upon first sight, making a lovely pink hue blossom across the bridge of the omega’s nose. Jihoon has to bite the inside of his cheek to hide his smile, endeared at the sight.

It seems as though the lesson simply consists of nothing but learning more characters through the system of Katakana and Kanji, and a little bit of Hiragana, all of which Jihoon could care less about. He and Soonyoung have been quietly reviewing over the Japanese phrases last week, and the alpha is proud to say he’s memorized three of them already. A little more review, and he’ll be able to memorize all of them.

The class goes by without a hitch, and Naeyoung leaves with another round of fondly squishing Soonyoung’s cheeks until they’re peachy in color. She gives a friendly smile to Jihoon which he returns and a curt nod to Hyunjin as she makes her way out of the library, leaving the three of them alone in quietness.

“Let us head back to my chambers now,” Soonyoung speaks, heaving the thick book into his arms along with his worksheets. “I have no reconciliation of anything coming up in my schedule so it’s leisure time for the rest of the day."

The two guards follow after the Crown Prince to the foyer and up to his chambers. The servants and butlers they pass along the way bow when they see him, to which Soonyoung smiles stiffly at and continues walking. 

“Hyunjin, you may remain out here and be aware of anyone coming to my chambers,” Soonyoung orders once they near his room. “Woozi, you may take your usual position beside the balcony. Thank you both for your service today."

Jihoon follows in after Soonyoung into his room, not missing the side eye Hyunjin gives him as he makes his way inside. He closes the door behind him and relaxes his shoulders a little, a small sigh of relief slipping past his lips as Soonyoung takes to setting the old, thick book on the little dining table.

“Alone at last,” the omega whispers, walking up behind Jihoon and throwing his arms around him to give him a backhug. He leans down and nuzzles his nose against Jihoon’s scent gland, then lets out a displeased grunt. “Scent.”

Chuckling quietly, tilting his head to give Soonyoung better access to his scent, Jihoon releases his zesty pheremones little by little and pats the side of the omega’s thigh soothingly. He can feel the soft inhale and exhale of Soonyoung’s breath against the crook of his neck, and he has to clench his fist to hold in his shivers.

“Long day, My Prince?” he questions.

Soonyoung hums slowly. “Seems like it,” he admits, pulling away from Jihoon after getting his fill and taking a seat at his dining table. “It was quite interesting in history class however, so I suppose that makes up for it. Come sit.” He pats the empty space next to him to gesture for Jihoon to sit down. “Have you listened to what seonsaengnim was saying about the whole concept?”

“Yes,” Jihoon answers, masking his scent again. He obediently pulls up a chair to sit next to Soonyoung and watches as the Crown Prince flip open the book. “I thought it was pretty interesting as well.” 

Soonyoung hums again. “Do you believe in those sorts of things, Woozi? The whole concept of soulmates, or even Destined, and the eternal blood eclipse?”

Jihoon mulls the question over for a moment. “I am more likely to believe the eternal blood eclipse than I am with the concept of soulmates,” he says carefully, “but...if soulmates aren’t just purely romantic like Yoojin-ssi said, then I am more likely to believe that.”

“I’m the type to believe in these sorts of things,” Soonyoung says with an embarrassed chuckle. “I think being stuck here all my life...I’ve tried finding some sort of outlet to make it seem as though it’s not all so bad. I suppose I just have a big imagination.”

Jihoon stays quiet, peering over what seems to be a page resembling that of a journal, or maybe even a diary. He can’t quite place his finger on it, but for some reason, the writing looks a bit...odd. While he can still understand what’s been written, the characters and symbols depicted on the page isn’t Korean. Instead, it looks like a bunch of swirls, circles, and other weird symbols he can’t describe.

 _But...I can understand this,_ he thinks to himself, peering at Soonyoung to see if he notices the same thing. _It’s...not Korean though…?_

“Um,” he utters, returning his gaze to the book. “Is it just me or does it look...different? The writing, I mean.”

Soonyoung blinks, the glaze in his eyes gone. “Oh? Um, I guess,” he says unsurely, skimming through the page. “It...doesn’t look familiar but I can understand it. Does that...does that make sense? I don’t know...it looks different but I can still read it. Can you read it?”

Jihoon leans a little closer to read a passage just to make sure.

> _June 15, 117 B.C. — Suk Mirae_
> 
> _On this day as of May 26, we celebrate the beginning of our new bodies as not just humans, but one with the Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit Themselves. While our minds lead us astray from the memory, we will always honor the great battle that had been fought against our behalves in order to greet the Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit with the same energy that They have bestowed upon us during the time of our creation._
> 
> _Although the battle has been fought with great determination to protect us, the war is far from over. Eternal Willow still walks upon the ground we nurture, vengeance for what wasn’t supposed to be His intentions. He still roams, unbeknownst from others that He is still alive, and while He may not be the once powerful deity from before, He remains superior above us as He once ruled beside God._
> 
> _The Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit are also troubled, searching far and wide for each other. They speak to me in my dreams, asking me to help Them, but how can I? I am but a mere creation of what They wanted me to become, a soldier who’d been chosen to fought in the battle. What can someone like me do?_

Upon reading the first few passages, Jihoon realizes that he can, in fact, understand what’s been written despite the language being something he’s never seen before. The experience is quite...different. It’s _weird_ and confusing. 

“I can read it,” he says quietly, feeling something akin to uncertainty settling in the back of his mind. 

Soonyoung doesn’t respond, instead flipping hesitantly onto the next pages. Upon skimming his eyes through the text, Jihoon realizes that there are many different journal entries written by different people — Suk Mirae, Tan Haneul, Yeon Maeum, Yoo Hangyeul, Jee Himchan, Hyun Areum, and Heo Chunwoo. The date on one of the journal entries written is also the same date he’d heard Yoojin say the eclipse had happened on; a prediction of the future eclipse and the last eclipse — May 26.

Pictures scatter the next page Soonyoung flips and upon inspection, Jihoon counts seven people — four women, three men. There’s little words underneath all of them, labeling who they are. 

> _Suk Mirae, Tan Haneul, Yeon Maeum, Hyun Areum, Yoo Hangyeul, Jee Himchan, and Heo Chunwoo — we are grateful to have been chosen as the Council members of the werewolf race._
> 
> _As Council members, we abide by the responsibilities bestowed upon us by the Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit in order to reconstruct a stable foundation for the werewolf race and for the unfinished battle against Eternal Willow. We promise to use our authority for good, and to help guide the werewolf race into a battle to be won._
> 
> _By using the knowledge given to us about soulmates, we will use this in the hopes of receiving aid from the chosen pair._

As Soonyoung continues flipping through the pages silently, Jihoon has a hard time trying to process what they’re reading. A Council for the werewolf race? As far as he can remember, he hasn’t heard of such a thing. His mother hasn’t told him anything about a Council, and nor has his father. Perhaps neither of them know what a Council is either. 

There’s pages upon pages about the history of how soulmates came to be, most of which was summarized by what Yoojin had said earlier. The book, however, delves deeper into who the Great Spirit and the Moon Goddess really are, and how God and Eternal Willow were once acquaintances. 

Then Soonyoung nearly passes the page, one that has Jihoon’s hand shooting out to stop him from flipping. Ignoring the omega’s curious and startled look, he reads the passage carefully. 

> _June 15, 117 B.C. - Yeon Maeum_
> 
> _We, the Council, have been given the ultimate power of creating a structure for that of our new bodies. We have unanimously agreed on three to create our hierarchy. We are made of both human and animal genes, but how well we can control ourselves is what is truly important for the betterment of this world we live in._
> 
> _Alphas — they shall be known as the natural leaders. They will be given instincts by the Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit, to fight with honor and die with glory. They will be protectors of this world, born leaders, lead with firm dominance, though they will be laced with aggression, and will be thick in the head. They have divine masculine energy, and they will reap the benefits of their hard work as they sow the path for others to follow. A secondary gender is also capable of having flaws, and the anger of an alpha shall never be messed with should you beg to be punished._
> 
> _Omegas — they will be natural born healers. They are to be treated, cherished, and loved as anyone would to their most beloved. They vibrate warmth, healing, and purity and they will be often submissive as not to wreak havoc as an alpha would. They will be worshipped as such, a precious jewel. They have divine feminine to the divine masculine to that of an alpha, the soft coo to their aggression. They will be role models for everyone to follow, but never to copy, hence we shall not give this role out so generously._
> 
> _Betas — they will be the middle ground. They will see both the alpha and omega, and they will find that thin line between what is right and what is easy. They are calm, collected individuals, and may even seem to function simply as normal human beings. They will be the voice of reason, the peacemaker. This role is to be generous with, as they will be needed for the balance of this society._
> 
> _We, the Council, as of June 15, 117 B.C., would like to see this created hierarchy thrive and prosper, for this decision has been made final._

Jihoon lets the information sink into his head, rereading the passage over again just to catch any details he missed. Admittedly, the whole thing is a little confusing and quite frankly, there’s a lot of passages that have been written without any context behind them. 

“What’s wrong?” Soonyoung questions after a few more minutes.

Jihoon doesn’t take his eyes off the page. “Nothing,” he whispers. “Just thinking...it’s all a little...overwhelming."

Soonyoung grabs his hand and squeezes it gently. “There’s still a lot more we need to go through for it to make sense,” he says. “We also still have a whole week to read through this, so we shouldn’t rush. You’re a lot more invested in this than I thought."

Laughing a little, Jihoon leans back a little. “Like I said, it’s interesting,” he reiterates. “I don’t know, the concept just...it just seems like something that applies to — "

He’s interrupted by three knocks that come on the door, and the pound in each one sounds frantic, as though there’s a hurry to do something.

Jihoon doesn’t waste any time in letting go of Soonyoung’s hand and standing up, rearranging his seat back into its proper place before heading towards his position by the balcony. Soonyoung takes to closing the old book and getting up from his seat, clearing his throat.

“To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?” he questions, turning to face the door.

“My Prince, your personal secretary, Jeon Wonwoo, has arrived to inform you of some last minute changes to your schedule,” comes Wonwoo’s voice.

Jihoon sees Soonyoung furrow his eyebrows. “Please see yourself in."

The secretary opens the door and steps in with a respectful bow. “Good afternoon, My Prince."

“Good afternoon, Secretary Jeon,” Soonyoung says slowly. “Please inform me of these said last minute changes. I believe you have said I was due leisure time after my classes have finished."

“I have, My Prince,” Wonwoo agrees, raising himself up. “However, I have been informed by the personal secretaries of His Majesty and Her Majesty that they would like to be informed of the final three decisions you have made for your potential suitors. The meeting will be held today by 6 p.m. alongside with Her Highness.” 

The look in Soonyoung’s eyes go cold. Jihoon takes a peek at the clock on the wall. _5:25 p.m._

“I see,” he says curtly. “Thank you, Secretary Jeon. Are there any concerns you would like to be ridden of?"

“None, My Prince."

Soonyoung nods. “Very well then. You are dismissed."

Wonwoo leaves with a swift bow, leaving the two of them alone again with nothing but tense silence and words held back.

Jihoon watches as the omega walks over to his nightstand where the manila folder lay. He picks it up and flips open the cover, his eyes skimming through each page of the final four they’d supposedly agreed on together — Oshiro Sayome, Choi Bongcha, Wen Junhui, and Chwe Hansol.

“I’ll need to cross someone out,” Soonyoung murmurs, flicking through the four finalized choices for a moment. His eyes flicker to Jihoon’s. “What do you think?"

Jihoon licks his lips and shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “It’s your decision from here on out. I don’t want to interfere with your choices anymore."

Soonyoung sits at the edge of his bed and sighs. “It’s not really my decision,” he mumbles. “If it were really my decision, you know who I’d choose."

The word _you_ goes unspoken between them, yet Jihoon feels something bittersweet settle inside the pit of his stomach. Even after five years of training and constantly hearing that subtle reminder, it doesn’t make it any easier than it was when he first realized it. It’s as though it’s becoming a daily thing now.

Unable to bring himself to say anything, Jihoon can only watch as Soonyoung stares at the files for a moment, then two. He suddenly feels that undesirable, empty feeling in his chest. Another beat passes, then he’s reaching and rearranging the papers to his final three decisions, looking uncertain.

“I don’t like this,” he whispers.

Jihoon agrees quietly. “I don’t either."

A round of silence passes between them, with Soonyoung still staring at the files and Jihoon staring at the side of Soonyoung’s face longingly. 

“Jihoonie,” speaks Soonyoung. “Can we...we can still be together despite this whole thing, right? I mean, even if I...if I’m supposed to be with someone else...you’ll still be with me, right?"

Now Jihoon knows that statement is supposed to be taken in a certain way, but even he knows being together with Soonyoung would be too unrealistic with the circumstances given. It would put them both in a crossfire if someone were to find out about them, and it’s already bad enough that the Crown Princess knows about them.

“I’ll be watching from the side,” is what he manages to say. “Other than that..."

Soonyoung sighs as though he’d been expecting that answer. “But, like,” he starts, voice growing smaller, “romantically involved, I mean."

Jihoon lowers his eyes. “That...Soonyoung...you know I can’t do that. That would be unfair to your suitor — "

“Unfair, how?” Soonyoung cuts in. “This whole thing is basically an arranged marriage. We’ve never met, we’ve never seen each other, and it’s not like we _have_ to have feelings for each other like I have for you. If anything, it would be more unfair to you than for the suitor."

“And what happens if your suitor does so happen to catch feelings for you?” Jihoon asks bitterly. “Then it would be unfair for _all_ of us. An arranged marriage is still a relationship, Soonyoung, even if it’s not one you both initially wanted in the first place."

Soonyoung deflates at that and although Jihoon feels a little guilty, he knows it has to be said. It’s not about what _he_ wants anymore, it’s about Soonyoung and his relationship with his suitor, whether or not _either_ of them grow a liking to each other. Just as he wouldn’t want to be involved in any cheating scandals in their relationship, he doesn’t want Soonyoung to be the one cheating.

“I’m sorry...” he says instead, voice soft. 

“No.” Soonyoung shakes his head, rubbing a hand down his face and setting the folder aside. “No, don’t — don’t apologize. You’re just being rational and I’m just...thinking about myself... _again."_

 _Is it really thinking about yourself if you know I want it too?_ Jihoon questions silently.

Slowly, he breaks out of his position by the balcony and takes a seat next to Soonyoung, rubbing his back soothingly when he sees the dejected expression on his face. Everything about this seems so unnecessarily harder than it should be, and Jihoon _hates_ it.

“Are you really just thinking about yourself if I want a relationship with you too?” he voices out. “The only thing is, we _can’t._ I have rules to follow, you have people who look up to you, and either way, the both of us are going to have consequences if we’re exposed to anyone else. I _know_ you know that too, but you’re letting your emotions get in the way of your logic."

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything for a moment, mulling over those words thoughtfully. Then he leans heavily against Jihoon with a sigh, who doesn’t protest at the sudden weight on his shoulder.

“So...we won’t have this anymore when the suitor is chosen?” Soonyoung gestures the little space between them. “We’re...just going to stop it all?"

Jihoon’s heart feels terribly, _terribly_ empty.

“We’re going to stop it all,” he agrees despite himself. 

Soonyoung’s voice grows tight when he says his next words. “If that’s the case, then I guess...I guess...Jihoonie, I...” He pulls his head away from Jihoon’s shoulder. “I..."

“You...?” prods Jihoon.

“I want you to know that...I...” Soonyoung starts, seemingly becoming tongue tied again. A light pink hue settles across the bridge of his nose, and he looks sheepish. “I’m really bad with words, aren’t I?”

Jihoon chuckles quietly, albeit a bit confused. “A little,” he admits.

Soonyoung inhales deeply, ducking his head with red ears. “Maybe...maybe it’s too early to say it, but I really, _really_ like you. I mean, not _like_ , but that other feeling that starts with ‘l,’ you know?” He pauses, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. “Sorry, I don’t know — just — I just wanted you to know that. Maybe you don’t feel the same or maybe it’s too soon for you, but I understand — "

“Soonyoung."

The omega looks up at him shyly. “Yes? What?"

Jihoon smiles adoringly. _”Tsuki ga kirei_ _desu ne."_

Soonyoung’s eyes widen, not expecting _that_ to come out of Jihoon’s mouth. “What...?” he croaks. “What did you just say?"

Jihoon offers him a shy smile, looking away bashfully. “I know,” he says quietly.

“...You know?"

“I know."

“Oh.” Soonyoung ducks his head again, a timid smile curling on his lips as his cheeks glow in color. “Okay, um. Yes. That. You know."

Jihoon laughs a little, feeling proud as he leans forward to nudge his nose against the omega’s temple, repeating, _”Tsuki ga kirei desu ne."_

Soonyoung’s face is positively red, the timid smile turning into something more giddy.

 _”Hai,”_ he whispers, leaning his head against Jihoon’s shoulder once more. _“Totemo utsukushīdesu."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, where to start? HAHAHAHA. It feels like forever since I last updated this, huhuhu.
> 
> Okay, first things first — Hyunjin. I am so, SO sorry (probably not as sorry as I should be, tbh.) Of course, this fic won’t go anywhere without a *little* drama, hehehe. Sadly, Seokmin is the victim this time around, and honestly? He’ll probably still be the victim later on, hehe. At least we finally get a sneak peek with a different change of perspective, this time from Seoksoo’s POV! (Honestly, I think I bit off more than I can chew adding different perspectives, but I wanted to try it out considering all I write is about Soonhoon, lmao. Slow and steady though!) Seoksoo’s role won’t be *too* big in this fic, so we probably won’t be seeing much of them until later chapters. I’m not so sure about the other pairings yet though, hehe.
> 
> Second thing — we get deeper into the fantasy side of things, hehe. I think you all can see where I’m going with this, because there was definitely A LOT of foreshadowing in this chapter. There’s still a lot more to unravel, which will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, I hope the whole Great Spirit and Moon Goddess thing made sense to you guys. (ALSO, please don’t mind the year dates! They are VERY inaccurate, hehe.) If you’re confused, I’ll be happy to answer whatever questions you have! It’s really fun tying in the fantasy aspect into this, hehe. And YES, some of the topics will be important in the later chapters; I think you guys can already sense which parts exactly will be most important, huhuhu. Some parts won’t be too important, but I’ll leave that up to your imagination :)
> 
> Okay, be honest. Did you scream at the last few lines? I couldn’t stop smiling while I was writing it. Chapter 7...there’s gonna be more fluff. I actually cried because there was too much fluff, and I actually had to stop writing just to breathe, hehehe :) You’re all probably on edge now that I said that, HAHAHAHA. I’m giving you guys all the good stuff before it goes down to shit ^_^ 
> 
> Also, if my Japanese is wrong, please correct me, huhuhu. I just used Google and some word dictionaries ;-;
> 
> Phew, I haven’t started on chapter 8 yet, mainly because I have absolutely no idea how to start it, HAHAHA. I know where I want this fic to go, but it’s all the little things that always get me ;-; I feel like if I start chapter 8 the way I’m planning, it might transition too quickly into the next “big” part, but if I don’t move onto the next “big” part, then the fic will move too slowly, and I don’t want to drag it out too much. Huhuhu, I don’t know what to dooooo. Oh well. I’ll figure it out.
> 
> Also, 18 chapters is just an estimate of how many chapters it’s gonna take before I finish this fic, hehe. The same thing happened with WWWP, but I ended up writing 5-10 chapters more, so it could be the same with this fic, hehehehe ^^;
> 
> Anyway, keep voting for Seventeen on MAMA~ We can still give them wins for HOME;RUN too, so keep voting on other voting apps as well~! Stay safe and healthy, eat and drink water and rest well!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	7. Don’t Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m scared, I can’t wake up, so I’m lying again  
> Even my memories are being colored  
> Please baby, you need to get away from me  
> Someone tell me what should I do,”  
> \- Fear, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I begin, please consider donating funds to the [HOWOOnderland donation drive!](https://twitter.com/HOWOOnderlandFF/status/1327441700260700160?s=20%E2%80%9D%20rel=) For those of you who are unaware of the current situation, the Philippines is undergoing very strong typhoons right now and many people are in need of dire help. Some have gone days without food or water and some people have already passed away from drowning. If you have any means of helping, please do so in any way you can!
> 
> Okay, now back to the story...it’s getting i n t i m a t e
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Like the last time they’d been here, the double doors to His Majesty’s private office open by the hands of Im Jaebeom and Kim Junmyeon. With a respectful, deep bow upon the sight of Soonyoung and a head dip towards both Jihoon and Hyunjin, they step aside and allow for the Crown Prince and his personal guards to step in. 

Unlike last time, the atmosphere is filled with a lot more tension, a plausible result from the even that had occurred last time. Minkyung catches Jihoon’s eyes for a split second, causing the younger alpha to divert his gaze quickly when he feels that familiar feeling of anxiety rise within him. It’s been a week now and yet Jihoon still can’t get over the little slip up that had happened. Perhaps he needs to have a little more faith in Her Highness.

Both guards bow once they’ve settled themselves respectively on either side of Soonyoung’s seat, and they both simultaneously straighten up when they heard the King’s approving hum.

“Thank you for your time today,” the King says formally, clearing his throat. “As you both know, we have sent your personal secretaries to tell you of this last minute change in your schedule. Over the past week, you both have been ordered to look over your options of potential suitors and finalize three by this moment. Before we proceed, I would like to ask if you both are certain of your options. From this point on, there will be no turning back.”

“I am certain of my options,” Minkyung says plainly, still looking as uninterested as she had in the previous meeting.

Soonyoung is a bit more reluctant, with good reason. “I am also certain of my options.”

“Very well then,” the King says. “Please hand me your folders. We will go into further discussion over your options and help you choose a finalized suitor to your liking. Should the suitor be approved by all parties involved, we will host a meeting with said suitor and hope a connection builds between you two. Should the meeting not rekindle any fire between you two, we will fall back on the other options.”

Jihoon watches as both Soonyoung and Minkyung slide their folders across the table. The King reaches for both and opens Minkyung’s first, clearing his throat.

“So you have chosen Byun Jeonghoon, Park Eunkyung, and Lee Chan,” the King speaks. “Byun Jeonghoon — an 26 year old alpha born of royalty from the Byun bloodline in Nam-gu, Ulsan. He can speak three different languages — Korean, Mandarin, and English. He is very well known for his strict and studious nature, and his ability to finish things quickly once he’s started.”

“Next, we have Park Eunkyung — a 23 year old beta born of nobility from the Gwangju province. She is known for her strong leadership skills and ability to tackle problems head first. While she may be impulsive, sometimes her recklessness proves to be beneficial in times of distress.”

“Lastly, you have chosen Lee Chan,” the King continues. “A young alpha at the ripe age of 21. He has a passion for many things in the creative department, such as dancing and singing. He is known for his determination and his constant motivation of becoming only the best of the best, and he is constantly striving to put his best foot forward.”

The King lays out the three files across the table and clasps his hands together, peering at Minkyung with a raised eyebrow.

“Which of these three sound more appealing to you, Minkyung?”

Jihoon watches as Minkyung glances at all the papers with disinterest. He has to admit, she’s pretty brave for someone who has to undergo this situation, especially with the King and Queen in front of her. Then again though, perhaps she’s experienced enough already that she’s used to it.

“I believe the youngest has the most potential to be a worthy ruler,” Minkyung says calmly, raising her eyes to meet her father’s. “‘Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting,’ no? What use is someone to the kingdom for knowing three languages or for being reckless? I choose Lee Chan.”

“I see,” the King says, looking pleased with her decision. “Who will you choose to be your second option?”

Minkyung’s eyes flick over the files for a moment. “Byun Jeonghoon.”

The King nods. “Very well then. I will have my messengers reach out to Lee Chan as soon as possible and see if he will be up to the offer. If he accepts, a meeting should be held by next week and you can both begin the process of getting to know each other. Should the meeting go unwell, we will schedule a meeting with Byun Jeonghoon instead.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Minkyung nods, folding her hands in her lap.

The Queen reaches for Soonyoung’s folder. “Now Soonyoung, we know you haven’t been exactly...willing...to cooperate with us on this, but we are hoping that you have chosen your three potential suitors.”

Soonyoung’s eyes lower. “I have, mother.”

Jihoon tries not to notice Minkyung side-eyeing them but fortunately she doesn’t say anything. In fact, she almost seems to look apologetic in a way. Something glints in her eyes, but Jihoon, for the sake of not wanting to be caught, doesn’t catch it. 

“Thank you,” the Queen says gratefully, opening Soonyoung’s folder and laying out the three files. “So you have chosen Wen Junhui, Chwe Hansol, and Oshiro Sayome.”

“Yes, mother,” agrees Soonyoung without fail.

“Wen Junhui, a 24 year old alpha born in China,” the Queen continues, oblivious to the fact that Jihoon had read off his profile to Soonyoung already. “He has been learning Korean for a few years now and knows enough to hold a decent conversation. He is spontaneous, but shy when you first meet him, yet he is diligent with his work. He has been the face of the Wen Dynasty since he was born, and he has been offered marriages from all over the world yet has refused.”

She looks at the next file. “Next, you have chosen Chwe Hansol, half-Korean, half-American although he considers himself to be more on the former side. He is of the royal bloodline though he is a beta. Within two years, he is due to take over the throne of the Chwe Kingdom. He is described as a turtle often because of his calm and quiet nature.”

“Lastly, you have chosen Oshiro Sayome,” the Queen says. “He is from Japan and rules the Sensō-ji Temple in Tokyo. He is of the royal bloodline and has alpha blood in him. He is known to be loud with his affections.”

The Queen clasps her hands together and glances at Soonyoung, the expression on her face unusually gentle. If Jihoon didn’t know any better, perhaps he would’ve thought that she’s only acting nice for the sake of getting an easy answer out of the Crown Prince. 

“To which of these potential suitors is most to your liking, Soonyoung?” she questions.

Jihoon watches as Soonyoung stares at the papers, the look on his face full of concentration yet so much doubt, and Jihoon kind of just wants him to point at a random file just to get this whole thing over with. The faster they can get over the pain, the better, and the more beneficial it will be for the both of them in the ending that they can’t have together.

Then, Soonyoung raises a finger and points it at the file on the right, a breathless, “This one,” escaping his lips.

The feeling in Jihoon’s chest goes tight, squeezing at his heart and tugging downwards. He takes in a breath, holds it for a moment, then releases, but it unfortunately only results in a tighter feeling. There’s something itching at the back of his throat as well, and he just feels all around uncomfortable standing there. It especially doesn’t help that Hyunjin is by him and if anything, it only makes his insides burn with dread.

“I believe he is a lot like me,” Soonyoung continues. “I would like to acquaint myself with someone who I can familiarize myself with, and...I think choosing Wen Junhui will help build bridges and connections between our countries.”

“And your second option?”

Soonyoung’s eyes lower to the files again. “Chwe Hansol.”

The Queen nods, seemingly pleased that there had been no backlash this time around. “Very well, my son.” She raises her eyes to meet both Soonyoung’s and Minkyung’s. “Now that we have settled with your suitors, we will settle a meeting between you and them within the upcoming weeks, hopefully soon. We will have your personal secretaries alert you when you should be prepared for their visitation. We will discuss further plans once you have been acquainted with your suitor.”

A small pause ensues.

“Are there any concerns either of you would like to be ridden of?” the King asks after a moment.

“No, father,” both Soonyoung and Minkyung say.

“Then you are dismissed.”

Their leave isn’t as harsh as last time. Unlike the little spite of anger Soonyoung showed during the last meeting, he seems relatively calmer now. He gets up with a dip of his head, then jerks his head towards the door when he makes eye contact with Jihoon and Hyunjin. They leave the room with nothing but silence between them, yet Jihoon has a feeling that the silence is weighing heavily on Soonyoung’s shoulders.

Hyunjin stays in his position by the door as Soonyoung opens it, and Jihoon can’t help but sneak a look at him as the omega walks in. He nearly shivers when he sees Hyunjin already making eye contact with him. There’s something in his eyes — something...sinister, but Jihoon can’t make out what exactly is it in the short time he stares at Hyunjin before following after Soonyoung into his room. 

Once the door closes behind him, he inhales deeply and tries to shake off the shivers making his skin itch. God, that guy gives him nothing short of bad vibes. 

In an attempt to get his mind off of Hyunjin, he opts to watch as Soonyoung throws himself onto his bed, grabbing the ancient book from his dining table on his way. The omega sprawls himself over his covers for a moment, closing his eyes and heaving a relieved sigh as the book lands deftly on his stomach. Jihoon winces at the thought of the weight but Soonyoung doesn’t flinch in the slightest.

Walking over, the alpha resumes his position by the balcony and reaches out to nudge his foot against Soonyoung’s.

“Okay?” he asks gently.

It takes a moment for Soonyoung to reply. He throws his arms over his eyes and inhales deeply, but Jihoon waits patiently for him, internally debating whether or not he should leave his pose to sit on the bed instead. Even under their current circumstances now, he’d love to give some comfort to the omega.

“Could be better,” utters Soonyoung quietly, peeking an eye out from beneath the crook of his elbow to look up at him. With his other hand, he removes the book from his stomach and sets it aside, then sits up and crosses his legs beneath him. “I don’t really feel up to talking about it. It makes me anxious.” He pats the space next to him. “Come.”

Like the whipped alpha he is, Jihoon obediently goes ahead and takes the empty space next to Soonyoung. He tries to quell a smile from curling on his lips when the omega immediately latches onto his side and rests his head on his shoulder, a satisfied sigh escaping his mouth. 

“Okay?” he asks.

“Okay,” mumbles Soonyoung, craning his head to nose against Jihoon’s neck. “Scent.”

Jihoon smiles, albeit a little sadly. “You know we won’t be able to do this anymore either when your suitor is chosen, right?” Nonetheless, he releases his scent little by little in the hopes that it’ll calm Soonyoung down. “You’ll be fine, my petal.”

“That’s why I want to do it now,” the omega replies, “because I know I won’t have the chance to do this later.”

Oh, how painfully right that is.

With a sigh, careful not to shift Soonyoung away too much from his neck, Jihoon reaches over for the book and sets it in his lap, flicking the pages open. There’s still a lot of information, almost too much for him to process. There’s passages upon passages, texts upon texts, pictures upon pictures, and he has tons of questions waiting to be answered. 

He’s not quite sure what exactly about the book draws him in so much, especially when it’s written in a completely different language — a language he can still somehow understand. Perhaps it’s because he’s delving into a topic he’s been interested in, concepts he’s eager to learn more about — who exactly is the Moon Goddess? Who is the Great Spirit? What do soulmates have to do with anything? How do you know if you are soulmates with someone? Too many questions, not enough answers.

“My love? What’s wrong?” Soonyoung questions quietly, taking his face out of Jihoon’s neck to peer at him. “Your scent is changing.”

Jihoon blinks, turning his head to stare into Soonyoung’s worried eyes. He exhales slowly and sends him a reassuring smile, tucking his scent back into his glands.

“I’m just overwhelmed,” he admits, and Soonyoung relaxes a little. “It’s nothing to worry about, my petal. There’s a lot of information to take in. It’ll be easier to digest later on.”

Soonyoung sits properly, reaching over and placing a hand over Jihoon’s. “One step at a time,” he encourages, interlocking their fingers. “There’s a lot to learn about, and...we don’t have much time before we have to return this until my next class with Yoojin, but...we can read as much as we can for now. I can ask Yoojin to borrow it again if she’ll let me.”

Jihoon smiles warmly at him. “Sounds good.”

Soonyoung ducks his head, a smile forming on his lips and ears pink as he stares down at the pages. “So...what do you want to look for first?”

Hesitantly, Jihoon replies, “Yoojin-ssi...she was talking about soulmates...or Destined...earlier. I...kind of want to go back and find that part.” He pauses. “That is, if you don’t have anything else you’d like to look for first.”

“It’s fine,” Soonyoung says, shaking his head as he flips through the pages. “I kind of want to know too.” He stops flipping and points at a passage. “Here. This sort of talks about what Yoojin was saying earlier.”

Jihoon looks at the passage Soonyoung is pointing at, and sure enough, it talks about the concept of soulmates.

> _July 8, 117 B.C. - Hyun Areum_
> 
> _It seems as though our Moon Goddess hasn’t given us a blessing in disguise, for it has become rather apparent; the knowledge of who are soulmates and our ability to find out how._
> 
> _Shall you and your partner feel very warm yet rather mellow, you are soulmates. Warmth, for it is a feeling of sincerity and attachment to a thing or being providing comfort. Mellow, for it is the embodiment of relaxation and maturity._
> 
> _Shall you feel secure and connected with your partner before the first words have left your lips, before the first brush of the fingers or the shaking of hands, you are soulmates. Not quite just a simple connection; but akin to something much deeper. Star-crossed lovers, if you will._
> 
> _Shall you feel as if you’ve been acquainted with them before but are unable to recall where or when, you are soulmates. Our wolves are far more mature than us humans, thus brought into being before our kind. It is plausible that you have met before, when we were merely just wolves._
> 
> _Shall you feel as though you haven’t seen enough of them despite just a few moments ago, you are soulmates. Souls are known to be attached to one another, unable to breed loneliness lest they become depressed. You are one with your partner, forever and beyond._
> 
> _We shall thank the Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit, for allowing us to see and feel the sensations of soulmates._

Jihoon continues reading onto the next passage, feeling something stir inside his chest. It feels as though just these texts alone should be enough to answer his questions, but there’s something inside him that’s itching to know more. He just doesn’t exactly know what that more is.

He flips the page and continues to read the next few passages.

> _July 8, 117 B.C. - Hyun Areum_
> 
> _Bonding — the establishment of a relationship with someone based on shared feelings, interests, and experiences. It is the action of joining and becoming one with your other half, the final step of the mating process. It is a step not meant to be taken lightly, for it is a time to reunite with your soulmate and rekindle a fire that has long been blown out._
> 
> _Should it be true you are soulmates, a mark will be birthed on your body come the completion of the bonding. Orange it will glow as does the eyes and resemble that of a fire, representing nothing but burning passion for each other and a love so intense, yet so tender. Should no mark be birthed on your skin, you are not meant for each other._
> 
> _Comes the completion of the bonding process as soulmates, changes will be inevitable._
> 
> _The mixing of scents will take place. You will smell of your other half as they will smell of you. The combinations are massive, from earthy smells of herbs intertwined with the sweetness of berries, or perhaps the musk of pine trees intertwined with the fresh smell of coffee beans — the possibilities are endless._
> 
> _Then will come the pain. Pain inflicted on one soulmate shall be transferred to the other simultaneously. This will ensure the safety of both parties should one put themselves at risk. We, the Council, have debated over this topic for quite some time now, but as our Moon Goddess and Great Spirit find each other again, there shall be no room for changes._
> 
> _We have no furthermore changes, as we will continue to seek more beneficial ways of helping our Moon Goddess and Great Spirit find their way again._

“So...soulmates share pain?” Soonyoung says slowly. “Does that mean if you aren’t soulmates and decide to bond...then you won’t feel the pain?”

Jihoon shrugs. “It seems like it, but it will only happen after the bonding process is complete. I’m not sure how accurate this is now considering this was written hundreds of years ago…” he trails off with a frown. “I’m pretty sure neither of us have a clue on who the Council is either.” He points at a particular part of the passage. “Here, it says, ‘We, the Council, have debated over this topic,’ so does that mean they have also have control over soulmates like the Moon Goddess and the Great Spirit do?”

“There was something similar written earlier,” Soonyoung points out. “I think it was about the hierarchy. Wait.” He flips a couple of pages back, then pauses. “This one. ‘We, the Council, have been given the ultimate power of creating a structure for that of our new bodies. We have unanimously agreed on three to create our hierarchy. We are made of both human and animal genes, but how well we can control ourselves is what is truly important for the betterment of this world we live in.’”

“So it’s implying that they’re responsible for the creation of our secondary genders?” Jihoon asks, frown becoming deeper. “It says that they’ve been given the ultimate power of creating a structure for our new bodies. Does this also mean they’re responsible for what happens to us during heats and ruts? And the blood moon eclipse — are they also responsible for what happens?”

“Calm down, my love,” Soonyoung soothes, chuckling a little. Jihoon feels his cheeks warm up a little. “Let’s look for the answers together, shall we?” 

He flips the pages slowly, eyes skimming through the endless texts and pictures. It takes a little longer than Jihoon would’ve liked. He doesn’t get a chance to say that they have all the time in the world, when in reality, they don’t. They only have a very microscopic portion of what the world can give them, maybe even to the point of being nonexistent, so they have to spend every lasting second with each other wisely. He tries to savor every last bit he can, because there’s no telling if they’re going to have a next time.

“I think this page talks more about heats and ruts,” Soonyoung says, interrupting him from his thoughts as he runs his hand over a page in the book. 

Jihoon lets his eyes trail over the passages. At first, he’s quite unsure of what he’s reading, mind becoming muddled with the use of fancy words and weird descriptions, but as he’s reading, he realizes with a gradually hot face that this passage is quite... explicit yet simultaneously incredibly vague.

> _August 2, 117 B.C. - Hyun Areum_
> 
> _We have established the basis of the general bonding process, which goes as follows:_
> 
> **_1\. Interest_ **
> 
> _We have been made half human, half animal, so it only comes of nature to us that we are curious beings, hence we become interested in something or someone._
> 
> _To be interested in someone means they are worthy of being provided further attention. Perhaps it will be upon first glance should you be intrigued by each other, or perhaps it will be when your first words to each other have left your lips. Perhaps there is something about said person that draws you in, because the effort you put into making the first move is a reflection of your interest in them._
> 
> _Alpha to alpha, alpha to beta, alpha to omega, beta to beta, beta to omega, omega to omega — there will be no boundaries to love as there will be no boundaries to further endeavors with each other._
> 
> _Adaptation, willingness, and engagement — these are all factors of a growing interest. Adapt should you want to learn more about your other half. Willingness should you want to continue growing together. Engagement should you want to keep that interest alive. Continue to balance your interest upon these principles, and develop a new side of yourself as you develop fondness for your other half._
> 
> **_2\. Courtship_ **

> _The honeymoon period will always be present in a potential long-term relationship, however brief or long, marked by the happiness brought by your other half. Courtship bears no heavy weight, as you can dodge any difficult issues without pain, as you can conceal flaws and ugliness hidden behind a facade, as you may charm your other half to your desire. As trust increases, however, and each party grows antsy trying to maintain that charming first impression, you will soon grow to realize that courtship is the initial step in a long-term relationship._
> 
> _Courtship is not limited to one party, but it is typical of an alpha to court another secondary gender with the use of flowers, jewelery, food, and other incentives as a way to coax your other half and ease them in the way of your desires. It is a period of development towards an intimate relationship should you and your other half continue to work towards a long-term relationship, and it may involve informal and formal matters alike._
> 
> _A strong long-term relationship begins with two brave souls who are willing to sacrifice everything for each other._

“Wow,” Soonyoung breathes next to him. “That’s...um…wow.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon agrees mindlessly, turning to the next page. 

“So...mating — it’s…” the omega seems to struggle with his words for a minute. “It’s...intimate. Like — so it’s just — it’s not just...being intimate with each other, right? There’s...sexual endeavors.”

Jihoon swallows. “Right,” he croaks, throat dry.

“And marking? Did it say anything about that?” Soonyoung questions.

Jihoon is starting to become increasingly aware of how _close_ they’re sitting next to each other, but he supposes he’s just thinking too much about things. It doesn’t exactly help that they’re reading about _sex_ of all things but perhaps he’s just being a lot more wary, especially now that he and Soonyoung have some type of romantic involvement with each other.

He doesn’t exactly know why they’re both being so hesitant when it’s most probable that they’ve learned about this already. Perhaps they’re becoming hyperaware of each other now.

“Here,” he says instead, pointing to the large, cursive print labeled _Markings_ at the top of the page he just turned. 

> **_Bonding ; The Pairing Ceremony_ **
> 
> _While it is not mandatory for a mated pair to do, a Pairing Ceremony is a process in which the bond between a mated pair becomes formal — official. This goes via a series of processes and ceremonies that are a combination of natural instinct, rituals, and metaphysical connections. This will strengthen the bond between the two individuals furthermore, and will make the bond between them official._
> 
> _The Pairing Ceremony shall be as followed:_
> 
> _The Pairing Ceremony takes place over the span of two full moons in the same month. The first mark shall be placed by the night of the first full moon in that month. This ensures stability in a pair’s relationship, as the moon will be at its full power by then._
> 
> _Within the time of the first full moon and the last full moon, the Chase should be taken place and last for exactly 24 hours. The purpose of the Chase is to maximize full connection to nature and in turn, the Great Spirit and the Moon Goddess._
> 
> _The final mark shall be placed by the night of the last full moon of that month. This is the final step to securing the bond between an unmated pair. The last full moon of the month will always hold the most power, hence enhancing sensations between the two parties involved._

“They explain the Pairing Ceremony more here,” Jihoon says aloud. “I’ve heard of it a couple times. It says it’s not mandatory but it’ll strengthen the bond between the people involved, and...” When he turns to look at Soonyoung, he’s evidently not surprised when he sees the omega covering his face with a pillow. “Why are you hiding your face?"

Soonyoung’s voice is muffled when he speaks, but Jihoon can still make out what’s he’s saying.

“I’m listening."

“Mhm, okay. Let me see your face."

With a groan, Soonyoung reluctantly removes the pillow off his red face and gives Jihoon a pout. He repeats, “I’m listening."

“Come back here.” Jihoon pats the space next to him. “Are you embarrassed?"

“I’m fine, thanks.”

Chuckling fondly, Jihoon shakes his head. “Come over here, petal. At least it isn’t as bad as what we’ve read earlier. Come here and read with me so I don’t have to be embarrassed alone, please.”

Soonyoung finally relents and scoots next to Jihoon with that same sulky expression on his face. Jihoon almost can’t believe he’s looking after the Crown Prince, but then again, Soonyoung has said it himself that he feels trapped in his position.

“Only because you asked nicely,” sulks Soonyoung, crossing his arms.

Jihoon’s lips curl up. _A baby indeed._ He looks back at the passages.

> **_Bonding ; The First Mark_ **
> 
> _The first mark is the first step in the bonding process in order to secure a permanent relationship with your other half. Should you both be certain your relationship is of a place of desire for both parties involved, the first mark will strength your bond until the final mark is created._
> 
> _The first mark is not to be given so easily. It shall only be given should there be a strong bond between you and your other half, a connection shared between you unlike any other. This is a step closer to a more serious and intense relationship that will deal with greater commitment._
> 
> _The first mark will bear pain for a short while, and it will be incredibly sensitive to touch by the person who has given the mark. It will bear the same sensation similar to that unique, erogenous zone of the genitals, but will not be extended to the touch of others, as the first mark is sacred to both parties in the relationship._
> 
> _The first mark will bring an intense desire to have constant contact with their potential mate, including the constant need to be around them as well as the need to touch them. Perhaps this is a possessive phase for our wolf side, especially in alphas, for our wolf knows that the bond has yet to be completed and may feel threatened by other intruders who may be perceived as a potential mate for their other half._
> 
> **_Bonding ; The Chase_ **
> 
> _The period between the time of the first mark and the final mark can be seized as an opportunity to prove yourself a worthy suitor for your mate before the final mark is placed._
> 
> _The decision to host a Chase is entirely up to the parties involved, along with third parties who wish to join the Chase with the intent to interfere if they believe the proposed union is of ill intention. Only an unmated wolf may place a mark during the Chase. Others who are mated and don’t agree with the pairing shall try their best to prevent the pair from meeting._
> 
> _On the night of the next full moon, there will be guaranteed a challenged Chase between two rivals and their mutual beloved. Whoever is to win the Chase will be the beloved’s mate lest they are rejected._
> 
> **_Bonding ; The Final Mark_ **
> 
> _The final mark is the last step in solidifying the bond between you and your other half. This means you are bound and mated for life, as true wolves do. Connection may vary between you and your mate. Some pairs may experience being able to sense the distance between you and your other half. For others, the connection can be as strong as being able to sense emotions of your mate._
> 
> _It is important to make physical contact with your mate every so often during the period of the final mark, but it will not as driving a force as it will be during the first mark. Like any mated pair, however, touch strengthens and will strengthen the bond between you and your other half during the time of the final mark. The final mark will bring a calming, more secure feeling for pairs who have experienced possessivness within the time of the first mark._
> 
> _As stated prior, there are two marks. The first mark is to be given on or near the first full moon of the month, though there are exceptions to this. The giving of the first mark may or may not be publicly displayed, but the first mark will be highly visible on the skin. The bite should not cause injury or pain to a werewolf’s beloved._

“My parents have mentioned this a few times to me when I was little,” Soonyoung says, tapping his finger against the passages. “They made it seem like it was something so special, but now that we’re reading about it...it all just seems...outdated? I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed a Chase happening. Then again though, I can’t really go outside to witness one happening."

Jihoon agrees. “I think it’s a little ridiculous,” he says thoughtfully. “I mean...everyone knows about the markings by now. I don’t think the Chase is that much entertained anymore because many unmated pairs are already certain of each other and their families are fine with it."

A moment of silence passes between them. 

“So...” Soonyoung starts awkwardly. “The Chase...it only happens if — if the families don’t want the pair to be together?"

“I mean, it doesn’t _have_ to happen at all,” Jihoon clarifies. “It’s just, like, if someone in the family finds the suitor unworthy for their beloved, then the Chase would happen. I think.”

Another heavy silence falls upon them.

“Can I ask?"

Jihoon turns his head to look at him. “Ask what?"

Soonyoung ducks his head and fiddles shyly with his fingers. He opens his mouth, then closes it again and shakes his head. “Never mind. I’m...I’m afraid of what your answer will be.” He tries changing the subject quickly, turning back to the book. “So, um, the final mark — "

“No, tell me,” Jihoon says, lowering his head to catch Soonyoung’s eyes. “What do you want to ask?"

Soonyoung avoids his gaze. “Nothing, let’s just read the rest of the — "

Reaching out, Jihoon caresses his cheek and turns it so they’re facing each other. He leans forward and knocks their foreheads together gently.

“Look at me?"

Shyly, Soonyoung reluctantly raises his eyes to look into Jihoon’s, cheeks blooming a soft petal pink. He maintains eye contact for a moment, then looks away, cheeks beginning to redden rapidly and his cute teeth gnawing nervously on his rosy lips. Jihoon just wants to kiss his cheeks.

“It’s embarrassing,” the omega mumbles, pouting a little.

Jihoon smiles. “Soonyoung."

Soonyoung’s pout deepens. “No."

“No?"

Soonyoung shakes his head adamantly. He taps the page of the book insistently, but Jihoon doesn’t look.

“My love, tell me?"

He feels a deep satisfaction run through his veins when he hears Soonyoung’s breath hitch. His lips curl up as something warm pools in his chest at the sight of the omega’s rapidly reddening face. 

“That’s — “ Soonyoung stutters, ducking his head lower. “That’s foul play, Jihoonie. That’s not fair."

Jihoon chuckles, using his finger to lift Soonyoung’s chin up. “Tell me or I’ll kiss you."

Soonyoung quirks an eyebrow at that, crossing his arms and staring challengingly at the alpha. “Oh? Then I won’t tell you."

Perhaps Jihoon should’ve seen that coming, and had it not been for their current situation, maybe he would’ve indulged Soonyoung in his rather pointless threat. Sneakily, he wraps his other arm behind the omega and digs his fingers into his side, eliciting a startled noise from him.

“Tell me,” Jihoon repeats, chuckling softly when Soonyoung bats his hand away with a displeased grunt.

“Kiss me first,” the omega insists, twisting his body to face Jihoon. “Maybe then I’ll tell you."

It’s Jihoon’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “If I kiss you, you’ll tell me?"

Soonyoung nods, crossing his arms again. “Kiss?"

Chuckling a little, Jihoon leans over and presses his lips against Soonyoung’s cheek for a brief two seconds then pulls back and whispers, “Now tell me."

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung huffs, shoving the cackling alpha down on the bed. “I meant, like — like — you know what I meant!”

Sobering up, smile still on his lips, Jihoon coos at the sulking omega and rises back up. His hand reaches out to comfort Soonyoung, but he gets batted away instead. He’s suddenly met with a lean back and hunched shoulders, a clear indication that the Crown Prince is, in fact, sulking.

“Petal, are you really — "

“I’m _not.”_

Jihoon laughs, leaning forward to slot his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “You are."

“Am _not_ ,” Soonyoung insists, detaching their bodies from each other. “Whatever. Why don’t you go read whatever it is that you wanna read?"

 _Is he really sulking?_ Jihoon muses to himself, watching as Soonyoung rolls his body away from him. _Such a baby._

”You’re really not gonna read with me?” 

Soonyoung’s answer is another grunt, ears red. “Read alone."

Shaking his head, still amused, Jihoon does as he’s told and reads onto the next page.

> **_3\. Mating_ **

> _As interest turns dwells into a deeper emotion, and as interest turns into courtship, one may realize that their other half is the person they would like to be wedded with. While it is not quite just to say the wedded is to come after the bonding, it is inevitable for both parties to be wedded should they truly love each other._
> 
> _The act of mating is — as one would say — the intimate relationship between two parties, or to put it simply: sexual endeavors. The act of mating is not one to be froliced with, as it is not only an act of love, but an act of trust as well._
> 
> _The establishment of a relationship with someone based on shared feelings, interests, and experiences. It is the action of joining and becoming one with your other half, the final step of the mating process. It is a step not meant to be taken lightly, for it is a time to reunite with your soulmate and rekindle a fire that has long been blown out._
> 
> _Intimacy can be present in a relationship in many ways that are not limited to sexual endeavors. Intimacy is about truth, the belief that you can be truly yourself around your other half without the fear of being outcasted. It is the belief that you can feel safe in your partner’s arms, that you are truly where you belong. That is intimacy. It is a deeper level of understanding between you and your other half._
> 
> _However, there is a level deeper than soulmates that we have created to be named Destined._

Out of the corner of his eye, Jihoon sees Soonyoung lean forward a little, whether it’s to read the passage better or whether he wants to be closer to Jihoon, the alpha doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s becoming increasingly hyperaware of what little distance there is between them. 

It feels a little hot too. The passages he just read isn’t really helping him either.

“So, um,” he begins, trying to divert his attention towards something less distracting. “What — What do you think of — of this…?”

 _Shit,_ he thinks, realizing what he just said. _I shouldn’t have asked that._

Soonyoung tilts his head, eyes hooded. “I think,” he says lowly, “this sounds a lot like me when I’m with you.”

Jihoon licks his lips. “Oh.” His voice almost cracks, and unable to help himself, he questions, “Um, which — which part?”

Leaning over, Soonyoung points at the second to last passage and repeats, “‘Intimacy is about truth, the belief that you can be truly yourself around your other half without the fear of being outcasted. It is the belief that you can feel safe in your partner’s arms, that you are truly where you belong.’”

Jihoon stares at the passage. “Oh.” His heart feels incredibly warm. “I — yes. Accurate. So, um. It’ll talk about Destined next. What do you think that is?”

“Yoojin said something about it,” Soonyoung says, oblivious to how much of a mess Jihoon is beside him, “but it was really brief. She explained more about soulmates more than Destined, but I’m assuming Destined is something deeper than soulmates? I’m just not sure how.”

Jihoon turns his head to look at the passage again.

> **_Destined_ **
> 
> _Should it be true you are Destined, a mark will be birthed on your body come the completion of the bonding process. Orange it will glow as does the eyes and resemble that of a fire, representing nothing but burning passion for each other and a love so intense, yet so tender. Should no mark be birthed on your skin, you are not truly meant for each other._
> 
> _Comes the completion of the bonding process as Destined, changes will be inevitable._
> 
> _The mixing of scents will take place. You will smell of your other half as they will smell of you. The combinations are massive, from earthy smells of herbs intertwined with the sweetness of berries, or perhaps the musk of pine trees intertwined with the fresh smell of coffee beans — the possibilities are endless._
> 
> _Then will come the pain. Pain inflicted on one soulmate shall be transferred to the other simultaneously. This will ensure the safety of both parties should one put themselves at risk. We, the Council, have debated over this topic for quite some time now, but as our Moon Goddess and Great Spirit find each other again, there shall be no room for changes._
> 
> _We have no furthermore changes, as we will continue to seek more beneficial ways of helping our Moon Goddess and Great Spirit find their way again._

It’s a lot to take in, almost too much.

“Maybe there’s more information in the other pages,” Soonyoung suggests. “I mean, we’re not even five pages in, but we don’t have a lot of time left until my next class. I’m not sure how Yoojin would react if I asked to keep this for any longer, and since this book is important, I don’t want to risk losing it either. It might be best if we return it the day of class and then we can check it out again when we have — or _I_ have — spare time.”

Jihoon turns the page with a sigh. “There’s nothing about the eternal blood eclipse though. I was looking forward to reading that part in particular.”

“Why?”

Jihoon shrugs, turning the pages. “I don’t know. I’m just curious about the effects it has on our secondary genders. Yoojin-ssi did say it’s quite intense for us. I want to know what she means by that.”

Soonyoung licks his lips. “The eternal blood eclipse might be towards the back of the book,” he suggests with a shrug. “We don’t have a lot of time, but maybe we can just skim through this book and try read all the important bits before we have to give it back.”

Jihoon nods, closing the book and placing it beside him. Then he rolls the tension out of his shoulders with a sigh. He looks at Soonyoung.

“Anyway, what was it you were gonna say earlier?”

Soonyoung tilts his head. “About what?”

“Whatever it was you wanted to ask when we read the Chase part.”

Soonyoung looks away. “I forgot,” he says plainly, but the wavering of his eyes raises Jihoon’s suspicions. 

“You didn’t forget,” Jihoon accuses, poking the skin above Soonyoung’s hip. “You just don’t want to tell me. Tell me, please?”

“Jihoonie…” drawls Soonyoung, batting his hand away again.

“If you tell me, I might consider kissing you. Stop being pouty."

“'Might consider kissing?’” echoes Soonyoung, raising an eyebrow. “Those two words should be replaced with ‘will kiss,’ Jihoonie. I’m sad you even have to think twice about that. If I tell you, will you give me a kiss?"

“...I _will_ give you a kiss — “ Jihoon starts, only to get interrupted by the omega.

“On the lips."

“...on the lips — "

“With no blocking,” Soonyoung finishes, looking satisfied.

“Soonyoung..."

The Crown Prince pouts at him once more. He leans forward, crossing his legs criss-cross applesauce, then cups his face in his hands and tilts his head. He’s looking at Jihoon with big, wide eyes, eyebrows slanted downwards and making him look all the more adorable. 

“What’s the difference if you kiss me on the lips when you’ve already kissed me on the cheek?” Soonyoung tries to reason, pouting as he speaks. “It’s not like anybody would find out unless we out ourselves."

“That’s the thing though,” Jihoon mutters, setting the book beside him before facing the omega. “It doesn’t matter how much we know ourselves. I can easily hold in the fact that I’ve kissed your cheek, but kissing — kissing you on the lips…” he trails off, eyes instinctively dropping to stare at Soonyoung’s puckered lips distractedly. 

“You’ve kissed my hand before,” Soonyoung murmurs, his eyes flickering down to Jihoon’s lips. “We’ve kissed each other’s cheeks before. We’ve even had our first kiss together. What’s the difference if we kiss now?”

Jihoon looks away. “Because back then, there would’ve been no consequences for either of us to face,” he explains. “You sneaked out and disguised yourself just to come see me. That in itself would’ve been something only for you to face, because you shouldn’t have done that in the first place. For me, I could easily just go back to Busan and not think about it, because I didn’t live within the premise of the Kwon Kingdom.”

“And now? What’s different?” Soonyoung asks dejectedly.

Jihoon gnaws on his lips. “Now though...I’m your personal guard. We’ll both have consequences to face, because now I work for you and the Kingdom. It’ll be easy for me to lose my job, and your image as this perfect Crown Prince will be damaged if they find out you’re romantically involved with someone of lower nobility. I don’t want that for you.”

“But I was never this perfect Crown Prince in the first place,” Soonyoung protests, throwing his hands out in exasperation. “I’m just _made_ to look perfect. I’m flawed too. Sometimes, even I want to break just from the sheer amount of pressure everyone is putting me under. I’m not perfect either. I’m just like you.”

“In what way are you like me?” Jihoon asks exasperatedly. “We’re so...we’re so different, Soonyoung. You’re royalty. I’m a commoner. I have to work hard to get luxury, but you get it handed to you on a silver platter. I’m not — we’re not — ”

“Is that really how you think of me?”

Jihoon realizes a moment too late what he’s just said when Soonyoung asks the question. “Shit,” he sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “No, petal, that’s not — ”

“I have to work hard too,” Soonyoung interrupts fiercely, bowing his head a little. “Everything that’s handed to me on this so called ‘silver platter’ — it’s not what I want. Jewels, satins and silks, gold — I don’t want them. What I want is already handed to _you_ on a silver platter — freedom to say what’s on your mind, freedom to dress the way you want, freedom to live your life the way you want, to — to love someone without worrying about the consequences...I don’t have that. Why would you — Why would you say something like that…?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jihoon starts, grabbing Soonyoung’s hands in his. “I’m sorry. I’m just — frustrated and confused, but it’s not an excuse. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung still looks hurt. “Okay...Can I tell you something? You told me we should be sticking with formalities until Seokmin comes back from his commission, but...we’re not acting formal with each other, are we? Why is that?”

Jihoon rubs his hand over his face. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I just — I don’t know. My original intention was to keep us safe from eavesdroppers, but my self restraint when it comes to you is very little. I’m not trying to do anything but protect you, but...my heart and mind keeps telling me otherwise."

Soonyoung lowers his eyes. “So...you’re saying you don’t want anything to do with me?"

“No — what? Soonyoung, listen to me,” Jihoon insists, bringing Soonyoung’s hands up to press against his chest. “I’m sorry. I would never say something like that to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you like that, okay? If ever I say something like that, it’s because I only want what’s best for you, and just remember that I’m stupid, okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I want you.” He pauses. “I mean, like, I want you as in, like, romantically. Not — Not the other way... I mean, maybe, but — "

Soonyoung cracks a smile as he begins stumbling over his words. “You’re not stupid,” he whispers, leaning against Jihoon and nuzzling his forehead against his neck. “You just suck at romancing.”

Jihoon pinches his waist lightly, hand falling to grab at the bracelet on Soonyoung’s wrist. “Would you be wearing a bracelet from someone who’s terrible at romancing, hmm? How can you fall for someone who sucks at romancing, hmm?”

“If said someone’s name starts with ‘Ji’ and ends with ‘hoon,’ then yes, I would,” Soonyoung answers, glancing cheekily up at him. “And...said someone is a good person.” He pats Jihoon’s chest. “He told me he wouldn’t intentionally hurt me, but he’s already stolen my heart a long time ago.”

“How unfortunate it is that you’ve fallen for a thief, My Prince.”

Soonyoung chuckles a little. “He’s stolen something of mine, yet I feel very fortunate to have met him.”

Jihoon noses the crown of his head. “Will you tell me what you were going to say when we were reading the Chase now?”

“So that’s what you were after, huh?” grumbles Soonyoung, and Jihoon laughs. “I thought you would’ve forgotten.”

“I’m curious.”

“You won’t drop it?”

“Nope.”

Sighing, Soonyoung tucks his face back in Jihoon’s neck. The alpha can feel the warmth emitting from his neck and he chuckles, curiosity at its full peak now that he’s seen Soonyoung’s reaction.

“I was just wondering…” Soonyoung whispers, voice shy as he fidgets with the buttons of Jihoon’s blazer. “Since the Chase only seems to happen when, y’know, the family disappoves of someone between the pair...would you…would you participate in it? If it were us in that situation, I mean.”

Jihoon’s answer comes easily. “If that’s what it takes to prove my worth to your family, I would.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung utters, as though he’d been expecting an entirely different answer. “You would?”

Jihoon chuckles. “I would.”

“Oh.” Though Jihoon can’t really see Soonyoung’s face because the omega has ducked his head down, he can feel the redness emitting from his cheeks. “Okay. Can I get my kiss now?”

“Oh, so that’s what you were after, weren’t you?” Jihoon says playfully, digging his fingers into Soonyoung’s sides and making him laugh. “Soonyoung...you know we — “

“Can,” Soonyoung interrupts before he can finish. “We can. We just have to be careful.”

Jihoon sighs. He has a feeling he’s losing this argument. “But...it’ll be harder for me to hold back if we kiss on the lips.”

“Then hold it in,” Soonyoung murmurs, leaning away to look at Jihoon properly. “Hold it in but don’t hold back.”

Jihoon inhales deeply, eyes trailing over the expanse of Soonyoung’s face; from his sharp jawline to his pouty lips, up to his cute button nose and fluffy cheeks, until he’s making eye contact with dark, smoldering eyes. 

He likes to think that all those five years of training would prepare him better for a moment like this, but he is incredibly, _sorely_ mistaken. Had he known his self restraint would be drastically weakened around one Kwon Soonyoung, maybe he would’ve put in a little more effort in his ethics training, but alas, it seems as though with or without all those ethics class, he would still be a weak man for the Crown Prince either way.

“Soonyoung...we really shouldn’t. I won’t be able to stop myself,” Jihoon whispers, looking away from Soonyoung’s intense gaze. “If we get caught...if someone finds out…” His voice drops lower as he reminds, “Hyunjin is right outside the doors.”

Soonyoung presses his pointer finger against Jihoon’s lips as a silent request to be quiet. Then, switching his pointer finger for his pinky, he presses the side of it against Jihoon’s lips and surges forward, eyes slipping shut.

Jihoon’s eyes close instinctively. He can feel the soft press of Soonyoung’s pinky against his lips, the gentle nuzzling of their noses as their lips meet the blockage that is Soonyoung’s finger. He can feel the steady pounding of his heart beat a little faster, heat swelling in his chest and spreading throughout his body, until the tips of his fingers are buzzing with something akin to static, but in a good way.

Jihoon is already regretting his chance not to kiss Soonyoung — even if it would’ve been just a peck — but before he can wallow in said regret, the pinky between their lips slides away, and Jihoon’s heart begins hammering wildly in his rib cage when he feels something softer than Soonyoung’s pinky press against his lips, something exciting yet so _familiar._

He tenses for a moment, his mind running a hundred miles a minute at all the thoughts and doubts in his head. 

_What if we get caught?_ he thinks worriedly, unmoving when Soonyoung presses their lips a little more firmly together. _What if Her Highness barges in again? What if — What If Hyunjin hears everything we said earlier? Oh god, what if this reaches the King and Queen and I get fired? What if —_

Soonyoung pulls away, panting lightly. “My love,” he whispers, caressing Jihoon’s cheek. “Hold it in, but don’t hold back.”

_Hold it in, but don't hold back._

_Hold it in, but don't hold back._

_Hold it in, but don't hold back._

_Keep it to yourself, but take the opportunity before it’s too late._

Jihoon feels something snap inside of him. Surging forward, he captures Soonyoung’s lips in his and swallows the muffled noise of surprise the omega makes. The feeling is so familiar, a feeling Jihoon cherished on days where he missed Soonyoung during their time away from each other, a feeling he used to recall with a light touch to his faintly tingling mouth when he lied awake on his bed and thought of the memory. Now though, he doesn’t have to try and remember what kissing Soonyoung felt like, because he’s doing it again right now.

He kneads their lips together, feeling every soft drag of Soonyoung’s lips against his as they move in tandem with each other. Something warm, almost borderline hot, akin to the sensation of fire, swells in his chest. Tingles rack down his spine almost violently, but he tries not to mind the abnormal sensations when Soonyoung lays his hands against his chest with a soft whimper. 

What they’re doing right now is so, _so_ wrong, but at this moment, Jihoon can’t find it in himself to particularly care. If there are consequences for his actions to be dealt with later, then he’ll deal with them later, but for now, he’s got Soonyoung’s lips against his and that’s all that matters.

Jihoon presses harder against Sooonyoung, swallowing down another soft whimper he makes. A quiet rumble resounds in his chest, a pleased growl making it evident that Jihoon’s has been waiting for this moment as much as Soonyoung has, if not more.

Soonyoung is putty in his hold, melting against him and responding enthusiastically to his kisses with fervor. Jihoon is addicted, absolutely hooked on the drug that is the Crown Prince. Soonyoung’s taste is so incredibly familiar and comforting that Jihoon is starting to become distracted trying to taste more of it through their closed-mouth kiss.

Soonyoung pulls away. “Love,” he breathes, pupils completely dilated and a foggy haze in his eyes. “My love…”

“Too much?” Jihoon asks breathlessly, lips gently skimming over Soonyoung’s impatiently.

Soonyoung pecks him once, twice, until they’re melting against each other over again. Jihoon can’t help it when he feels his lips curl up into a smile, and he can feel his ears growing warm at all the buzzing sensations sparking inside him. God, his chest feels so, _so_ warm.

“My love,” Soonyoung whispers, breaking out into a soft, giddy giggle soon after. His smile curves against Jihoon’s in delight. “The moon...it’s very beautiful, isn’t it?”

Jihoon smiles wider and kisses Soonyoung again. “Yes, my petal. It’s looking very beautiful tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that just happened :D
> 
> So yes, there are various steps than expected to become officially bonded and honestly, it was pretty complex for me to write too. Hopefully in the next few chapters I’ll be able to expand on some parts (though I don’t know how I’ll be able to, lol) but if you really think about it, it’s just your basic werewolf trope (save for the Pairing Ceremony and whatnot, hehe)
> 
> Honestly, there wasn’t supposed to be a First Mark and a Final Mark, but I was researching about werewolf mating rituals (don’t ask) and this website popped up with a long ass description of ceremonies and bonding and everything that I included here but in a semi-condensed form (although this chapter was pretty long, HAHAHA).
> 
> Anyway, they kissed. YAY! Finally! Hehe, I was really thinking of holding their second kiss back until the next few chapters, but considering we’re already on chapter 7, I decided why the fuck not? (Also, hello to my horrible self-restraint when it comes to fluffy Soonhoon.)
> 
> I also think I’ve been using “the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” phrase more than I would like to, so I’ll be cutting back on that (read: trying to cut back on that) in future chapters. 
> 
> Hmm, I have a feeling updates will start to become irregular after chapter 8 is published considering I’m not even done with it, and I haven’t even thought of a plan for chapter 9 either, but we’ll see. Considering I’m working on, like, three different published fics at once, I think it makes sense. That’s originally why I decided to update every two weeks because that’s about just enough time for me to complete another chapter, but oh well. If you follow me on twt, I’ll keep you updated on that, hehehe.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	8. A Fork in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m ready for you  
> My heart is ready  
> Despite what others have said  
> I have never paid attention to them,"  
> \- AH! LOVE, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a writer’s block with this chapter so I apologize for taking a while to get this one out, huhuhu. I have 3 more fics I need to finish before I can really put all my focus on this fic again, so hopefully I can do so soon!
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

The next week of Jihoon’s service remains uneventful for the most part, save for a couple of things.

For one thing, Seokmin gets back on his feet a week after he’s been bedridden by the doctor, thankfully so. It seems as though his fever had somehow spiked up again in the process of his healing. When Jihoon asked how he was feeling though, Seokmin’s face had turned a light pink as he mumbled a quick and curt, “Fine,” and left it at that. Jihoon assumes he’s just feeling the aftereffects of falling victim to a common cold, but what he doesn’t know is that said aftereffects are because of one certified doctor.

Jihoon had been immensely relieved when he and Seokmin checked in with Seungcheol that morning. The Head Knight had told them that Hyunjin would be relieved of his duties as a replacement personal guard, and would continue serving as a regular knight instead now that Seokmin is better. 

While Jihoon hopes Hyunjin would be stripped of his duties serving the Crown Prince personally as a replacement, he still has yet to get actual evidence that Hyunjin poses a threat. He’d been completely on his toes the whole duration of Hyunjin’s service, only letting his guard down when he was alone with Soonyoung, but even then he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that there was something about Hyunjin that was just...off. He didn’t know what it was, and he still doesn’t, but Seungcheol had been firm on his words when he said he wouldn’t make Hyunjin undergo close inspection.

Needless to say, Hyunjin not having to serve anymore was a huge weight off Jihoon’s shoulders, especially now that he’s able to rid his shoulders of tension since Seokmin is back in the game.

So yes, the past few days have remained nothing but eventful so far, and Jihoon is sort of grateful for that. It seems as though so many things have been thrown his way ever since he first earned the role of being one of Soonyoung’s personal guards, and he’s thankful for the sudden stillness of Soonyoung’s schedule.

Until now, that is.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?” 

“My Prince, your personal guards, Lee Jihoon and I, Lee Seokmin, have arrived to accompany you throughout the day,” says Seokmin beside Jihoon, and his voice is so oddly comforting now that Hyunjin isn’t around.

“Please see yourselves in.” Even Soonyoung sounds delighted.

Seokmin turns the handle and pushes the door open, a bright smile immediately taking over his face when he and Soonyoung catch each other’s eyes. Jihoon is barely able to step foot inside the room before Seokmin is zooming inside and towards Soonyoung, whose arms open invitingly with a soft coo and a matching bright smile towards the other personal guard.

“Seokkie, how are you?” Soonyoung questions excitedly, wrapping his arms around the beta and squeezing him lightly. “Are you feeling better? Which doctor attended to you? Tell me so I can rightfully pay him."

Seokmin smiles shyly, his cheeks turning the same pink Jihoon had seen earlier. Interesting.

”I am feeling better, thank you,” says Seokmin swiftly, looking as though he’s biting on the inside of his cheek to keep his already wide smile from growing wider. “And the doctor — um, Hong Joshua was the one who attended to me. He's really nice and even offered to stay back to take care of me a few times. He’s a really nice guy."

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at that and he pulls away from their hug to peer at Seokmin’s pink face. Jihoon can see Seokmin’s eyes shy away from him and he doesn’t even bother trying to hide his knowing smirk.

 _Oh. That’s why he’s embarrassed?_ he thinks, chuckling a little.

“A really nice guy, huh?” Soonyoung teases, and Seokmin’s pink face gradually begins to deepen into a shade of red. “So that’s why you’re turning all pink and shy, huh? What to do now? You’ve been swayed by the doctor."

“Hyung, stop it,” mutters the beta, looking rightfully embarrassed. “I barely even know him. I just thought he looked cute. Besides, I was sick, so my mind wasn’t working right."

A slow grin spreads across Soonyoung’s face. “Am I hearing this right?” he asks playfully, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Who would’ve thought you’d be crushing on the doctor? Tell me, did he tuck you in and tell you goodnight? Did he feed you porridge? Did he tell you stories to keep you entertained? Oh, I can see you two matching well together."

“Hyung,” Seokmin says again, flustered to the bone. “Please."

“I can tell you more about him,” Soonyoung continues on, unperturbed as he pulls Seokmin to sit alongside him on his bed. “I’ve known Shua-hyung since I was a teen. I know a lot about him. Where do you want to start?"

Seokmin looks overwhelmed, eyes shifting nervously around the place. “Uh, wait, isn’t — isn’t that, um, weird?” he questions. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, hyung, but...wouldn’t it be weird of me to know some things about him when he doesn’t know anything about me? What if I accidentally tell him something I’m not supposed to?"

“Oh, so you do want to see him."

Jihoon almost feels sorry when he sees how red Seokmin’s ears are, but he’s more amused than anything. He chuckles a little, walking across the room to stand in his position near the balcony.

“Hyung, that’s not what I meant,” Seokmin argues weakly.

“But that’s what you implied."

Jihoon finally decides to take some pity on the beta and snorts. “Soonyoung, let the poor boy live,” he says, seeing the flash of gratitude Seokmin gives him with his eyes. He grins a little. “He’ll decide when he wants to see Joshua-ssi in his own time lest he somehow happens to fall sick again.” Just when he sees Seokmin about to thank him, he’s quick to add, “I mean, his crush is quite obvious. He blushes whenever we say Joshua-ssi’s name."

As if on cue, Seokmin’s ears begin to turn red, gradually staining his neck. He stands up abruptly, causing both Jihoon and Soonyoung to snicker.

“Whatever,” Seokmin says rather hotly, already heading for the double doors. “Call me in if you need anything and you’re both done teasing me. I do not have a crush on a doctor I just met, thank you very much. That’s just unrealistic."

“Whatever you say, Seokkie,” Soonyoung calls after him, tone light and teasing. “I’m here if you want to know anything about Joshua-hyung!"

Seokmin swiftly slips out the door and closes it behind him with a pointed click, though Jihoon catches sight of his red ears before he manages to get away. He chuckles a little, raising an eyebrow when Soonyoung turns to him with a pleased grin.

“Must you really tease him like that?” Jihoon questions exasperatedly.

Soonyoung stands up and walks up to him, still grinning. “What’s wrong with it?” he questions, wrapping his arms around Jihoon. “I really do think they’ll be a good match for each other. They’re kind of like opposites, you know?"

“Opposites, how?"

“Well,” Soonyoung drags out, giving him a cute smile. “For one thing, Seokmin is bright and loud, right? Joshua is more reserved, but not in the way you might think.” He shifts his eyes to the wall behind Jihoon for a moment, thinking. “He has a cunning side to him, sort of like Jeonghannie-hyung. They’re kind of like twins in that aspect now that I think about it, so if you ever come across either of them, just be on your guard. Those two are very mischievous, even to me."

“Jeonghan?” questions Jihoon.

Soonyoung tilts his head at him. “You haven’t met Jeonghannie-hyung yet?” he asks curiously. “He’s the Master of the Household. He’s the operational head of everything that goes on in the Kingdom. He’s in charge of the domestic staff, the footmen, the housekeepers. He’s the one who keeps things running — "

Jihoon chuckles. “I know what the Master of the Household does, Soonyoung."

“Petal."

“Hmm?"

“Petal,” Soonyoung repeats, pouting a little. “You called me Soonyoung. I want petal."

Jihoon stares at him fondly. “Okay then,” he laughs a little, a bit shy. “I know what the Master of the Household does, petal. I just don’t know who ‘Jeonghannie-hyung’ is."

Soonyoung laughs a little. “You’ll come across him one of these days. Just be aware that he’s kind of protective of me since we’re close."

“Should I be scared of him?"

Soonyoung mulls over the thought for a moment. “Maybe,” he ends up saying with a shrug. “I think you two will get along just fine though. He’s unpredictable like that but he has good intentions, I think.”

“You think?"

“Yeah, you should be scared of him,” chuckles Soonyoung, and Jihoon shakes his head fondly.

“I’ll be on guard then,” he says.

Soonyoung’s smile turns a little sweeter, a little softer, then he leans down and knocks their foreheads together. “Good morning, my love,” he murmurs out of the blue, rubbing their noses gently together. “I didn’t get to greet you earlier."

Jihoon chuckles, squeezing his waist and murmuring, “Good morning, my petal,” before grabbing Soonyoung’s hand in his and lifting it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of his knuckles. 

“Kiss me,” Soonyoung whispers, and Jihoon obeys.

Leaning up, he presses forward and gently slots their lips together, eyes slipping shut as he does so. Soonyoung’s lips are as soft as last time, tasting ever so faintly of something sweet and creamy. He can feel all the blood circulating through his body rushing to his head instead, making his face feel warm and his heart pound erratically. His hands tighten around the omega’s waist, fingers gripping at his robe for purchase as he presses on.

Soonyoung moves in tandem with him, deepening the kiss ever so slightly and making their noses nuzzle against each other. His hands come up to caress Jihoon’s face, fingers splayed across his jaw as he spurs forward. Jihoon finds himself tightening his fingers in Soonyoung’s robe, breath becoming stilted as he tries to pace himself, not wanting to become too greedy. He’s already being selfish enough as it is.

Soonyoung’s hands slide from his jaw to his nape, fingers threading into his hair. At this point, Jihoon’s mind has gone blank completely, senses going into overdrive and focusing on Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung. Every nerve inside him is burning up, body feeling hot with desire and eagerness, and he unconsciously tugs at Soonyoung’s robe, pulling him almost impossibly closer.

Then he feels a small pressure on his bottom lip, and his breath hitches as Soonyoung bites down gently on it, tugging it between his teeth and tongue flicking out to soothe the nonexistent pain. Jihoon’s toes curl in his shoes at the quick gesture, and he finds himself being extra hyper aware of every little movement Soonyoung makes. 

Slowly, trying to calm down, he attempts to soften the kiss before they can get too heated, resorting back to closed mouth kisses and pecking at Soonyoung’s lips sweetly. His heartbeat is still skyrocketing when he pulls away slowly, breaths coming out as a stutter as his eyes flutter open.

Soonyoung’s eyes are still closed, his breaths heavy and cheeks blossomed pink.

 _He’s exactly like a cherry blossom petal,_ Jihoon thinks to himself, feeling affectionate at the sight. _Beautiful._

Eyes opening, Soonyoung smiles shyly at him, cheeks blooming a deeper shade of pink.

“Hi,” he whispers.

Jihoon chuckles, still trying to regain his breath. “Hi,” he whispers back.

Three sudden knocks on the door is what interrupts their moment and Jihoon has to restrain himself from cursing out loud or shooting a glare at the door. Right. Now he’s brought back into reality, and he’s not sure whether he should be thankful or not that they got interrupted.

“To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?” calls Soonyoung, head twisting to look at the door quizzically. 

“My Prince, your personal secretary, Jeon Wonwoo, has arrived to inform you of your schedule today,” Wonwoo’s deep voice rumbles.

“Please wait for a moment,” Soonyoung calls back. Then, turning back to Jihoon, he thumbs at the alpha’s bottom lip gently and whispers, “My lips? How do they look?"

Jihoon’s eyes flicker down to his puffy lips. “Swollen,” he mumbles. “And mine?"

Soonyoung’s eyes flick down. “Swollen,” he breathes back, then his eyes flicker back up to Jihoon’s face. “Your hair...it’s a little messy too. My bad."

Chuckling a little, Jihoon gently pushes him away towards his vanity. “Make it look like you’re applying chapstick or something. I’ll fix myself up, don’t worry about it.” 

Nodding, Soonyoung hurries over to his vanity and opens up a drawer to pull out a chapstick. Meanwhile, Jihoon pats down his hair and smooths out the strands the best he can, hoping his lips don’t look as swollen as he thinks they do. It would be nerve wracking if they were to be caught right now.

Jihoon expects it, of course. How can he not? Soonyoung is in the public’s eye all the time, and Jihoon is only supposed to be there to protect him. Sometimes Jihoon feels as though the time will come where he and Soonyoung will be caught doing something they shouldn’t, and the thought terrifies him. He doesn’t want to part from Soonyoung so soon, and he tries not to think about everything Soonyoung is risking just to be romantically involved with him, nor does he think about what he’s risking for himself. 

When he first swore his oath, he hadn’t been expecting to break it so soon, but he knew from the start that it would be harder for him to serve as a knight — much less a personal guard — if Soonyoung was there within his reach. How could he possibly restrain himself when his petal is right there for him to hold tight and never let go?

Soonyoung is always there to reassure him everything will be okay though. Sometimes Jihoon will start to stiffen up when they’re around other nobles or people of royalty, and sometimes he’ll even be tense around Seokmin, not wanting to accidentally blurt out that he’s romantically involved with the Crown Prince. Jihoon doesn’t even want to think about how Seokmin would react if he found out about them.

Soonyoung is always there though, usually with coos of reassurance and hands rubbing soothingly on his shoulders. Soonyoung will tell him they won’t get caught, that his sister won’t expose them like that and backstab him. He tells Jihoon to hold it in, but don’t hold back, and that’s been their motto for the past week they last kissed, and Jihoon followed everything with a grain of salt and a heart too strong for his mind to follow. 

Then Soonyoung told him that if Jihoon goes down, they go down together, and that’s where Jihoon draws the line. 

He doesn’t want Soonyoung’s image to be torn, especially if it’s because of him. He doesn’t want to be the reason the nobles think ill of the Crown Prince, and as much as he himself doesn’t want to be shunned for his actions, he’d rather sacrifice his job than Soonyoung’s. He wouldn’t mind if he goes down by himself, but he doesn’t dare even think about bringing Soonyoung down with him.

He supposes all of his attempts of distancing himself as much as possible from the Crown Prince had been a futile attempt to stop himself from getting too greedy for wanting more. Now that Soonyoung has somehow managed to convince him that everything will be okay, he’s not so sure if he wants to believe that. Hugging each other had already been too much, but kissing is a whole different level altogether. Now he has to be more cautious of what he says, and now he has to think before he speaks. The thought of accidentally saying something he’s not supposed to is a little more terrifying than he imagined.

He’s so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize Soonyoung has been trying to catch his attention until the omega comes up to him and presses the chapstick against his lips, swabbing it gently against his bottom lip. “You okay? I’ve been calling your name for a minute but you didn’t respond.”

Jihoon blinks up at him as Soonyoung keeps applying the chapstick on his lips without a care. He waits until Soonyoung pulls away before reassuring, “Oh, yeah. I’m fine. You should call Wonwoo in before he starts to suspect something.”

With a small curl of his lips, Soonyoung turns around and calls in, “Wonwoo, please see yourself in.”

The door opens just as Soonyoung is walking across the room to store the chapstick back into the drawer of the vanity. Wonwoo walks in with his usual planner, pushing his glasses up in the middle as he stops a few feet away from the door. He bows respectfully and clears his throat.

“Good morning, Won,” Soonyoung greets. “What’s my schedule for today?”

“Good morning, Soonyoung,” the secretary greets back, standing back up and flipping through his planner, eyes skimming through the page. “You are due for a meeting with your parents once more by noon. Your classes have been canceled and your professors have been notified beforehand, so you need not to worry about your studies for now. His Majesty and Her Majesty will be discussing further plans for the rest of the day when you meet up with them. They have not discussed anything with me other than what I have just told you.”

Jihoon can see the frown tugging at Soonyoung’s lips and he can’t help but share the same sentiments. A meeting with His Majesty and Her Majesty already? Soonyoung just met with them last week. What else needs to be discussed?

“I see,” Soonyoung says slowly. “Do you have an idea what the meeting is about?”

“Based on my observations last week, I suspect it has something to do with meeting up with your potential suitors,” Wonwoo says, shrugging. “Don’t take my word for it though. Her Majesty’s personal secretary informed me about contacting the Master of the Household by next week, so I assume that the meeting has something to do with your suitors if Jeonghan-hyung is involved considering he’s partly in charge of all the celebratory things.”

 _Oh._

Jihoon can feel a hole welling in the pit of his stomach at that. He knew this was going to come sooner or later, but it still doesn’t do anything to make the pain any easier to deal with. He thought he’d have until next week at least to spend time with the omega, but it looks like Soonyoung is going to have to meet up with his suitors sooner than he originally thought. How devastating. 

“Ah, okay,” is what Soonyoung utters. “I see. Thank you, Won.”

Then Jihoon sees it. Wonwoo’s eyes flicker downwards, down towards Soonyoung’s lips, and Jihoon suddenly tenses up at the small movement. Wonwoo’s face remains as stoic as always but Jihoon thinks he catches something glinting in his eyes when he catches sight of Soonyoung’s slightly swollen lips. He can feel his heartbeat beginning to escalate but he doesn’t say anything. If Soonyoung sees Wonwoo staring, he doesn’t mention anything either.

“Is there anything else you would like to request of me, My Prince?” Wonwoo asks after a moment, realizing he’s still in the room. “Breakfast from Mingyu perhaps?”

“Seaweed soup, please,” Soonyoung requests, “and my usual sides of rice and kimchi, and water will do. That is all, thank you. You’re dismissed.”

Wonwoo leaves with a dip of his head, but Jihoon catches the split second his eyes travel back to Soonyoung’s lips. He doesn’t move until Wonwoo leaves the room and even then, he’s still a little tense. Soonyoung turns his head to look at him with a concerned expression marring his face.

“Do you think he noticed?” he asks, reaching up to prod at his bottom lip gently.

Jihoon sighs. “He probably did,” he admits, and Soonyoung lets out a sigh of his own.

“I’m sure he won’t say anything,” he reassures. “He’s the quiet type after all. He won’t say anything unless he’s questioned about it, and I doubt anyone would ask about my lips anyway. We just have to wait until they go back to normal size, which...do they look less swollen now?”

Jihoon tries not to get too distracted when he looks at Soonyoung’s lips. “A little,” he says truthfully, “but it’s still a little noticeable. Maybe Seungkwan and Minghao will be able to quell the swelling a little more when they come — ”

As if on cue, another three knocks present itself on the door.

Soonyoung sighs. “Speak of the devils and they shall come,” he mutters, before calling out, “To whom do I grant entrance into my chambers?”

“My Prince, your personal stylists, Xu Minghao and I, Boo Seungkwan, have arrived to prepare you for your schedule today,” calls Seungkwan.

“Please see yourselves in,” Soonyoung calls back, walking towards his vanity and sitting in the chair. 

The door opens and in walks the two stylists, the both of them seeming a little more exhausted than usual. Jihoon assumes they’ve been dealing with some fussy clients lately. 

“You guys must’ve been pretty busy if Minghao looks like _that,_ ” Soonyoung says, jerking his head to the alpha. 

Minghao does look a little scarier than usual, his mullet a little unruly and dry looking. He has dark circles under his eyes, a constant frown marring his face as he sets up the brushes and makeup compacts on the vanity. Jihoon wonders if this is Minghao’s usual look on a bad day, and he almost shivers at the thought. Minghao can definitely intimidate people, and Jihoon is one of those people. 

Seungkwan, on the other hand, doesn’t look in his tip-top shape either. His cheeks have dulled in color as opposed to their normal glowing look, and he’s sporting a very annoyed expression, as though he just thought of something unpleasant. As bad as Jihoon feels, he can’t help but find the sight a little funny. 

“Don’t even, hyung,” Minghao snarks. “Madam Kyoo and Sir Park have been very demanding lately, and we have clients upon clients beginning to stack up as well. We’ve been working ourselves to the bone since the last two weeks and I’m beginning to feel the effects sinking inside me. Pulling, like vines curling around my insides and just... tugging .”

“Oh,” Soonyoung utters, as though he hadn’t quite been expecting such a vivid answer. “Um, I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“That’s not even the worst part,” Seungkwan chimes in, aggressively dabbing a big, poofy brush into a container of foundation and tapping the excess off as equally aggressively. “One of said clients said she wanted a full refund because the look we gave her didn’t match her expectations! Can you believe it? I worked my butt off on her eyes, and she had the audacity not to acknowledge my craftsmanship!”

“She refused to pay us!” Minghao snides, wiping Soonyoung’s face with a small wet wipe. “The nerve of that woman! When we serve her next time, I’m gonna cake her face white, draw red triangles underneath her eyes and give her obnoxiously red lipstick. She’ll go to whatever event she’s going to looking like a — ”

“Clown,” Seungkwan finishes in agreement, harrumphing a little. “We’re going to make her look like the biggest clown out there, and when she asks for a refund? We’re not giving it to her because she didn’t pay us the first time. God, I can’t wait until she has to call us again. I’m gonna have the time of my life.”

“Same here,” Minghao agrees.

Soonyoung finally bursts out laughing. “Oh dear,” he sighs in amusement. “What am I going to do with the two of you? Why didn’t you just call in some other stylists for her?”

“She said she only wanted the best of the best,” Seungkwan sniffs, “and now that she got the best of the best working on her face, we’re suddenly not the best of the best anymore. I’m still mad at her.”

“We had to answer calls in the late night because that woman was apparently screeching her head off about our terrible service to some of our other clients,” Minghao adds, clicking his tongue. “We had to reassure them that we’re doing our job correctly and the woman is just a lunatic for not appreciating our skills. That’s why we look like this. We still have a few more clients to attend to later, but hopefully none of them are as horrible as that woman. I’ve had it with snobby, rich people.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Soonyoung says sympathetically, although he looks more amused than anything. Jihoon can relate too well. “Do you guys want compensation?”

“As much as I’d love to have your jewels, hyung, I’d feel rather more accomplished if we got our earnings from a satisfied client,” Seungkwan says, sighing as he dips the wand of a gloss. He turns back to Soonyoung and focuses on his lips. “Anyway, I’m over it. What’s up with — ” He pauses and leans down, squinting a little. “Hao...come here, will you? I need to make sure I’m not seeing things from my lack of sleep.”

 _Oh no,_ Jihoon thinks, unconsciously gnawing on his lip.

He watches as Minghao rounds the chair to face Soonyoung, who’s peering up at them almost innocently. 

“What am I looking at?” Minghao asks, examining Soonyoung’s face. He frowns. “I think you went a little too harsh on the bronzer — ”

“No,” Seungkwan insists, gently prodding at Soonyoung’s bottom lip with the wand of the gloss. “Look at his bottom lip. Doesn’t it look swollen? Hyung, have you been biting on your lip again?”

Soonyoung nods wordlessly, now looking cheeky.

Minghao frowns and bends down to get a closer look. “I don’t think so,” he disagrees. “Look, even his upper lip is a bit swollen too. Hyung doesn’t bite his upper lip.”

Jihoon purses his lips just as Seungkwan makes eye contact with him from across the room.

 _Shit,_ he thinks when he sees a grin spreading across the beta’s face slowly.

“Oh, I think I know what happened,” the stylist sings, walking over to Jihoon and tilting his head. “Show me your lips, hyung. You guys did the smoochy-smooch, didn’t you?”

Jihoon shakes his head, struggling to contain a smile when he hears Soonyoung laughing on the side at the term. Minghao looks vaguely amused, though he looks more tired than anything.

“Soonyoung-hyung’s lips are soft, aren’t they?” Seungkwan asks slyly. “I’d know.”

 _What._

“You’ve kissed him?” Jihoon questions, unpursing his lips in the process and realizing his mistake not even two seconds later when Seungkwan grins wider at him. 

“They’ve done the smoochy-smooch,” Seungkwan sings again, almost skipping back to Soonyoung to peer at his lips again. “Yeah, they’re both pretty swollen. There’s no way you can go to that meeting without your parents noticing, hyung, but don’t keep me waiting — I want to know everything that happened! Who initiated it? Did you ask Jihoonie-hyung? Did he really give in to you?”

Soonyoung chuckles a little. “We kissed last week, Kwan,” he admits, and Seungkwan lets out a gasp.

“Last week?!” he shrills. “And neither of you bothered to tell me?!”

“Why do you need to know the details?” Minghao groans. “They can keep that to themselves, thank you very much.”

Seungkwan huffs. “Well, I’m sorry for being excited. Soonyoungie-hyung’s been pining over Jihoonie-hyung for years. It’s almost like an unrequited love story, except it’s not because they both like each other. I don’t know, their situation is complicated. Anyway.” He turns back to Soonyoung and begins brushing through his hair. “Tell me everything.” 

“We kissed last week,” Soonyoung chuckles, eyes fluttering shut as Minghao dabs some eyeshadow on his lids. “I initiated it and he finished it. What else is there to tell? It’s just a kiss, Kwan-ah.”

“It was your first kiss — ”

“Not our first kiss,” Soonyoung corrects.

“Okay, not your first kiss,” Seungkwan huffs, “but your second kiss. Did you guys, I don’t know — ” His voice drops lower. “Did you do a French kiss?”

“Seungkwan!” Soonyoung exclaims, whacking Seungkwan’s hip.

Seungkwan cackles and so does Minghao, and Jihoon feels his ears redden when he recalls the way Soonyoung flicked his tongue against his lip earlier. It hadn’t been anything more than that, just a simple wet sensation against his lip, but it still made Jihoon feel a certain way. Maybe it’s best not to mention anything about it for now. He doesn’t think he can handle the teasing.

“So that means you did?” Minghao questions, now seeming curious.

“We did not,” Soonyoung grumbles. “That’s a little more intense for a second kiss, don’t you think?”

“So would it still be a little more intense for a third kiss?” Seungkwan questions cheekily, and Soonyoung whacks him again, growling.

“Whatever,” he sniffs, closing his eyes again. “We kissed. That’s that. We didn’t do nothing more, nothing less.”

“But you want to do more.”

“Boo Seungkwan, I swear to god.” 

Seungkwan cackles again, dabbing Soonyoung’s lips delicately with the wand to prevent it from becoming more swollen than it already is. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop the teasing,” he relents. “I’ll still ask about it later though. I demand a full report of what you two do when we’re not here the next morning.”

Soonyoung scoffs. “In your dreams maybe.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that my dreams are quite nice — ”

Jihoon chuckles a little and shakes his head as Seungkwan and Soonyoung begin to bicker with each other.

Yeah, he thinks they’ll be just fine. 

—

The dining hall is busy as it always is in the morning, butlers running around to serve the nobles and servants bustling about to clean the dirty tables and chairs. The smell of breakfast wafts through the air deliciously, and Wonwoo can feel his stomach grumbling as he walks past the onslaught of tables and chairs. Right. He has yet to eat breakfast, having gotten up early to start his day anew and prepare for yet another chaotic morning consisting of meetings, requests, and serving to fulfill said requests.

He scurries past the nobles, keeping his head down and eyes set on the double doors that lead into the kitchen. He pushes the doors open, eyes immediately wandering over the onslaught of chefs and butlers bustling in and out of the doors. His gaze lands on the tall chef working on plating some of the dishes, his raspy voice shouting out orders to some of the amateur chefs working on slicing and dicing meats and vegetables.

Slithering his way past the butlers, Wonwoo reaches out and knocks on the metal frame of the cooling station to grab the chef’s attention.

The chef looks up at him, looking a little startled. “Oh, good morning, Wonwoo-hyung. What brings you to my kitchen?”

“Good morning, Mingyu,” Wonwoo greets, ignoring the side eyes coming from the other chefs. “I’ve come to place an order for His Highness.”

Mingyu places the plate he’s finished onto the cooling rack, then proceeds to wipe the sweat off his face with the rag on his shoulder. “Sure, let me hear it.”

Wonwoo clears his throat. “His Highness has placed an order for seaweed soup alongside his usual side dishes of kimchi and rice. Water will be his drink.”

He watches as Mingyu writes down the order before he turns around and yells, “Special order for His Highness! One seaweed soup with kimchi and rice, pronto!” He turns back around and gives Wonwoo a smile. “Thanks, hyung. Everything will be handled from here. I’ll bring His Highness’ order to him once it’s finished.”

Wonwoo nods, fingers twitching against his planner. “Right. Thanks, chef.”

He’s about to turn around and head for the door when Mingyu calls his name. He turns around and tilts his head. “Yes? What is it?”

Mingyu looks a little hesitant now. “Um, I was just wondering...have you eaten yet? I’ll cook something for you.”

Wonwoo blinks in surprise. “Oh,” he utters. “Um...you really don’t have to. I’m fine — ”

“I want to,” Mingyu cuts him off, expression earnest. “I insist. Is there anything in particular you want? I’ll personally cook it for you.”

Wonwoo gnaws on the inside of his cheek, mulling over the thought for a moment. While he isn’t opposed to being cooked food, he’s a little unsure about the person doing the cooking. Although they’re quite different in many aspects, Wonwoo is quite fond of Mingyu, his adoration having come from a place that has been engraved in his heart ever since they were mere teenagers, and is still rooted in that space to this day. 

Now though, he can’t quite show his adoration for Mingyu as much as he used to. It hasn’t been long actually — two weeks, if Wonwoo remembers correctly — since they’ve last hooked up. It’s not like Wonwoo is worried. He and Mingyu are nothing exclusive after all, and that’s what they’d agreed upon anyway. They’re allowed to go and meet with other people, but why is it that Wonwoo always feels something tear in his heart when he sees the alpha smiling at other men and women? 

He has no reason to be as heartbroken as he should be. He and Mingyu are nothing more than mere friends with benefits, so why does he feel this way? Why does he feel so...empty? Lost? Confused? He and Mingyu have made it clear with each other in the beginning that they’d be making this arrangement strictly for the purpose of letting out stress after a hard day’s work, but why does Wonwoo feel more stressed every time he finishes a session with Mingyu?

Wonwoo isn’t stupid. After years of meditation and reading books, he likes to think that he knows himself pretty well, especially his feelings, and he isn’t stupid to dismiss his own feelings like that so easily. He knows he feels something for Mingyu. He knows what he’s feeling for the alpha isn’t entirely platonic.

He’s just scared to admit it. 

Over the past few months, he’s been trying to make his interest in Mingyu clear, but the alpha is as dense as a brick wall it seems. No matter how many times Wonwoo’s tried brushing their hands together while they walk, or how many times he’s leaned in a little too close while flicking a piece of lint off of Mingyu’s hair, the alpha remains as clueless as ever.

 _Perhaps it’s a sign for me to give up,_ he thinks, sighing wistfully.

“Wons?”

Wonwoo blinks, coming back from his thoughts as he stares at the chef. Mingyu looks hesitant, a little concerned, as though he’s thinking he shouldn’t have asked. 

He doesn’t know what to do. One part of Wonwoo wants to keep going, just so he can cherish whatever broken connection he and Mingyu have with each other. The other part of him wants to stop it all before it’s too late, before he hurts MIngyu, before he gets hurt in the process.

It’s just a shame he can’t hold himself back as much as he wants to.

“Sure, yeah,” he finally gives in, sighing and giving Mingyu a soft smile. “My usual. You remember?”

Mingyu matches his smile. “I won’t ever forget it. Kalbi and bean sprout rice, side of fish soup and an americano.”

 _‘I won’t ever forget it,’ huh?_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, trying not to seem too calculated. _Would you give me a chance then, Goo? Is there a future you see with me, or is it all in my head?_

He ducks his head to hide his smile instead, feeling giddy. “Yeah. That’ll do. Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course,” Mingyu says, then pauses. “Um...so, I’ll see you later?”

Wonwoo can sense the double meaning behind that but he nods and dips his head anyway. “Yeah, see you.” 

He lingers there for a moment, waiting to see Mingyu’s reaction and when he gets nothing else other than a smile, he turns around and leaves, nearly bumping into a butler on his frantic way out. His heart pounds erratically in his chest, mind racing a mile a minute as he tries thinking of what exactly he has to do to find out what happened between them.

 _Just a little more,_ he thinks to himself. _I’ll keep going just for a little bit more._

—

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The doors to His Majesty’s private office opens immediately, and Jihoon and Seokmin follow in after Soonyoung into the eerily quiet room. On the other end of the desk, His Majesty and Her Majesty sit down looking oddly pleased. Minkyung is already in her seat, ever so punctual. Jihoon doesn’t know whether to be relaxed or frightened by their expressions, but the two files sitting smack dab in the middle of the table tells him he should be the latter of the two.

“Sit down, my son,” His Majesty greets, gesturing to the chair across from them. “We have many things to discuss.”

Soonyoung obediently takes a seat down, looking as though he’d rather be anywhere than here. Jihoon doesn’t blame him in the slightest. He and Seokmin stand on either side of his chair, and Jihoon can feel his heartbeat beginning to pound frantically against his chest when his eyes catch sight of the lettering on one of the folders.

_Meeting Consensus_

_Kwon Soonyoung & Wen Junhui _

“Thank you for your time today,” the King says, sounding almost robotic. “We have decided to initiate a meeting today because both of your potential suitors have miraculously accepted your offers sooner than we expected.” He gestures to the folders. “The meetings will simultaneously take place by the beginning of next week. Your mother and I have agreed to fly both parties out here. We are asking of you both to meet up with the Master of the Household on your own time to hold a welcome ceremony by the time they arrive.”

“This will be one of the first of many duties you will hold as the potential rulers of this Kingdom,” the Queen continues. “You both are now on your road to taking over the Kingdom, and this will be the first step to your success — finding a suitor worthy of ruling by your side. Please sign the consensus to ensure that this meeting will be final unless otherwise not consented by the other party.”

 _Final?_ Jihoon thinks in disbelief.

“Wait, final?” Soonyoung questions incredulously, leaning forward. “I have not gotten word that this decision would be made final.”

“Your decision for your suitor will be made final,” the Queen repeats as though that’s not what she just said. “It is important that we find someone who will rule by your side as the next King or Queen of the Kwon Kingdom, and finding a suitor will be especially essential to acquiring more allies in times where we should need it the most. Should everything go well between you and Crown Prince Wen Junhui, the decision for you two to be wedded will be made final.”

“I was not aware the arrangement would go this way,” Soonyoung says stiffly, staring down at the folder with distaste. “Had I known I would not be let a chance to back out of this arrangement, I would not have agreed to it in the first place.”

“And that is why we did not tell you in the first place,” the King says calmly, and Jihoon can feel himself starting to get pissed off. “We had a feeling you would have wanted a chance to back out if you were given such an opportunity. At this point, however, you can only accept what is given to you continuing forward. Your suitor has agreed to meet up with you regardless of whatever decision you make — ”

“Because you did not tell me I had the opportunity to back out of this arrangement beforehand!” Soonyoung exclaims, clenching his fists in his lap. Jihoon can feel the anger radiating off him and if he were in Soonyoung’s position, he’d react the exact same way. “You hid it from me! You both were fully aware of this consensus yet you have decided not to tell me, and for the sake of what? For me to find the one?” Soonyoung scoffs, crossing his arms. “For the sake of a positive image for the Kingdom, right?”

“We have already spoken to you about this over and over again, Soonyoung,” the Queen speaks up, eyes cold. “You have said so yourself that you give yourself to your people. Have you been truthful or was that just a blatant lie?"

“We are not talking about me here!” Soonyoung growls, actually growls, and even the King and Queen look taken aback. “We are talking about you both and why neither of you have decided to tell me of this opportunity to back out of this arrangement!"

“Kwon Soonyoung, do not use that tone on me,” the Queen says angrily. “Stand down this instant!"

 _Oh god,_ Jihoon thinks to himself, eyes shifting nervously between the Queen and Soonyoung. 

“Give me a valid reason why you kept it from me.” Soonyoung doesn’t back down, eyes aflame. “You both have taken away my right to make a decision for myself! Must you still see me as the rebellious Crown Prince — "

“And you are still rebellious,” the Queen argues. “That is the sole reason why we have refused to tell you of such — "

“This is a new type of low I have yet to see from you both,” Soonyoung hisses, standing up abruptly. “You have deprived me of my right to make my own decisions. What kind of parents do that to their own child? Do you really not have an ounce of trust in me to serve this Kingdom despite my behavior?"

“Do you or do you not give yourself to your people, Kwon Soonyoung?” the King suddenly speaks, standing up as well. “It seems you are not truthful with your own words."

“I give myself to my people, father,” Soonyoung spits, eyes darkening with anger, “but I only give myself to my people when I am fully aware of what I am agreeing to. I did _not_ agree to a final decision being made the moment I chose my suitor. This is a violation!” 

“Kwon Soonyoung, do not make a fool of us!” the Queen exclaims furiously. “We have reputations to uphold and you are ruining our image — ”

“And I do not give a damn!”

“Kwon Soonyoung!” the King roars.

Jihoon tenses as the room begins to fill with pheromones coming from all directions. Seokmin is also stiff beside him, and even his beta pheromones are prone to the stench of spoiled scents wafting around the room. Jihoon can smell the scent of coal and burnt wood filling his senses, and the alpha inside him is struggling to keep calm when he senses Soonyoung’s omega flinch at the loud noise. He wants to take Soonyoung into his arms and shield him the best he can, but this isn’t his fight.

“You’ve never given a damn about me,” Soonyoung snarls, fists clenched so tight his knuckles turn white. “My omega status is all you care about! Had I been born an alpha or a beta like everyone else, maybe you’d actually care for me like actual parents do, but you know what? I am embarrassed to say I am a part of this family! I am embarrassed of being the Crown Prince of this Kingdom! This Kingdom has been nothing but burdening — ”

“Do not dare speak ill of this Kingdom, Kwon Soonyoung,” the Queen growls loudly, completely losing her composure for a moment. 

“So by your logic, we can’t speak ill of the Kingdom, but you can treat me ill otherwise, huh?” Soonyoung snarks back.

“Kwon Soonyoung — ”

“Mother, father,” Minkyung interrupts calmly amidst it all. “May we proceed with the contract? I have made my decision.”

The Queen blinks, seeming to remember the room she’s in and the people she’s surrounded by. She lets out a little innocent cough and puts on a fake smile, but Jihoon can see the way her jaw clenches in annoyance. She sits back down in her chair and smooths out her outfit with a light hum.

“Look at your sister, Soonyoung,” she speaks, as though everything that happened five seconds ago never happened in the first place. “She’s always willing to abide by our wishes. Why can’t you be more like her instead?”

Soonyoung grits his teeth, and Jihoon very carefully tries not to show any sort of reaction when he sees the hurt on his face.

“Funny,” Soonyoung says dryly. “It makes me wonder why you don’t just make her take over the damn throne instead.”

“That is enough, Kwon Soonyoung!” the King barks sharply, slamming his hands down on the table. “You bring shame to this family! How dare you speak of the throne like that? That throne is the gateway to your future and you dare disrespect generations of our royal bloodline?! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Jihoon senses something is about to happen but he’s not quite sure what it is. So imagine his shock — and everyone else’s — when Soonyoung reaches forward, grabs the file addressed to him, and _rips_ it to pieces with his hands. The King and Queen are stunned speechless, rightfully so. Their eyes are wide with shock as Soonyoung throws the pieces onto the table carelessly.

“I do not care,” Soonyoung hisses, eyes turning to slits. His voice sounds different, and even his whole demeanor seems to change. “The only reason you are keeping me around is for the fucking image of this damn Kingdom. You both are too cowardly to admit that this Kingdom would be nothing had I not been born an omega, and now you’re feeling humiliated because I have to be the one to tell you the cold, hard truth. You both disgust me. You both are no parents of mine, and you _never_ will be.”

With that, Soonyoung spins on his heel and storms out the doors without waiting for a response from either of them. Jihoon is almost too shocked to move, and it isn’t until Seokmin nudges him subtly does he snap out of his daze.

Bowing ninety degrees — though he holds little to no respect for Soonyoung’s parents at this point — he leaves the room swiftly and hurries after Soonyoung. The alpha inside him grows restless at the sight of the omega hurrying away, eager to soothe Soonyoung back from the calamity he’s just endured. There’s a cloud of darkness practically floating above his head as he storms away, and even Seokmin seems a little uneasy as they hurry after the Crown Prince.

“Did that really just happen?” Seokmin whispers to him. “What the hell just happened?”

Jihoon lets out a sigh, rubbing a stressed hand over his face. “I don’t know,” he says honestly. “Let’s just catch up to him before he does something impulsive.”

They both struggle to catch up with the omega, swiftly dodging the onslaught of butlers and servants through the dining hall. Soonyoung is quick, not even bothering to wait for them or slow down like he normally would. The atmosphere he leaves behind leaves a sour taste in the back of Jihoon’s mouth, and the alpha inside him makes all his limbs feel like pins and needles.

Soonyoung goes up the grand foyer like he’s floating, and Jihoon is beginning to feel a little out of breath trying to keep up with him. He sure hopes it’s because of the adrenaline from what happened earlier and not because he’s getting out of shape. He really needs to start keeping up with his workout routines soon.

Jihoon and Seokmin both follow Soonyoung back to his room, but the Crown Prince seems to be on a mission to do something.

“Wear casual clothes,” Soonyoung says coldly, in a voice that Jihoon has never heard before. “Hurry up. We’re going somewhere.”

Jihoon frowns, and Seokmin seems to be more uneasy than before.

“Soonyoung,” he speaks up for the both of them, “Where are we going?”

“Out,” says Soonyoung curtly, disappearing into his closet momentarily. “I don’t care anymore. I want to get away. I don’t want to live under this roof anymore and I sure as hell don’t want to see those disgusting creatures again.”

There’s something dark about Soonyoung’s aura. Jihoon isn’t sure what it is or if he’s imagining things, but suddenly he feels the alpha inside him becoming more alert, more on edge. He doesn’t like the feeling, especially not when he sees Soonyoung glaring at them when he emerges from his closet with a change of clothes, similar to what he sported when they first met.

“I said to wear casual clothes,” Soonyoung growls.

Jihoon’s frown deepens, unsure of how to feel. On one hand, he feels a little uneasy seeing Soonyoung so uptight. On the other hand, he feels a little peeved off from the lack of respect. Maybe the latter is just the alpha in him talking, but he certainly feels some type of way, and not the good one.

“Hyung, calm down…” Seokmin says quietly beside him. “Can we think for a moment? Just to clear your head — ”

“I do not need to clear my head,” Soonyoung snarls. “What about me wanting some fucking time for myself is so hard to understand?!”

“Oh, um...sorry,” Seokmin says meekly, bowing his head. “I didn’t mean to come off as disrespectful.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes and walks up to the omega, frown deepening when he sees the way Soonyoung bristles at him, as though he’s some sort of threat. Something is off about him, and one look into his eyes tells Jihoon all he needs to know.

“Omega,” he says curtly, and Soonyoung’s glare sharpens. “Stand down, omega.”

“You have no right to order me around, you foolish alpha,” Soonyoung spits back, and Jihoon won’t deny the tiny pang he feels in his heart at that. “I listen to no one but my alpha. You are _not_ my alpha.”

Jihoon licks his lips, movements tense as he reaches out to take the clothes out of Soonyoung’s hands and sets them on his vanity table. He turns back to the omega and narrows his eyes when he sees the scowl on his face.

“I said stand down,” he demands, the alpha inside him beginning to push through.

“I don’t take orders from you.” Soonyoung’s eyes flash blue, lips curled back into a snarl. “Stand _down_ , alpha.”

“Omega,” Jihoon growls. “Bring Soonyoung back to me.”

He can feel something strong pushing from his chest, climbing up into his throat and digging inside like an itch he can’t scratch. He feels the power spread throughout his chest, until it feels like every nerve inside him is just lit aflame. The alpha inside him is just prowling for order to be made, not taking too kindly to the disrespect of Soonyoung’s omega.

Soonyoung bares his teeth defiantly. “Bite me.”

Jihoon cocks an eyebrow, thrusting his hand forward to grab Soonyoung’s robe and pull him towards his body. He immediately angles his head and fits his teeth in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, a loud hiss escaping his throat agitatedly.

“Hyung, what the hell are you doing!” Seokmin squawks, fretting around for a moment. “Hyung!"

Jihoon ignores him. At this point, he barely has control over his own movements. He’s never felt this way before, so out of reach from his own body and feeling as though his mind is clouding up with something akin to dominance. He’s never experienced something so alien-like, and maybe he’d even go as far as to say extraterrestrial. Whatever it is, it’s a foreign feeling to him and it seems like nobody in the room likes it either.

“Stand _down,_ omega,” he growls against Soonyoung’s throat, alpha voice pushing through.

Soonyoung grips his arms, as though he’s torn between pushing Jihoon away and pulling him closer. Perhaps he hasn’t completely slipped beneath the control of his omega side quite yet, but Jihoon can feel him slowly beginning to succumb to his secondary gender. He reels his head back from Soonyoung’s neck and peers at him, making sure his gaze feels piercing.

Soonyoung seems to struggle with his words for a moment, and Jihoon sees his eyes flicker back and forth between beautiful blue and deep brown.

“Come back to me, my petal,” Jihoon soothes, releasing his grip on Soonyoung’s robe to rub his hand gently on his hip. “Come back to alpha, hmm?”

“My alpha…?” Soonyoung croaks, voice turning back to normal gradually. The grip on Jihoon’s arms soften drastically.

The alpha hums softly, rubbing soothing circles against Soonyoung’s hip to ease his omega back into relaxation. “Yes, petal. I’m yours, remember?”

Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut, a frown appearing between his eyebrows as he breathes in deeply. When he opens them again, the blue in his eyes are dissipating into the sea of brown and that’s when Jihoon knows he’s back.

“I’m — I’m...” Soonyoung stutters, looking anxious. “J-Jihoonie…I…I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t — I don’t know...”

Instead of speaking, Jihoon cradles the back of Soonyoung’s head and tucks his face into his neck, cooing quietly. “You’re okay, petal. It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Soonyoung’s shoulders tremble but he doesn’t make any noise, arms tightening around Jihoon as he nuzzles his face into his neck. Even without a single noise coming from his lips, Jihoon can feel his shoulder becoming damp with wet heat and his heart aches.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung whispers again, voice tight. “I don’t know what’s happening. I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m acting like this. I love you, I’m sorry.”

Jihoon feels like the breath has been knocked out of him, heartbeat skyrocketing and his grip around Soonyoung’s hips tightening. All his mind can process are those three simple words. Simple words that have so much meaning and impact that it’s capable of making him breathless. Powerful, more dominating than any order Jihoon’s ever received. 

They’ve said their love confessions before, but it was all in the form of telling each other the moon is beautiful and mutually agreeing.

Now, those words are _real._

“Breathe,” Jihoon hushes, pulling away momentarily to brush away Soonyoung’s tears with his thumbs. “Breathe, my petal. Everything is going to be okay. Calm down, please. I love you, okay? You’re okay, my love. Listen to my voice, hmm? Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale...just like that.”

It takes a moment for Soonyoung to calm down but when he does, his hold around Jihoon becomes more gentle, nose pressing insistently against his scent gland as his limbs go lax. Jihoon can’t stop himself from turning his head to kiss Soonyoung’s temple, the alpha inside him becoming restless from the omega’s blatant distress.

“Um…”

Blinking, Jihoon slowly turns around to face Seokmin’s flabbergasted expression, and it only hits him now that he’s forgotten the beta had been there the whole time to witness _everything_ that had just been going on. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, but, like — ” Seokmin flounders for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I seriously don’t mean to interrupt, but I am confused as hell here because I feel like I’m missing out on something, so please _do_ enlighten me or I’m going to lose my goddamn mind!”

Jihoon clears his throat, and Soonyoung reluctantly takes his face out of his neck to smile sheepishly, eyes swollen and cheeks pink. 

“We’re, um…” Jihoon trails off, scratching the back of his head. “Whatever you just saw...we...Soonyoung and I...we’re — ”

“Jihoonie and I are romantically involved with each other,” Soonyoung blurts out.

Jihoon winces and he turns to the omega, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe you could’ve dropped it a little easier on him?”

Soonyoung gives him a shy smile. “It doesn’t get any easier than this,” he murmurs quietly. “It won’t ever get easier.”

Jihoon nudges him gently and bumps their foreheads together. “It doesn’t,” he agrees softly. “But we can’t do anything about it, can we?”

Soonyoung’s eyes lower and he shakes his head, hesitant. When Jihoon turns back to Seokmin, the beta’s eyes are comically wide and his mouth hangs open. Weird noises come out of his mouth like he’s trying to process what’s happening, and Jihoon can’t help but feel a little bad the news had to be dropped on him like this.

The room falls silent, the atmosphere awkward. A moment passes, then two, then — 

_“YOU’RE WHAT?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can probably tell from how late this update was and my twt rants, updates for this fic will start to become irregular :( This chapter in particular really gave me a hard time because I wasn’t sure how to wrap up the fighting between Soonyoung and his parents, hence why it seems a tad bit too dramatic. It didn’t go exactly how I wanted it to go but at least it’s completed and it won’t affect the storyline too much.
> 
> Anyway, I’m so relieved to say that this story is finally making some progress and I’m finally not just dragging it out, huhu! I already have an outline of what I want to write for next chapter and honestly, it might get pretty steamy. Literally. HAHAHA, I won’t spoil too much :)
> 
> We’ve finally unlocked the subplot for Mingyu and Wonwoo! Idk if you guys remember the poll on my Twitter asking what kind of couple Minwon is, but a lot of you chose angsty/fluffy couple, hence why they have been awarded with the friends with benefits trope this time, huhuhu. I maaaayyyyy or may not hurt them in this fic depending on where this goes, huhu.
> 
> AAAAA, Soonyoung and Jihoon finally confessed for real, though it wasn’t on the best of circumstances, huhu. And now Seokmin knows about Soonyoung and Jihoon’s relationship, hehehe. This was also a part I struggled a lot with, tbh. I tried not to make it seem rushed but I think it showed in Soonyoung’s dialogues, haha. 
> 
> And we also get a peek of the secondary genders showing through Soonyoung and Jihoon’s personalities. I think this will be a fitting concept to add to this fic considering *something* will happen later, but I won’t say anything for now, huhuhu. Hopefully I’ll be able to incorporate more of that concept as we go along.
> 
> I’m a little worried how the subplots for the side ships are gonna go, tbh. I don’t have a clear storyline for them since I’m just writing them as I go and putting their plots where I think fits best. I’m afraid I won’t be able to incorporate as much of their subplots I want. Even worse, I’m afraid I won’t be able to finish their subplots at all so their plots might seem really rushed, huhu. I’m still new to adding actual subplots to my stories, so just bear with me here. We’ll just see how this goes but for now, I’m just gonna go with the flow.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	9. Below the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We pretend like we don’t know although we know  
> That we need today  
> We already know losing control  
> Ah yeh eh eh,"  
> \- Light a Flame, SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter's been giving me a hard time because of the slow progress being made in the plot. This chapter is also a little shorter than usual, but bear with me here ;-;
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Are you guys seriously together?”

Jihoon glances at Seokmin for a moment before attaching his gaze to Soonyoung’s back again, not wanting to lose sight of the Crown Prince. 

They’ve dressed in casual clothes as Soonyoung had requested, then proceeded to follow the cloaked figure out the Kingdom doors without anyone noticing somehow. It made all of Jihoon’s nerves rattle nervously when he thinks about how stiff he’d been trying to slip past all the butlers and servants without anyone noticing. Seokmin was probably worse than him, bumping into him more than half the time and apologizing every other second.

Needless to say, when they reached the town hall, both Jihoon and Seokmin had taken a major breath of relief. Now they’re following the Crown Prince amongst the sea of nobles at a safe distance without trying to look too suspicious. Neither of them know where they’re going, but all they need to do is make sure Soonyoung isn’t harmed in any way.

“Hyung?”

Jihoon blinks and glances at Seokmin again, who’s staring back at him questioningly. The look on his face tells Jihoon he’s still confused and unsure about what happened earlier. 

There’s no use in trying to dodge the question when Seokmin has literally witnessed them saying _I love you_ to each other in front of him. Seokmin may be gullible but he isn’t stupid. Jihoon wishes he could turn back time and try calming Soonyoung down in a different way that didn’t involve love confessions and kisses to the temple. 

Something inside him is telling him that their relationship is already on its way to becoming endangered. He isn’t sure what’s going to happen, but he knows he can’t slip anymore than they already have.

Jihoon blows out a breath and returns his attention back to Soonyoung, who’s weaving in and out of the sea of nobles with ease. It’s evident that he’s done this before, from how swift and smooth his body moves, head bowed slightly and cloak shielding him from prying eyes. The aura around him is calm and controlled, used to escaping the Kingdom as he pleases.

“We’re not...together,” Jihoon says slowly, trying to pick out his words carefully without giving away wrong information. “We’re romantically involved with each other, but we’re not, like, dating or anything. I’m not courting him and he’s not courting me. We’re just interested in each other.”

“I don’t understand,” Seokmin says, swiftly bowing his body when he nearly stumbles into an elderly couple. “Can you explain it to me? I’m trying not to assume but you’re being so confusing. You’re not leading him on, are you?”

“What?” Jihoon gawks at him for a moment. “No! We’re both interested in each other but I’m not leading him on. I’ve already made it clear to him that we can’t be anything more than what we are now the moment his suitor is chosen. For now though...we’re trying to live in the moment, I guess.”

Seokmin stays quiet for a moment, most likely trying to process what he’s been told. Jihoon doesn’t think he’s done a good job at explaining where he and Soonyoung stand anyway. It’s also confusing to him but he can’t exactly blame the situation. It’s his own fault for getting too involved in someone that was never truly meant to be his to begin with.

“I’ll...I’ll try to explain it more clearly once Soonyoung takes us to wherever he’s planning to go,” Jihoon says, lowering his voice when he mentions Soonyoung’s name. “I’m struggling to understand it myself but...he and I — we have something that isn’t as serious as we’d like it to be. That’s the best way I can explain it for now.”

Seokmin nods like the polite person he is but Jihoon can still see the questions swarming in his eyes. The alpha can sense the weird aura around him, the smell of his slightly sour citrus scent. Seokmin is nervous but Jihoon thinks it’s reasonable. His job is on the line for a career he never imagined himself to be taking in the first place. 

His eyes latch onto Soonyoung’s back again, and he breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees Soonyoung slow down a bit and turn his head to what looks to be a restaurant of sorts. 

The restaurant looks rather different than any of the other diners Jihoon’s seen, with a small, petite entrance and sliding doors that open into a larger back portion of the restaurant. Upon stretching his neck to get a better view, Jihoon realizes it’s more so like an outdoor restaurant of sorts.

He and Seokmin both watch as Soonyoung heads straight for the entrance, and they’re quick to follow after him without much thought, not knowing what they’re getting themselves into.

“Ahh, Hoshi!” a voice chimes happily. A petite woman comes out from a door, wiping a towel on her hands. “You’re back, I see. I haven’t seen you in quite a while, dear.”

 _Hoshi?_ is the first thing Jihoon thinks. _They must have been acquainted for a while then._

“Hello, ahjumma,” Soonyoung greets with a polite bow, not batting an eye. “I’ve been busy lately. I can’t drop by as much as I want to. Have you missed me?” His tone is teasing, indicating that he is, indeed, close with the ahjumma.

The ahjumma waves her hand. “Humble yourself, will you?” she snorts, eyes glinting as she turns to Jihoon and Seokmin. “You’ve brought newcomers this time.”

Jihoon dips his body politely. “Woozi.”

“DK,” Seokmin introduces with a friendly smile.

The ahjumma hums then turns back to Soonyoung. “Public or private?” she questions with a pleased expression. “We just got done cleaning out both.”

 _What the hell does that mean?_ Jihoon ponders to himself, looking around the restaurant. Now that he’s inside, he doesn’t see the usual tables or chairs, nor does he smell the scent of food. There’s a few low rise tables with futons placed around them, but none of the scenery look suitable for dining in. _We get a choice to eat public or private? What kind of restaurant is this?_

“Private as always,” Soonyoung says with an awkward smile. He jabs a thumb in Jihoon and Seokmin’s direction. “They’ll be sharing with me this time, and I’d like to rent us enough towels.”

_Towels?_

“Then you know the procedure,” the ahjumma says, gesturing to a door that seems to open up to a different section of the building. Then she hands Soonyoung a key from the desk next to her. “You can place whatever valuables you have in the safe. Clothes go in the baskets and shoes go in the lockers.”

“Yes, ahjumma — ”

“And remember, don’t bring anything else but a small face towel into the hot springs!” the ahjumma says, placing a stack of towels — three big ones and three small ones — into Soonyoung’s arms.

_What._

Jihoon’s mouth almost drops open in shock but Soonyoung is quick to flash him a look that says _not now._ Jihoon bites the inside of his cheek and chances a glance at Seokmin, almost laughing when he sees the beta looking outside the entrance door with red ears. He looks like he wants to run away.

“Yes, ahjumma, I know,” Soonyoung says hurriedly with another bow. “We’ll get going now. Thank you!”

Soonyoung makes his way into the room the ahjumma gestured to earlier, and Jihoon and Seokmin both robotically follow after him, both mindlessly thinking the same thing: _what the fuck._

Upon entering the room, the realization that they aren’t in some random restaurant and they _are_ , in fact, in the hot springs, hits Jihoon harder than it should have. He falters in his walking. It takes his mind a bit more time to process the fact that he’s going to have to strip _naked._

 _With Soonyoung,_ a voice in his mind whispers unhelpfully.

He glances around the small dressing room licking his lips nervously. 

There’s a shelf stacked with baskets lined up against one wall, and there’s what looks to be a small safe to put valuables in. There’s also a shoe locker lined up next to it. Against the other wall, there’s a small vanity area with bottles of shampoo, soap, and small containers lined up against the mirrors. Three wooden stools are set beneath the table, and there’s a single shower station next to the vanity station. The floor looks dry, but Jihoon catches two small drains in the middle of the floor. 

Everything is beginning to hit him at once. The fact that he’s going to be _naked_ with Seokmin and Soonyoung there to witness it, the fact that they’re going to _bathe_ together — he seriously needs to sit down.

Licking his lips again because they’ve somehow gone dry _again_ , he watches Soonyoung set the stack of towels atop the vanity table and slip out of his shoes. He bends down and grabs them, then walks across the dressing room to put them inside the shoe locker.

He watches as Soonyoung proceeds to undo the tie of his cloak, folding it neatly into one of the baskets. He doesn’t seem to have any trouble going through the procedures, all his movements practiced and memorized like he’s been here many times already. It doesn’t necessarily help Jihoon’s imagination but he waves away his thoughts before it can get too far.

Soonyoung opens one of the safe boxes with the key given to him, digging out a small pouch with what Jihoon assumes to be jewels from his pocket and sliding it inside. Then he proceeds to slowly and carefully take Jihoon’s courting gift off his wrist to place inside the same. He turns to Jihoon and Seokmin and jerks his head towards the safe.

“Do you guys have anything valuable to store?” Soonyoung asks. “I’m gonna lock it.” 

Jihoon’s mind automatically goes to the necklace around his neck and he reaches around to undo the clasp. Stepping forward, he places it gently right next to the bracelet he made for Soonyoung, trying not to look when he feels Soonyoung’s gaze rest on him.

Seokmin steps forward next and fiddles with his pinky finger for a moment, then leans in to place a ring inside the safe. Now that Jihoon looks at it, he’s never taken notice of Seokmin wearing a ring. It doesn’t look like an engagement ring but it certainly looks special.

“From my sister,” Seokmin explains when he sees the look on Soonyoung and Jihoon’s faces. “It’s hers. She gave it to me before I left to become a knight. It’s kind of like a...remembrance of sorts.”

A look of understanding crosses both Soonyoung and Jihoon’s faces before Soonyoung goes ahead and locks the door of the safe. He tucks the key securely in one of the pockets of his cloak, keeping it hidden from view.

“You know what to do next, right?” Soonyoung asks after a couple seconds of awkward silence. He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead turning around and swiftly taking his shirt off. 

Jihoon averts his eyes quickly, body spinning like a bullet as he feels the blood beginning to rush to his face. He isn’t sure what to do with himself, glancing at Seokmin who also seems hesitant to even move. 

“Um…” he starts awkwardly. “Are we — Are we supposed to be in there...with you?”

He can hear the basket sliding in and out of the compartment and he assumes Soonyoung is already storing his clothes in it.

 _Which means he’s undressed,_ that same traitorous voice whispers in Jihoon’s mind. 

“Well, unless you want to go into the public onsen with a bunch of strangers, then be my guest,” Soonyoung responds back and Jihoon inhales slowly. “If you’re worried...I won’t look, I promise.”

 _That doesn’t really make it any better,_ Jihoon thinks bitterly to himself, still feeling hot to the tips of his fingers. 

“Uh, so...what do we do again?” Seokmin questions nervously, having also turned around.

“Undress, obviously,” Soonyoung says in an amused tone. He reaches out to tap two baskets on the shelves. “Fold your clothes in here then we can go on to bathing ourselves. It’s common etiquette to bathe ourselves before we enter the onsen first since the water will be used by other people. If you need to use the bathroom first, it’s across the hall which we left from.”

Jihoon tries to keep his eyes up when Soonyoung suddenly walks in front of them to sit at one of the wooden stools in front of the vanity. He internally groans and turns around again, every movement stiff as he tries to think of anything other than the fact that they’re all going to be _naked_ in front of each other.

“Right…” he says slowly, staring at the baskets lined up against the shelves. “Seok, are you going to — ?”

Seokmin is already taking his shirt off, muttering something akin to the lines of, “I can’t believe I’m doing this” underneath his breath. Bewildered by his sudden actions, Jihoon follows after him and pulls his shirt over his head, trying to take as much time as possible to fold it up into the basket.

He hears Soonyoung turning on the faucet to fill one of the containers with water, and he eases up a little when he hears the water splashing onto the tiled floors. He quickly discards his pants next and folds it on top of his shirt, fingers automatically pausing as they hem his boxers.

 _We’re just bathing,_ Jihoon scolds himself, watching Seokmin take his pants off. _We’re not doing anything else. It’s just taking a bath._

As soon as he hears the water splashing again, Jihoon swiftly discards his boxers with hot cheeks, feeling more and more exposed the longer he stays standing. He stuffs his boxers into the basket on top of his pants, then turns around, fully intending to make a dash for one of the wooden stools when he sees Soonyoung staring at him through the mirror.

“Oh my god, why are you staring?!” he almost yells, instantly crouching down into a squat to shield himself. His face is _burning._ “Did you look?!”

Soonyoung’s lips curl up in amusement. “There’s no shame, Jihoonie. You look good but don’t worry. I didn’t look below the belt.” There’s something borderline primal in his voice when he says that, and Jihoon has to chant mantras in his head to prevent himself from thinking about anything else. 

“Thanks?” Jihoon says, although it comes out in a questioning tone. Huffing, he toddles over to the wooden seat farthest from Soonyoung, still squatting the best he can. He hears Soonyoung chuckle but he pays him no mind, sitting on the seat with a breath of relief.

“Okay, I’m going to cut the sexual tension right here,” Seokmin says loudly, plopping himself into the seat between them. His cheeks are red but he looks strangely calm. “No one look, okay? My dignity is shredded enough as it is.”

Soonyoung snorts. “You guys are being so dramatic,” he says, lathering his body in soap. “You guys _do_ realize I walk around the Kingdom most of the time in nothing but a robe, right?”

Jihoon’s fingers twitch as he reaches for a container, filling it up with warm water to pour it over his body and make it feel as though _something_ is covering him. 

“That’s different,” he mutters under his breath, keeping his gaze firmly trained on the items in front of him. “You’re not butt naked when you walk around, and _we_ certainly aren’t either.”

“Well, get used to it,” Soonyoung says, sounding oddly smug. “We’re going to be coming back here a lot.”

Jihoon isn’t quite sure how he feels about that.

“So…” Seokmin trails off suddenly, lathering his hair in shampoo. “Will you guys tell me what exactly you guys are to each other? What the hell happened back there in the bedroom? Is that whole...thing between you guys what you’ve been doing behind closed doors when I’ve been staying outside?”

For some reason, Seokmin’s words make Jihoon feel a little guilty. He knows the beta isn’t trying to imply anything and he’s simply just curious, but it’s almost like Seokmin is trying to ask _is that why I’m not allowed inside the bedroom?_

Jihoon catches Soonyoung’s eyes through Seokmin’s mirror. Shrugging, he mouths a _later_ to him and jerks his head towards the door to indicate the onsen.

“We’ll explain once we’re finished here,” Soonyoung says, taking the container to wash the soap off his body. “Whatever questions you have...we’ll try to answer them the best we can.”

“You better,” Seokmin sulks, and Jihoon shakes his head fondly.

They finish washing their bodies up, and Soonyoung tells them to rinse their stools to keep the area as clean as possible. Then he hands them each a small towel to wrap around their heads.

Jihoon struggles a little, ultimately giving up when the towel unravels as he’s trying to tie it around his head. Soonyoung comes up behind him with a laugh, reaching up to help him tie it properly. He has to remind himself to keep his eyes up, and he’s mortified to see his whole chest turning red at their close proximity. Close _naked_ proximity.

Trying not to move too much, he decides to focus on the difference between their skin colors. Soonyoung’s tan skin is such a stark contrast to his own pale one, but Jihoon finds himself blushing when he notes how _good_ they look together. Perhaps he’s being just a tad bit biased because he likes Soonyoung, but still.

“Okay, let’s go!” Soonyoung chirps up suddenly, bringing Jihoon out of his thoughts. 

He and Seokmin both follow Soonyoung into another little section of the room and into the private onsen just next to the dressing room. Jihoon feels a little relieved at that, knowing the rooms aren’t that far apart and he doesn’t have to worry about a stranger looking at them.

The onsen is a lot smaller than he originally thought. There’s an open view of the luscious trees on one side, but the walls are high enough that it won’t completely expose them to the outside world. The onsen itself is built like a large hot tub. Water spills into the tub from some sort of faucet made out of rock, much like a small waterfall. 

The air around them suddenly turns humid as Seokmin closes the door behind them. Jihoon can see the steam rising from the onsen and he wonders just how hot the water is.

“The water is around forty degrees fahrenheit,” Soonyoung explains, as though he just read Jihoon’s mind. “I suggest you guys use the buckets and wash your feet and legs first so your body can get used to the temperature slowly.” He gestures to the mini stack of buckets on the floor.

Jihoon licks his lips again as he watches Soonyoung get into the onsen again, dipping his feet in tentatively at first before hauling his body in with a satisfied sigh. He glances at the stack of buckets and reaches down to pick one up, dipping it in the hot water and pouring it over his feet as instructed.

 _Shit, this is hot,_ he thinks, gliding the water up his legs next. _How am I supposed to dunk myself in water this hot?_

Once he’s done warming himself up, he grips the edge of the onsen and swings his leg over, dipping his foot in the water to test it for a moment. Then, counting down in his head, he swings his other foot in and lowers himself until he’s waist deep. He immediately tenses at how hot it is, letting his elbows hang off the edge as his body tries to accommodate the new warmth.

“Oh, shit,” he mutters under his breath, lowering himself even more until the water reaches his collarbones. 

Soonyoung’s eyes twinkle in amusement where he sits across from him. “You’ll get used to it,” he says.

Jihoon nods, watching as Seokmin gets into the onsen with a hitched breath and a whimper. “Why is it so hot?” he complains. “This can’t be good for the body, right?”

“It’s good for blood circulation,” Soonyoung affirms, moving a little to accommodate Seokmin. “We can be here for thirty minutes max, so whatever questions you have for me and Jihoon, you can ask now and we’ll try our best to answer.”

And so Seokmin asks all the questions that’s been building up in his brain ever since he found out. Soonyoung and Jihoon try their best to answer, both exchanging glances every so often to mutually agree on an answer to give. They take turns answering, throwing in a small comment every now and then to give the most accurate story to Seokmin as possible.

Seokmin is talkative, eyes shifting between them as he continuously asks questions after questions as soon as Soonyoung and Jihoon finish explaining part of their side. 

They talk about the basic things, how long ago did they meet, _how_ they met, if Jihoon knew Soonyoung was the Crown Prince upon first sight, how they got together, and everything and anything that they can possibly cover. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung are both patient throughout the whole interrogation, open and honest. There really isn’t any need to lie to Seokmin, especially when they’ve hidden such a large part of their true relationship. Seokmin wouldn’t use this information for blackmail, and he definitely isn’t the type of person who would even think about outing them.

“Wow,” Seokmin breathes as the silence settles between them. “Wow.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung share a brief glance at each other before looking at the beta again. Seokmin rubs a wet hand over his face and proceeds to run it through his hair, looking frazzled.

“Is it hard to believe?” Jihoon asks tentatively.

Seokmin purses his lips and tilts his head. “Not really,” he says honestly. “I mean, you guys have always been affectionate with each other, I guess. Like, probably more affectionate than I am with Soonyoung-hyung. Now that I think about it though, it really does make sense for you guys to date.”

“We’re not dating,” both Soonyoung and Jihoon say simultaneously.

Seokmin blinks at them. “You’re...not dating?” he repeats slowly, eyebrows furrowing. “But...you guys said you’re romantically involved with each other.”

“We are,” Soonyoung says, “but we’re not dating.”

Seokmin stares at them, eyes slowly flickering between the expressions on their faces. There’s confusion on his face, and Jihoon supposes the way they explained their situation wasn’t very understandable. 

“I don’t get it,” Seokmin says. “You’re not dating...but you’re romantically involved with each other? How does that work?”

Jihoon sighs. “We can’t be anything official,” he says, even if it pains him to do so. “We argued about this for a bit, but we’ve come to a mutual agreement that we’d still be romantically involved with each other.”

“And...So what are the boundaries?” Seokmin gestures between the two of them. “Is this something that’s gonna last or…? What about hyung’s suitors? Are you planning to hide this from them as well?”

“We’ll stop what we’re doing when the time comes,” Jihoon answers, looking at Soonyoung reflexively. “Kissing, hugging, whatever — we’ll stop it all. I’ll just serve him as I was supposed to in the first place and we won’t tell anyone. If Soonyoung and his suitor have to go through that arranged marriage, then there really isn’t anything I can do about it unless I want to get fired, right?”

Seokmin’s lips curve down and his eyebrows furrow sadly. “But…” he trails off, eyes flickering between them. “That’s not fair, hyung. You’re willing to let Soonyoung-hyung go just like that? What about what _you_ want?”

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Jihoon says, rubbing a wet hand down his face. “We have oaths to abide by, and we can’t break that. If I get fired from this job, I’ll be sent back to Busan, and then what?” He looks out at the trees thoughtfully. “I would rather keep this job and stay by Soonyoung’s side rather than travel two hundred miles back to Busan. I owe this to my parents too, not just for myself.”

Soonyoung is quiet through their whole conversation, opting to let his gaze flicker between the two of them as he sinks a little deeper into the water. Jihoon thinks it’s better that way. He doesn’t know if he wants Soonyoung to try and convince him that his wishes matter too.

Seokmin falls quiet for a moment, eyes distant as he turns to stare at the trees as well. The atmosphere is peaceful, yet Jihoon is anything _but_ peaceful inside. He has the odd urge to vomit and he isn’t sure why.

“I guess the situation is difficult,” Seokmin says after a moment, turning to look at him. “I just...I feel sad for you, hyung.”

Jihoon scoffs. “I like the sentiment, Seok, but I don’t want your pity.”

“No, I’m just saying,” Seokmin says with a short pause. “You both deserve happiness, you know? Especially if it’s being happy with each other. I can’t imagine...I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you two, especially with Soonyoung-hyung being the Crown Prince. He’s got eyes on him all the time if he isn’t careful, and Jihoon-hyung’s reputation as a personal guard would be questioned forever if news of this gets outed somehow. Does anyone else know?”

“Seungkwan, Minghao, I think Mingyu and Wonwoo have suspicions but we haven’t told them,” Soonyoung lists on his now pruney fingers. “...And my sister.”

Seokmin blinks, then lifts a pinky to clean out his ear. “I’m sorry, did you just say your _sister?”_

Soonyoung only smiles sheepishly. “She found out when she walked into my room and saw us cuddling.”

Seokmin rubs a hand down his face again. “Good lord, this is messy.”

“She won’t say anything,” Soonyoung says confidently. “She isn’t like that. All she wants is to take the throne.”

“If you say so.” Seokmin looks a little uneasy. “You both really want to stay this way?”

Soonyoung and Jihoon look at each other briefly. 

“It’s best this way,” Jihoon says.

“For now, all we can do is enjoy what we have now,” Soonyoung adds softly, threading their fingers together under the water and lifting them up to examine Jihoon’s fingers. “Love, you’re pruning.”

“You’re pruning too,” Jihoon points out. “We should get out now then and go back to the Kingdom before we get in trouble.”

“I don’t want to,” Soonyoung whines, sinking deeper until he’s neck deep in the water. “Besides, the sirens won’t go off now since I’ve been assigned personal guards to look after me. We can stay out here away from the Kingdom so long as I don’t have a schedule and you both are with me.”

Jihoon sighs. “Then what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day? Maybe we can start planning out the welcome ceremony for your suitors…”

“I don’t want to,” Soonyoung repeats in the same tone he used before. “Wouldn’t it be ideal if I just never met them in the first place?”

“Soonyoung…”

Before Soonyoung can retort, Seokmin cuts in with, “I mean, the faster we plan things out, the faster things will be over and you can say no to your suitor. Who knows? Maybe none of them want to be married yet either. Maybe they want the same thing as you.”

Soonyoung scoffs a little. “I doubt it,” he says bitterly. “Anyone who comes from royal bloodline can be a real pain in the butt sometimes.”

Seokmin quirks an eyebrow. “So...you?”

“Well, did you not witness what happened not too long ago in the King’s private office?” Soonyoung asks, quirking the same eyebrow. “I know that applies to me too, but at least I have a good reason for acting like that. Those suitors would probably be a pain to deal with since I won’t be what they’re looking for. They’re all in it for the riches and benefits towards their own kingdoms.”

“You’re what I’m looking for,” Jihoon says casually.

Soonyoung’s ears turn red and he laughs, squeaky and contagious. He leans over and presses a wet kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. “Well, you found me, didn’t you?”

“I found you.” Jihoon stares at him fondly.

“And I’m going to be sick,” Seokmin groans, lifting himself up from the water. “Let’s walk around the village so we can talk about ceremony preparations instead of me watching you two blatantly flirting in front of me.”

“You’re just jealous because Joshua isn’t here to do the same thing to you.” Soonyoung sticks his tongue out and Jihoon bursts out laughing.

Seokmin’s ears rapidly turn red and he pulls himself out from the onsen with a put off expression. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says, walking out of the little room to sit on one of the stools and wash himself down again. His voice still echoes against the walls as he speaks, “Anyway, I was thinking of blue ribbons for a welcome ceremony…”

Soonyoung and Jihoon stare at each other and burst out laughing at the rapid change of conversation. Seokmin was never good at hiding his embarrassment anyway.

Jihoon hauls himself over the edge of the onsen and turns back to Soonyoung to help him out. Soonyoung takes his hand and brings his body out from the body of water, and Jihoon keeps his eyes firmly away from the direction of the floor until Soonyoung is out safely.

He misses the way Soonyoung’s eyes flicker down for a split second.

“By the way, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung speaks as they make their way back to the vanity area. “I don’t think I can wrap my hand around it.”

Jihoon sits on one of the stools and looks at Soonyoung through the mirror in confusion. “Wrap your hand around what?” he questions, reaching for one of the small containers.

Without speaking, Soonyoung curls his fingers and flicks his wrist, making a jerking motion thrice before he nods his head towards Jihoon with a smirk. He starts cackling, eyes glinting mischievously.

Jihoon drops the container with a loud clatter and a burning face.

“Soonyoung!”

—

It’s three days after their talk in the onsen — and that little dirty thing Soonyoung did — does Jihoon find himself accompanying Soonyoung and Seokmin once again. This time, they’re making their way through the Kingdom to talk to the Master of the Household about plans and preparations for the welcome ceremony for Soonyoung’s first suitor.

Jihoon hasn’t heard much about Yoon Jeonghan. From all the bits Soonyoung has told him, Jeonghan is apparently in charge of everything that runs in the Kingdom — the maids, the butlers, the footmen, everything. He plays a major part in hosting all the celebratory things. 

Personality wise, Jihoon isn’t so sure what to expect. Soonyoung’s told him to be on guard around Jeonghan, but he’s not so sure what that means. 

They follow Soonyoung down a hall leading to a pair of grand double doors. Jihoon watches as Soonyoung opens one and jerks his head back at them as an indication to follow.

When he and Seokmin step inside, Jihoon realizes they’ve entered a ballroom of sorts. The floors are marbled, with a long red carpet in the middle that leads up to a grand foyer. There’s red banners hung over the balcony of what seems to be the second floor, and the pillars connecting the floor and the ceiling are almost intimidating. Overall, it looks very sophisticated.

Both Seokmin and Jihoon follow Soonyoung up the foyer, rounding the corner of the second floor until they come across another pair of double doors. This time, instead of walking in, Soonyoung knocks thrice.

“To whom do I give the pleasure of my service to?” a voice drawls out behind the double doors.

Soonyoung looks around for a moment, peering over the balcony before a sly smile spreads across his lips. He turns back to the double doors and says, “Cute baby tiger’s broadcast, rawr!”

Jihoon and Seokmin both turn their heads to each other confusedly. Jihoon sees Soonyoung lift his hand and curl his fingers to form a claw, his face scrunching up cutely to mimic what Jihoon believes is supposed to be a tiger. _Cute._

Surprisingly enough, the door opens and out pokes a head of a man who — _wow._

Jihoon won’t lie — he knows a beautiful man when he sees one, and though his heart has been taken by Soonyoung long ago, he’s not afraid to admit that Yoon Jeonghan is one pretty man. With luscious dark locks and soft almond eyes, anyone would be considered stupid to say he’s ugly. 

“My Prince,” Jeonghan says, sounding just a tad bit surprised. 

He looks around cautiously, his eyes trailing over Jihoon and Seokmin’s face for a moment. Jihoon, despite being a personal guard, feels like he’s being taken apart mentally. He tenses up a little, feeling as though his limbs would be decimated if he moved even just a single inch. 

“Come in,” Jeonghan says after another moment of silence. 

He steps back and opens the door wider, allowing Soonyoung to walk in. Jihoon and Seokmin follow in after him, automatically finding their spots by either side of the door.

The room itself is about the same size as the King’s private office, only just a tad bit smaller. There’s a wall full of bookcases and knickknacks on one side, and a wall decorated with a blackboard and a variety of papers on the other. There’s a desk pressed up against the far end of the room, littered with stacks of papers, writing utensils, notepads, and a bunch more Jihoon can’t make out from the angle he’s seeing.

Jeonghan closes the door behind them and releases a sigh. “How many times must I tell you no informalities until you’re completely inside, My Prince?”

“Almost as many times as I keep telling you to call me by my name and not my title,” Soonyoung pouts.

The expression on Jeonghan’s face softens a little and he smiles gently, opening his arms. “Fair enough,” he chuckles, pulling Soonyoung into a hug. “How are you, Soons? I haven’t seen you in months. I suppose you’re here because you need to have something planned, right?”

“I could be better,” Soonyoung says as he pulls away, shrugging nonchalantly. “And you’re right — I need to plan out a ceremony.”

“A ceremony,” Jeonghan repeats, a questioning lilt in his tone. “And do I dare ask to know for what and who?”

“A suitor of mine,” Soonyoung sighs, walking over to the bookcases and pulling a book out. “His name’s Wen Junhui, and he’s an alpha born in China. He’s apparently the face of the Wen Dynasty, so he is of royalty. My parents want me to come on my own time to discuss plans of a welcome ceremony with you since my suitor is set to fly here next week.”

“Next week?” The tone in Jeonghan’s voice changes into something more stressed. “A welcome ceremony by next week, you say?”

Soonyoung nods, looking worried. “I’m not sure if Minkyung-noona has come to you yet either, but she’s in the same predicament as me. She’ll need a welcome ceremony for her suitor as well.”

“Her own suitor?” Jeonghan echoes, tilting his head. “So you both are being ordered to choose suitors, and the ceremonies need to be set up by next _week?”_ His voice sounds tight, like he’s on the verge of breaking down.

Soonyoung nods again. “I thought you would’ve caught up on the news with Joshua-hyung.”

Jeonghan sighs, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. “I’ve been out of the loop as of late, if I’m being honest,” he confesses, gesturing to the wall filled with papers pinned on the blackboard. “Your parents have requested that I prepare a welcome ceremony for your grandmother by next week as well.”

The room falls quiet for a moment, and even Soonyoung looks confused.

“My grandmother?” he repeats. “She’s coming here?”

Jeonghan tilts his head. “Have they not told you? Grandmother Kwon is set to travel here to quote on quote ‘put you in your place,’” he says, quoting with his fingers. “I’m not sure what happened between you and your parents, Soonyoung, but if grandmother Kwon is coming down here, you must’ve really pissed off your parents this time.”

Soonyoung sighs loudly and rubs a hand down his face. “I’m not worried about grandmother. I’m worried about _you,_ hyung,” he says, taking Jeonghan’s hands in his. “Grandmother won’t do anything, but my parents are overworking you. You should take a break.”

“You know I can’t,” Jeonghan says, squeezing his hands. “I have too much to do and not enough time to do it. I need to start planning now if I want to get things done on time. Not only is my savings on the line, but so is my reputation here. They can easily find someone else to replace me if I mess up.”

Soonyoung falls quiet, staring at Jeonghan sadly. Jihoon can relate a little bit, and he feels a little sorry for Jeonghan despite not knowing him all that much. It seems like they both share the same fears.

“Is there anything I can do?” Soonyoung asks softly.

Jeonghan chuckles, as though he’s trying to brighten up the mood. “Just tell me exactly what you envision for the welcome ceremony of your suitor,” he says. “The more detail, the better. And don’t you _dare_ say that I can do whatever I want because that’s not helpful in the slightest. I want a clear, concise vision.”

Soonyoung stares at him for a moment then sighs. “Okay.”

Jihoon watches as the both of them walk towards the desk. He can hear Soonyoung giving out his thoughts and ideas: red ribbons and banners hanging from the courtyard, reminiscent of the Chinese culture to make Junhui feel more comfortable in a foreign place. Tinges of yellows, and hints of blue to accommodate the Kwon Kingdom’s colors as well. 

Jeonghan gives out his own suggestions, drawing a rough sketch of what Soonyoung envisions and pointing out what they can and can’t do with the resources they have at hand. 

“I’ll have to discuss things with Minkyung as well,” Jeonghan says as he writes a list down on his notepad. “And I’ll need to discuss the plans with your parents to make sure your suitors arrive at the same time. If that so happens to be the case, maybe I can meld the three welcome ceremonies together into one big ceremony so I don’t have to plan them separately.”

“I’m fine with whatever you do, hyung,” Soonyoung says earnestly. “You have an eye for these things the best.”

Jeonghan smiles and ruffles his hair. “I just hope my plans will be approved by your parents,” he says exasperatedly. “Lord knows they need to lower their expectations to meet our standards. Not all of us have the time or energy to be wasting on things like these.”

Soonyoung laughs. “Ever so truthful, hyung.”

Jeonghan shrugs. “It’s a good thing,” he says, undeterred. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, Soons. I know how much you don’t want to take over the throne.”

Smiling bitterly, Soonyoung shrugs. “I can’t do anything about it, can’t I?”

“I mean, you could run away,” Jeonghan says slyly, and although it’s meant to be joking, it doesn’t really feel right for Soonyoung to leave such responsibilities behind. That isn’t for Jihoon to decide though.

“I’ll consider it,” Soonyoung shrugs again, and Jihoon doesn’t know if he’s serious or not.

“Well, I suppose this concludes our meeting then,” Jeonghan says after a few minutes, writing down some last notes on his notepads. “I’ll have Wonwoo send a message to you if I ever need to call you back for some readjustments in case someone doesn’t agree with the plans.”

“Sounds good, hyung,” Soonyoung agrees. “I’m sure the welcome ceremony will be beautiful.”

“Of course it will,” Jeonghan scoffs. “I mean, we both are the ones planning it, are we not?”

Though he hasn’t known Jeonghan for long, Jihoon noticed that the things he says to Soonyoung all include him in some way, like he doesn’t want Soonyoung to feel left out. Jihoon feels his admiration for the Master of the Household grow. Even amidst all the bad people surrounding him, there are bound to be a few gems around to protect Soonyoung.

“Just make sure Seungkwan-ah doesn’t try putting you in a hideous robe again like last time,” Jeonghan says, taking Jihoon away from his thoughts. “The design of the robe was so tacky, I have to be honest. Perhaps Minghao should work on the clothes and Seungkwan can do the accessories, no?”

Soonyoung chuckles. “I’ll tell them you said that,” he says. “Thank you again, hyung. I’ll rightfully pay you once I’ve finished.”

Jeonghan waves him off. “Don’t worry about me,” he says casually, though there’s a tired smile on his face. “All I want after this is a break and some well-deserved cuddles from Cheol.”

Jihoon’s eyebrow twitches. _Cheol? As in Choi Seungcheol?_

“No, it’s only right,” Soonyoung says. “You deserve a break, your cuddles, _and_ the correct pay. I’ll have it delivered to your place once the ceremonies are done.”

“Soonyoung — ”

“It’s the least I can do, hyung.”

Jeonghan sighs. “There really is no convincing you out of it once you’ve made up your mind,” he tells him, fondly reaching up to pat Soonyoung’s cheek. “Thank you. See to it that the ceremonies will be completed to your expectations when the time comes.”

“Thank you for your hard work, hyung,” Soonyoung says gratefully, dipping his head. “I’m looking forward to what you have in mind. Send Wonwoo my way if there ever needs to be changes.”

Jeonghan dips his head back. “Will do,” he says, smiling softly before pulling Soonyoung into a hug. “I’ll see you later, hmm? I kind of miss having you stop by.”

Soonyoung smiles sadly. “I can’t do that as much as I want to now but I’ll try my best.”

Chuckling, Jeonghan boops his nose and shakes his head. “Don’t get into trouble now. I hear that it’s your behavior that made your parents call grandmother Kwon over.”

“How can they care about my behavior if they don’t even care about me?”

Jeonghan shushes him, a disapproving look on his face. “Don’t say that,” he chides. “You matter, Soonyoung. You matter to Seungkwan and Minghao, to Wonwoo and Mingyu, to Joshua, to me and Seungcheol. Heck, maybe even your personal guards.” He gestures to Jihoon and Seokmin before grabbing Soonyoung by the shoulders. “You matter, okay? You’re not just an omega, Soonyoung, and you’re not just a Crown Prince either.”

Soonyoung stares at him for a moment before sighing. “Thank you again, hyung.”

Jeonghan lets him go with a lingering look. “I’ll see you sometime soon,” he says. “Feel free to come by if you need someone to talk to. I’m always here, Young-ah.”

Soonyoung nods. “I’ll see you soon, hyung,” he says, turning around and heading for the doors, which Jihoon and Seokmin open for him. “Thank you.”

They stare at each other for a little longer, a silent message being passed between them, before Soonyoung turns around and walks out with Jihoon and Seokmin following him. 

Soonyoung sighs as he walks in front of them. “Great, now grandmama is coming down.”

“Is it a bad thing?” Seokmin questions.

Chuckling, Soonyoung shakes his head. “Grandmama favors me and Minkyung-noona over her own son, thankfully. If noona is my rock, you can say grandmama is my boulder. She likes talking sense into people when she thinks something is wrong.”

Jihoon feels relieved at that. At least he doesn’t have another person to worry about. 

“She can be quite a handful though,” Soonyoung adds. “She’s fierce when she’s determined, but she can butter you up real good if you fall for her charms. I’m sure it’ll be fine though. Be careful though. You can’t hide anything from her. She somehow knows everything.”

 _That_ doesn’t make Jihoon relieved anymore. 

“So…” he trails off hesitantly. “She’ll know about us…?”

Soonyoung shrugs casually. “Maybe,” he says, looking back to glance at him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she notices upon first glance. She’s scary like that but if you make a good impression and respect her, she’ll like you.”

Somehow, Jihoon feels like Soonyoung is trying to subtly tell him to make a good impression.

“I see,” is what he says instead.

He sees Seokmin glance at him from his peripheral vision but the beta doesn’t say anything. Maybe he’s still trying to process that the thing between him and Soonyoung is, in fact, real.

“Well, let’s tuck in for tonight,” Soonyoung says brightly, removing the somewhat somber atmosphere. “We’ll be having a lot to do this week and next week to prepare for the ceremonies. I say we rest up and mentally prepare.”

“You’ll be fine,” Jihoon says indifferently. 

Soonyoung glances at him again, a cheeky smile on his lips. “With your kisses, of course I will.”

Jihoon almost chokes on an inhale of breath.

Seokmin groans. “Keep moving, hyungs.”

“Shall I call Joshua-hyung for you then, Seok?” Soonyoung teases, and Seokmin flushes red immediately. Jihoon bites back the urge to laugh as they near closer and closer to the crowd outside.

“That is uncalled for, My Prince,” splutters the beta.

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” Soonyoung insists, and then they begin bickering as they make their way back to the main part of the Kingdom.

Jihoon ducks his head to hide his smile and shakes his head. 

Yeah, the upcoming weeks are sure to get busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so nothing too drastic is happening just yet. Next chapter, things will be escalating and I'm already thinking of adding another subplot for a different ship. I hope I can get it out much quicker than this chapter came out, huhuhu.
> 
> All the procedures for the onsen part is all taken off from Google since I've never been to Japan (and I don't think I'm brave enough to go nude in a bath with strangers, haha.) Anyway, we get to see more of Soonyoung's playful side in that scene, especially towards the end, haha.
> 
> So we've finally met Jeonghan! Hmm, tbh, I don't think he'll have much of a subplot as the other side ships I have in mind, but I'll try including him wherever I see fit. There's this specific scene I have in mind but I won't say anything about it yet.
> 
> I don't really have much to say about this chapter in particular. We'll be seeing a lot more things coming to light as the story progresses, and many more conflicts will be happening as well, hehe. My only motivation now is writing the scenes I have in mind, because those scenes are really what's going to make this story escalate and become more exciting, hehe ><
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)  
>    
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
